Pour lui nous nous aimerons
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Hermione est obsédée par les rêves qu'elle fait sur un enfant. Le sien. Comment le sauver du terrible destin qui semble l'attendre ? Et qui est cet homme sans visage qui semble si bien la connaitre dans ces troublants cauchemars ? - DM/HG - Finie.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: ****Romance! Et de la magie… **

**Pairing:**** Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.**

**Disclamer:**** JKR!! On l'aime, hein?? XD moi wi!**

**Note de l'auteur: ****Alors voilà ma 4****ème**** fanfic. Je dois être folle parce que j'en ai déjà deux en cours mais bon… XD j'ai eu l'inspiration lol. Je suis une grande des drago hermione, alors je me lance vraiment cette fois! Dans cette histoire, bah bien sur tout ne sera pas tout beau tout rose et tout… en fait, je pense que ça va prendre très longtemps avant que ce soit vraiment un drago hermione, même si ça commence rapidement dans ce chapter. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et que vous me soutiendrez parce que je suis un peu maso là quand même… comme si j'avais pas assez de mal avec mon autre fic XD**

_La jeune femme, au pied du lit, épongea ses yeux humides à l__'__aide d__'__un mouchoir en tissus rouge et or. Son regard, profondément triste, ne quittait pas le visage du petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui dormait profondément depuis sept semaines. Sept. _

_La main tremblante de la femme caressa le visage angélique du bout des doigts. Il était glacé. Son souffle léger sur la paume de la main fit frissonné la jeune femme. Elle pensa quelques secondes qu__'__il était proche de la mort__…__ si proche__…__ trop proche. Elle sanglota à nouveau puis se releva. Elle devait partir, ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus dans cette chambre étouffante de l__'__hôpital St Mangouste où elle avait passé tout l__'__après midi. _

_Elle baisa le front de l__'__enfant, repoussa les quelques mèches blondes qui collaient au visage d__'__un petit garçon trop jeune qui à force d__'__en avoir trop vu, ne voyait plus rien__…__ L__'__esprit de la belle brune se mit à fonctionné à une allure inimaginable__…__ Et si il mourait pensa-t-elle. Son cœur rata un battement. Non, elle ne pourrait le supporté. Elle n__'__avait pas tout risqué, tout perdu pour qu__'__il finisse comme ça. Et il était la seule, la dernière, l__'__unique chose qui la raccroché à _Lui_. _

_Le bruissement d__'__une cape et le bruit du verrou de la porte derrière elle l__'__extirpèrent de ses pensées devenues floues. Elle se retourna, s__'__attendant à faire face au médecin. Son sang ne fit qu__'__un tour, et elle sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche d__'__une rapidité déconcertante, montrant son habitude à exécuté ce geste. _

_La personne lui faisant face ne bougea pas d__'__un pouce. Une cape noir. Un masque. Un mangemort. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Mais peut importait. C__'__était un mangemort. Son appartenance à ce __'__clan__'__ lui suffisait. Elle s__'__apprêtait à lancer le sortilège doloris quand l__'__homme parla, lui coupant toute envie de meurtre._

_« Mione. »_

_La voix, pourtant glaciale, réchauffa tout son corps, gelé depuis si longtemps. Elle s__'__approcha de lui, son cœur battant à une allure si folle qu__'__elle songea qu__'__il pourrait lâché. Elle se stoppa à une dizaine de centimètres, et il parla à nouveau de cette voix froide qui tremblota légèrement._

_« Comment va notre fils ? »_

_Elle se rapprocha encore, voulant être sure qu__'__elle ne rêvait pas, elle glissa sa main sur son masque, le caressant du bout des doigts. D__'__une voix aussi douce que sa main, elle susurra._

_« Il dort__…__ »_

_L__'__homme grogna légèrement, visiblement mécontent. Une nuance de tristesse se dégagea également. _

_D__'__un geste démontrant une immense fatigue, il retira alors son masque__…_

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine. Ses draps étaient trempé de sueur. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Et tout cela à cause d'un rêve. Même dans ses aventures les plus folles, elle n'avait jamais autant souffert, été aussi triste. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Mais cette fois, elle avait tout ressenti plus fort. Elle pensa à ce jeune garçon, âgé d'une dizaines d'années seulement, sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle essaya de se ressaisir. Il n'y avait pas de petit garçon, elle n'avait de fils. Non. Elle était juste Hermione Granger, une jeune sorcière de 17ans, dans sa chambre aux couleurs vives. Mais pourtant… Son corps se raidit brutalement, comme sous l'emprise du sortilège 'stupéfix'. Elle revit ce visage angélique, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, cette peau si pâle… _Il dépend de moi,_ pensa-t-elle. _Je dépend de sa vie__…__ ou de sa mort__…_ Elle trembla légèrement, même si elle avait chaud. Elle se leva, vacilla un peu.

Elle repensa à l'homme, au mangemort qui s'était adressé à elle d'une façon si familière 'Mione'. Elle l'aimait. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Son future elle l'aimait. Pas elle. Au dernière nouvelle, elle n'aimait pas les mangemorts. Elle aurait voulu voir son visage…

Dans sa salle de bain, elle avala un somnifère, fit coulé de l'eau sur son visage collant de transpiration, et enfila un t-shirt propre après avoir lancé l'autre dans le panier de linge sale.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, lança un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil. 3h33. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle en croyait ce que disait Lavande, c'était un bon présage. Quelqu'un pensait à elle. Superstitions. Elle se faufila sous ses couvertures, en pensant que le lendemain, elle serait à Poudlard. Dans exactement 8heures et 27minutes elle serait dans le Poudlard Express. Avec Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Sa vie reprendrait alors son cours normale. _Ou presque. _La voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort résonna à ses tympans. Elle l'imaginais, bien sur, ne lui ayant jamais fait face, elle ne connaissait rien de sa voix… mais elle frissonna tout de même, se sentant stupide d'avoir peur d'une voix imaginaire. Manifestement, son esprit voulait la torturé. Plus rien ne serait normal.

Elle ferma les yeux. Le visage du garçon la hanta à nouveau, et elle s'endormit, pleurant sans s'en rendre compte ce petit garçon imaginaire. _Imaginaire ? _

O0°0O

La vapeur se dissipa, et elle put enfin distingué les visages de ses condisciples. Elle chercha ses amis des yeux. Son regard était légèrement affolé. Et si ils ne venaient pas. _Stupide._ Elle se moqua d'elle-même. Non, ils viendraient tous. Il n'était rien arrivé, sinon on l'aurait prévenue.

Quelqu'un la bouscula. Une grande carrure blanche et noir. Blanche, sa peau. Noir, ses vêtements. Le visage glaciale et énigmatique se fendit en un sourire moqueur, presque sadique. Ouah, il avait en quelques secondes trouvé la personne qu'il aimait torturé. Celle avec qui il s'_amusait_ le plus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant une des réflexions qu'il lui lançait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il trouva rapidement quelque chose à dire. C'était fou, comme les mots lui venait facilement face à elle. Les insultes. Elles sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Elle l'inspirait en quelque sorte.

« Alors, la Sang de Bourbe ose revenir à Poudlard? Où sont le balafré et Weasmoche? Ils se sont lassé de toi ? Même les parties à trois de les intéresse plus? » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et lui tourna de dos, et essaya de s'enfoncer dans la foule. Il la retint. _On ne l__'__ignorait pas. Et encore moins une sale sang de bourbe! _pensa-t-il.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de lui lancé une autre réplique cinglante, quand un violent coup l'assomma. Il fut projeté au sol et se cogna contre le bitume glacé. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé à cause du choc et se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Ce silence s'était imposé dans toute la gare à une vitesse ahurissante. Même le train et son sifflement réguliers semblait s'être tu. Face à lui, Harry Potter, tenant son poing le dévisageait, une rage immense émanant de cet homme pourtant d'apparence si calme. Hermione, elle, regardait Harry, la surprise s'était peint sur son visage rouge de honte.

Drago Malefoy tenta péniblement de se relevé, mais bizarrement, il n'y parvint pas. Le peu de couleur qu'il restait sur son visage disparut. Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry et s'accrocha vainement à son bras. Tout était devenu froid, silencieux, comme si tout était mort, _comme si ils n__'__allaient plus jamais rire__…_ Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières à l'approche des _détraqueurs. _Il semblait figé, mais essaya tout de même de sortir sa baguette.

« Spero Patro… »

Sa voix se perdait déjà, et il sentit le corps d'Hermione s'écroulé à coté de lui, écrasant Malefoy.

Le Malefoy en question essaya de chasser toutes pensées négatives de son esprit, alors que le corps de la griffondor s'étalait sur lui de tout son long. Un parfum vanillé lui titilla les narines. Il n'essaya pas de repoussé ce corps étonnamment léger, trop occupé à dévisagé Potter qui ne bougeait plus. N'était ce pas lui, le grand surdoué en patronus ?

Il repoussa le corps d'Hermione avec une infini tendresse, qui lui venait d'on ne sait où. Il sentait déjà son esprit vagabondé vers une chambre d'hôpital… vers le visage d'un enfant… il se concentra, se releva et se posta entre Potter, Hermione et lui et les détraqueurs. Les autres élèves déjà pleuraient ou criaient comme des enfants… Il inspira une bouffée d'air qui lui sembla vide de toute substances, et tenta de laissé un souvenir heureux le submergé. Le visage du même enfant s'inscrit sur sa rétine.

_« Papa! »_

_Le petit corps mince s__'__était blottit entre ses bras musclés. L__'__enfant avait glissé sa bouille blonde dans le cou de son papa, qui le serrait à l__'__en étouffé. Un bonheur inimaginable s__'__était emparé de tout son corps. Un bonheur qu__'__il n__'__avait jamais ressenti. D__'__ailleurs, il n__'__avait même jamais osé espéré un tel sentiment. Il sentit une larme de joie s__'__échappé de ses yeux gris. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main si douce, qu__'__il en frémit. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à__…_

« SPERO PATRONUM ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Un serpent géant s'extirpa de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les détraqueurs qu'il chassa rapidement.

Il s'écroula à terre, ses genoux heurtant brutalement le sol. Ce sort l'avait épuisé. Ou ses pensées. Il n'en savait rien. Son regard hagard se posa sur le corps inanimé d'Hermione. À coté de lui, Harry posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot avait eut du mal à franchir ses lèvres mais quand il le prononça, il se rendit compte qu'il était réellement reconnaissant. Il avait échappé aux cris d'agonis de sa mère. Malefoy leva vers lui un regard un peu perdu. _Merci?_ Il dégagea son épaule de la main de l'Élu, du Survivant, ou il ne savait quel nom stupide que les journalistes avait donnés au balafré. Il se releva avec difficultés. Harry voulu l'aidé, mais le serpentard l'en empêcha. Il avait repris contenance, et lança un regard méprisant au jeune griffondor.

« Ne me touche pas, le balafré. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. _Quel revirement! _Pensa-t-il. Enfin, tout devenait normal. Malefoy jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, toujours par terre, comme quelques autre élèves. Son regard resta froid, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres sans défauts.

« Tu devrais t'occupé d'elle. Ses sous vêtements ne sont pas une vue très plaisante… sauf pour toi peut être. »

D'un pas pressé et précis, il entra dans le train. Harry observa pendant un millième de seconde la porte du compartiment par lequel il s'était échappé de l'atmosphère encore empoissonné de la gare, puis reporta son regard émeraude sur son amie. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à la vue de la culotte d'un blanc virginale de l'adolescente. Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'au compartiment dans lequel ses amis l'attendaient déjà.

O0°0O

Hermione se réveilla, le corps givré. Tout les membres de son corps semblaient avoir durcis, étaient si crispé qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Elle se releva sur la banquette, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait quelques secondes auparavant la tête posée sur les genoux de Ron. Ses jambes étaient pliés sur celles d'Harry. Ça ne devait être confortable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Face à eux, Ginny et Luna parlaient avec animation, alors que Neville lisait un livre sur les plantes vénéneuses. Elle se redressa et Harry posa sa main sur sa hanche, l'aidant à se déplacé. Sa tête lui tournait. Ginny et Luna lui souriaient d'un air compatissant. Elle haussa les sourcils. Ron caressa lentement ses cheveux.

« Alors, Mione, bien réveillée?

-Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry raconta brièvement son altercation avec Malefoy, le patronus de ce dernier, et bien sur, cette histoire de sous vêtements. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourpré. Ron, à ses cotés gigotait nerveusement.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Un serdaigle de dernière année fit le tour de la cabine et son regard se posa sur Hermione, qui était visiblement celle qu'il cherchait.

« Granger, MacGonagall t'attend dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. C'est dans le premier wagon. »

Il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. La griffondor se mit debout, de terribles nausée la submergeant tout à coup. Elle se demanda qui serait préfet en chef avec elle. Sûrement Malefoy. L'envie de vomir augmenta, mais elle essaya de l'ignoré.

Elle sortit après avoir salué ses amis.

Elle frappa vivement à la porte du compartiment des préfets après y être arrivé. celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément.

La cabine était spacieuse, tout en bois noir et en tissus violet. De chaque cotés de la porte, il y avait deux banquettes violette très foncé, et au milieu une table basse en bois noir.

Assise sur la banquette, droite comme un i, le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un sourire peu habituel pour l'enseignante. Face à elle, un garçon au charisme surhumain ne prit même pas la peine de la regardé. Il semblait absorbé par le paysage sublime qui s'épanouissait derrière la fenêtre. Son regard aussi bleu que le ciel était d'une beauté déconcertante. Il semblait perdu. Il se retourna vers elle, et son regard ne sembla plus du tout perdu. Il redevint le garçon froid et méprisant, et la regarda de haut en bas, s'attardant précisément sur sa jupe. Il le faisait exprès juste pour la gêné. Il sourit brièvement en repensant à la petite culotte qu'elle portait sous sa jupe. Elle n'avait pas encore mis son uniforme. Mc gonagall l'interrompit dans ses pensée.

« Miss Granger. Mr Malefoy. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, bien sur. Cette année sera une année importante pour vos études, et la charge de préfet peut être dur à supporté. Mais je pense que ça devrait allé pour vous deux. Bref, vous partagerez une sorte d'appartement tout les deux. La salle commune et la salle de bain sont en commun et vous avez chacun une chambre. Le mot de passe est: Compromis. Et j'espère que, tout deux, vous saurez en faire… »

Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard de défi. C'était mal partie pour les compromis…

_**Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus… je ne sais pas du tout où tout ça va me mené par contre XD.**_

_**Bref, j'attend avec impatience vos avis! REVIEW!! Please!**_

_**Kitty See**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Alors, ça va être une longue note. A LIRE!!**

**Tout d'abord, je ne vous ai pas donné assez de détails pour vous racontez ce qui se passe dans ma fanfic entre la fin du tome 6 et le début de mon histoire. Et bien, Rogue a tout expliqué aux membres de l'Ordre sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à tuer dumbledore. En fait il a expliqué tout ce que Harry voit dans la pensine dans le tome 7. (désolée pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu). Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensemble, mais ont décidé de rester amis parce que ça marchait pas. Bref, rien d'autre… je crois lol. **

**Ensuite, en lisant ce chapitre, vous allez surement vous dire: Ouah, elle va vite!! Et bien, c'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, tout va très vite, mais c'est pour ensuite mieux ralentir… alors ne vous dites pas: au bout de trois chapitres ils seront mariés 3enfants, parce que c'est pas le cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai pris pleins de notes, j'ai pleins pleins d'idées, et je peux vous dire qu'ils ne s'embrasseront pas avant 5ou 6chapitres au moins. Je veux d'abord que drago devienne ami avec Ron et surtout Harry…Bref, inutile de vous dire le temps que ça va prendre. XD . Bref bref… de plud je suis déjà en train d'é le chapitre 5 presque fini et dans les chapitres 3 et 4 bah, ils leur arrive presque rien en commun! **

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent!! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'en avoir autant. (enfin pour certain c'est rien XD mais moi ça m'en fiat pas mal pour un seul chapitre!!) j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde… si ce n'est pas le cas, désolé mais quand vous étes pas inscrit sur ce site, j'y peux rien… et puis, on a pas le droit de répondre sur le chapitre, il parait alors… juste Merci à tous!! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir! Et si vous avez des questions (et que je peux y répondre sans casser le suspens…) j'y répondrais… si vous voulez me proposer des idées, dire ce que vous voulez qui se passe (même si je ne vous suivrez pas forcément) allez y, je suis ouverte à toute propositions! XD**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

La pluie s'abattant sur les carreaux l'empêchaient de dormir. Hermione n'était pas habitué à dormir seule. D'ordinaire, elle papotait avec Ginny jusqu'à une heure tardive. Mais là, allongée dans la pénombre, seul le battement de son cœur l'accompagnait. A la lueur de la bougie, tout les objets se reflétaient totalement déformés, sur les murs à la tapisserie rouge et or. En fait, tout était rouge ici. Rouge et

en bois très foncé. Comment aurait elle pu dormir ici ? Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être encerclé par les flammes et cette couleur trop chaude l'envahissait.

Elle sortit du lit, posant ses pieds glacés sur le parquet dont le grincement provoqua chez elle un sursaut.

Dans leur salle commune, à elle et à la fouine, il y avait une bibliothèque. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème, elle se réfugia dans les livres. La salle commune était plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la lune éclairait un peu la pièce de sa lueur pale, donnant à la salle un aspect légèrement surnaturel. Elle alluma quelques bougies. Ici, tout était violet. En entrant, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demandé pourquoi cette couleur. Drago avait émis un son bizarre, mélange de gloussement moqueur, et de rugissement exaspéré. Apparemment, il avait trouvé sa question stupide. Il était rentré dans sa chambre sans un regard de plus pour la sang de bourbe, et sans répondre à sa question. Elle ne méritait pas de réponse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis.

Sur une partie du mur, il y avait de grandes bibliothèques en bois, contenant une bonne centaines de livres de cours rangés par matières, et quelques livres moldus. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. 'Le rôle des rêves '. En sous titre ' Comment distingué rêves et visions du futur' était écrit.

Elle l'ouvrit après s'être assise sur un canapé très moelleux. Elle passa une bonne heure à le feuilleté, s'arrêtant uniquement sur les passages pouvant l'aider à comprendre son rêve qui elle le savait était bien plus que ça.

A chaque chapitre, l'auteur disait qu'il fallait essayer de tout comprendre, et que chaque détail avait son importance. Elle comprit ensuite que quand le visage d'une personne était caché, il fallait tenté de découvrir son identité tout en sachant que si on ne la voyait c'est que notre esprit n'y était pas prêt.

Elle posa le livre sur la table basse, certaine qu'elle avait pu en tiré tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle décida de ne pas allé dormir, et son esprit se mit à cogité comme très souvent.

Dans ce rêve, elle devait avoir dans les 25- 28ans, l'enfant, une dizaine d'années. Elle l'avait sûrement eut durant sa dernière année.

L'homme -le mangemort mais elle décida de laisser cette information de coté- était manifestement le père de son fils, peut-être même son mari. Dans tout les cas, la logique démontrait qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec cette homme. (NdA: XD non c'est pas vrai! Immaculé conception!). Ses joues s'empourprèrent brutalement, cette idée s'insinuant dans son esprit épuisé par la lecture et le manque de sommeil. Avec qui avait elle put faire l'amour? Elle pensa à Ron, à Victor Krum… Mais aucun d'eux ne deviendrait mangemort. Elle était à des années lumière d'avoir un rapport sexuel, avec qui que ce soit. Le visage de l'enfant apparut à nouveau derrière ces paupières. Il était blond. Son père devait l'être également. La seule personne blonde qu'elle connaissait, c'était Luna, et aux dernières nouvelles celle-ci était une fille. Elle ferma les yeux, son cerveau bouillonnait comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de résoudre un problème particulièrement compliqué. Pendant un instant très court, infime, le visage de Drago papillonna dans sa tête. Un mangemort blond. Elle retint un rire, se moquant de sa propre sottise. Si il y avait une seule personne avec qui elle ne coucherait jamais, c'était bien lui. Elle lui aurait même préféré Rogue. Elle retint une grimace. Non peut-être pas…'. Elle chassa le visage de Malefoy de son crâne, certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être amoureuse de lui, et encore moins lui faire un enfant. Et puis, il ne l'appellerait jamais Mione. Faut pas rêvé. Rêver?

Le grincement de la porte l'extirpa de cette folle idée. Et le MaleFoy en chair et en os apparut devant elle. Il passa sans lui accordé un regard et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain. Elle, par contre, le regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, appréciant le corps à demi nu du jeune homme. Il portait uniquement un boxer noir contrastant merveilleusement avec sa peau diaphane. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus, c'était son corps parfaitement musclé. Ses épaules étaient larges, son torse ferme, sa taille légèrement plus fine, et il avait -elle rougit en y pensant- des fesses parfaites. Elle devina qu'il devait faire beaucoup de sport pour gardé ce corps inhumainement beau. Elle se souvint des statues grecques qu'elle admirait dans les livres d'art de sa mère. Il lui fallut tout le temps qu'il prit pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour s'en remettre.

Il revint et quand il passa à ses cotés, se stoppa. Elle devait sans doute avoir l'air complètement ailleurs car il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu regardes ? L'interrogea-t-il, taquin. C'est sur que tu ne dois pas voir ça chez le balafré! »

Elle détourna le regard du dessous du nombril (NdA: non pas aussi bas bande de perverses XD!) où quelques poils blond se perdaient jusqu'au boxer noir. Elle pensa, honteuse 'Suivez le guide! '. Quand elle croisa son regard gris bleuté où brillait une lueur amusé, elle se ressaisit. Elle se releva brutalement, se cogna contre la table tasse où étaient posés les bougies. L'une d'elle vacilla dangereusement et commença à tomber. Avant qu'elle s'écroule complètement et touche le bois, Drago sortit sa baguette et chuchota 'Wingardium Leviosa!'. La bougie reprit sa place initiale. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait agis. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il devait être un bon duelliste. Il était fier de lui, elle le remarqua dans la façon qu'il eut de rangé sa baguette dans le coté de son caleçon comme un cow boy vainqueur d'un western.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas douée. Sûrement l'impureté de ton sang. Et dire que tu es censée être la meilleure élève de Griffondor. Vous êtes tous des imbéciles, non ? »

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil meurtrier, avec courage. Il cru voir la force de la lionne dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle le défiais presque. Il ricana, amer et elle tourna les talons. Il admira sa silhouette pendant un millième de secondes. Pas mal. Vraiment pas mal… Il secoua la tête pour retiré cette pensée de son esprit. N'importe quoi… ça va plus chez moi! Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, les mains sur ses joues, ses cheveux se décoiffant légèrement. Il regretta la maladresse de la griffondor. Si elle n'avait pas fait tombé cette bougie, il aurait pu continué à la taquiner pendant un long moment sur le regard d'admiration teinté d'excitation qu'il avait perçu. Elle aurait rougie, aurait eu les larmes aux yeux au bout d'une dizaines de minutes comme à chaque fois qu'il la poussait un peu trop loin. Manifestement, la pression et la colère chez elle étaient liés à son canal lacrymal. La voir pleuré lui apportait une satisfaction sans limite. Si le balafré et Weasmoche avaient été au courant du nombre de fois où hors de leur vue, il l'avait provoqué, taquiné, et même insulté, Potter l'aurait sans doute frappé plus d'une fois. Il sourit amèrement en repensant au coup de poing que le balafré lui avait donné. Si il avait voulu trouvé un qualité à cet homme… Il a des couilles au moins! Contrairement à Weasley qui ne défendait même pas sa sois disant petite amie. Toujours la tête dans ses paumes, il la ramena en avant… quelques mèches blondes collant à son front. Son regard où perçait une immense fatigue se posa sur le livre d'Hermione avait laissé là. Il le prit en s'étalant de tout son long sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Il retenu un rire quand il lu le titre. Étrange pour une fille qui avait abandonné les cours de divination au bout de quelques mois parce que c'était une discipline trop nébuleuse de lire un tel livre. Il le feuilleta. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à faire des rêves étranges. Comme Hermione, il lut uniquement les passages susceptibles de l'intéressés. Mais s'endormi avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à quoi que ce soit…

O0°0O

Le bruissement léger des feuilles obligea Hermione à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite où elle se trouvé. Puis se rappela des événements de la veille, des détraqueurs, du patronus, du livre… de cette chambre oppressante qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Elle s'était effondré sur son lit et s'était rapidement assoupi. Son sommeil loin d'être des meilleur avait été agité, ponctué de rêves étrangesoù un petit garçon débarquait à Poudlard dans la grande salle, où Malefoy l'appelait Mione, et d'autres rêves bien plus différents de ces songes habituels incluant le corps qu'elle avait vu la veille. Toutefois, elle sut que ce n'était que des rêves. La chambre d'hôpital ne l'avait pas hanté à nouveaux. Elle sortit de son lit, toujours épuisée par sa presque nuit blanche. Elle prit sa robe de sorcière, des vêtements propres et des sous vêtements dans son armoire.

Elle entra dans la salle commune, son bardât sous le bras, et ce qu'elle vu la surprit au plus au point.

Drago Malefoy, allongé sur le canapé, toujours à moitié nu dormait profondément. Le livre qu'elle avait lu la veille reposait sur le ventre du jeune homme. Elle fut étonné de le voir dans une telle situation , car dans son sommeil il n'avait plus rien du serpent abominable et vil qu'elle et ses amis croyaient connaître. Non, il ressemblait à n'importe quel ado… plus beau cependant. Pas de regard méprisant, ni de méchanceté. Il paraissait toutefois toujours aussi froid. Elle se rapprocha. Sa froideur le rendait juste charismatique. Une aura très puissante se dégageait de son corps, qui en cet instant lui apparut plus innocent, plus faible que jamais. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait même pu le trouvé beau. Il ressemblait à un enfant, presque candide et en même temps très adulte. Le jeune adulte triste et mélancolique qu'était parfois Harry. Comme si il a trop vécu pour son age. Ce qui est le cas d'Harry, mais Malefoy… Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, peut être de froid car la salle n'était pas chauffé. Une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait pourtant son visage angélique. Angélique… elle avança doucement plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. A quelques pas de lui, elle eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle tendit la main vers le visage trop parfait, trop lisse et en même temps si torturé. Son nez était trop droit, ses lèvres trop minces, son visage trop symétrique. La main libre d'Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la peau d'un blanc translucide quand elle se sentit attrapé par une poigne de fer et s'écroula sur Drago.

(je comptais m'arrêté là mais je trouve ce chapter un peu court alors je réunis les deux chapitres…)

Un courant d'air glacé parcouru son échine quand elle entendit son souffle près de son oreille.

« Qu'essayais tu de faire, la Sang de Bourbe ? »

Cette remarque la refroidit plus encore que la façon dont il l'avait dit, d'une voix presque sensuelle, séductrice. Son corps s'était raidi d'un coup. Elle eut l'impression, encore, de ne pas pouvoir respiré. Peut être que je suis asthmatique pensa-t-elle bêtement. Elle avait l'impression que tout ses sens étaient en alerte, décuplé par la présence de cet être qu'elle haïssait plus proche d'elle que ne l'avait jamais été personne. Et surtout plus nu. Sa poitrine était écrasée par ce torse trop puissant, ses petites mains brûlantes près de ses épaules carré qu'elle avait tant admiré la veille, ses jambes mêlés aux siennes comme leurs cheveux. Sa joue était collé à celle de Drago. Drago ? Depuis quand je l'appelle Drago ? N'importe quoi, Hermione! Ressaisis toi, lèves toi, éloignes toi comme si il ne s'était rien passé!

Drago s'empêchait de respiré trop fort, ne voulant pas soufflé comme un mufle sur la jeune fille. Elle s'était retrouvé deux fois allongée sur lui en deux jours. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès! Mais non, la première fois c'était les détraqueurs… ouais mais si elle était pas si chochote, elle se serrait pas évanouit. Cette fois, c'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu lui faire peur en la poussant vers moi, mais bon je pensais pas qu'elle s 'écroulerait comme ça… et maintenant, je suis dans cette position embarrassante! Génial! Mais bon… c'est pas si déplaisant que ça si j'y réf… Comment ça pas si déplaisant que ça? Oulà Drago, là tu files un mauvais coton! Depuis quand c'est pas déplaisant d'être écrasée par une sale Sang de Bourbe ? Allez, ressaisis toi, pousse la et lèves toi comme si il ne s'était rien passé!

Il voulu d'abord la rejeté virulemment par terre, mais non… il changea d'avis quand son regard se posa sur les vêtement que la jeune fille avait fait tombé par terre, et plus particulièrement les sous vêtements. Elle porte que des culottes blanches ou quoi? Pas très origi… Non, Drago arrête de mater les sous vêtements d'une sang de bourbe! Il songea brièvement qu'elle devait être vierge, et décida de s'amusé un peu… il posa ses mains sur les hanches étonnamment fines de la jeune lionne. Elle se raidit encore. Il poussa un léger soupire qui fit à nouveau frissonné la jeune fille. Il sentit des frissons se dessinés sous ses doigts experts. Il les fit glissé jusqu'à sa taille, et …

« Non, mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'abruti! » hurla la voix tremblante de fureur d'Harry.

Hermione se leva comme montée sur ressort, assise sur Drago, lui enfonçant malencontreusement le genoux dans ses parties intimes. Un rugissement enroué s'échappa de la gorge du serpent. Hermione bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses et sortit du fauteuil, ramassa ses vêtements et accouru vers Harry qui fulminait. Drago descendit sa main vers son entre jambes comme pour être sur que tout était là. C'était l'une des seule partie de son corps à laquelle il tenait réellement… enfin elle lui servait souvent surtout. Elle le regrettera! Parole de Serpentard … même si ils n'en ont pas… Il se releva à son tour après s'être rassuré et face à un Harry Potter aussi rouge que l'insigne de sa maison, il se sentit tout à coup très maladroit. C'était étrange ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était face au balafré ces temps ci. Contrairement à toutes les années passées, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait plus taquiné cet homme là. Le brun dut le sentir car il esquissa un sourire en direction du blond qui fut d'autant plus confus. Pour se redonné contenance, il demanda:

« Comment t'as fais pour rentrer le balafré ?

- Je lui ai donné le mot de passe, bredouilla Hermione.

- C'est pas à toi que je m'adresse! Les gens du même sang que toi ne devraient pas parlé sans y être autorisés à moins qu'on les y invite, la sang de bourbe! » gronda-t-il.

La respiration de l'adolescente se fit plus haché et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle annonça qu'elle allait se douché. Harry dévisagea Malefoy, les traits serrés. Il l'avait jamais vu lui parlé comme ça, à Hermione ou à lui. En général, il les appelait 'le balafré', 'Weasmoche' ou ''la belette', et 'Sang de Bourbe'. Eux même appréciaient particulièrement de le traiter de fouine! Mais là c'était différent, de la méchanceté pure s'était échappé des lèvres du serpent. Hermione avait étrangement eut l'air habituée. L'explication s'insinua gravement dans l'esprit du griffondor. Il l'insulte souvent… Malefoy, toujours face à lui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. En fait, il

s'attendait à devoir sortir sa baguette pour se défendre.

Mais le brun n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir l'attaqué. Harry, en effet arborait désormais un grand sourire. Un peu faux, néanmoins, mais un sourire quand même. Accompagné de ce sourire, ce qu'il lui dit d'un ton plutôt menaçant le surpris d'autant plus.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêté ça tout de suite, Malefoy. Ne l'approche pas, c'est clair? Tu crois peut être que tu peux toutes les avoir mais ne joue pas avec elle. Ou tu le regrettera. Tu ne la mériteras jamais. »

Drago parut choqué.

« Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais d'elle? Demanda-t-il un pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Elle est mignonne. Conclut Harry.

- Bah… qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? »

Harry lui souriait toujours, un peu moins faux… plus tristement même.

« Je sais qu'en général c'est ton père qui te les offre, Malefoy, mais quand même… Ne connais tu pas la signification du mot 'ami' ? »

Sous le choc, Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliqué qu'Harry était déjà sorti, après avoir ajouté 'Je l'attend devant la porte'.

Drago se sentit vraiment débile de ne pas avoir réagit avant. Ainsi, il ne veut pas que je l'approche, hein? Et bien, si il ne veut pas… D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Silencieusement, il abaissa la poignet.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vapeur dans une salle de bain. Lui préférait les douches froides. On se serait presque cru dans un sauna. On dirait qu'elle aime avoir chaud… et bien, d'accord elle va avoir chaud…

Il s'avança vers la douche en enlevant le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait et fit glissé la porte coulissante. Elle grinça légèrement. La douche était gigantesque, au moins deux mètres carré. Hermione était tout au fond, près du pommeau. Elle était de dos, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau, sur son corps étonnement mince. C'Est-ce qui le surpris en la voyant. Sous les larges robes de sorcière, ses vielles jupes, elle n'était pas vraiment mise en valeur. Il se rendait désormais compte qu'elle était belle. Belle? Belle? Non, Drago juste passable… allez avoue le… bonne! Elle se lavait consciencieusement les cheveux. Il entra complètement, mais laissa la porte ouverte au cas où il devait partir rapidement. Le corps de l'adolescente n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui quand il tendit le bras vers elle et câlina sa hanche. Elle se retourna. Un ange passa. Elle hurla.

O0°0O

Le professeur McGonagall les jaugeait de son regard de chat, passant sur chacun des trois visages. Hermione était assise entre un Harry et un Drago salement amochés. Elle portait uniquement un peignoir, Drago son boxer qu'il avait ramassé à l'arrivé du professeur. Ils étaient tous trempés, leurs vêtement dégouttant sur le sol du bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci se leva brusquement.

« Alors ? Que c'est il passé exactement ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement de rage, mais Harry voulait s'expliqué.

« En fait, c'est Malefoy qui …

- Excusez moi professeur, mais je n'ai rien à voir la dedans. » le coupa le blondinet.

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers lui avec une rapidité qui aurait pu leur causé un réel torticolis. Le professeur se permit un sourire moqueur et sarcastique devant le ton à la fois solennel et charmeur du jeune homme, qui ne la trompait pas.

« Alors, racontez moi ce qui s'est passé, Mr Malefoy pour que je puisse vous innocentez… »

Elle était désormais complètement ironique. Si il croyait pouvoir berné tout le monde avec le flegme soigneusement étudié, il se trompait. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir. Drago se leva, Hermione et le professeur ne purent s'empêcher d'admiré son corps à demi nu. Tout de même il est pas mal… pensa Hermione.

Il se mit à parler, d'une voix étrangement douce et velouté, d'un ton très convaincu et convainquant. En revanche, ce qu'il dit paraissait improbable.

« Et bien… Potter n'a juste pas apprécié de me retrouver nu avec sa petite amie. Une simple histoire de jalousie par conséquent. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant vainement d'oublié ce qu'il avait dit alors qu'Harry s'était levé d'un bond pour faire face à Malefoy, prêt à le frapper à nouveaux McGonagalle s'interposa.

« Jeunes hommes, contenez vous! Asseyez vous. (voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, elle répéta:) Asseyez vous tout les deux! »

Ils se calmèrent pendant une minute environ, en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, se défiant un peu. Hermione n'aurait pas sut dire quel regard exprimait le plus d'émotions. Celui d'Harry brillait d'une lueur de combattant, celle qui précédait la bataille. Celui de Drago restait froid et plutôt impressionnant, légèrement je-m'en-foutiste également. Après cette longue minute de silence, et voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne cédait, ils obéirent à l'ordre du professeur qui se rassit elle aussi.

« Très bien. Désolée, Mr Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par votre histoire. Je connais Hermione et je suis sure qu'elle ne … bref, je la connais. »

La manière dont elle était passé de 'Mr Malefoy' à 'Hermione' fit comprendre à Drago qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Le professeur continua sur sa lancée.

« Bref, j'imagine, Mr Malefoy que vous avez trouvé ça très divertissant de provoqué une bagarre en entrant sous la douche quand Miss Granger y était. Mr Potter n'a pas réellement apprécié cette initiative de votre part, et je le comprend plutôt bien étant donné que c'est…

- Nous ne sortons pas ensembles, professeur.

- J'allais dire son ami, Mr Potter. Ne m'interrompez plus.

- Désolé, professeur. S'excusa Harry.

- Très bien, Vous serez tout les deux en retenu, jeunes hommes.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Même si c'est de la faute de Mr Malefoy, je pense que c'est vous qui avez frappé le premier étant donné l'état son visage. Je me trompe ?

- Non, professeur…

- Très bien, alors vous ferez votre heure de colle ensemble, et vous trouverez des … compromis. Vous pouvez sortir. Miss Granger, je souhaiterai vous parler. »

Les deux garçons sortirent, en se jetant des coups d'œil peu sympathiques. Hermione resta assise, ses joues rougissant de plus en plus sous le regard de sa professeur préféré.

« Professeur ? »

Le regard de McGonagal devint plus doux dés qu'elle entendit les bruits de pas des deux garçons s'éloignés.

« Vous devriez faire attention, Hermione. Même si nous travaillons sur Mr Malefoy en ce moment…

- Comment ça, vous travaillez sur Malefoy? »

Le professeur eut l'air surpris.

« Mr Potter ne vous a rien dis?

- Non.

- Nous voudrions que Mr Malefoy -le fils j'entends, pas le père- se range de notre coté dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, il ne faut pas trop rêver.

- Si il faut. Chuchota le professeur, d'un coup plus sérieuse. En ce moment, le rêve est la seule chose qu'il nous reste. Le professeur Dumbledore croyait que ce jeune homme pourrait se ranger de notre coté. Je ne sais pas d'où lui venait cette idée, mais j'aime à croire qu'Albus avait raison. Après tout, le professeur Rogue nous a tout expliqué, nous savons désormais pourquoi il l'a tué. Albus savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Mais, Malefoy a failli le tué. Enfin, il n'en a pas eu le courage , ce trouillard! S'emporta la brunette.

- Dumbledore était certain qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, uniquement brisé par le souffle de la respiration des deux femmes. McGonagalle, finit par dire d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Dumbledore pensait que… Drago trouverait une raison assez puissante de nous rejoindre, il pensait qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bon. Nous pouvons faire des choses folles par amour, Hermione.

- Alors, le professeur Dumbledore pensait que Malefoy tomberait amoureux? »

Son ton sous entendait l'absurdité de cette idée.

« Oui.

- Mais de qui? Qu'on prévienne cette pauvre fille qu'elle doit courir dés qu'elle le voit!

- Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt »

Hermione entortillait ses cheveux autour de ses doigts toujours mouillés. Ainsi, Malefoy était destiné à changer. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais fit son maximum pour ne pas le montré. Manifestement, elle échoua médiocre car le professeur reprit de sa voix qui n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

« Hermione, je sais que vous êtes plutôt calme, contrairement à Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Je sais également que vous avez une plutôt bonne influence sur eux. Si vous pouviez, même si Mr Potter le sait déjà, leur proposé ou plutôt les obligé à se retenir un peu. Je suis certaine que Mr Malefoy fera tout cette année pour vous provoqué, et si vous ne réagissez pas il franchira sûrement des limites…

- Il en a déjà franchi une.

- Je sais, mais il vaut mieux s'attendre à pire. Il ne faudrait pas de distraire, et l'empêcher ainsi de rencontré celle qui le fera changé de camp. Sauf si…

- Sauf si quoi?

- Sauf si bien sur, c'est vous cette fille. Plaisanta-t-elle. Après tout, qui mieux que vous pourriez changé quelqu'un? Si vous pouviez aidé à ce changement en vous montrant amicale avec lui, enfin un minimum poli. »

Hermione hésita quelque secondes, puis acquiesça.

O0°0O

« Elle veut qu'on quoi cette vieille bique? Rugit Ron.

- Que nous tolérions Male… enfin Drago. Et le professeur McGonagalle n'est pas une vieille bique, Ronald Weasley! Finit Hermione en criant presque.

- Et t'es d'accord avec ça, toi ? »

Il avait dite 'toi' d'un ton si méprisant qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de la défendre.

« Elle a un prénom, Bilius! Se moqua-t-il.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu trouves qu'il faut être gentil avec la fouine ?

- Dumbledore le voulait! » Hurla Hermione.

Le fait que la jeune fille s'énerve était si rare que les deux amis la contemplèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes sans osé parler. Puis Ron brisa le silence devenu un peu trop lourd.

« Dis, Her-Mignonne… t'es sure que tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec toi sous cette douche, ce crétin de sang pur ? »

Il évita avec difficulté le livre qu'elle lui lança au visage.

**Re note de moi: Et dire que c'était censé etre 2chapitres lol. Mais bon dans un élan de générosité… (aplause) et surtout que j'avais du temps (VikEnd de 5jours!!) Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et PLEASE REVIEW!! (vous étés condamnés à lire ce mot jusqu'à la fin!!) **

**Biz biz biz**

**A dimanche prochain! (un chapter tout les dimanches… normalement… ou avant si j'ai trop envie ou un tout ptit peu après. Et bien sur, la semaine du bac, vous n'aurez surement pas de nouvelles… et peut etre dans 2semaines également parce que j'ai un entretien pour rentré dans un IUT loin de chez moi alors… je ferais mon possible! Promis!)**

**Ah oui, et paf comme ça je viens de me dire, que pour la peine, je vous mettrez 2chapters dimanche prochain! voilà**

**big biz xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entra dans la salle sous le regard de tous. Elle était en retard en cours de potion, et bien sur Rogue allait sûrement enlevé des points à sa maison. Mais étrangement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé aux cachots. Les serpentards d'un coté, les griffondors de l'autre l'attendait impatiemment (ou pas…). Elle rejoint rapidement sa place à coté de Harry, Ron et Neville au troisième rang.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Bafouilla Neville.

- Salut, Neville.

- Pourquoi t'es en retard ? L'interrogea Ron, qui avait commencé à s'inquiété, comme Harry. Malefoy est pas là non plus, on a cru qu'il t'avait kidnappé ou un truc du genre. »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« N'importe quoi, Ron, je ne pense qu'on en soit déjà arrivé à une telle extrême! Par contre, cet imbécile a changé le mot de passe de nos appartements. Du coup, j'ai pas pu rentrer. »

Elle émit un sifflement bizarre, comme pour évacuer sa colère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour. En effet, Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Elle s'inquiéta pendant un millième de seconde, mais tacha de se reprendre. N'importe quoi, Hermione, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ce malade? Son subconscient n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Rogue entra, suivit de peu par Malefoy qui s'assit auprès de Pansy Parkinson, sa petite amie officielle.

« Elle ressemble véritablement à un bouledogue, cette fille! » chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle pouffa. En effet, même si ce n'était pas vraiment de son genre de critiquer les gens sur leurs physique, elle devait s'avouer que Pansy ressemblait à une certaine race de chien.

Drago avait l'air de pensé la même chose car dès que Pansy s'approcha de lui et commença à lui léchouillé le visage, il rugit.

« Tu te prend pour un bouledogue ou quoi ? Remarque, tu ne dois pas avoir trop de mal! »

La plupart des élèves cachèrent leurs visages dans leur main pour que personne ne voit leur sourire; Pansy recula, les larmes aux yeux devant cette réflexion. Hermione eut presque de la peine pour elle. Il aurait pu dire ça moins fort… Mais non, Drago n'était pas du genre à se soucier suffisamment des autres pour les aimé et s'intéressé à leur bonheur.

Harry et Ron avaient vraiment du mal à cacher leur fou rire. La réflexion de Drago était exactement le genre de chose qu'ils pouvaient penser sur une fille, et dire sur elle quand elle ne risquer pas de les entendre. Elle poussa un soupire alors que Rogue après avoir posé ses affaires sur son bureau imposa le silence par la seule force de son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, plus personne ne parlait ou riait, sauf Harry et Ron qui avaient l'air de franchement trouvé la blague de Drago hilarante. Rogue s'approcha de leur table.

« Un problème, Mr Potter ? Weasley? »

Sa voix lente et grave les fit taire, même si ils avaient vraiment du mal à garder leur sérieux. Harry plongea alors son regard dans celui de son professeur. Même si il essayait, il n'arrivait plus à autant détesté cet homme depuis qu'il savait que celui-ci avait été ami avec sa défunte mère, et qu'il l'avait aimé. Même le ton de Rogue n'était plus aussi ravi que d'habitude à l'idée de torturé son élève. Harry sembla le remarqué car c'est d'un ton légèrement demeuré qu'il répondit.

« Bien sur que non, professeur! Tout va merveilleusement bien. »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent. Rogue sembla ravalé quelque chose de particulièrement énorme… une réflexion peut être.

« Très bien. Allons y donc. Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriqué du véritaserum. Quelqu'un peux me dire à quoi sert cette potion? »

Comme d'habitude, Hermione fut la seule à lever la main. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, et lui demanda de répondre à sa question en la montrant du doigt. Hermione fut ravi, et récita exactement ce qui était écrit dans son livre de potion.

« Le veritaserum est, comme son nom l'indique un sérum de vérité, parmi les plus puissants. La potion est claire comme de l'eau, et inodore comme celle-ci, ce qui la rend presque indétectable. C'est une potion dont la préparation difficile prend une lunaison complète. Cependant, le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible, ce qui le rend inutilisable dans un procès. Pour qu'il fonctionne, il doit être utilisé que sur des personnes vulnérables, incapables de s'en protéger, ou ne sachant pas qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles. »

Drago se redressa sur son siège et l'imita en train de levé la main. Tout les serpentards se mirent à rire grossièrement. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il lui envoya un baiser, et elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Harry et Ron lui sourirent comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse attention. Rogue reprit, non sans avoir accordé un regard peu sympathique à son filleul, Drago.

« Très bien, ceux qui auront réussit cette potion pourrons la garder et… l'utiliser. J'ai trouvé un moyen de rendre sa préparation plus rapide grâce à un sortilège. Je conseille à ceux qui ne réussirons pas de se débarrasser de la potion… si ils ne veulent pas en subir les conséquences qui peuvent être dramatiques pour ceux qui l'ingurgiterons. Est-ce clair? Très bien, suivez les consignes qui sont au tableau. A chaque fois que vous devez attendre, faite une pause d'une minute exactement et prononcez ' Rapidio Résultio.' Vous pouvez commencez. »

Hermione avait commencé avant même que les autres ai put bougé. Elle prenait les éléments nécessaires quand une main se posa sur sa hanche.

« Alors, tu as apprécié ma petite plaisanterie de tout à l'heure? Susurra une voix suave à son oreille. C'est que tu es si mignonne quand tu veux donné une réponse, j'ai pas pu…

- Mr Malefoy. » Gronda la voix de Rogue de l'autre bout de la salle.

Drago lâcha la jeune griffondor, à regret, prit ce dont il avait besoin et retourna à sa place. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant, puis lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Hermione avait déjà rejoint son siège. Drago passa doucement sa main sur son épaule, un geste si infime que même elle faillit ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Rogue posa ses mains sous son menton en dévisageant son filleul qui s'était posté devant lui.

« A quoi tu joues, Drago?

- De quoi tu parles?

- De miss Granger.

- La sang de bourbe?

- N'utilises pas ce terme. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Quand il les releva, il avait l'air plus sur de lui.

« Père m'a demandé de ne plus te parler.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu ne travailles plus pour le maître.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me parles? Tu n'obéis plus à Papa Lucius? »

Drago le fusilla du regard, devant cette réflexion qui lui donna l'impression d'être un enfant de six ans prit en faute.

« Je me fiche comme d'un elfe de maison de ce que pense 'Papa Lucius'!

- Tu en es certain? »

Drago haussa distraitement les épaules. Qu'importe ce que son parrain avait fait pour ne plus être dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres, il comptait trop sur lui pour ne plus en être proche. Il restait son parrain, celui qui l'avait défendu des fureurs de son père, qui l'avait aidé à tenir l'année passée… Il continuerait à lui parler, quoi qu'en pense son salop de père. Rogue chassa ses dernières paroles d'un signe de tête, comme pour changer de sujet.

« Alors, je répète, à quoi joues tu avec Miss Granger?

- Je m'amuse, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas honte à ma famille en m'abaissant à la toucher pour autre chose qu'un simple jeu.

- Tu es stupide, Drago.

- Je prend ça pour un compliment.

- Tu ne devrais pas. (après quelques instants, il ajouta: )Tu as l'air soucieux, que ce passe t-il ? »

Drago essaya de chasser l'enfant de son esprit, son enfant, pour ne pas que son parrain le voit. Il n'avait pas assez dormi pour être un bon légimens, et imagina qu'en pensant à autre chose le maître des potions ne se rendrait pas compte de se qui le tracassé. Hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Rogue entra dans son esprit, et après y avoir fouillé un peu, s'être débarrassé d'un tas d'informations inutiles, trouva le problème.

« Qui Est-ce?

- Qui ? Bredouilla Drago, sachant pourtant très bien de qui parlait son parain.

- L'enfant.

- J'en sais rien. C'est juste un rêve que je fais, rien de plus.

- Un simple rêve, tu es sur? »

Drago bloquait son esprit avec tant de ténacité qu'il eut mal à la tête en quelques secondes. Son mur imaginaire céda en à peine une minute.

« Non, je crois que ce n'est pas un simple rêve.

- Et cet enfant, c'est …?

- Mon enfant. Enfin, mon futur enfant… »

Rogue lui sourit. Il était si peu habitué à sourire, que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard… »

Drago hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir. Rogue commença à corrigé quelques copies, sans ce rendre compte que leur échange avait été suivis avec un profond intérêt par un certain Ronald Weasley.

O0°0O

Rogue s'empara de la potion préparé par Neville. C'était une sorte de boue un peu verdâtre… il soupira de mécontentement. Excepté Drago, personne n'avait réussit complètement. Harry y serait arrivé, si au lieu de surveillé les moindres des gestes de Drago, il s'était concentré sur sa potion. Du coup, elle était légèrement trop épaisse. Beaucoup d'autres avaient réussit la potion pour ses effets, mais son apparence n'était pas des meilleure. Hermione s'approcha de lui, sa potion entre les doigts.

« Alors, professeur? » Demanda-t-elle timidement après qu'il eut observé sa potion.

Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il y mettait, il ne trouvait rien à redire. Le liquide était aussi clair que de l'eau, et ne sentait rien du tout.

« C'est…parfait. »

Il lui rendit sa potion, et elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

« Merci, professeur.

- Faites en bon usage. »

Elle acquiesça et sortit des cachots avec ses amis.

Elle se sépara d'eux pour allé cherché ce qu'il lui fallait pour ses cours de l'après midi, espérant que Malefoy serait dans leur salle commune. En effet, quand elle arriva, Malefoy retournait vers la grande salle.

« Eh, Malefoy! »

Drago la regarda, souriant presque, étonné de voir qu'elle osait encore lui parler après tout les contacts physiques qu'ils avaient eut en un temps si limité.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger? Tu veux savoir si ce que tu as vu ce matin dans la douche fonctionne ? »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, donnant l'impression d'être insensible à tant de grossièreté. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas, loin de là.

« Non, je voudrai juste connaître notre mot de passe. Tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu le changes!

- Ok. Je l'ai changé. Mais, je ne sais pas si tu mérites de savoir ce que c'est. »

Il s'approcha d'elle en disant ces mots d'une voix lente et trop grave. Elle se retrouva collé à un mur sans y pensé. Seul le corps un peu plus grand qu'elle obsédait ses pensées en cet instant. Il la plaqua contre le mur, puis susurra à son oreille.

« Tu es intelligente, tu trouveras. Ça a un rapport avec toi. »

Il se détacha d'elle, et s'éloigna d'une démarche rapide et guindé. Elle prit du temps à retrouver une respiration normale, puis s'approcha du tableau représentant les quatre créateurs de Poudlard.

« Sang de Bourbe! Granger! »

Elle essaye de nombreuses formulations ayant un rapport avec la qualité de son sang, mais rien n'y fit. À bout de nerf, et hurla presque.

« Hermione! Mione! »

Le passage se libéra. Mione ? Pas de doutes, il était doué: elle avait failli ne pas le trouver ce fichu mot de passe.

O0°0O

Elle arriva dans la grande salle un peu en retard, et s'installa à table. Ginny, à coté d'Hermione semblait vouloir lui communiqué une information essentiel. Son regard oscillait entre Harry et son ventre. Hermione, l'esprit toujours embrouillé par son manque de sommeil, prit du temps à réagir. Quand elle eut comprit, elle attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie, et la fit se levé de table.

« Où vous allez? On a pas fini de manger nous! Grogna Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Alors, ne venez pas! Répliqua Hermione. A tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est qui se passe? Les interrogea Harry, manifestement inquiet par ce brusque revirement de situation.

- Oh, rien, mon chéri. » ronronna Ginny pour l'empêcher de poser plus de questions.

À coté d'Harry, Ron fit semblant de vomir, dégoûté par ce surnom que sa sœur donnait à son ami.

« T'as quel age, Ron, déjà? Demanda Ginny, non sans avoir levé les yeux aux ciel.

- Très drôle, Ginerva! »

Ginny lui tira la langue comme une gosse, se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quelques élèves ricanèrent ou sifflèrent. Harry lui rendit son baiser avec une passion non contenu. Ron grogna un peu, et se retourna vers Hermione pour lui demandé ce qui se passait. La jeune fille utilisa alors sa dernière arme, celle qui ferait oublié à Ron toutes ses questions.

« Oh, rien, Ronald, un problème de fille! »

Ron rougi et plongea le nez dans son assiette en marmonnant qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

Ginny et Hermione s'éloignèrent, de grands sourires aux lèvres.

« Non, mais les garçons! » Chuchota Ginny.

Elles se mirent à rire. Fou rire qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent dans la salle commune des préfets.

« Alors? Demanda avidement Hermione. J'ai bien compris ce que t'essayais de me dire ou pas? »

Ginny s'allongea sur la banquette, le regard dans le vide.

« J'en sais rien, t'as compris quoi?

- T'es enceinte? »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle ne rigolait plus. Hermione s'assit à ses cotés.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir.

- C'est pas le moment idéal pour avoir un enfant, tu le sais. Je veux dire avec cette guerre qui se prépare, et puis Harry serra très occupé. Avec la recherche des Horcruxses et tout ce tintouin…

- Oui. Mais c'est Harry, il est bien assez mature pour rester auprès de toi si tu en a besoin. Tu le sais, n'Est-ce pas? »

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Et si il n'en veut pas, hein? »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Attends, on parle bien d'Harry Potter, là? Notre Harry? Celui qui une semaine après que vous ayez recommencé à sortir ensemble cet été a commencé à s'imaginé où vous pourriez vivre après Poudlard, et le prénom de vos futurs enfants? C'était quoi déjà, le prénom de votre fils? Ah oui, Albus! »

Ginny éclata de rire, soudain beaucoup plus légère. Hermione essaya tout de même de calmer cette ardeur, doutant un peu de la première réaction que pourrait avoir Harry.

« Je ne te dis pas que ça va pas être dur quand tu lui dira quand même.. Mais c'est Harry alors… même si il doute un peu au début, il faudra que tu persévère, d'accord? »

La jolie rousse acquiesça timidement. Hermione haussa les épaules, et la rejoint sur le canapé.

« En fait… t'es pas très gentille.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Ginny. Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais?

- Bah, tu ne m'as rien dis! Je veux dire, t'es enceinte et tu ne m'avais même pas dis que toi et Harry… tu vois… »

Ginny rougit légèrement, et bredouilla 'c'est que… enfin… c'est ton ami et … puis y a Ron et puis…'

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, puis comme une vraie fille l'aurait fait, elle demanda des détails.

« Bah, tu sais au mariage de Bill et Fleurk quand tout était fini et tout le bazar, et que tout le monde faisait la fête… et bien, j'étais dans ma chambre et Harry m'a rejoins. Il m'a expliqué -c'est là qu'on s'est réconcilié- que cette foutue recherche d'Horcruses et cette guerre pourrait duré des années et qu'il n'était pas sûr de son issus. Alors il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble… pour profité du temps qu'il nous reste… de cette accalmie. Voilà. Conclut elle.

- Et là? Tu lui a sauté dessus pour le félicité d'avoir enfin comprit qu'il ne pouvait se passer de toi? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Plus ou moins, oui. Enfin, pour conclure son charmant petit discours, il m'a embrassé. Et puis, on s'est un peu laissé emporter. On a fini sur le lit et puis… tu sais comment on fait les bébés! »

Ginny était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Pour la première fois depuis le retour de Voldemort, elles avaient toutes les deux fois en l'avenir. L'idée qu'il puisse existé quelque chose d'aussi beau que la naissance d'un enfant dans un tel monde ne les avait pas effleuré depuis longtemps. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, Hermione et Ginny, même si elles restaient silencieuses ressentaient exactement la même chose.

Après quelques minutes, Ginny se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda.

« Et toi? Depuis mon frère, rien? (Hermione fit 'non' de la tête) Enfin, tu vis quand même avec le sex-symbol de notre école.

- Très drôle! Vraiment! Grogna Hermione. Ce garçon est abominable! Non mais sérieux, Ron et Harry t'ont raconté pour la douche ce matin?

- Oui; moi, je trouve ça marrant. Enfin, si ça m'étais arrivé, ça aurait été moins drôle.. Mais toi et Malefoy nus dans une douche… c'est sérieusement comique je trouve. »

Hermione la fusilla du regard. Ginny et elle avaient beau être de vraies amies depuis presque trois ans, la rouquine pouvait parfois se montrer d'une frivolité déconcertante. Et elle n'avait aucune gène, contrairement à Hermione à parler de 'sujets tabous'.

« Alors, Mione… il est comment ce cher Malefoy, nu ? »

Hermione essaya difficilement de l'étouffer avec le coussin du canapé, mais se retint en pensant au tout petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son ventre.

O0°0O

« Mione?

- Mmh?

- Racontes moi. »

Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain pour dévisagé Harry, qui la regardait, l'air soucieux.

« Et bien, la chasse aux sorcières n'avait aucun effet réel sur notre communauté étant donné que…

- Mione, je parle pas de ça, mais de Gin. Elle m'évite ou je m'imagine des choses ? Je veux dire depuis qu'on est revenu à Poudlard… elle t'a dit des choses? »

Le brun plongea alors son regard émeraude dans celui de son amie de toujours. Hermione s'échappa de la force de ses yeux, ayant peur de laisser échappé quelque chose.

« Elle m'a raconté deux, trois trucs… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? »

Le ton d'Harry était si désespéré, qu'elle se décida à lui dire plus ou moins la vérité.

« Très bien… elle m'a raconté, ce qui s'est passé le jour du mariage, entre vous deux. »

Harry se tassa dans le fond du canapé violet de la salle commune des préfets où ils s'étaient installés en attendant Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui devaient les rejoindre.

« Oh.

- Tu lui en veux pas de m'en avoir parlé, n'Est-ce pas, Harry?

- Non, non… tu n'en parleras pas à Ron ? »

Hermione lui promis de ne rien dire, tout en sachant que cette information ne resterait pas très longtemps secrète. Harry, rassuré, continua à l'interrogé.

« Et ça a un rapport avec ça, alors? Je veux dire… on est ressorti ensemble après, alors c'est pas un problème… enfin je veux dire… »

Hermione retint un sourire devant sa mine déconfite. Apparemment, il craignait de ne pas avoir assuré.

« Enfin, on a recommencé après et …

- Harry! Tais toi, je ne veux rien savoir! Je veux bien mentir à Ron, mais je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de discutions avec toi, s'il te plais!

- Désolé… mais… c'est pas à cause de ça, si?

- Non, enfin pas directement. »

Il parut rassuré.

« Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème… enfin, elle te le dira elle-même. »

Il hocha la tête et se replongea dans son devoir. Après une dizaine de minutes où seul le grattement de la plume résonnait dans la salle, Harry reprit.

« Tu sais, à propos de Malefoy…

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore avait raison, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce Malefoy, si il te retouche… je le tu.

- Je sais me défendre. Mais c'est gentil.

- Ce matin, dans la douche… je lui aurais bien brisé son foutu nez trop droit! »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle le regarda longuement. Elle ne l'avait trouvé d'apparence aussi adulte. D'un ton très sérieux, il continua.

« Même si il se range de notre coté, je n'oublierais jamais tout ce qui s'est passé… pendant ces sept années.

- Moi non plus, Harry.

- Et j'espère vraiment que malgré son incontestable charme Malefoyien, tu ne tombera pas amoureuse de lui… »

O0°0O

_Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, le corps recouvert de sang. A coté d'elle, deux enfants de six ou sept ans d'observaient, attendant une quelconque direction concernant ce qui allait suivre. _

_Au dessous d'eux, ils entendaient encore les cris de ceux qui n'avaient pas quittés la bataille. La petite fille, s'approcha de sa marraine._

_« ça va allé, hein? »_

_Hermione caressa la petite tête de cheveux noir incoifable de l'enfant. Le petit garçon, lui ne bougeait pas du pied du lit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tremblait comme une feuille. _

_Hermione s'approcha de lui, faisant fit de la blessure béante sur son ventre. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange… ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, où il arrêta de trembler. Il plongea ses petits yeux gris-vert dans ceux marron de sa maman. Il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup à craindre, là enfermé dans cette chambre où il n'y avait qu'une issue. _

_« T'es sure? Et papa, il va venir, hein? Et puis Tonton Harry ? Et Ron ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas… ne vous inquiétez pas. Viens, Isabelle. (la petite brune s'approcha). On va rester ici, et quand ce sera fini… vos papas viendrons nous chercher. Tout va bien se passer. »_

_Elle répéta ses mots, une bonne quinzaine de fois, autant pour rassurer ces deux enfants qui n'auraient jamais du se trouver là que pour elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. _

_Les deux enfants hurlèrent à la mort._

_« Eh! On se calme! » la voix grave mais chaude d'Harry les sortit de leur torpeur. _

_La petite Isabelle sauta du lit pour se réfugié dans les bras grand ouverts que lui offrait son papa. _

_« Papa. Papa. Papa. Ça va, hein, t'as pas mal nulle part, hein?_

_- Non, Izzie-Jolie, ça va. »_

_Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, et s'approcha du lit, ébouriffa tendrement la chevelure blonde de son filleul préféré, et enlaça Hermione. _

_« Ça va, Mione ?_

_- Je suis blessée. Tout le monde va bien? »_

_Harry regardait la blessure qu'elle lui montrait, mais ne lui répondait pas._

_« Harry, qui est blessée ?_

_- Toi. Et dans ton état, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose! Je t'avais dis de partir avec les enfants… c'était du suicide de rester là._

_- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu partir à des kilomètres tout en sachant que vous risquiez vos vies! Et puis, je suis enceinte, pas malade. »_

_Elle grogna légèrement quand les doigts glacés d'Harry touchèrent sa peau. _

_« C'est bien pire, Mione! Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais agir sans te soucier de nous. Penses un peu à eux. À ton fils. À celui qui vient. _

_- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais penser que ce sera un garçon ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas la question… je t'en pris, Mione. À la prochaine bataille, tu t'en va! _

_- Je ne laisserai pas mon mari se battre, risquer sa vie pour nous, en fuyant! En parlant de lui d'ailleurs… il va bien?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il s'occupe de Ron._

_- Pourquoi? Il va bien? »_

_Harry haussa distraitement les épaules, puis jeta un coup d'œil au deux enfants qui suivaient avec avidité leur conversation._

_« Izzie, Edward, descendez. Ils ont besoin de mains en bas!_

_- Mais, Oncle Harry!_

_- Edward, ne commence pas à ne pas m'obéir. Ton père, je supporte, mais toi, non. Descends! »_

_L'enfant le défia pendant un millième de seconde de son regard devenu d'un coup beaucoup plus gris, puis sortit en trainant des pieds avec Isabelle. Harry se retourna vers son amie, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres._

_« Il commence tôt, dis donc. Ça va être un vrai serpent, j'en suis sur._

_- La ferme, Harry. Et maintenant, dis moi pour Ron._

_- Le sectusempra. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et l'usage de son bras. Mais il devrait s'en remettre. _

_- Mais son bras ne fonctionnera plus jamais… »_

_Harry chuchota 'non' puis guérit d'un sortilège la blessure de son amie._

_« Maintenant, Mione, promet moi, je t'en pris de nous obéir la prochaine fois. J'ai perdu ma femme. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi. »_

Hermione hurla comme jamais elle n'avait crié. Son lit était trempé de transpiration. Elle avait mal au ventre, à l'endroit où dans 5ou 6ans plus tard, elle serrait blessée. Ginny… non… impossible… elle sentait des larmes coulaient sur ses joues… son corps était secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un dorme à ses cotés, pour pouvoir la consoler.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Drago essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, se demandant si il devait intervenir et voir si la griffondor avait besoin de quelque chose. Il l'entendait pleuré, mais elle ne criait plus. Il se retourna, et en silence rejoint son lit qui était aussi trempé que celui de sa colocataire. Il avait fait un étrange rêve où il se battait contre des mangemorts au coté d'un certain Harry Potter. Il retenu un ricanement amer, sachant très bien que ça n'arriverait jamais.

**Note de l'auteur: et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, et c'est surtout centré sur Hermione. Le prochain sera sur Drago. et le 5ème... alala, c'est mon préféré pour l'instant! lol je pense posté le chapitre 3 mercredi... enfin si vous reviewez bien!! lol dès que j'arrive à 30reviews, je poste de 4ème. ensuite l'autre, je verrais. bref, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 9 en ce moment ... et ah si vous saviez! (rire sadique)**

**bref, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews au 2précédents chapitres! car, si pour certains 22reviews, c'est rien... bah pour moi c'est un peu comme le nirvana XD oui, oui vraiment!! donc j'espère en avoir autant pour celui là!! PLEASE!! **

**si vous avez des questions, des idées, des trucs blabla à me dire, allez y! **

**kittysee**


	4. Chapter 4

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau d'où il entendit la voix de son parrain lui proposer d'entré. Il entra, presque à reculons. Il n'avait encore parlé à personne de ses rêves, et devoir le faire avec son parrain lui paraissait très étrange.

En effet, des milliards de sentiments contradictoires le tiraillaient depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire ces rêves bizarres, et il n'avait pas vu Rogue ressentir d'autres sentiments que la colère, la haine ou autres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait pouvoir vivre une vie où la haine n'existait pas. L'amour qu'il ressentait envers cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'étonné lui-même.

Il s'habitua rapidement au manque de lumière dans le bureau de son directeur de maison. Rogue était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, entre des bougies.

« Bonjour, Drago.

- Severus. »

L'homme lui désigna d'un doigt tordu le fauteuil noir également qui lui faisait face. Drago s'installa, essayant de décroché un petit sourire de ses lèvres. Rogue lâcha son magasine sur la défense contre les forces du mal, et dévisagea son filleul qui avait l'air exténué.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Drago n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là. Il en avait été empêché par les nombreux cris de sa colocataire durant la nuit, et par sa peur de lui-même faire d'autres cauchemars.

Rogue, lui, dormait peu depuis la mort de son mentor, de son directeur. Car même si Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer, il ne pouvait arrêter de se sentir un peu coupable. Il croisa ses jambes avant de ramener sa cape noire sur elles.

« Alors, racontes moi un peu ces rêves… Que s'y passe t-il? Dans combien de temps cela va-t-il se passé?

- Ce ne sont peut-être que des rêves, Severus.

- Mais, tu as l'impression que ça va réellement se passer, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui… enfin… à mon réveil, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres, et je me sens si mal parfois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment un problème alors que je suis juste là, dans mon lit.

- Et pourquoi tu te sens mal ? Dans l'image que j'ai vu dans ta tête… il n'y a aucun problème, si?

- Non. C'est dans un autre rêve. Il est dans une chambre d'hôpital, il y a une femme de dos qui pleure. Et il a l'air si mal en point… »

Ses mains se mirent à tremblé sans qu'il s'en rende compte à l'évocation de ce rêve des plus déplaisant. Rogue ferma les yeux. Il pensait avoir plus de temps avant de…

Rogue continua à poser des questions, pour être sur de ne pas avoir le choix.

« Alors, quel age as-tu dans cette vision ou je ne sais quoi?

- Je ne sais… quand il est malade… environ 28ans. Lui, pas plus de dix. Dans celle ou il court dans mes bras… il est un petit peu plus vieux.

- Donc, il s'en sort. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux de voir ce genre de choses. Le présent et le futur ne doivent jamais se rencontrer. Et si ça avait changé des choses…

- Je vois. Et si tu l'a remarqué, et d'après les ages que tu me donne… ça veut dire que tu l'as eut vers tes 18ans. Donc, très bientôt.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte.

- As-tu une nouvelle petite amie en ce moment? Excepté Miss Parkinson, bien sur.

- Pansy? Non! Enfin, je veux dire… c'est pas une de ces filles avec qui je… couche juste.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'étonna Rogue à cause du ton soudain très différent qu'avait employé son filleul.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est juste que je ne me vois pas avoir un enfant avec n'importe qui. Et surtout… dans cette vision où il me court dans les bras, il a une femme… elle met juste sa main sur mon épaule… mais… je ne… »

Il bafouillait complètement, n'osant pas dire exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti face à ce simple contact. Rogue l'encouragea silencieusement à continué. Drago bredouilla d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

« Tu ne te moqueras pas, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non, Drago, je ne me moquerai pas.

- Malgré toutes les filles en général avec qui je suis allé très loin… trop loin… et bien je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Il lui a suffit de me toucher l'épaule pour que… je sais pas comment l'expliqué mais sans la connaître, je l'aime déjà. C'est peut-être stupide, mais… »

Il haussa les épaules comme pour montrer que c'était comme ça, et qu'il n'y changerai rien.

Rogue se leva et prit dans le tiroir de son bureau un papier. Il poussa un long soupir, comme si il redoutait vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, puis tendit sa main tremblante tenant la feuille à son filleul.

« C'est quoi?

- Une lettre. Pour toi. Du professeur Dumbledore.

- Il m'a écrit ?

- Oui, avant de mourir. »

Drago n'avait toujours pas prit la lettre. Il la regardait bizarrement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose. Qu'Est-ce qu'il a bien voulu m'écrire, ce vieux fou?

« Drago? C'est quand tu veux! Tu n'est pas obligé de l'ouvrir tout de suite par contre, mais comme ça, dès que tu le voudras, tu pourras la lire. »

Drago se décida enfin à prendre la lettre du professeur Dumbledore, plus par obligation que par désir de la lire. Il n'était pas du genre curieux. Il serait patient.

Rogue se rassit, observant Drago qui semblait absolument absorbé dans la contemplation de l'enveloppe vieilli et jaunie. Il essaya de l'extirpé de ses pensées.

« Drago… as-tu une idée de l'identité de la mère de ton enfant?

- Non. Hélas… »

Rogue ne pouvait détaché son regard de cet homme. Ce jeune homme, si adulte mais si jeune dont l'enfance avait été gâcher par le doloris, si beau mais si tourmenté parfois, si mélancolique, triste… Rogue n'avait jamais vu un seul sourire sur ce visage. Un seul vrai sourire. Juste des mimiques, des grimaces ironiques qui étiraient les extrémités de ses lèvres et formaient un semblant de sourire. Il paraissait si las, si… mort, pensa Rogue. Son hélas si il avait été dit plus fort aurait ressemblait à une plainte.

Drago redressa son visage pâle, et plongea ses yeux gris légèrement humides vers ceux trop foncés de son parrain.

« Je veux savoir… je veux… je voudrais tant savoir pour ne pas faire la même erreur.

- Quel erreur?

- Avoir un enfant avec elle… Pour ne pas le condamner à la mort. »

Rogue ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses pensées dans sa tête trop pleine.

« En résumé, tu ne veux pas l'avoir, pour ne pas peut être le perdre?

- Oui.

- Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire que tu ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur que tu aurais put ressentir avec lui, avec elle. »

Drago haussa les épaules, voulant donné l'impression qu'il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il ne serait pas un bon père. Avoir un enfant, c'était une manière de montrer qu'on avait l'espoir en quelque chose.

_Avoir un enfant, c'est comme dire: j'ai goûté à la vie, et je l'ai trouvé tellement bonne qu'elle mérite d'être multiplié…_ Non, il ne pensait pas que la vie était assez bonne pour ça. Il n'avait jamais eut d'espoir, en quoi que ce soit. Même dans son bonheur, il craignait le malheur. Même là, avec cet espoir d'enfant… la seule crainte était de le perdre véritablement…

O0°0O

Dans la poche de son pantalon, Drago avait plié la lettre, sans l'ouvrir. Étrangement, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Dans le couloir menant aux cachots et à la salle commune des serpentards, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il avait un peu froid aussi. Pourtant, une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était dans cet état: glacé mais transpirant. Il pensa _sueurs froides_. Mais, il n'avait pas peur. De quoi que ce soit.

Il entra dans la salle commune, soudain acclamé par les serpentard présents dans la pièce.

Zabini s'approcha de lui, et lui serra la main.

« Je croyais que j'allais plus jamais te voir, dis donc. Tu ne nous a pas parlé du tout hier… Tu t'es laissé avoir par ta coloc' ou quoi? Ajouta-t-il, la voix soudain plus basse.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Drago.

- Bah, j'ai remarqué comment tu la touché, hier, en cours de potion. Tu t'abaisses à draguer une sang de bourbe, maintenant? »

Il ricana, et prit son copain par l'épaule. Drago repensa à ce que lui avait dit Potter la veille. Qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Blaise en était un. Pas un à qui il aurait pu confié des choses importantes, des doutes… mais un ami quand même.

Ils poussèrent des premières années du fauteuil en peau de serpent. Le plus grand des siège de la salle. La plupart des élèves s'en allèrent rapidement, pour aller manger dans la grande salle. Blaise passa son bras sur le haut du fauteuil.

« Alors, Drake… racontes! Ça se passe comment alors la petite Granger?

- Il ne se passe rien de spécial. Je m'amuse, c'est tout.

- Un petit pari sur elle pourrait rendre ce jeu beaucoup plus… divertissant.

- Un pari? »

Blaise acquiesça, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Comme chaque année. Une tendre vierge à dépuceler. »

Drago contempla les murs pendant une ou deux minutes, très tenté d'accepté. Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce qui restait de bon en lui, une part infime lui disait de refusé. Cette Granger était différente. Elle ne se laisserait pas facilement avoir, juste avec quelques mots charmeurs au coin d'un couloir, un ou deux baisers bien placés. Non, avec elle, c'était différent.

« Non, Blaise. Pas elle.

- T'as peur de pas relever le défi, c'est ça? Ricana Blaise.

- Non. Mais Potter m'a dit la seul chose intelligente qu'il ai jamais dite.

- Quoi?

- Je ne la mériterais jamais. Et puis… c'est une sang de Bourbe, ajouta-t-il pour se donner bonne contenance. Je ne voudrais pas m'abaisser à toucher son sang. Quel que soit sa provenance. »

O0°0O

Aucune journée ne lui avait parut aussi longue. Il avait l'impression de peser trois tonnes, et la lettre toujours fermé dans sa poche ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Même le repas pourtant succulent préparé par les elfes de maison de Poudlard pesait lourd sur son estomac.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, des éclats de rire lui parvinrent. Près de la cheminé, assis sur le canapé et les poufs violets, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés. Apparemment, Hermione avait du dire quelque chose de particulièrement désopilant, car ses trois amis la regardaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Drago se faufila jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, et y entra rapidement. Seule Hermione et Harry le remarquèrent, mais se replongèrent dans leur discussion.

Drago ferma les yeux, et sentit des larmes se bousculés derrière ses paupières.

Il s'endormit en écoutant les rires des griffondors… des rires qui ne sortiraient jamais de sa bouche.

O0°0O

Dehors, la neige se bousculé contre les arbres. Drago arracha la page du mois d'octobre à son calendrier où son équipe de quidditch préféré reposait. Novembre. L'attrapeur lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Drago eut une grande envie de le brûler vif.

Le beau blond s'étala sur son lit, sa cape virevoltant autour de son corps mince mais ferme. Ses cheveux blond tombèrent en arrière.

Le bruit du bec d'un hiboux contre sa fenêtre le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se leva et le hiboux grand duc de son père entra. Il récupéra la lettre à sa patte et le laissa repartir sans lui donné à boire.

_Drago, _

_Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles ces temps ci, mais j'ai eu plus important à faire._

_J'ai beaucoup parlé de toi au Maitre, et il serait ravi de te compter parmi ses fidèles. Nous pensons que Noël serait une bonne date pour te faire rentrer dans notre groupe. J'espère que tu ne te laissera pas influencer par la présence de Severus Rogue à tes cotés._

_Nous t'embrassons ta mère et moi._

_Lucius Malefoy._

_PS: si tu pouvais effrayer un peu la Sang de Bourbe Granger, qui parait il partage tes appartements… cela déplairait fortement à Potter et par conséquent aiderait vraiment notre cause. Si possible, arranges toi pour faire plus que l'effrayer. Notre avons le pouvoir de masquer ça en un simple accident._

Drago froissa la lettre et la balança dans sa corbeille. Il avait envie de boire. De l'alcool. Cet alcool moldu qu'un ami à son père lui avait fait boire une fois. Le premier alcool qui avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. De la bière. Oui, il avait envie de boire de la bière.

Il se déshabilla. Puis prit des vêtements moldus dans le dernier tiroir de son armoire. Un jean. Un t-shirt blanc tout ce qui a de plus banal. Il s'habilla, et ressortit, ayant l'intention évidente de quitter Poudlard et de se rendre dans un bar moldu grâce au passage secret qu'il avait utilisé l'an passé.

Il entendit des rires dans la salle commune. Potter, Granger, et les Weasley passaient leur temps dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Du coup, lui n'y était jamais. Il prit une bonne minute à se préparer mentalement à affronté leurs sourires niais…

Dès qu'il passa devant eux, les quatre griffondors s'arrêtèrent de parler. Il s'apprêtait à sortir complètement quand la voix d'Harry l'arrêta.

« Eh, Mal… enfin Drago, tu veux te joindre à nous? »

Ron émit un son proche du grognement, et du gémissement de désespoir, alors que les deux filles se lancèrent un regard étonné. Drago se retourna, et failli éclaté de rire.

« T'as un drôle de sens de l'humour, Potter. »

Il allait partir quand Harry l'interpella à nouveau.

« Ce n'était pas de l'humour, Malefoy.

- Et qu'Est-ce qui me donnerai envie de m'asseoir avec vous, hein? »

Harry s'approcha, une canette de bière à la main. Et tenta de l'appâté avec tout ce qu'il avait en stock et qui il le pensait plairait même à son pire ennemi.

« Et bien, on a de l'alcool moldu que nous a apporté Hermione, un tas de bonbons… et deux jolies filles qui même si elle paraissent coincés au départ… sont deux vraies folles dingue. »

Il lui tendit une canette par encore entamé. Si il l'acceptait, il savait qu'il devrait s'installé avec eux et les supporté pendant une soirée entière. Mais, étrangement, il se sentit très intéressé par cette proposition. Surtout pour l'alcool, il devait se l'avouer.

Et aussi parce que depuis le début de l'année, ces quatre là se comportaient d'une manière très étrange avec lui. Ils étaient trop polis, un peu lourds même. Et il eu envie de rester juste pour trouver une explication à leur exquise gentillesse envers lui.

Il regarda rapidement les trois autres derrière Harry. Ginny avait rougi, et regardait ses pieds nus. Apparemment, la présence de Drago la dérangerait. Ron défiait le blond d'osé accepter. Hermione, elle, le regardait. Pas en le défiant, ou en le jugeant. Elle attendait juste qu'il accepte, ou pas de se joindre à eux. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide. _Après tout, si il faut commencé à l'apprécier réellement, autant le faire maintenant._ Pensa-t-elle.

Drago prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, avant de s'emparé de la bière que lui proposé Harry.

**_Note de l'auteur: Voilà un nouveau chapitre... bon je vais pas faire un chantage aux reviews aujourd'hui parceque ça ne plait pas XD dsl c'est juste que ça fait plaiz d'en recevoir alors bref... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que je recevrai autant de reviews que pour le précédent chapitre! ça m'a fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir!! _**

**_ensuite il y aura mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant, le chapter 5 où je suis raide dingue amoureuse de Drago XD oui oui, vraiment encore plus que d'habitude, et j'aime bien mon Harry aussi! il est tt mignon tout gentil Ron-Ron par contre dans les 2prochains chapitres... il nous refait une ptite crise de jalousie (et pas par rapport à qui vous pensez)_**

**_bref, je ne sais pas quand je l'enverai... je ne suis pas chez moi avant dimanche donc j'espère pouvoir l'envoyer samedi (je sens que je vais réussir à piqué l'ordi de mon frère avec sa super connection à internet ) mais si je peux pas, ce sera dimanche!! _**

**_voili voulou review review please vos avis, vos questions, vos propositions... bref tout ce à quoi vous pensez en lisant ma fic. ou juste des compliments XD ça ne fait jamais de mal!! _**

**_je vous nèmeuhhhhhh_**

**_kitty see_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: Et oui, enfin mon chapitre préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi...**

**Bonne lecture!!**

Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin qui provoqua chez Drago une foule de frissons sans qu'il arrive à savoir pourquoi. Harry et Ginny étaient tout les deux allongés sur le canapé, et s'embrassaient passionnément. Ron était tout rouge, et jetait des regards mauvais aux deux tourtereaux. Hermione se moquait de lui depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Sérieusement, Ronald! Tu as quel age pour ne pas supporter que des personnes s'embrassent devant toi?

- Le problème, c'est que c'est ma petite sœur. »répliqua Ron.

Drago bu une troisième bière, sous le regard moralisateur d'Hermione. Étrangement, plus il buvait, plus il la trouvait belle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admiré. Ses cheveux brillaient trop. Ses joues étaient trop roses. Et sa gorge qu'elle déployait à chaque fois qu'elle riait. Il avait très envie de l'embrassé. De baiser cette gorge.

Son regard suivit le contour de sa nuque, la courbure de ses reins. Puis remonta dans l'autre sens, son ventre plat. Et cette poitrine toute ronde. Il eut envie de la toucher. De la prendre dans ses bras. De caresser sa peau satiné. _De coucher avec elle_, pensa-t-il avant de se sentir honteux.

Il essaya de détaché son regard de cette jeune fille. La plus belle fille qu'il ai jamais vu. Son regard gris croisa celui d'Harry, qui observait ce manège, mécontent.

Il avait remarqué cette façon que le blond avait de regarder son amie. Trop de désir y perçait.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminé, faisant semblant d'écouté la conversation entre les quatre amis. Ginny le rejoint rapidement.

« Alors, tu supportes notre compagnie?

- Oui. C'est pas aussi désagréable que je l'imaginai. » Confia-t-il, en souriant.

Il la dévisagea. Elle avait passé la soirée à caresser son ventre, et il l'avait remarqué depuis une bonne heure déjà.

« T'es enceinte de Potter, hein? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Puis, ses joues devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux, acquiesça. Il sourit tendrement. Décidément, l'alcool moldu avait de drôles d'effets sur lui.

« Combien de mois ?

- Deux et une semaine. Ça se voit pas encore. Et… Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Harry… alors…

- T'inquiètes, je me tais. Et puis, il y a une chance sur deux que je m'en rappelle pas demain. »

Elle lui sourit et rejoint Harry sur le canapé, soulagé.

Drago alla se rasseoir, après avoir éteint le feu. La présence d'Hermione lui donnait assez chaud. Ou bien était ce l'alcool?

Il baissa les yeux sur la moquette, et s'empara d'une autre bière, avant qu'une main se pose sur la sienne.

« Tu ne devrais plus boire, Malefoy. »

C'était Ron qui avait dit ça, mais la main sur la sienne, c'était celle d'Hermione. La peau bronzée tranchait avec celle translucide du garçon. Il observa ce contraste pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Hermione le lâcha, consciente de la gène occasionné par ce simple contact. Ron lui prit la bière des mains.

« Je t'assure, mon vieux. C'est pas que je veuille pas te voir danser nu sur une table ou avouer tes plus sombres secrets…

-Ça , c'est toi Ron! Plaisanta Ginny. Au mariage de Bill, par exemple…

- La ferme, Ginny. Bref, Malefoy. Tu devrais te calmé sur la bouteille.

- C'est une cannette, Weasmoche. Répliqua Drago.

- C'est une expression, crétin! » s'énerva Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisses le, Ron. Voir un Malefoy saoul, ça peut être drôle. »

Drago s'empara à nouveau de la canette. Hermione la lui prit à nouveau et se leva pour l'éloigné de l'alcool.

« Pas question! On a cours demain. Et puis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il m'a l'air d'avoir bien assez bu comme ça. »

Drago s'approcha d'elle pour lui reprendre sa boisson. Il me marchait déjà plus très droit.

« Quand vous aurez décidé si je peux me saoulé ou pas, vous me préviendrez! Allez, Hermione, passes moi ça, sois gentille. »

Hermione éclata de rire, suivit de peu par ses amis. Il l'avait appelé 'Hermione' et son prénom sortant de sa bouche à lui, provoqua un étrange frisson chez elle. C'était tellement bizarre. Elle avait ri pour se donner une certaine contenance. Drago la regarda, admirant à nouveau la façon qu'elle avait de balancé sa nuque en arrière quand elle riait.

« Allez. Rends la moi!

- On dit 's'il te plais' normalement, Malefoy!

- Je suis pas encore assez saoul pour ça. Allez! »

Cette réflexion arracha une grimace contrite à Hermione.

« Si tu la veux, va falloir apprendre à être poli, Malefoy! »

Les autres s'étaient remis à rire, observant ce combat entre les deux jeunes, chacun trop têtu pour cédé. Drago s'approcha encore d'elle, d'une démarche plus sexy que jamais.

« Hermione, tu sais qu'il y a d'autre façons d'obtenir ce qu'on veut qu'avec cette saleté de politesse! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux sans être poli.

- Et bien, désolée Drago, mais tu n'aura rien de moi en me regardant comme si j'étais une de ces stupides filles que je m'attend à te voir ramené dans les prochaines semaines!

- Je ne parlai pas du charme fou qui me caractérise, Hermione. Juste de ma force. »

Il avait dit le mot 'force' avec une certaine férocité. Hermione s'éloigna encore et se cogna dans la table basse. Elle commença à basculé en arrière, mais il la rattrapa. Ses bras encerclaient avec une poigne de fer sa taille fine. Une main était posé dans le bas de son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque offerte à sa vue. Le souffle d'Hermione devint plus haché, et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosé. Il admira à nouveau cette poitrine, cette gorge… il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il croisa son regard marron panaché de nuance doré ressemblant à du caramel. Elle plongea dans ses yeux gris bleu. La même couleur que le ciel prenait après une tempête.

Autour d'eux, tout les bruits semblaient s'être arrêtés. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne riaient plus, trop conscients de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux ébahit.

Ils étaient, lui et elle, comme connectés. Liés par leurs regards trop différents. Elle, si chaude. Lui, si froid.

_Quand le feu rencontre la glace._

Il n'avait qu'une envie: poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, voir si elles le brûleraient.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie: poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, voir si ça lui couperait les ailes.

Soudain, il réalisa ce qui se passait. Ce regard se prolongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'embrasser là provoquerait une foule d'événements qu'il ne contrôlerait pas… mais se contrôlait il encore? Il serra les dents. _Arrêtes ça maintenant, Drago. Tant qu'il en est encore temps!_ lui hurlait son esprit avec ténacité. Il brisa le charme.

« Enfin, je peux peut être utilisé mon charme en fin de compte. Susurra-t-il. Donnes moi ça, maintenant… Granger. »

Elle ne résista pas quand il fit courir la main qui tenait sa nuque sur son épaules, le long de son bras et qu'il s'empara de la canette de bière qui avait tout déclanché.

Il ramena la jeune fille à la verticale, résistant avec peine à l'envie de la laisser tomber par terre, puis la lâcha.

Elle cligna des paupières et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux, même pendant un millième de seconde, pendant tout leur échange silencieux.

Drago, se retourna, sa canette à la main, et fut surpris de voir les trois autres griffondors le dévisagé. Il posa sa canette sur la table basse.

« Vous aviez raison, je crois que j'ai trop bu. Je vais me coucher. »

Il sortit, vacillant légèrement. Hermione le regarda disparaitre. Elle avait très chaud tout à coup. Elle se retourna vers ses amis qui l'observaient.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? »

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux pendant une bonne minute, puis voyant le regard d'Hermione se décomposé, Harry se décida à intervenir.

« Tu sais, Mione… enfin… t'as pas remarqué le truc?

- Quel truc ?

- Le truc qu'il y a eut entre Malefoy et toi à l'instant! S'exclama Ron, qui semblait avoir enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Le truc genre 'je te déshabille du regard!'. t'as pas vu ça?

- Non. Bredouilla Hermione d'un ton très peu convaincant.

- Tu plaisantes! S'écria Ginny. C'était… ouah!

- Quoi? Ouah?

- C'était si romantique! Répondit Ginny, presque hystérique.

- Moi, j'ai plutôt trouvé ça malsain. Intervint Ron.

- C'était un peu effrayant. Conclut Harry. Genre film de science fiction de mauvais genre.

- Alors, c'était romantique, malsain ou effrayant? » S'emporta la brune.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Harry expliqua, ayant du mal à trouver les mots.

« Bah, si j'y réfléchi… c'était romantique. Mais malsain parce que c'est Malefoy. Et sérieusement flippant parce que c'était TOI et MALEFOY! »

O0°0O

_« Alors, tu feras attention à maman, n'Est-ce pas? Tu la protégeras. Parce que quand je suis pas là, c'est toi l'homme de la maison. Promis? »_

_Drago caressa rapidement la petite bouille blonde de 7ans lui faisant face. L'enfant retenait ses larmes. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas! Lui avait dit son père une fois. _

_Drago essayait vainement de rendre ses adieux les plus court possible mais n'arrivait pas à se séparé de lui. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arrivé quelque chose quand il été loin de lui… il chassa cette pensée de son esprit sachant très bien qu'elle reviendrait la hanté très bientôt. _

_« Allez, Edward. Sois fort. Pour maman. Et pour moi. Si je pense que tu ne peux pas faire ça, je ne m'en irais pas la conscience tranquille. Alors promets moi._

_- Je te promet, Papa. _

_- C'est bien. Et sois gentil avec ta petite soeur, d'accord?_

_- Oui, papa._

_- Et avec Izzie, même si elle t'embête. C'est pas une Potter pour rien. Faudra que tu supportes. Ok? Et puis, tel que je le sens venir, vous finirez mariés tout les deux._

_- Ensemble ? Beurk, c'est dégueu._

_- Un Malefoy ne dis pas c'est dégueu, Edward. Et puis, vous vous chamaillez comme maman et moi avant. Ça vous passera. Alors, tu sera gentil avec elle?_

_- Oui, papa. »_

_Drago acquiesça, luttant contre les larmes qu'il retenait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Chercher les horcruses avec Harry lui prenait un temps fou, et était particulièrement dangereux. Mais plus que tout, ça lui enlevait toutes les minutes, les heures les jours qu'il aurait du passé avec Edward, Sarah, sa fille de an seulement et…_

_« Tu viens, Drago? Appela Harry depuis le hall d'entré._

_- J'arrive. »_

_Il serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Harry et Ron l'attendaient, déjà tout habillés. Harry avait l'air inquiet, comme toujours lorsqu'il laissait sa fille seule. Ron serrait sa main droite plusieurs fois sur sa baguette, comme pour s'assuré qu'au moins un de ses bras ne l'abandonnerait pas._

_« Prêt, Drago? Demanda-t-il._

_- Prêt. »_

_Il enfila sa cape, quand deux petites mains se resserrèrent sur elle et la firent glissé de ses épaules._

_« Edward! Nom d'un dragon, qu'Est-ce que tu fais? »_

_Edward avait laissé des larmes coulés sur ses joues toutes roses et il s'en voulu instantanément d'avoir crié._

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu as?_

_- Et… et si tu reviens pas? »_

_Drago s'agenouilla devant lui, et le serra si fort que l'enfant eut mal. _

_« Je te promet de revenir, Edward. Et quand je promet quelque chose, je tiens parole. Parole de Malefoy. » Jura-t-il._

_Il lâcha l'enfant, et laissa lui-même coulé quelques larmes qui lui brûlèrent la peau…_

Un cris brisa le silence de la nuit.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, bousculant Ginny qui dormait sur lui dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ron grogna légèrement.

« C'est qui qui crie comme ça que je l'égorge! »

Hermione se releva lentement, un affreux mal de tête la tiraillant. Elle regarda sa montre. 3h33. Encore. Sauf, que là ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait un mauvais rêve.

« Lumos! » dit Harry.

Il sortit du canapé. Ginny grattait de ses petits poings ses yeux endormis. Ron bailla.

« Oh, nom d'une bouse de dragon, j'ai la gueule de bois!

- C'est Malefoy qui a crié comme ça ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

Un second cris déchira le silence. Harry avança vers la porte de la chambre de Drago, et l'ouvrit à la volé.

Il retint un cris. Malefoy paraissait déchaîné, là sur son lit inondé de transpiration. Son corps à demi nu était secoué de spasmes. C'était presque inhumain. Il hurlait à la mort, pleurant à moitié. Harry s'approcha et essaya de le secoué pour le réveillé. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Ron, j'ai besoin de toi! »

Mais ce fut ses trois amis qui débarquèrent. Ils n'avaient pas osés venir avant qu'Harry le leur demande. Ginny pâlit instantanément. Ron gémit. Hermione s'approcha courageusement.

« Réveilles le, Harry!

- J'ai déjà essayé, figures toi! »

Il bouscula encore le corps de Drago ce qui accentua d'avantage la force des soubresauts.

Drago hurla un 'Lâchez la!' avant de s'effondré sur le matelas. Immobile.

Hermione vacilla. Harry la retint avec la rapidité d'un attrapeur.

« Ron, va prévenir quelqu'un!

- Qui?

- N'importe qui! Pomfresh! Rogue! Mc Gonagalle! Mais dépêches! »

Ron se retourna et partit en courant.

Le corps de Drago ne bougeait plus du tout. Pas même le mouvement de sa respiration ne venait troublé cette sorte de veillée mortuaire.

« On ne meurt pas d'un rêve, n'Est-ce pas Harry? Bredouilla Ginny, restée près de la porte.

- J'en sais rien…

- Il respire encore?

- J'en sais rien… »

Hermione tendit la main vers le corps décharné de Drago. Elle le frôla du bout des ongles, puis après avoir hésité quelques secondes posa sa main sur le torse humide du jeune homme. Il se redressa brutalement sur le lit. Comme un automate. Une dernière larmes coula sur l'arrête de son nez.

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'effondré par terre. Harry se dirigea vers elle, tremblant lui aussi légèrement.

Drago dévisagea Hermione, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

Rogue, Pomfresh et McGonagalle se stoppèrent instantanément devant ce spectacle. Ron s'approcha de Ginny, toujours par terre qui tremblait comme une feuille, encore sous le choc.

Pomfresh se dirigea vers Drago qui contemplait toujours Hermione. Quand l'infirmière se mit à l'ausculté, il l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Occupez vous d'elle, d'abord! Ordonna-t-il en pointant Ginny du doigt.

- Désolée, Mr Malefoy, mais c'est pour vous que je suis là. Et vous avez l'air dans un état bien pire que le sien.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes ma priorité pour le moment! Vous êtes bouillant de fièvre! Ajouta-t-elle en touchant son front. Vous avez l'air vraiment mal, nous allons vous amenez à l'infirmerie!

- Occupez vous d'elle d'abord! Répéta Drago, avec une fureur qui frisait la démence.

- Vous êtes plus mal qu'elle! Elle s'est juste évanouie! Votre cas…

- Mon cas n'est pas enceinte! Alors occupez vous d'elle d'abord! »

La salle sembla se figé pendant un quart de seconde.

Puis Harry se retrouva projeté au sol par un Ron qui hurlait « Tu as mis ma sœur enceinte! ».

Rogue prit quelques instants à réagir puis se précipita pour séparé les duellistes. McGonagalle s'approcha de Ginny avec Madame Pomfresh pour s'occupé d'elle « en priorité vu son état ».

Hermione se retourna vers Drago, la main toujours posté sur son torse.

« Elle te l'a dit?

- Elle a passé la soirée à tripoté son ventre! Faut pas être devin. » Expliqua-t-il.

Sans signes avant coureur, elle se baissa vers lui et l'enlaça.

« Merci, Drago. »

O0°0O

Une rumeur étrange parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard. Après une soirée trop arrosé, Malefoy, Weasley et Potter aurait fini par se battre pour une des filles qui était avec eux: Granger ou la fille Weasley.

Dans l'infirmerie, Hermione expliquait, le sourire au lèvres cette stupide rumeur qu'elle avait elle-même fait courir. Autrement, la grossesse de Ginny et le cauchemar de Drago auraient fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux.

Ginny était allongé sur son lit, Harry assit à ses pieds. Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur un lit vide face à eux. Drago avait tiré les rideaux autour du sien, mais écoutait avec avidité ce que racontait Hermione.

« Et voilà. Tout le monde y a cru. Je suis un peu devenu une vraie bombe sexuelle en juste une nuit… mais c'est plutôt marrant. Le problème, c'est que du coup… y a une drôle d'histoire un peu incestueuse qui court sur vous deux.

- Nous deux? Qui nous deux? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Bah toi et moi, mon petit Bilius d'amour! » Ronronna Ginny.

Ron grogna. Harry regardait le sol comme si il avait voulu s'enfoncer dedans.

Il avait un œil au beurre noir, comme Ron. Mais il avait aussi une coupure à la lèvres, et quelques hématomes sur le reste de son corps. Madame Pomfresh avait refusé de les soigné, expliquant qu'ils étaient tout les deux de parfaits crétins de se battre à la manière moldu. Ron ne parlait toujours pas à Harry, soit disant parcequ'il avait selon ses propres termes 'engrossé sa petite sœur'. Mais Hermione le soupçonnait d'être plutôt blessé que son meilleur ami ne lui ai pas raconté ce qui s'était passé au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Ginny qui reposé que son ventre.

« Bon, faut qu'on y aille. McGo veut quand même qu'on aille en classe cet après midi alors…

- Oui. Allez y. Bons cours. »

Harry l'embrassa, suivit de peu par Hermione qui se dirigea vers les rideaux fermés de Drago. Ron enlaça sa petite sœur et sorti, toujours boudeur. Harry lui emboîta le pas.

Hermione ouvrit un peu de rideau et s'approcha du lit de Drago, qui faisait semblant de dormir.

« A plus tard, Drago. Dors bien. »

Elle posa un léger baiser sur son front, et s'en alla après avoir fermé les rideaux.

Il écouta les pas s'éloigné, une pointe de déception lui montait à la gorge.

« Hey, Malefoy? Tu dors? »

La voix de Ginny l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva et tira les rideaux autour de lui. La jolie rousse le regarda faire en souriant.

« J'étais certaine que tu ne dormais pas.

- Même si ça avait été le cas, tu m'aurais réveillé, je suppose. Grogna-t-il avant de se rasseoir sur le matelas trop fin du lit de l'infirmerie.

- Et bien, je vois qu'on est grognon au réveil, Mr Malefoy! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui accorda un sourire fier. Il l'aimait bien. Elle avait ce truc que doivent avoir les mamans, mais qui manquait cruellement à la sienne. L'instinct maternel. Un peu de compassion pour lui aussi.

« T'as que des frères n'Est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Six frères. Et je suis la plus petite.

- C'est pour ça que t'es comme ça, alors.

- Comment comme ça? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah. Tu fais maman. » pouffa-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui lui provoqua un mal de ventre presque instantané.

« Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. Mais ne prend plus jamais ce ton là avec moi, d'accord? J'aurai déjà assez d' Harry, Hermione et Ron question inquiétude. Sans parler de ma mère qui va sûrement débarqué d'un instant à l'autre. Alors, sois gentil, continu à me traiter comme un être humain, et pas comme un être humain et un fœtus! »

Il ricana.

« Je ne t'ai jamais traiter comme un être humain.

- Manifestement, si. Hier, et ce matin. Enfin après ton cauchemar. »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« J'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool moldu. Faut pas faire attention à ce que j'ai dis, ou fais hier.

- Tu parles de nos rapports à tous qui se sont largement améliorés, ou d'Hermione et toi enfermés dans une bulle intime et passionné? »

Il grogna. Elle lui sourire, penaude.

« Tu sais, vous étiez drôlement mignons tous les deux!

- Je suis un Malefoy. Je ne suis pas mignon. »

Elle se mit à rire, devant l'air supérieur qu'il avait prit.

« Désolée, Malefoy, mais hier tu étais mignon. Totalement saoul mais mignon!

-Tu me dragues?

- Même pas en rêve, Malefoy! J'aime vraiment Harry.

- Tu es sure que tu veux te confier à moi ? Gloussa-t-il.

- Je ne me confie pas. C'est le genre d'info qui sera dans la gazette dès qu'on saura que je sors avec lui.

- Ouah, et imagine ce qu'ils écriront quand l'information de ta grossesse sera publique. Ce sera un peu une sorte d'apocalypse! Exagéra-t-il.

- Merci, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant! »

Il se rallongea, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Elle se mit à caresser son ventre, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle était enceinte de seulement deux mois, mais pourtant, elle se sentait déjà maman. Elle observa le garçon qui semblait absorbé par le plafond.

« Dis, je peux t'appelé Drago ?

- Oui. Enfin quand on est que nous.

- C'est qui nous ?

- Potter et les autres.

- C'est plaisant de savoir que tu t'inclus dans le nous! Pouffa-t-elle.

- Très plaisant. Pas en public bien sur. »

Elle acquiesça.

D'un coup, il se leva comme monté sur ressort.

« Dis, tu sais dans mon rêve hier…

- Ah, tu va enfin me dire qu'Est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état?

- Non. Juste que Potter était dans ce rêve.

- Eurk, dégueu.

- C'était pas ce genre de rêve! En fait, j'en ai fais deux. C'est le second qui était horrible… Mais dans le premier, enfin… il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris. Et vu que ça concerne Potter, et que tu le connais bien…

- Vas y. Expliques moi.

- Tu sais quelque chose à propos des horcruses ? »

**Note de l'auteur: Et vlam! XD choqué choqué bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ... REVIEWWWWWSSSSSS Please! et merci pour tout vos reveiws au chapitre précédent!**

**bref, vos questions auquelles je répondrais si ça ne risque pas de casser le suspens , vos hypothéses de ce qui va se passer... bref, tout tout tout!! lachez vous XD**

**bizbiz**

**kittysee**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry s'allongea sur le lit qu'avait quitté Drago un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et contempla Ginny qui s'était assoupie. Elle était allongée sur le coté, et tenait son ventre à deux mains. Il se demanda pour la 10ème fois depuis le début de la journée comment il avait fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, tout doucement, et curieusement il vu à son regard empli de doutes que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qui y a -il? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tout allait bien pour le bébé.

- C'est pas à propos du bébé. C'est… Drago. »

Harry se releva brusquement.

« Il a fait quoi, ce crétin?

- Rien, Harry. Et il était très gentil. C'est juste que tu étais dans son rêve apparemment. Et je pense que ce n'était pas juste un rêve.

- Manifestement. Il aurait pas été dans un tel état si c'était juste un rêve.

- Oui, c'est certain. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit avec elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'encourager à continué. Elle hésita longtemps, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction.

« Dans son rêve…

- Oui?

- Tu parlais des horcruses. »

Harry cessa de respiré.

« Tu plaisantes?

- Non. Et je penses qu'il a dit la vérité. Ce n'était pas un moyen de rechercher une quelconque information. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir ce que c'était.

- Et j'espère qu'il ne le sait toujours pas. Siffla Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu dire quoi que ce soit ? Harry, je n'en parlerais pas, je te l'ai promis. »

Il la serra contre elle.

« Désolé, Gin. Je ne doute pas de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste qu'il est parait il un parfait occlumens. Alors, j'espère qu'il n'a rien …

- Harry… il a bien dut voir sur mon visage que je me posais des questions… »

Il embrassa son cou, fit glissé son nez et ses lèvres sur le visage rougie de l'adolescente et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime. Et puis, on s'occupera du cas Malefoy plus tard.

- Tu as pensé à la même chose que moi, hein?

- Tu as pensé quoi?

- A propos de Drago et Hermione. Hier. Et ce matin.

- Que c'est peut être elle qui va le changer ?

- Oui.

- Et bien oui, j'y ai aussi pensé. »

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant mit fin à la discussion. Le cris suraigus du Molly Weasley arrachèrent une grimace à Ginny.

« Ma petite puce! »

Elle courut jusqu'au lit et poussa Harry afin d'enlacer sa 'petite puce'. Harry fit dévié son regard vers la porte d'entrée où été apparut la famille Weasley presque au complet: Mr et Madame Weasley, Bill et sa femme Fleur, Charly et les jumeaux Fred et George. Hermione et Ron étaient également présent. Hermione retenait à grand peine un fou rire devant les assaut de Molly sur sa fille. Les fils Weasley regardaient Harry, hésitant manifestement entre les poings et les félicitations. Arthur s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main. Harry la serra, soulagé.

« Bienvenue officiellement dans la famille, Harry. »

Ginny se dégagea difficilement de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Maman, arrêtes. Tu veux m'étouffer ou quoi ? »

Bill et Charly allèrent serré Harry dans leur bras. Bill se permit une réflexion qui chuchota à l'oreille du brun.

« Normalement, c'est moi qui aurait du faire ça le jour de mon mariage… Tu as intérêt à tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, ou je te jure que je te frapperai plus fort que Ron ne l'a fait. »

Fred s'assit sur le lit en face de celui de sa sœur.

« On a entendu dire que vous étiez avec Malefoy, et que vous vous étiez battu pour une fille… Qui a inventé cette histoire à dormir debout?

- Moi. Bredouilla Hermione.

- Oui, ça pouvait être que toi. Se moqua George. Alors, que c'est il passé réellement? Et surtout, pourquoi la fouine était avec vous? »

Les quatre adolescents se jetèrent des coup d'œil gênés, aucun sachant ce qu'il pouvait ou pas dire. Ginny se releva un peu sur le lit.

« On était avec lui… parce que… comment dire…

- Ils ont été des camarades de beuverie, hier. » Coupa la voix glacé de Rogue.

Il était entré, comme à son habitude en silence. Le regard de Molly passa sur les quatre amis et sur Rogue.

« Severus, voyons… ils ont bu ?

- Oui. Beaucoup si j'en juge par le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool -moldu en plus- que j'ai retrouvé.

- Expliquez vous, tous les quatre!

- Madame Weasley, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas à vous donné d'explications. Coupa Hermione agacée. Et Harry non plus.

- Peut être pas toi, Hermione mais étant donné que ma fille va être maman à cause de lui, je pense qu'il nous doit quelque chose! Rugit Mr Weasley. Voyons, vous avez 17ans! Et vous vous saoulez des soirs de semaine! Et toi (il désigna Ginny du doigt) tu es enceinte!

- Je n'ai pas bu, papa. Répliqua la rouquine. En fait…

- C'est moi. » Coupa une voix glacé et lente derrière eux.

Drago s'approcha discrètement, sous le regard ébahit de Ron, Hermione et Harry, sous ceux soupçonneux des autres et celui ravie de Ginny.

Le beau blond ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main droite, la gauche enfoncé dans sa poche.

« Je me suis un peu lâché sur l'alcool, hier, c'est tout. Mais, ils n'ont presque pas bu, juste un peu pour m'accompagné. Et Ginny n'a pas avalé une goutte. » Raconta-t-il.

Les jumeaux Weasley se jetaient des coups d'œil courroucés, étonné que Malefoy les couvre et surtout qu'il ait appelé Ginny' Ginny!

Harry s'apprêtait à démentir cette affirmation, juste pour ne pas avoir de chose à devoir à Drago quand celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil, pour le faire taire.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago, et lui chuchota.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens récupéré ma montre que j'ai oublié, et accessoirement sauver votre peau. T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère, en plus. Je regrette pas d'être venue. »

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, et se dirigea vers la table de chevet accoté à son lit, après avoir passé sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Il prit la montre en argent sur le meuble et sortit sans un regard de plus pour les Weasley, Harry, Hermione ou Rogue. Hermione frôla du bout des bois l'endroit encore brûlant qu'avait touché Drago en passant.

« Je vais… commença-t-elle à dire, pour pouvoir suivre Drago.

- Non, Mione, j'y vais! » Le coupa Harry.

Il embrassa rapidement Ginny, salua la famille Weasley et Hermione et s'échappa de l'infirmerie.

Il retrouva Drago dans la salle commune des préfet en chef, allongé sur le canapé, les pieds dans le vide, un livre dans les mains.

Quand Harry ferma la porte, Drago se releva.

« Hey! Tu viens me remercier ?

- Non. Enfin, merci. Mais je voudrai surtout savoir pourquoi tu l'a fait?

- Je croyais que tu voudrais me parler des Horcruses. »

Harry le rejoignit sur le canapé, le poussant violement pour avoir un peu de place.

« Réponds à la question. Et après, je verrais si je peux répondre à la tienne. »

Drago appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Harry l'imita.

« Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu aidé?

- Madame Weasley t'en aurai voulu d'avoir mit sa fille enceinte et en plus d'avoir bu. Alors, que moi… personne n'y prêtera attention. Que je me drogue, ou que je boive… ou que j'ai quinze enfants avec quinze filles différentes… »

Harry le regarda brièvement, puis détourna le regard, gêné par ce qu'il avait dit.

Pendant les dix premières années de sa vie, il avait aussi eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu faire pleins de trucs et que tout le monde s'en moquait. Maintenant, il avait ses amis, Ginny et les Weasley. Il ne s'imaginait plus être seul.

Drago poussa un long soupir.

« Alors, dis moi, c'est quoi les Horcruses ?

- J'en sais rien. Mentit Harry.

- Si, tu le sais. Ginny a eut une réaction bizarre quand je lui en ai parlé. Et toi… tu mens très mal. Seul les serpents savent mentir. L'homme parfait serait un mélange de serpentard et de gryffondor je crois. Sauf qu'on ne ment pas quand on est courageux.

- Donc, je suis un faux griffondor selon toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Arrêtes de me mentir et ensuite on verra. »

Harry retint un rire devant cette remarque.

« Racontes moi ton rêve et on verra! Ron a surpris une conversation entre Rogue et toi, au début de l'année en cours de potion.

-Oh. »

Réaction plutôt faiblarde. Mais rien de plus ne franchi ses lèvres. Harry s'étira et continua.

« Alors, si tu voulais me raconter ton rêve… peut-être que la question de te dire la vérité sur les horcruses -si je sais ce que c'est, et je ne dis pas que je le sais- se posera pour moi. »

Drago se retourna et -pour la première fois de sa vie- regarda vraiment Harry Potter. Pas en tant que balafré, ou en tant que survivant. Mais en tant qu'homme. Il imposait une sorte de respect. Il avait une force incroyable dans son regard vert émeraude, mais en même temps, tout son corps paraissait épuisé, las. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus que ses dix sept ans. Drago eut soudain l'impression de se voir avec les cheveux noir et les yeux vert. Il sourit à cette idée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il pensa à lui dire la vérité.

« Tu sais, Potter c'est qu'un rêve.

-Racontes, quand même. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, je crois pas que ce soit un simple rêve. Enfin, tu pleurais et t'avais l'air en transe. »

Drago le fusilla du regard. S'entendre dire qu'il avait pleuré par son meilleur ennemi lui posait un sérieux problème. Harry s'écarta du regard du blond, ne voulant pas le provoqué d'avantage.

« Désolé. Alors, qu'Est-ce qui se passe dans ces rêves? J'y suis il parait ? »

Drago se tortillait sur le canapé, très embarrassé.

« Okay. Mais je te le redis, c'est que des rêves!

-Oui, j'ai compris, je suis pas stupide!

- D'accord. Il y en a plusieurs en fait. Il y a toujours… ce petit garçon.

- Un petit garçon ?

- Oui. Mon fils. Précisa-t-il.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Il m'appelle Papa, et il me ressemble pas mal. Enfin, il est blond et puis il a le même air que moi.

- Quel air ?

- Tu sais bien…

- Non, quel air ?

- Bah, hautain. (Harry ria) Bref, c'est dans quelques années et … ne ris pas, mais toi et moi on est amis. »

Harry se mit tout de même à rire.

« Nous deux, on est amis?

- Oui. Eh, c'est bon! Arrêtes de rire, ou j'arrête de raconté!

- Désolé, mais avoue que c'est pas mal! Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu étais dans cet état! C'est un vrai cauchemar ton truc!

- La ferme Potter! Bref… on cherche les Horcruses. Avec Weasley. «

Harry cessa de rire, et sourit simplement à Drago.

« Il se passe quoi d'autre? Ton fils, il nous aide ou quoi?

- Non, je lui dis au revoir, parce que je m'en vais avec vous.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais si mal ?

- Non. C'est le rêve que j'ai fait après… Mais dans celui là, je parle d'une petite fille. Je crois que c'est ta fille.

- Tu sais, je pense que ce sera un garçon. Il y a que des garçons chez les Weasley.

- Elle s'appelle Izzie.

- Isabelle. Rectifia inconsciemment Harry. C'est comme ça que je veux l'appelé si c'est une fille. Ajouta-t-il pour s'expliquer.

- Tu vois. Persifla Drago.

- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que ce ne sont pas de simples rêves! »

Drago haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Oui, je sais.

- Et tu la vois pas, ma fille ?

- Non. Désolé.

- Et ton fils… il est comment ?

- Blond, les yeux vert gris… avec un peu de doré aussi. La peau comme la mienne. L'air hautain mais… c'est quand même un gosse. Et j'ai une petite fille aussi, d'un an. Sarah. Elle s'appelle Sarah.

- Et la mère, c'est qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne la voit jamais.

- Tu crois qu'elle est …

- Morte ? Non. Je pense à elle, je sais qu'elle est vivante… c'est juste que je ne vois ni son visage, et que personne ne dis jamais son prénom. Mais, elle est vivante. »

Harry et lui restèrent longtemps silencieux. Puis Harry, se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Drago quand il rêvait.

« Tu as dis 'Lâchez là!'. C'était l'autre rêve ?

- Oui. C'était une bataille. On était un peu plus jeune. Ron avait encore l'usage de son bras…

- Pourquoi , il ne l'a plus ?

- Non. Bref, c' était une bataille. Les mangemorts contre nous. On était pas très nombreux. Nombreuses pertes…

- Et qui devait lâcher qui ? »

Drago baissa les yeux vers la moquette, remarquant des taches, sûrement causé par leur soirée alcool de la veille.

« Ginny. Elle avait été attrapé par des mangemorts.

- Et elle allait bien ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est qu'un rêve, Potter! Répliqua Drago.

- Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Répéta Harry.

- Elle était morte. C'était son corps qu'ils avaient volés. »

Harry retenu un haut le cœur.

« Morte ?

- C'est qu'un rêve, Potter. «

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui avait l'air de voir son monde s'écroulé soudainement. Mais il tenta de faire bonne figure. La main glacé de Drago sur son épaule lui fit un effet bizarre. Se faire réconforté par son pire ennemi était plutôt plaisant si il y réfléchissait bien. Drago finit par enlevé sa main. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans défit cette fois. Soudain conscient que si le rêve du blond était plus qu'un rêve leur avenir était lié.

Harry se remit à rire, un peu nerveusement.

« N'empêches, toi et moi… amis… »

Il se regardèrent, et partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

C'est là qu' Hermione et la famille Weasley au complet entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ginny la première avec Hermione qui la soutenait. La brune failli la lâcher quand voyant les deux jeunes hommes. Surtout Drago, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu rire.

Ses joues étaient toutes roses, ses cheveux tombaient négligemment devant son front. Il avait des dents parfaites et d'un blanc surnaturel. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi jeune, aussi gamin. Ginny et tout le reste de sa famille se figea instantanément.

Harry essaya vainement de se retenir, et de parler normalement. Mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

« C'est… juste… amis… nous… c'est… impossible. »

Ron se pencha vers son père.

« Tu crois qu'il a pu lui jeté un sort ? »

Hermione se retourna et lui fit comprendre qu'il était un demeuré.

« Ça te parait si impossible que ça qu'ils plaisantent juste ?

- Oui! » Répondirent en chœur les fils Weasley.

Hermione continua à avancer, portant toujours Ginny à bout de bras. Soudain, Drago et Harry se levèrent et en chœur dirent à Hermione:

« C'est bon, on s'en occupe. »

Le fait qu'ils disent la même chose en même temps les replongea à nouveau dans un fou rire. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard totalement perdu.

« Vous allez bien, les garçons? »

Drago riait de plus en plus fort, et le ton inquiet d'Hermione ajouta encore à l'euphorie du moment. Ron s'approcha vivement, s'empara du bras de Ginny et l'aida à s'installé sur le canapé.

Il avait l'air très en colère. _Ou jaloux?_ Pensa Hermione. Les Weasley n'avaient pas quitté l'entrée. Ron s'approcha d'Harry.

« Il t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? Depuis quand on rit avec lui, hein? T'as oublié les 6 dernières années d'un coup comme ça, Harry ? »

Son ton claqua l'air. Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un venin sur l'atmosphère de la pièce. Drago cessa immédiatement de rire, suivit de peu par Harry.

Ron bouillonnait de rage… de haine. Il regardait Drago comme si il résistait difficilement à l'envie de le frapper.

Drago avait blêmit, retrouvant sa couleur de peau naturel. Son regard oscilla entre Ron, Harry et Hermione qui paraissait très tendu.

C'est Ginny qui brisa cet atmosphère invivable.

« D'abord, Bilius, tu te calmes. Drago, excuses le, mais question éducation il a des lacunes. Harry, tu pourrais nous expliqué ce qui se passe ou pas? »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice.

« Non, Gin, je peux pas. Répondit Harry.

- T'as de secrets avec lui, maintenant ? Grogna Ron.

- T'es jaloux, Weasley ? » Se moqua Drago.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Ron se jeta sur Drago qui ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas le frapper, pour ne pas s'attiré les foudres des autres griffondors avec qui il s'était lié en une journée à peine. Ron frappait chaque partie de son visage qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Il sentit qu'on le tiré en arrière.

Une matière collante et visqueuse coulait sur son visage. Et il comprit rapidement que son nez était cassé. Il sentit les doigts glacés sur la tête. Et il comprit que c'était ceux d'Hermione.

« Ronald Weasley, tu n'as pas honte! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça! » Criait Madame Weasley.

Drago rouvrit les yeux. Le visage d'Hermione lui apparut, étonnamment proche.

« Tu vas bien, Drago ?

-Oui, ça va. »

Il sentait son parfum. Un parfum moldu, une odeur particulière mais très appréciable.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son front, son nez… tâtonnant avec une extrême douceur chaque parcelles de son visage. Quand il tressaillait, elle le guérissait, sans se rendre compte qu'il frémissait juste à cause du contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

Autour d'eux, comme la veille il n'entendait plus rien, trop absorbé dans une sorte de bulle où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Hermione avait du mal à se concentré. Son visage et celui de Drago étaient beaucoup trop proches. Et comme la veille, son seul désir était de l'embrasser. Elle profita de la coupure sur la lèvre fine du beau blond pour y placé son doigt.

Elle le caressa, faisant glissé son ongle contre la blessure. Il résistait à grand peine au désir de lui sauté dessus.

Ce contact pourtant si simple l'avait excité à un point inimaginable. Il se pencha vers elle, leurs souffles brûlant se mélaient déjà. Elle sentit sa gorge se serré, son cœur battre plus vite. Drago s'amusa à la voir rougir.

« Hermione! Viens. » Appela Harry.

Hermione se redressa et croisa le regard de Drago, un regard tout aussi frustré que le sien. Le monde s'était figé encore une fois.

Ginny étouffa un rire. Harry venait juste de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il avait interrompu.

« Désolé. » bredouilla-t-il.

Les Weasley étaient complètement abasourdit de ce qui avait failli se passer devant leurs yeux.

Ron avait l'air encore plus en colère.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago, qui avait rougi. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres blessés. Il se leva, avec une agilité incroyable, épousseta son t-shirt et s'éloigna avec une grâce inimaginable.

« Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer, Madame Weasley. Enfin, ailleurs que devant mon cher père. »

Molly acquiesça, visiblement surprise du ton cérémonieux du jeune homme. Tous le regardèrent partir dans sa chambre.

Ron détourna les yeux et les posa sur Hermione.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Sa tête lui tourné un peu. Beaucoup même. Elle n'y voyait plus très clair.

« Je… »

Elle n'arriva pas à dire un mot de plus. Ron pouffa, mais fut arrêté par Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'énervé des réactions puériles de son meilleur ami.

« Laisses, Ron. »

Ron allait répliqué quand Hermione changea complètement de sujet.

« Molly, Arthur, vous pouvez prendre mon lit. Les garçons, vous partez? (Les jumeaux, Bill et Charly acquiescèrent) Très bien. Ron, Harry, Ginny, vous dormez dans vos dortoirs ? (les trois concernés approuvèrent) Très bien. Je dormirai ici.

- Tu es sur que ça ne te déranges pas, Hermione ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.

- Bien sur que non, papa! Coupa Ron. Elle pourra rejoindre son nouveau petit ami dans sa chambre comme ça. »

Personne ne vu le coup venir. Hermione, comme elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année, gifla Ron.

« Encore, une réflexion de ce genre, Ronald, et ce ne sera même plus la peine de venir me parler! Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu! Ginny est enceinte d'Harry, et Harry ne t'avais pas dis qu'ils l'avaient fait! Faudra t'y faire! Drago et Harry se disent des choses dont Harry ne te parle pas! Faudra t'y faire! Nous sommes en guerre, espèce de crétin! Tu t'en rends compte ? Les petites histoires de haine entre les maisons ou de qui couche avec qui, ce n'est plus d'actualité! Le monde change, et tu ferais bien de le suivre, parce que aucun de nous n'attendra que tu sois assez adulte pour vivre la vie qui nous attend! »

O0°0O

_« … Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand age que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »_

_Hermione posa le livre sur la table de chevet prêt du lit de son fils. Dans le lit d'à coté, elle remit la couverture sur le tout petit corps de sa fille de trois ans. Elle revint près de son garçon qui la regardait faire. _

_« Il va revenir, hein ?_

_- Oui, mon ange. Dans quelques heures. »_

_Elle caressa les cheveux blond cuivrés de son fils. _

_« Maman…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ça fait quelques heures que tu me dis ça. »_

_Hermione retint un rire devant la qualité de réflexion de son fils._

_« Serais ce de l'insolence, mon petit ? » demanda-t-elle en imitant la voix de Lupin._

_Le petit en question éclata d'un rire enfantin. _

_Dans l'autre lit, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Deux grands yeux bleu gris. Ses cheveux, contrairement à son frère était châtains, châtains très clair mais châtain quand même. _

_« Papa est revenu ?_

_- Non, Sarah. » Répondit le petit garçon._

_La lèvre inférieur de la petite se mit à tremblé. Sa maman s'approcha._

_« Chut, ma puce… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si il était arrivé quelque chose, tonton Harry ou tonton Ronald nous auraient prévenus. _

_- Sauf si ils sont tous morts. Répliqua le petit garçon._

_- Edward! »_

_Trop tard, la petite s'était mise à pleuré. _

_Un crac sonore résonna dans l'entrée. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius Black se mit à hurler. Un homme hurla plus fort._

_« La ferme, vieille folle! Tais toi! »_

_Les deux enfants sautèrent du lit._

_« Harry! »_

_Hermione se releva et descendit après ses enfants. Isabelle aussi était en bas et s'accrochait à son père avec une force véhémente. _

_Ron tenait un corps aidé par Lupin. Edward s'approcha du corps de l'homme._

_« Papa?_

_- Ça va, Ed. Une simple égratignure. » rassura une voix grave._

_Hermione frémit en voyant du sang coulé le long du corps de l'homme blond et tombé par terre, rejoignant la flaque rouge par terre._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé de la salle commune. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Une présence auprès d'elle la tira de son cauchemar. Madame Weasley la regardait, visiblement effrayé par l'apparence de la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai entendu crié…Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

- Ou… oui. »

Molly jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je vais vous laissez. » annonça-t-elle.

Hermione se retourna, et fit face à Drago. Il s'approcha dès que Madame Weasley eut disparut.

Elle se déplaça un peu pour lui faire de la place, et il s'assit à ses cotés.

Il enroula son bras autour d'elle.

« Tu as fais un mauvais rêve?

- Oui.

- Tu suis ma trace, hein? »

Elle esquissa un sourire, et se blottit contre lui. Il embrassa son front avec un délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Tu veux me raconté ?

- D'accord. »

**Note de l'auteur: Alors, voilà, c'est un peu un intermède ce chapitre, et il ne se passe pas grand chose... Désolée XD mais vous en aurez plus dès la semaine prochaine... avec la réaction de Dray quand il saura qu'elle fait les memes reves que lui... tam tam!! XD**

**Bref, un grand grand merci pour tout les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé la semaine dernière! 60 pour 5 chapitres!! Je suis trop trop contente :) mais ne vous arretez pas là, hein!! continuez comme ça! Je ne vous fait pas de chantage au review... mais je n'en pense pas moins... Donc, je verrais quand j'enverai le nouveau chapitre Enfin, ça dépend surtout de si j'arrive ou pas à écrire un autre chapitre cette semaine. Car j'en suis au chapitre 10 (fini), mais j'aimerai garder une certaine avance donc...**

**Voili voulou REVIEW!! please **

**Bisous **

**Kitty See**


	7. Chapter 7

Plus Hermione parlait, plus Drago se sentait mal. Hermione racontait avec véhémence son rêve… son cauchemar. Et c'était le sien.

La main douce sur son épaule… Cet amour inconditionnel qu'il lui vouait. A cette femme. Cette femme c'était Hermione…

Elle se confiait à lui sans se rendre compte du combat meurtrier que se livré le cerveau de Drago et son cœur.

Son cerveau lui hurlait avec acharnement de partir loin de celle qui causerai sa perte et.. Qui lui ferait avoir un enfant dont la vie ne serait faite que de larmes et de sang.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort… ses battements résonnaient jusque dans ses tympans. Et il n'avait qu'une envie: embrasser Hermione et lui faire cet enfant là maintenant. Cet enfant qui changerai sa vie. Qui la remplirait d'amour.

La tête brune était plaqué sur son torse. Le menton de Drago était posé sur elle. La main d'Hermione se baladait sur sa poitrine comme elle n'aurait eut aucun mal à le faire avec Harry ou Ron.

« … Et puis voilà… c'est là que je me suis réveillé. »

Drago ne respirait plus. Le corps blond dont elle avait rêvé, c'était lui. Était il mort ? Ou allait il mourir ?

Il essaya de chasser l'image de son corps meurtri de son esprit.

Il avait du se raidir drôlement sur le canapé car Hermione se redressa et le regarda, un peu inquiète.

« Tu vas bien, Drago ? »

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien. Il remarqua à nouveau les petites pépites dorés qui brillaient dans son regard marron, les même petites lumières qui illuminaient les yeux de son fils. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la mère d'Edward, il remarquait pleins de ressemblances entre eux. La forme de cœur de son visage par exemple ou sa façon de rire. Un rire cristallin et enfantin.

Hermione le dévisageait toujours, attendant une réaction de sa part. Drago caressa timidement sa joue rose avec le dos de sa main. Elle frémit, et il lui sourit.

Le visage pale de son fils… les tubes dans son tout petit bras… les cernes violacés autour de ses yeux… Hermione qui pleurait de dos… Une foule d'image lui était apparu, et son cœur rata un battement.

« Hermione…

- Oui ? »

Il avait si peur d'un seul coup. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait devant elle. Il essaya de se convaincre que si il s'éloigné, tout se passerait bien. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Edward. Il suffisait qu'il ne lui parle plus… comme ça, ils ne tomberaient pas amoureux, ils n'auraient pas cet enfant. Tout reviendrais à la normale. Il deviendrait mangemort, elle membre de l'Ordre. Ils se combattraient.

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Ses lèvres étaient trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches.

À nouveau, il brisa le charme.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça, Granger. »

Hermione se recula légèrement, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi pale.

« Pourquoi ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, déçue.

C'était une griffondor, elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il se redressa et la repoussa. Son visage avait reprit sa froideur habituel, son regard méprisant.

« Parce que t'es une Sang de Bourbe! Répondit il simplement. Et que t'embrasser me causerait de gros problème de conscience.

- Quoi ? Tu as failli m'embrasser! Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas …

- Envie ? Sexuellement parlant, on peut dire que tu es attirante mais rien de plus. »

Hermione avait blêmit, et lui-même eut envie de vomir ou de se frappé lui-même. Il regretta même que Ron ne soit pas là pour le faire. Hermione se déplaça à l'autre bout du canapé. _Sexuellement parlant…_ Elle ravala ses larmes. Il se leva brutalement.

« Très bien. Ce n'est pas que ta présence m'ennuie, mais… j'ai mieux à faire que discuter avec une Sang de Bourbe. Tant qu'à ton futur sang de bourbe, laisses tomber. C'est qu'un rêve. T'es vraiment stupide d'y croire! »

Il sortit sans oser la regarder, ravalant le gout de sang qui remonter de sa gorge.

O0°0O

« Her-Mignone, tu es sure que tu vas bien ? T'as rien dis depuis ce matin. Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier? » S'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione leva la tête de son assiette. Harry et Ginny aussi l'observaient. Hermione, elle, dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentard où une jeune brune embrassait avec passion le cou de Drago.

Ses amis suivirent son regard.

« Il a fait quoi, Malefoy? Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? Et pourquoi il embrasse Célia Sniper ? »

Ginny donna un coup de coude à son frère pour lui reprocher son manque de tact. Harry sourit tendrement à Hermione qui regardait toujours Drago.

« Mione, que s'est il passé ? Vous avez failli vous embrassez hier et là il embrasse cette idiote !

- Tu ne la connais pas, Harry. Répliqua Hermione.

- Oui, mais n'empêche. Il n'y a pas mieux que toi… enfin si il y a toi, Gin. Mais…

- Il n'avait aucune intention de m'embrasser. Conclut Hermione qui sentait à nouveau sa gorge se serré. Apparemment il se s'abaisserait pas à embrasser une Sang de Bourbe. »

Elle se leva, reprit son sac qu'elle avait rangé sous ses pieds et s'en alla après avoir ajouté.

« Je vous attends en défense contre les forces du mal. »

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il a pu lui dire ça, ou elle joue encore les névrosée ? Demanda Ron.

- J'en sais rien… si il lui a dit ça, c'est quand même très bizarre. Je veux dire, vous avez remarqué hier soir…

- J'ai cru qu'il allait lui sauté dessus! Annonça Ginny qui suivait la discussion avec animation.

- Arg! Non, pas cette image dans ma tête! Gémit Ron en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Non, mais, Hermione avait raison, Ronald. GRANDIT! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva de table, embrassa Harry, donna une tape (tout de même plutôt gentille) à son frère et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards de la plupart des élèves. Ron la regarda partir puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, les filles! Mon pauvre, va falloir que tu la supportes tout le reste de ta vie. Si t'as de la chance, Voldy s'arrangera pour qu'elle soit courte. »

Harry remonta ses manches et appuya vivement sur le crâne de son meilleur ami qui s'enfonça dans son assiette.

« On se voit en cours, Bilius! »

Ron releva la tête, le visage recouvert de son omelette. Tout les griffondors se moquaient de lui. Il croisa le regard glacé de Drago qui se réchauffa. Le blond se leva, et lui adressa un signe de la main.

Ron se leva et le suivit en restant à bonne distance de lui pour ne pas que les autres se posent des questions.

Il suivit Drago jusqu'au toilettes du 1er étage. Le blond lança un sort derrière lui pour que personne d'autre n'entre.

« Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il à Ron qui essayait d'enlever les morceaux d'œuf de ses cheveux roux vif.

- Pas de ta part. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Pour Hermione. »

Ron se retourna et le dévisagea.

« Et Célia alors ?

- Elle n'est pas trop triste, hein ? Hermione, je veux dire. »

Ron paraissait abasourdi.

« Attends, tu lui as vraiment dis que tu n'aurais pas embrasser une Sang de Bourbe ? »

Drago acquiesça. Ron s'apprêtait à lui expliqué sa façon de penser quand il vu que Drago avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre. Elle est triste ?

- Oui.

- Mais ça ne durera pas, hein? Je veux dire, en général… elle met du temps à se remettre ou pas?

- J'en sais rien. C'est pas moi qui l'ai plaqué. On a juste décidé de rester amis.

- Et avec le Krum en quatrième année?

- Elle s'en moquait, je crois. Mais bon… ça lui passera. C'est pas comme si vous étiez proches du mariage ou autre… alors elle ira mieux vite je pense.

- Bien. »

Drago s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Ron l'arrêta.

« Hey, Malefoy… Désolé de t'avoir frappé, hier. C'est juste qu'Hermione et Harry… C'est peut être con de dire ça mais ils font partie de ma famille. Et toi, je t'aime pas beaucoup… J'étais un peu jaloux, c'est vrai. »

Drago lui sourit, gentiment.

« Ce n'est rien, Ron. »

Il se souvint que cet homme roux qui lui faisait face perdrait l'usage de son bras. Et aussi qu'il serait -ou plutôt aurait du être- un ami.

Ron lui tendit la main, Drago la serra.

O0°0O

« Tu lui as serré la main ? Ouah, là Ronald, tu m'étonnes. Tu as écouté Hermione. Plaisanta Ginny. En parlant d'Hermione, vous l'avez vu ?

- Pas depuis la fin des cours. Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry s'empara d'une bière au beurre dans le meuble où était rangé l'alcool dans la salle commune des préfets. Ils s'étaient installés là, sans qu'aucun des préfets ne le leur ai proposé.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de trouver une explication aux réactions surprenantes du Serpentard. Il était passé d'un vrai crétin adorateur des sang purs à un garçon charmeur et joviale… pour redevenir un crétin. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de caractère. Lui préférait sans aucun doute le Drago jovial avec qui il avait eut un fou rire la veille.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il se retourna. Drago rentra, regardant autour de lui pour voir si la salle était vide. Il parut surpris de les découvrir sans Hermione, mais s'approcha tout de même d'eux.

« Ginny, Harry. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. » dit il d'une voix froide et solennel.

Il parlait comme un aristocrate, mais Harry ne fut pas du tout impressionné par ce ton.

« Malefoy.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Malefoy, Potter ?

- Depuis 6ans. Et jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as dis ça à Hermione. »

Drago s'approcha de Ginny et avec une extrême douceur baisa son front.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. »

Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Sa façon de passer de la tendresse à la haine lui rappelait tant Harry. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son ventre un petit peu rond.

« Et elle va bien ?

- Qui te dis que ce sera une fille ? Ria-t-elle.

- Oh, une impression… » persifla-t-il en regardant Harry.

Ce dernier retint un sourire devant le nouveau changement de ton du blondinet.

« Fais gaffe, Drago. Je pourrais croire que tu dragues ma petite amie. Ricana Harry.

- Non. Maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, je n'oserais plus.

- Très drôle. Vraiment. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement et s'accordèrent un sourire coquin.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Plus tard. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

Il prit la bouteille de bière des mains d'Harry et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Merci, Potter! »

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, sans quitté les trois amis des yeux, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'il ne perdait pas qu'Hermione et leurs enfants en la repoussant, mais aussi eux. Les amis qu'il aurait pu avoir. La vie qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Devant lui, la seul chose encore qui existait… c'était Voldemort et ses mangemorts dont il ferait partie dans un mois et demi….

Un mois et demi…

O0°0O

_« Papa…_

_- Mmh?_

_- Papa, tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Oui, Edward._

_- Ton père, c'est un Mangemort hein ? »_

_Drago leva les yeux de l'article de la gazette du sorcier: « L'ordre du Phoenix existe-t-il réellement? » De Rita Skeeter et lança un regard mélancolique à son fils. L'enfant de douze ans à peine avait une lueur féroce au fond des yeux. Il voulait la vérité, ça se voyait. Drago plia le journal et le posa sur la table basse de leur salon. Enfin, du salon du 12 square Grimmaurd. Son fils était assis par terre avec un livre sur la famille des Black qu'il avait découvert à l'étage. _

_« Là dedans, c'est écrit que les Malefoy font partie des famille les plus adepte de la Magie Noir et ont toujours été proche de Voldemort. C'est vrai ?_

_- Tu fais comme ta mère, Edward. Tu lis trop. Et tu crois trop ce que tu lis._

_- Alors, c'est faux ?_

_- Je n'ai pas dis ça. _

_- Alors, c'est vrai ?_

_- Je ne suis pas un mangemort moi. »_

_L'enfant rajusta ses cheveux blond qui cachaient sa vue puis haussa les épaules comme son père le faisait tout le temps. _

_« Harry dit que t'es un faux Malefoy. »_

_Drago éclata d'un rire glaciale._

_« En effet, oui. Je suis un faux Malefoy. Mais je préfère ne pas en être un vrai. »_

_Edward posa distraitement sa main sous son menton, l'air très sérieux._

_« Et ton père, il t'en veut ?_

_- Oui. Beaucoup. _

_- Et ça te dérange ?_

_- Non. Je suis mille fois plus heureux à risquer ma vie ici avec vous et pour vous qu'en étant un des acolyte du soit disant seigneur. »_

_Edward semblait réfléchir à ce que son père avait dit quand une fillette de six ou sept apparut devant Drago et s'assit sur ses genoux._

_« Mam' a trouvé un trucmuche de la magie et veut que t'y aille._

_- Voudrais que j'y aille, Sarah. On ne dit pas 'je veux'. _

_- Oui, papa. »_

_Il caressa la masse brune de cheveux ondulé de sa fille. Ses yeux gris et froid paraissaient déplacés sur son doux visage. Elle plaça ses petits bras autour de son cou._

_« Dis, tu m'aimes, hein ?_

_- Pourquoi? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Oh… rien…_

_- T'es une vraie serpentard, toi. _

_- Merci. Persifla-t-elle. Je pourrai venir avec vous la prochaine fois que vous partirez et que ce sera pas trop dangereux?_

_- Non, Sarah._

_- Edward y va lui!_

_- Tu as 6 ans. Répliqua Drago._

_- Et c'est une fille, n'Est-ce pas chéri? »_

_Il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione. Sa femme. Elle portait une grande robe en toile très légère blanche délavé. Ses cheveux bruns attachés laissaient échapper quelques boucles. Il l'admira, toujours aussi fasciné que treize ans plus tôt. _

_« Bonjour._

_- Bonjour. » Susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant._

_Elle embrassa rapidement ses lèvres, avant de se rapproché de son fils et de prendre le livre qu'il tenait à la main._

_« Je me disais aussi qu'il avait disparu. Ce n'est pas de ton âge. _

_- Mais maman!_

_- Montres moi ça, Mione. » Quémanda Drago._

_Elle lui tendit le livre légèrement moisi. Il le feuilleta. Des images atroces lui sautèrent aux yeux: des corps mutilés, des crânes… il le referma._

_« Brûles le, s'il te plais, Mione. »_

_Il avait repris le masque grave qu'était le sien d'ordinaire. Edward se leva et essaya de prendre le livre de ses mains. Drago le fusilla d'un regard glacial._

_« Edward! Non. Ce tissus d'immondices n'est pas une lecture convenable pour un enfant de douze ans. Et je croyais que tu avais vu assez de choses réellement atroces pour vouloir aussi en voir dans tes livres! »_

_Sa voix se fit cassante. Edward se retira d'un pas fier et guindé. Sarah se leva des genoux de son père, lui colla un baiser sur la joue et partie à la suite de son grand frère. Hermione la remplaça rapidement. Le poids sur ses genoux était différent. Il embrassa son cou, retrouvant sa tendresse qu'elle aimait tant._

_« Je t'aime, tu sais…_

_- Je t'aime aussi, Dray. »_

_Il aspirait son odeur avec une tel avidité que sa tête lui tourna. Il mordit son cou, puis susurra._

_« Alors, il parait que tu as découvert un trucmuche de la magie ? »_

_Son rire cristallin résonna à son oreille. Elle se redressa._

_« Oui, en effet j'ai découvert un truc muche. Le dernier horcruse… je crois que je sais ce que c'est. »_

_Il la serra plus fort, puis éclata de rire._

_« Cela doit vouloir dire que je vais enfin devoir penser à te demander en mariage._

_- Oui. Je crois aussi… soupira-t-elle. Enfin, si ça ne te pose pas de problème de te marier à une sang de Bourbe. »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis passa ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Hermione._

_« Madame Malefoy… »_

Le soleil étira ses rayons sur son visage, le réveillant doucement. Drago ouvrit les yeux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Son cœur battait la chamade. L'odeur du parfum d'Hermione était encore si présent à cet instant qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle était là dans son lit à ses cotés. Il tourna la tête vers le second oreiller. Rien. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir espéré qu'elle soit là et rit un peu. D'un rire sans joie cependant.

Dans la chambre d'à coté, la seule chose à laquelle pensait Hermione s'était ce 'Dray' (NdA: là vous vous dites, elle va s'en rendre compte, hein… et bien… ) dont elle avait prononcé plusieurs fois le nom cette nuit. Dray. Son mari. Elle essaya vainement de deviné à qui pouvait appartenir ce surnom.

« Dray… Dr… »

Elle soupira. À part Drago, elle ne voyait pas. Mais il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Drago et elle. Elle en était désormais persuadé.

Elle se prépara et descendit dans la grande salle où régnait un vacarme presque inhabituel. Elle rejoignit Harry, Ron, et Ginny et leur demanda ce qui se passait.

« Un nouvel élève, il parait. Un grand blond baraqué. Plutôt mignon. Désolé, Harry .»Ajouta Ginny en voyant le regard de son amoureux.

McGonagalle entra accompagné d'un garçon de leur âge. Grand, blond, les yeux bleu. le professeur l'accompagna jusqu'à l'estrade où était mise la table des professeurs.

« Bonjour à tous. Avant de vous laissez profiter de votre petit déjeuner, je tenais à vous présentez un nouveau venu débarquant tout droit de Durmstrang. J'espère que vous lui donnerai une bonne image de notre école. Il sera à Serdaigle. Très bien… euh quoi d'autre. Ah oui… son prénom (le garçon pouffa discrètement): Karev Dreyfus. »

**_Note de l'auteur: Avouez que là, vous me haissez! XD pas grave, ça ne durera pas longtemps _**

**_bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! _**

**_et je voudrais vous remercié de m'avoir mis autant de reviews au précédent chapitre 23!! j'ai failli avoir une crise cradiaque quand je l'ai ai compté donc je voulai vous dire un grand MERCI et un grand JE VOUS AIME!! lol on se moque pas de l'auteur hystérique qui fait des déclarations d'amour à ses lecteurs! Alors, bon je vais jouer les fille pleine d'attente et un peu chiante XD mais j'adorerai atteindre les 100 reviews ou 110 (là ce serai le septième ciel) avec ce chapitre Vous feriez de moi la fille la plus heureuse de le monde entier XD _**

**_Pour le chapitre 8, ce sera soit mercredi soit ... bah le week prochain mais je dois écrire le chapitre 12 d'abord! parceque je me suis fixée une limite de 5chapitres d'avance. voili voulou_**

**_sinon, vous pourez maintenant trouvé mon adresse pour ceux qui veulent communiqué avec moi sur ma page de présentation _**

**_bisousss_**

**_kitty_**


	8. Chapter 8

_« Dreyfus ? » répéta Hermione._

Harry et Ginny la regardaient, étonnés.

« Bah quoi, Dreyfus ? Okay, c'est moche comme prénom mais c'est pas de sa faute! Annonça Ron.

- C'est pas ça… » murmura Hermione.

Dreyfus ? Drey! Dray…

Elle regarda à nouveau le dit Dreyfus. Il était blond. Comme son fils. Les yeux bleus, pas gris comme l'enfant… mais bleus. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle voulait lui parler.

O0°0O

Le grand blond était assis à une table. Des tas de filles le regardaient en gloussant. Hermione, elle se rapprocha de lui, et jeta un regard peu amène aux autres.

La bibliothèque était devenu en quelques jours le lieu où les filles se retrouvaient. Pas pour étudié. Mais pour Dreyfus. Il était beau, intelligent… mais le savait. En tout cas, c'Est-ce qu'avait dit Ron après lui avoir parlé (sur ordre d'Hermione). Mais, Hermione avait l'étrange impression que depuis qu'elle boudait Drago, Ron lui l'aimait bien. Il fallait avouer que quand il avait dit: « Tu sais, Hermione… Ce Dreyfus, il sait qu'il est beau. Il se croit génial. Et puis par rapport à Drago… Drago lui, c'est un mec bien! ». Hermione s'était douté de quelque chose.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le beau blond leva la tête et quand il plongea son regard azur dans le sien, elle se senti fondre. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et répondit 'bien sur'. Elle s'assit et posa ses livres.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Ah, c'est toi alors.

- Comment ça ?

- Il parait que tu es la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et que tu aurais du être à Serdaigle.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- De rien. Je suppose que c'est vrai. Tu oses me parler au moins. Alors que les filles là… pff. Elles sont d'un ridicule. Si elles ne me parlent pas, elles ne pourront jamais me plaire… ça parait logique.

- Oui, c'est sur. «

Elle sourit.

Ils restèrent là à parler pendant près de deux heures.

Hermione fut surprise de découvrir qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts, aimaient les mêmes choses… Il était très intelligent. Mais elle fut déçue de voir que Ron avait en partie raison: le beau blond était d'un orgueil phénoménal et n'avait apparemment jamais entendu parler de la modestie.

« Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ?

- En fait, j'ai une chambre, précisa-t-elle. Je suis préfet en chef.

- C'est vrai ? Génial. »

Il la raccompagna donc, en portant ses livres. Arrivée devant la porte, elle donna le mot de passe: Changements. Ils l'avaient trouvés ensemble, avec Drago. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Dreyfus lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si tu vois qui est Drago Malefoy.

- Si. Le Serpentard. Pleins de filles lui courent après, c'est pas dur de le reconnaître.

- Oui. Et bien, c'est mon colocataire, et il s'amuse souvent à changer le mot de passe…

- Essaie autre chose si tu veux pas rester dehors. »

Elle se retourna, et eut la surprise de sentir des lèvres se posés dans son cou.

« Sauf si tu veux rester avec moi et qu'on attende Malefoy. »

Il la retourna, la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa comme jamais on ne l'avait embrassé. Il fit courir ses mains contre ses hanches et mordilla ses lèvres.

Hermione se laissa faire. Elle se sentait étrangement bien… mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

« Besoin d'aide? » demanda une voix grave et suave.

Drago les regardait. Il avait l'air dans une rage folle. Dreyfus se dégagea d'Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Dreyfus Karev. »

Il lui tendit la main… que Drago ne serra pas.

Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi, s'interposa entre les deux corps.

« Salut, Drago. Tu as changé notre mot de passe… c'est quoi ?

- Pourquoi, tu voulais lui faire _visité_ ? »

Le corps d'Hermione se contracta brusquement. Dreyfus éclata de rire.

« Tu te prends pour son père ? Ou pour son petit ami ? Parce que t'as l'air un peu jaloux. «

Drago lui lança un regard assassin et se reporta sur Hermione.

« C'est Horcruses, le mot de passe.

- Quoi? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Il haussa les épaules, annonça le mot de passe et entra dans leur appartement.

« En fait, Granger. Ne laisses pas entrer n'importe qui. C'est chez moi aussi. »

Drago claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se rua sur son bureau d'où il écarta tout les objets. Il prit les plus lourds et les balança sur le mur où ils se brisaient instantanément sous la force du choc.

Il sentit sa vue de brouillé. Il pleurait. Pas de tristesse mais de rage. Contre Hermione qui se laissait si facilement faire. Contre ce Dreyfus qui osait la toucher.

Il lança un vif d'or en verre que son père lui avait offert pour son seizième anniversaire, des bibelots représentant des serpents ou arborant avec fierté le blason des Malefoy… Tous s'écrasaient avec fracas sur le sol ou les murs.

Drago s'écroula sur le sol, parmi ses papiers et ses feuilles de cours.

Sa main frôla un papier plus épais. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'en empara. La lettre de Dumbledore.

Il eut soudain une irrésistible envie de la lire, juste pour penser à autre chose. Ses doigts tremblant déplièrent la lettre et il se posa sur son lit pour se calmer et lire.

_Drago,_

_Je sais que tu seras surpris en me voyant m'adresser à toi avec tant de familiarité, mais si Severus a suivit mes conseils concernant la façon dont cette lettre devrait être mise entre tes mains tu seras sans doute devenu un autre homme._

_Je suis certain que tu changes en ce moment, sans peut être t'en rendre compte. Tu te demanderas sûrement comment je le sais… mais disons simplement qu'une voyante t'as prédit un destin des plus honorable. _

_Tes sentiments, tes peurs, tes désirs sont en train de se transformer. _

_Hermione Granger doit certainement faire partie de tes désirs. _

_Je me suis arrangé pour que ce soit le cas. En effet, tes rêves ou cauchemars t'ont été envoyés par moi-même. Comme ceux de Miss Granger. Cet enfant, si tu ne l'a pas encore deviné sera le votre. Edward Jean Malefoy. Un charmant enfant si j'en crois la prédiction faite à votre sujet. _

_Je suppose que cet avenir t'effraie. Là, tu dois penser qu'un Malefoy n'a peur de rien. Mais même si votre vie et celle de vos enfants sera faite en grande partie de drames, je suis certain qu'il y aura aussi de grandes joies. Selon moi, tu ne devrais pas essayé de réprimer ce que tu ressens envers Hermione ou envers ces enfants. _

_Je sais bien que votre avenir ne sera pas tout rose. Je sais aussi que beaucoup de barrières vous séparent, beaucoup de choses se mettront en travers de votre route… Mais la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu sans prendre des risques._

_Le début de l'absence est comme la fin de la vie. Refuser l'amour de Hermione marquerait sans doute la fin de tout espoir de vie et d'amour dans la tienne… _

_Mais, après tout… c'est ta vie, ton choix. Et je crois que ton père a déjà assez pris de décision pour toi pendant les 17dernières années pour que je le fasse maintenant. Alors à toi de choisir. Rappelles toi que si le courageux ne vit pas longtemps, le prudent lui ne vit jamais._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Une dernière larme coula sur l'arrête de son nez quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Drago ? »

La voix d'Harry calma Drago aussi rapidement que la morphine soulage un mal. La porte se referma et Harry s'approcha de Drago en regardant le bazar autour de lui.

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé? Quelqu'un t'a cambriolé ou quoi ?

- Non. C'est moi.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris? Et pourquoi tu … pleures? »

Drago essuya ses larmes et jeta un regard froid à Harry.

« Rien. Tout va bien.

- Tu es sur ?

- Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie, Potter ? Non. Alors laisses moi. »

Harry frémit et s'assit près de Drago sur le lit. Il avait prit une décision importante concernant Drago, après s'être concerté avec Ginny et Ron.

« Je peux te parler des Horcruses si tu es toujours d'accord. »

Drago releva la tête, et acquiesça.

« Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un sorcier dissimule une partie de son âme. Ainsi, même si le possesseur d'un Horcruxe est tué, il continue à vivre bien qu'affaibli et se retrouve dans un état où, pour un être humain sain d'esprit, la mort serait préférable. L'horcruse est créé en assassinant un autre être humain, tout en utilisant un sortilège spécifique qui permet de placer un fragment de son âme dans un objet. L'Horcruxe est l'opposé d'un corps. Si le corps d'un être humain est détruit, l'âme survit. Par contre, si l'Horcruxe est détruit, le morceau d'âme l'est également… Expliqua Harry sans reprendre son souffle. C'est grâce à ça que Voldemort est toujours en vie. »

Drago dévisagea Harry, cherchant à savoir si le brun se moquait de lui. _Un morceau d'âme dans un objet ?_ Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Puis, après avoir réfléchi à ce que cela signifié, Drago demanda.

« Donc, vous cherchez à détruire l'Horcruse de Voldemort pour le détruire ?

- Oui. Mais, Voldemort en a plusieurs. Sept pour être exacte. On a déjà détruit plusieurs mais bon…

- Plusieurs… c'est donc ça…

- Quoi ?

- Dans un de mes rêve, Hermione me disait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'était le dernier Horcruse.

- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit Harry. (Drago acquiesça.) Mais qu'Est-ce que Hermione faisait dans ton rêve?

- Rien. Rien du tout. Elle était là, c'est tout. »

O0°0O

Décembre arriva à une vitesse folle pour Hermione. Entre ses révisions pour les ASPIC, ses recherches sur les Horcruses avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, et ses rendez vous avec son nouveau petit ami: Dreyfus, elle n'avait jamais eut un emploi du temps aussi chargé.

« Ça va, Hermione ? »

La voix de Dreyfus résonna à ses oreilles comme la sonnerie d'un clairon. Elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait lâché son livre de potion pour la regardé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione se demanda si elle pourrait un jour se marier ou avoir un enfant avec lui. Le visage de son fils lui apparu, comme toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Dreyfus, elle ne rêvait plus d'Edward. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son père.

« Je vais bien. »

Il lui sourit et se replongea dans son devoir.

Elle regarda en face d'elle, sentant qu'on l'observait et eut juste le temps de voir deux grands yeux bleus gris.

Drago reposa le livre qu'il avait fait semblant de chercher. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, ça ne servait plus à grand-chose. Il se redirigea d'un pas trainant vers le fond de la bibliothèque. A sa table, Ron et Harry discutaient avec animation. Ils se turent dès qu'il apparut.

« Hey, bah… Drago, c'est pas que je veuille t'offenser, mais là tout de suite, t'as vraiment une tête de con. Annonça Ron.

- Merci, vieux. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé. Répliqua Drago en s'asseyant. Alors, de quoi vous parliez?

- De l'objet de Serdaigle. Enfin, je pense qu'étant donné que Poudlard était un peu comme la maison de Voldemort, et qu'il tenait beaucoup à ses âmes…

- Une d'elle pourrait être placé dans un symbole de Serdaigle. Conclut Drago.

- Exactement. En fait, c'est Hermione qui y a pensé, hier… T'es sure que tu veux pas qu'on lui dise que t'es au courant ? Parce que c'est de plus en plus dur de le lui cacher. Et puis, si on pouvait travailler tous ensemble… ce serais plus simple.

- Oui! Renchérit Ron. En plus, ta logique et ta ruse de serpent plus son intelligence, ça ferait des étincelles! »

Drago ricana amèrement. Hermione et lui… _Des étincelles…_

Il massa son cou douloureux à cause du manque de sommeil. Ses rêves le hantaient toutes les nuits désormais.

« Désolé, mais non…

- Mais… commença Ron.

- Comme tu veux! Coupa Harry. Bref, t'as une idée pour Serdaigle? »

Drago ferma les yeux. Serdaigles…

« Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Vous avez déjà ouvert un bouquin, les mecs ? Bref, le diadème de Serdaigle est une sorte de couronne qui quand on la portait, rendait plus sage. Mais elle est perdu depuis des siècles… Depuis un tas de siècles même. Depuis la disparition de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Harry et Ron, d'un même mouvement, s'avachirent sur la table en grognant. Drago soupira et annonça.

« Mais, si Voldemort a un truc pour chaque maison… Il faut aussi un truc appartenant à Poussoufle, non?

- T'as une idée ? Demanda Ron, la voix étouffé par ses bras qui tenaient sa tête.

- Non, désolé…

- Il y a la coupe. Répliqua Harry. Celle dont je vous ai parlé. Celle que Voldemort a volé à Hepzibah Smith. »

Drago réagit plutôt vite.

« Oui. Mais il l'a volé. Le truc, c'est de savoir où elle se trouve! Et là… Harry, c'est toi qui est dans la tête de Voldemort. »

Harry haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet.

« T'as vraiment mauvaise mine, Drago.

- Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

- Non, vraiment. Tu vas bien ?

- Toujours mes rêves… » avoua Drago.

Harry et Ron le regardèrent, avides d'en savoir plus. Ron, l'air désespéré demanda.

« Dis, t'en a pas fait un où mon bras marchait, où je mettais marié avec une bombe sexuelle et où j'étais une grande star du quidditch ? »

Drago et Harry se mirent à rire.

« Non, Ron… mais je t'ai vu nu la nuit dernière! Répliqua Drago.

- Beurk! C'est vrai ?

- Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je me réveille en pleurant ? »

Les trois garçons riaient à présent comme des enfants, pleurant à moitié. Ron se tapait les jambes avec ses mains alors qu'Harry essayait vainement d'enlever la buée de ses lunettes.

O0°0O

Harry entra dans la salle commune des préfets en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Hélas, Hermione y était… avec Dreyfus. Ils étaient allongés sur les canapé et s'embrassaient langoureusement. Harry toussota.

« Euh… désolé de vous dérangez. »

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

« Harry! Ça va? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu connais le mot de passe? Même moi j'ai du mal… Drago le change tout le temps.

- Il me l'a passé. Il est là? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé qu'il soit là pour son colocataire.

Harry salua rapidement les deux tourteraux avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Drago. Elle était vide. Il décida de l'attendre et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau.

Il remarqua une tonne de lettre non ouvertes portant toutes le seau de la famille Malefoy. À coté était posé une autre lettre. Harry reconnu alors l'écriture de Dumbledore. La main tremblante, il l'ouvrit et la lu.

« C'est pas possible… » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même après l'avoir fini.

Une voix l'interrompu;

« Si. Enfin, apparemment. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago, qui paraissait très en colère.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Tu lis mon courrier maintenant ? »

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui. À la surprise de Drago, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra.

« Alors… c'est Hermione, hein ?

- Quoi, c'est Hermione ?

- La mère de tes enfants ?

- C'était. Répliqua Drago. Elle sort avec Dreyfus. Et puis… je ne veux pas d'elle.

- Désolé, mais on dirait que si. Sinon, tu te serais débarrassé de cette lettre. Et puis, tu ne passerais pas ton temps à regarder le charmant petit couple. »

Drago ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de son lit.

« C'est trop compliqué. »

Harry ricana.

« Tu l'aimes?

- J'en sais rien, moi. Dans mon futur, oui. Mais maintenant, je sais pas.

- Drago ? Insista le brun.

- Oui, bon okay, je l'aime… bien.

- C'est déjà un début. Alors, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Harry approcha et lui annonça.

« Sérieusement, j'aurai une raison de te choisir comme parrain d'Isabelle comme ça. »

Drago leva les yeux et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ok, Tonton Harry. C'est quoi ton plan ? »

**_Note de l'auteur: _**

**_Non mais c'est quoi cette nunuche d'Hermione!! XD_**

**_et Drago (j'avais mal pour lui)..._**

**_bon j'aime toujours autant Harry _**

**_A vous de commentez! _**

**_Et wi! j'ai fini le chapt 12 alors j'envooi celui ci _**

**_je voudrais d'abord vous dire un grand immence merci!! Plus de 30reviews au chapitre précédent... Bref, je vous adore, je vous aime et tout le tintouin! sérieux, j'ai meme failli versé quelques larmes quand j'ai dépassé la barre des 110 (étant donné qu'avec la première fic, j'en avait 108 après l'avoir fini avec 21chapt XD) non non! on se moque pas!!_**

**_bref, j'ai acceléré le rythme d'écriture (avec une vague d'inspi venant de dieu sait où)_**

**_bref, j'attend vos questions et tout ça avec impatience allez... je me remet un minimum... pour atteindre le 7ème ciel (faudrait que j'évite ce genre de métaphores avec l'esprit pervers que j'ai XD)... 130! bon je suis d'accord pour en avoir plus! je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas du chantage au review (comme certains l'ont pensé), juste ce que je voudrais... dans tout les cas, quand j'écris un chapitre (d'ailleur vous allez voir le chapitre 11!! je suis partie en live! XD) j'en poste un nouveau... quel que soit le nombre de reviews! (zut vous allez plus en mettre maintenant XD)_**

**_Voilà, sinon merci merci merci merci tout simplement _**

**_bizbiz_**

**_kittysee_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur: Alors, avant de commencé le chapitre, je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour tout les reviews, qui on bien failli m'arracher quelques larmes XD non, peut etre pas mais j'étais vraiment heureuse! Alors je voulez vous remercier!! ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu, bah merci encore, et maintenant pour ceux qui ne sont pas identifiés sur le site, je vais prendre le temps de le faire.**

_harrypotter2904, Lady Hope, merope, super-ketchup, Princess, fiind-l0ve (merci X1000 étant donné qu'elle me laisse des milliers de reviews ), ED (que veut dire ton pseudo ? je me posais la question!), cess (j'essaie tant que possible de ne pas m'éloigner de l'histoire, et j'espère ne pas le faire dans le futur...), ma Kora, kimlovetom, missmalfoy33, lila, sarah, newness, maela, siana, ma Crunchies, ina tsugaki (qui était là au début mais semble avoir disparut de la surface de la terre XD), Dame Angelique Malfoy (je promets de faire ce que je peux pour écrire un petit truc sur les premiers pas d'Edward! mais pas maintenant! Bientot Bientot!)... **Bref bref, tous un grand merci!**_

**_Voilà, alors merci! Et bonne lecture!!_**

Harry, Ron et Drago entrèrent par la porte de derrière de la salle de cours d'étude des runes que Dreyfus et Hermione suivraient une heure plus tard.

Ron s'avança silencieusement vers le premier rang, alors que les deux autres étaient restés près du bureau du professeur. Le rouquin se retourna vers les deux autres.

« Elle adore ce cours, je pari qu'elle s'assoit au premier rang! Franchement, on aurait du se renseigner…

- Et t'aurais dis quoi Bilius ? Salut Hermione, tu t'assois où en cours que je puisse te débarrasser de ton petit con de petit copain super prétentieux! » demanda Harry.

Ron lui adressa un geste grossier de la main, et s'assit au premier rang, à la place qu'occupait selon lui Hermione.

Drago le regarda se relever et lancer un sortilège à la chaise à coté.

« Vous êtes surs de ce que vous faites ? Vous trompez pas de siège.

- Mais, non. T'inquiètes pas. Mes frères sont des pros en matière de bêtises. J'ai été à bonne école. »

Harry s'assit nonchalamment sur le bureau professoral et balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

« Et au pire, Mione nous en voudra à vie, elle haïra Drago, vous n'aurez pas d'enfants, on trouvera pas les horcruses parce qu'elle nous aidera pas et Voldemort me tuera et on moura tous… Après tout, c'est pas si grave. »

Ron avait blêmit, prenant conscience de la portée de son geste. Drago éclata de rire devant sa mine défaite.

« Voyons, Bilius, c'était son idée. Tu as scellé notre destin à tous mais c'est pas si grave. »

O0°0O

Drago adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et Ron qui étaient assis à leur table dans la Grande Salle. Blaise lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu dragues qui ?

- Personne. » répondit il en retenant un rire.

Blaise suivit son regard et son sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« La fille Weasley. Bon choix. Surtout pour faire enrager Potter. »

Drago ne répondit rien, trop surpris de voir Dreyfus entrait dans la salle et s'asseoir tranquillement. Les regards d'Harry et Ron s'affolèrent ostensiblement. Il vit plusieurs 'Oh non, c'est pas vrai!' se former sur les lèvres de Ron.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, les trois hommes se regardèrent, de plus en plus nerveux sous les regards soupçonneux de Ginny. Surtout qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas. Courageusement, Harry se leva et alla parler à Dreyfus. Drago le vit serrer les dents et se sentit tout à coup très mal.

Harry retourna à sa table, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron. Ils se levèrent brutalement et en passant devant lui pour quitter la grande salle, ils lui firent signe de le rejoindre.

Ils se réunirent devant l'infirmerie. Drago grogna.

« T'as été à bonne école, hein ? »

Ron fit une grimace qui déforma ses traits et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent tous les trois, effrayés par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Sur le lit le plus éloigné, une Hermione légèrement plus coloré que d'habitude…

« Bleu? » s'écria Harry.

Ron gémit 'ça aurait pas du être bleu'. Quand Hermione les vit, elle se cacha le visage entre les mains, visiblement gênée.

« Mais qu'Est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Aucun d'eux n'osa parler, ne sachant pas si ils devaient ou pas avouer leur faute.

Drago s'installa sur le lit d'à coté, et brisa le silence.

« On venait voir si tu allais bien.

- Depuis quand le bien être d'une sang de bourbe est l'une de tes priorités ? » répliqua-t-elle brusquement.

Drago baissa la tête vers le sol. Harry et Ron furent soudain très intéressé par les murs. Drago serra les dents.

« Je me fiche que je sois une Sang de Bourbe. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

Harry et Ron souriaient maintenant, légèrement étonné de la douceur dans la voix de leur nouvel ami.

« Bon, on va vous laissez. Chuchota Harry. Désolé pour ta peau, Mione.

- C'est pas de votre faute.« Répliqua-t-elle.

Le brun et le roux haussèrent distraitement les épaules et sortirent après avoir adressé des signes d'encouragement à Drago.

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa rapidement.

« Tu m'as rejeté parce que je suis une sang de bourbe. » chuchota Hermione.

Drago la regarda, avec sa peau bleu turquoise c'était difficile de lui parler sérieusement. La moue de l'adolescente lui arracha un étrange rictus. Et le regarda et son regard changea.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- En fait… oui, plutôt. »

Elle le tua du regard. Il éclata de rire. Elle tourna la tête, visiblement vexée. Il se rapprocha d'elle en riant.

« Tu sais, Mione, c'est juste que…

- Comment tu m'as appelé? »

Drago cessa de rire.

« Mione.

- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Désolé. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et un peu déçu qu'elle l'ait rejeté sans plus de cérémonie. _En même temps, Drago, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu l'as jeté comme une sang de … bien joué Drago. Tu l'insultes sur la qualité de son sang après lui avoir dis que tu t'en moquer. Enfin, on se refait pas. Allez, Drago… trouves quelque chose à dire… tu peux séduire n'importe qui, et là tu peux même pas te faire pardonner. Allez, respires un grand coup et …_

« Tu peux partir. » Déclara Hermione en l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Il allait s'en allé quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais obéit à un tel ordre, et fit volte face.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, s'apercevant rapidement du changement qui s'était opéré chez lui d'un seul coup. Il avait parut si désolé, si confus quelques instants auparavant. Et là, il était redevenu le jeune homme si adulte, si froid, si méprisant même qu'il avait toujours été. Elle pensa aussi qu'il était définitivement plus beau dans cet état. Son corps s'était grandi, il avait relevé la tête puis le reste de son être, et l'observait avec une telle force dans le regard qu'elle aurait presque eut peur si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé si attirant.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Et face à cet homme si parfait, elle se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise, là dans la peau bleu… ridicule face à tant de vénusté. Son visage se décomposa brutalement et elle comprit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une sang de bourbe qu'il l'avait rejeté, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était rien face à lui. Elle n'avait que son cerveau, son intelligence, son courage alors qu'il avait tout le reste: la beauté, la puissance, et de plus une intelligence presque égale à la sienne. Elle eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était là, face à elle, se sentant tout à coup très stupide d'avoir retrouvé son caractère à la con dans un moment pareil. Il se rendait compte que même bleu, elle était toujours aussi belle, si … A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il s'apercevait qu'elle avait tout d'une lionne: ses cheveux en bataille, ces yeux flamboyants, son caractère aussi. Et lui, il était là, trouillard comme toujours, hautain. Il n'avait que son physique, son charme Malefoyien et bien évidement son pouvoir: le pouvoir de l'argent et celui de son père. Il se sentait tout petit face à elle.

Le serpent face au lion…

Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi stupides tout les deux, elle trouvait toujours réponse à chaque problème qu'on lui posait, lui avait toujours une réplique cinglante à jeter… Ils se retrouvaient comme deux enfants peureux de dévoiler ce qu'ils pensaient réellement l'un de l'autre.

Drago essaya de retrouvé l'air tendre qu'il avait eut plusieurs fois avec elle, qu'il avait dans ses rêves. Son visage redevint doux, ses yeux plus bleu, sa peau légèrement plus coloré, sa respiration plus lente et il s'assit finalement sur le lit près d'elle.

Elle l'avait regardé se transformé à nouveau avec une sorte de fascination pour lui qui avait de multiples personnalités alors qu'elle était si prévisible. Il était beau. Beau…

La voix velouté de beau blond la sorti de ses pensées devenu trop lentes.

« Tu sais, _Hermione_… je ne suis pas du genre romantique et tout le tintouin…

- Mais… »

Elle avait voulu l'interrompre pour ne pas trouvé d'excuses à son comportement, mais il l'avait regardé d'un air si las qu'elle l'écouta continué.

« Je ne crois pas en l'amour, en l'amitié ou en ce genre de choses. En fait, de manière générale, je ne crois pas en la bonté du genre humain. Je pense qu'il suffit d'un peu d'argent ou de chantage, de peur, de déception pour que n'importe qui trahisse n'importe qui. Face à la peur… dans la guerre… l'homme devient comme un loup garou un soir de pleine lune… incontrôlable.

Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment… j'ai construit une barrière si épaisse entre le monde et moi que je ne sais même plus comment c'est de vivre avec le monde. Je ne dis pas que je suis tout gentil, tout beau à l'intérieur, car ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime être méchant, j'adore méprisé ceux qui selon moi méritent d'être bouleversés. C'est dans ma nature. Mais je me rend compte que je n'ai peut-être pas méprisé les bonnes personnes, et que ses barrières autour de moi ne maintiennent pas les autres à distance… elle m'enferment.

Bref, tout ça pour en revenir au fait que je ne crois pas en l'amour… ni au bonheur en général. Je ne sais pas comment être proche de toi… comment te touché… comment te faire ressentir ce que je ressens… comment te l'exprimé… Toi, tu es… tout le contraire de ce que je suis. Je veux dire avec la SALE dont Harry m'a parlé ou tout ce genre de truc. Tu es pleine d'espoir. Pas moi. On est différent tout les deux…

Mais malgré ça… je … tu … me plais beaucoup… »

Elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir compris la dernière phrase parce qu'il avait eut du mal à la dire. Il tortillait ses doigts, attendant patiemment sa réponse, si elle en avait une. Elle prit plusieurs minutes avant de parler.

« Je suis désolée, Drago. Mais, comme tu l'as dis, je suis une sang de bourbe, une miss je sais tout… tu as passé les six dernières années à me rabaisser et à te moquer complètement de ce que je ressentais. Et je ne suis pas une de ces idiotes avec qui tu couches…

- Je n'ai…

- C'est mon tour de parler. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne suis pas du genre -pardonnes moi l'expression- à écarter les cuisses juste parce que tu leur as fait un compliment. Alors, arrêtes ça, d'accord? »

Il baissa la tête, acquiesça, se releva et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Il se baissa, posa ses lèvres glacés sur son front bleu et s'en alla.

« À plus tard, Hermione. Dors bien. »

O0°0O

« Allez, Drago, tu peux pas abandonner si vite! J'ai attendu 6ans avant de sortir avec elle… pendant 6jours. Argumenta Ron.

- Oui. Et Gin et moi, on a prit des années! Alors sois patient! » renchérit Harry.

Ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur le lit de Drago, les pieds sur les oreillers, leurs têtes tombant à l'endroit où auraient dut être leurs pieds. C'est la tête à l'envers qu'ils regardèrent Ginny rentrer.

« Salut, Gin ' » dirent ils en chœur.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel, et se rapprocha.

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrivent? Vous avez bu? »

Son regard s'était posé sur les bouteilles vides de whisky pur feu par terre, près du lit.

« Vous êtes bizarres. Vraiment. Plus que d'habitude.

- Tu trouves? Bafouilla Drago. Ça vient sûrement du fait que nous sommes tout les trois des incapables. Me suis fait jeté pour la première fois de ma vie par une fille toute bleu. Et même bleu… j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus…

- Hermione. Dit simplement la rouquine. Elle m'a dit.

- Elle t'a dit que j'étais un crétin?

- Non. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'elle m'a dit. Comment tu vas?

- Je suis saoul. Je suis forcément heureux, nan? »

Ginny s'approcha, embrassa Harry, baisa la joue de son frère, puis celle de Drago.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Très bien… ensuite… Je suppose que c'est à cause de vous qu'elle est toute bleu?

- Encore une preuve de notre nullité incroyable à tout les trois. C'était Dreyfus qui était visé. Pas elle.

- J'avais deviné. »

Elle les rejoignit sur le lit, collant son corps contre celui d'Harry.

« Alors, je peux vous aider?

- A quoi ?

- A nous débarrassé de ce crétin. Je l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Il m'appelle 'ma ptite'. C'est insupportable. »

Harry la serra contre lui alors que les deux autres s'étaient mit à rire.

« Alors, ma petite, t'as des idées?

- Bien sur que oui! »

O0°0O

Drago avait écrit la liste des sortilèges et des maléfices qu'ils pouvaient utiliser avec ses nouveaux amis contre Dreyfus. Assis dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment mettre leurs nombreux plans à exécution.

« Quelqu'un va forcément s'apercevoir que c'était nous… s'inquiéta Ginny.

- On s'en fiche! Grogna Ron. Et puis, Fred et George ont fait plein de bêtises et ils s'en sont sorti!

- C'est pas eux qui ont quitté Poudlard, y a deux ans ? Demanda Drago, un sourire étirant à la perfection ses lèvres fines.

- Mouais… C'est bien eux. Mais, c'était leur choix! Et puis, on va pas faire sauter toute l'école, si ? »

Harry se rapprocha de la cheminé et l'alluma. Dehors, il neigeait. Il avait très envie d'allé se plonger dans une bataille de boules de neiges. Mais, il savait aussi que Drago ne pourrait pas les accompagné. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laissé tout seul.

« On commence quand?

- Le plus tôt possible! » Répondit rapidement Drago.

Il pensa au fait qu'il voulait passé quelques jours au moins avec Hermione. Quelques jours où il pourrait l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël. Quelques jours avant de devenir mangemort. Il n'avait pas encore osé parler de ce problème à Harry. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il avait juste envie d'être normal pour une fois…

« Pourquoi ? On a le temps. Faudrait pas faire ça trop vite, en prenant des risques… expliqua Ron.

- Oui, je crois aussi. » dit Ginny.

Harry regarda Drago, qui avait baissé la tête.

« Eh, Drago. Tu vas bien?

- Oui. Oui. Ça va. »

Pour un serpentard, ce coup ci, il n'avait pas su mentir. Harry savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida donc de se ranger du coté du blond.

« Je suis d'accord avec Drago. On devrait commencé tôt.

- Pourquoi ? S'indigna Ron, déçu que son ami ne le soutienne pas.

- Parce que… Hermione aura le temps de s'attacher à Dreyfus encore plus. Alors, il vaut mieux l'éloigner immédiatement. Maintenant, faut qu'on trouve un plan. »

O0°0O

Dreyfus se dirigeait calmement vers la salle d'étude des runes avec Hermione.

Harry, caché derrière un mur derrière eux, pointa sa baguette -comme il l'avait trois ans auparavant avec Cédric Diggory- sur le sac du blond.

« Cracbadabum! » chuchota-t-il.

La couture du sac à dos craqua et tout son contenu s'écroula par terre. Harry entendit Dreyfus dire à Hermione d'y allé et qu'il la rejoindrait après. Ron arriva et la croisa. Quand Hermione eut disparut, le rouquin prononça à voix basse.

« Petricus Totalus. »

Le corps de Dreyfus se raidit brutalement et il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Génial! Allez, on se dépêche! Annonça Harry, en faisant signe à Ginny et Drago de les rejoindre.

- Le sortilège de conjonctivite? »

Drago acquiesça et prononça une formule. Puis Ginny dit:

« Furunculus! »

Harry allait lancé un autre sort, quand Ron l'arrêta

« Je crois que ça ferait peut-être trop.

- Un dernier!

- Okay. Grogna Ron, en regardant autour d'eux pour voir si personne n'arrivait.

- Alors… Dentesaugmento! »

Les quatre amis retournèrent se cacher derrière le mur et 'réveillèrent' Dreyfus. C'est quand il revint à lui, que les maléfices fonctionnèrent. D'immondes furoncles lui poussèrent sur tout le visage, ses dents s'agrandirent comme celle d'un lapin et ses yeux devinrent rouges et purulents. Il se mit à hurler comme un fou en sautant dans tout les sens.

« KESKISPASSE? » criait il.

Derrière le mur, les autres riaient, essayant vainement de se contrôlé mais rien n'y fit. Ils finirent par partir en courant vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

O0°0O

« Je ne comprend pas comment on peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme ça, vraiment! » s'énervait Hermione en remplissant son assiette.

Harry l'avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois, quand elle était en colère elle mangeait beaucoup. Ron remplissait sa bouche, juste pour ne pas pouvoir parler ou sourire, alors que Ginny avait fait semblant de faire tomber son couteau par terre et s'était penché pour le rattrapé et surtout caché son fou rire. Harry lui faisait semblant d'écouté ce que la lionne disait mais essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Son regard devait être un peu éteint car après de longues minutes, Hermione s'arrêta de parler et les regarda.

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive à tout les trois? On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir?

- Non! Mentirent ils en chœur.

- Je commence vraiment à me dire que quelqu'un cherche à nous faire du tord. Moi en bleu et maintenant… Drey. »

Ron leva les sourcils et tordit sa bouche pleine. Il avait tellement de mal à ne pas rire, qu'il était devenu tout rouge. Ginny se grattait distraitement le nez, en regardant le plafond magique.

« Il ne fait pas très beau. »

Ron éclata de rire, des morceaux de pommes de terre coulant de sa bouche. Harry sursauta, enfonçant malencontreusement son coude dans un plat de sauce. Tout s'écroula par terre. Ginny, dégoûté, s'écarta. Hermione se leva brusquement.

« Vous n'avez rien à voir la dedans, j'espère ! »

Le monde sembla se figé, une nouvelle fois. Ron poussa un gémissement, et Ginny replongea son regard chocolat dans le ciel noir. Harry lui, semblait ne plus respiré.

Hermione les regarda, tour à tour. Son cris résonna dans la grande salle. Il semblait amplifié comme avec une beuglante.

« Vous êtes dingues! Je vous détestes tout les trois! Je vous hais! Vous devriez avoir honte! Qu'Est-ce qui vous a pris ? En fait, ne répondez pas, je m'en fiche! »

Elle ramassa sa veste et sortit en courant presque, sous les regards étonnés de tous. Drago la regarda sortir et s'apprêtait à se lever, quand il remarqua que Blaise le dévisageait bizarrement

« Tu veux allé la voir ?

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire ça? J'ai juste fini de manger! »

Il se redressa sur son siège mais ne sortit pas de table comme il l'avait prévu. Blaise l'observa jusqu'à la fin du repas, légèrement soupçonneux. Drago ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil vers la table des griffondors où Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient l'air totalement abattus.

O0°0O

Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds. Au premier lit à gauche, elle découvrit un Dreyfus dans un bien meilleur état que dans celui dans lequel l'avait quitté une heure auparavant. Excepté quelques cicatrices encore rouges sur le visage, il avait retrouvé une apparence normale.

« Tu vas mieux, je vois ?

- Oui, ça va ça va. »

Son ton, cependant, n'avait rien du ton de quelqu'un qui va bien. Il leva la tête vers elle, apparemment en colère.

« C'est juste que Madame Pomfresh est une incompétente!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Hermione, un peu choquée qu'il puisse dire une chose pareil de quelqu'un comme madame Pomfresh qui les avaient soigné, elle et ses amis, mainte et maintes fois.

- Elle m'a dis que j'aurais peut-être une ou deux cicatrices pendant longtemps! Comme la pavicelle ou je ne sais qu'elle maladie moldue dont elle m'a parlé!

- La varicelle. Corrigea mécaniquement la brunette. Et puis, ce n'est pas si important. »

Elle le regarda plus attentivement, et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé.

« Tes dents sont plus courtes, non?

- Oui, elle s'est trompé en me les remettant à taille normale! Je la soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès, mais elle ne veut pas le reconnaître cette sale…

- Dreyfus! Madame Pomfresh est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel! Une excellente infirmière! Et une femme très gentille! » Cria Hermione.

Elle ne s'était jamais mise en colère devant lui, et il fit une tête bizarre pendant de longues minutes. Puis il prit un miroir sur la table de nuit et se regarda.

« J'étais tellement beau, pourtant, et là… »

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle se rendait compte que Ron avait raison: Dreyfus était un prétentieux. Mais elle allait avoir un enfant avec lui, non ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à l'aimer comme il le méritait?

Le beau blond la regarda à nouveau.

« Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser de la part d'Harry, Ronald, et Ginny, car ils ne feront pas.

- Les excusez de quoi?

- C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Et bien… on peut dire que tu choisis bien tes amis. Entre ce Drago…

- Ce n'est pas un ami.

- Oui mais bon… enfin bref. Tu pourras le dire à McGo?

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Bah que c'est de leur faute, non? Alors il faut les punir. »

Hermione le regardait. Elle avait dut mal entendre.

« Je ne ferais pas ça. Ce sont mes amis.

- Oui, mais tu sors avec moi. »

Hermione sentit son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine. Puis d'une voix blanche, elle répliqua.

« Sortait. Je ne sors plus avec toi, Dreyfus. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle sentait les larmes lui piqué les yeux, ne demandant qu'à sortir alors qu'elle partait en courant vers sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer avant d'y être.

_Comment pourrais je avoir Edward maintenant, hein? En même temps, comment aurais je pus avoir un tel enfant avec un homme pareil. Et puis, il voulait dénoncer Harry, Ron et Ginny… alors que dans quelques temps… il aurait du les aidé._

Quelqu'un la bouscula. _Une grande carrure blanche et noir. Blanche, sa peau. Noirs, ses vêtements._ Le visage glaciale et énigmatique se fendit en un sourire timide. Drago. Il paraissait un peu inquiet.

« Tu vas bien? Je te cherchai. »

Elle prit du temps à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Derrière lui, la porte de leur salle commune s'était refermé. Il la regardait toujours, attendant une réaction. Comme toujours, quand elle était avec lui, elle prit du temps à rassemblé ses pensées. Elle regarda ses pieds, ne sachant quoi répondre, alors que les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux quelques minutes auparavant brûlaient désormais ses joues.

Il réagit instinctivement et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle faillit l'en empêcher, mais elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle le laissa faire. Sa tête était posé contre son torse dure, et elle sentait le menton du blond sur le sommet de son crâne. Une de ses mains était posé dans le bas de son dos, l'autre caressait lentement ses cheveux accompagnant les paroles réconfortantes qu'il prononcé. Il n'avait jamais consolé personne et n'était pas certain de bien s'y prendre, mais il sentit son corps se détendre peu à peu, et il fut rassuré.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

Elle acquiesça et il la ramena dans leur salle commune, où ils s'assirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait vécu trop de choses, ressentit trop de sentiments contradictoires en une seule journée. Il ramena sa chemise sur elle quand elle frissonna mais ne bougea pas du canapé.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours là, somnolant un peu, ses yeux gris fixant l'âtre vide de la cheminé.

Elle se rendit soudain compte, que c'était la première fois depuis août qu'elle dormait sans rêvé. Il lui sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il le savait.

« On devrait dormir ensemble plus souvent. » annonça-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir du sens de ses paroles.

Il retint un rire devant sa mine déconfite.

« C'est quand tu veux. » répliqua-t-il juste pour la faire rougir à nouveau.

Il adorait qu'elle rougisse. Elle devenait d'un rose soutenu sur ses joues, comme dans les dessins animés, pas comme les filles en général dont la peau se constellé de taches rougeâtres. Il entortillait les cheveux de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, l'air pensif.

« A quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-elle.

- A rien. Rien du tout. Tu es bien, là? »

Elle sourit, devint plus rouge encore et chuchota 'oui'. Il la serra plus fort, encore plus fort, désirant une seule chose: que sa peau et celle de la griffondor soient collés l'une à l'autre. Elle ne réagit pas. Son regard était fixé sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il le remarqua et se baissa vers elle, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Il lui chuchota alors.

« Tu veux m'embrasser? »

Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, l'effet de son souffle brûlant sur son visage lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il avait un contrôle sans limite sur elle. _C'était presque malsain_, pensa-t-elle. Presque. Car il ne la forçait en rien. Il avait juste un immense pouvoir sur elle. Et elle se laissait faire.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, juste une fois, juste pour savoir ce qu'il ressentirait, mais ne voulait pas non plus la brusquer. Il se pencha encore, fit courir son souffle sur sa joues, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses pommettes, puis à la commissure de ses lèvres…

Elle se sentait irrévocablement attiré par lui, et il sembla le remarqué car dès qu'elle pensa _'Qu'il m'embrasse!_' il le fit doucement.

Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il se passa alors une chose à laquelle ni lui, ni elle n'étaient préparé…

**Note de l'auteur: Moi, sadique? point du tout voyons! XD mais bon, je suppose que vous devinerez tous ce qui va se passé? Allez allez, posez vos questions, émettez des hypothéses (meme des gros délires XD), bref REVIEWs (je suis chiante hein?? ) Mon but ? arriver à 200avec les 10chapitres! donc débrouillez vous XD! et non, ce n'est pas du chantage **

**Voilà, maintenant, je vais faire un peu de pub, pour une fic qui selon moi mérite d'être connu! elle n'a pas beaucoup de reviews, et je trouve ça nul! (parceque sérieux je lis des fic parfois qui sont vraiment merdiques dsl pour le mot et qui ont un tas de reviews et d'autre comme celle là qui méritent mieux!) Alors, svp, allez la lire: Un amour détonnant de deyunasharingan. **

**Bonne lecture si vous y allé. Sinon, la suite je ne sais pas quand... Dans la semaine prochaine. j'espère recevoir vos commentaires et vos questions surtout si vous en avez (j'y répondrai avec plaisir si ça n'enlève pas le suspens), si il ya des choses à corriger aussi! **

**Reviews!**

**Bisous**

**kitty **


	10. Chapter 10

…_Le corps brûlant contre le sien… ses lèvres glacés s'acharnant avec passion sur les siennes, les mordant encore et encore… son esprit s'embrumant lentement…_

… _3h33. « Mr Malefoy. C'est un garçon. »_

_Il s'approcha de la guérisseuse, ses jambes flageolantes…_

… _Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre aussi sûrement que celui de la femme, ou du moins, il le croyait… il se rapprocha du corps sans vie et le serra contre lui…_

_« Mione? »_

_Le corps bougea légèrement. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle était vivante…_

… _Elle sentit quelqu'un s'allongé à ses cotés et elle se retourna sur son matelas pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air fatigué._

_« Drago. Tu vas bien? Vous avez réussis?_

_- J'ai tué…_

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois._

_- Mon père. »_

… _Il se pencha et ramassa le corps de l'enfant endormi près de la cheminé. La fillette dormait profondément et parlait dans son sommeil._

_« Ne… tuez …pas… » chuchotait elle avec acharnement._

_Il la serra plus fort pour la réconforté sachant très bien de quoi elle rêvait.. Il réalisa qu'avoir des enfants lui avait créer une sorte d'espoir… en ne leur en donnant aucun._

… _Elle se serra contre son corps givré, presque mort._

_« Harry! Dépêches toi! » hurlait elle avec désespoir. _

_Un sanglot derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête._

_« Ma puce, retournes te couché. Ne regardes pas!_

_- Il va pas bien papa? »_

… _La petite fille renversait minutieusement ses céréales dans son bol sous le regard attentif de son grand frère. Hermione les observait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte . Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient des enfants normaux dans un monde normal… Edward riait aux éclats alors que sa sœur faisait tombé ses céréales par terre en criant. Hermione sentit des mains se posés sur ses hanches, et une voix suave chuchota à son oreille._

_« Ils sont presque normaux… quand on les voit comme ça. »_

_Elle se mit à rire. Il savait toujours exactement ce qu'elle pensait._

… _Il rentra en courant dans le hall. Son fils était allongé par terre. Hermione se secouait de toutes ses force, essayant vainement de le réveillé._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_- Le doloris. Plusieurs fois. Il est tombé. Il ne se réveille pas. Il respire pourtant… »_

_Elle avait du mal à parler, à respirer… sa voix était entrecoupé par des sanglots. Il la serra brièvement contre lui, et chercha sa fille des yeux. Elle attendait près de la porte. Il tenta de réveillé son fils avec tout les sorts possible et inimaginable… Mais rien n'y fit. Il respirait pourtant …_

… _Drago entra dans la chambre de son fils sans frapper à la porte entrouverte. Il se figea sur le seuil. Son fils. Sa filleule. _

_« Désolé. »_

_Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Edward détachant sa bouche de celle d 'Isabelle, tout les deux tout rouge, avant de refermer la porte. Il descendit au salon. C'est là, devant sa femme, sa fille, Harry et Ron qu'il éclata de rire._

_« Harry, j'ai gagné mon pari! »_

… _Les cris de joie. Les soupirs de soulagement. Des sanglots. Le monde des sorciers semblait en proie à une âpre euphorie. Dans un coin, Isabelle pleurait dans les bras d'Edward. Près d'eux, Hermione, Drago, leur fille et Ron luttaient contre les larmes. Être forts pour Isabelle. Un homme transportant les journaux du matin passa près d'eux, Drago en attrapa un en route et lu le gros titre: « Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, emportant notre héros avec lui. »_

… _Hermione posa un bouquet de fleurs blanches sur la tombe qui lui faisait face. « Drago Lucius Malefoy. 1980- 2066. Entre le bien et la facilité, il aura choisit le bien. ». Une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et eut soudain d'impression de revoir le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé._

_« Grand-mère, tu vas bien ? »_

_La vielle femme acquiesça._

_« Oui, Killian, je vais beaucoup mieux quand je suis près de lui. »_

Ses lèvres se posaient avec un désir manifeste sur les siennes. Avec une sorte d'espoir aussi. L'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus. Toujours plus. Les mains froides de Drago la poussaient un peu plus à chaque instants vers son corps. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque. Il tressaillit mais la laissa faire. Ils s'étaient allongés sur le canapé, elle au dessus comme quelques mois plus tôt. Il la poussa pour être au dessus sans quitté ses lèvres. Elle encercla de ses jambes les hanches du jeune homme pour le rapproché encore plus d'elle. Un flot d'images désordonnés s'insinuaient dans leurs esprits… Des flashs incontrôlables…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il était en apnée, et se détacha à regrets d'Hermione. Elle fit reposé sa tête sur le bras du canapé alors qu'il s'allongeait complètement sur elle, collant sa tête à la poitrine qui se soulevé au rythme affolé de la respiration de la jeune fille. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonant à ses tympans. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux blonds. Ils passèrent près d'une demi heure allongés l'un contre l'autre…Seul le bruissement des feuilles contre les fenêtres et les crépitements du bois dans la cheminé se mêlaient à leur souffle.

C'est Hermione qui parla en premier.

« Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

- Oui.

- Donc… c'est toi ? »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire parfait de sincérité. Même si elle n'avait pas clairement exprimé son idée, il avait comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Un court silence s'imposa d'office.

« Et tu le savais depuis longtemps?

- Environ un mois. »

Il caressait toujours ses cheveux avec une infinie tendresse.

« Depuis que je t'ai parlé de mes rêves?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé à ce moment là alors?

- Pour lui. Répondit il simplement avant d'ajouter: J'avais peur pour lui… qu'il souffre autant que dans mes rêves.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

- Toi. »

Il avait glissé sa main droite sur sa taille, qu'il câlinait avec tendresse, la gauche s'était emparé de quelques mèches qu'il faisait tournoyé entre ses doigts pales avec une capacité déconcertante.

« Merci d'avoir changé d'avis… »

Il sourit encore contre sa poitrine.

_Ils étaient si bien, là tous les deux… _

Le bruit de la porte les fit revenir à la dure réalité de la vie, faisant éclaté la bulle intime et passionnée dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

Les voix d'Harry, Ron et Ginny près de la porte… De là, ils ne pouvaient pas les voir.

« On s'assit comme si de rien n'était ou on les laisse nous surprendre dans cette position? » chuchota Drago qui semblait être tiraillé entre la crainte et le fou rire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le visage d'Harry lui apparut. Un visage étonnamment heureux. Elle n'analysa pas d'avantage la situation et poussa Drago d'un coup sec. Le blond s'écroula par terre, en se cognant la tête contre le rebord de la table basse. Il jura alors qu'Hermione s'était levé d'un seul coup. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tous attendaient un réaction de Drago. Ce dernier fini par rire. D'un rire chaud et contagieux. Seule Hermione restait figée, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi ses amis et Drago paraissait si complices. Drago leva vers elle, ses grands yeux bleus gris.

« C'est pas que tu m'as fait mal, Mione… Mais tu m'as fais mal! » pouffa-t-il en se massant le cou.

Le regard vert émeraude d'Harry oscillait entre Drago et sa meilleure amie, puis il persifla.

« Vous aurez mis du temps, mais vous aurez fini par réussir! »

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Tu étais au courant ?

- De quoi? »

Elle n'osa pas répondre, de peur qu'il ne sache rien et qu'elle lui dévoile quelque chose. Harry avait le même doute. Drago les regarda tour à tour.

« C'est bon! Vous êtes tous au courant qu'Hermione et moi sommes censés passé notre vie ensemble, avoir 5enfants et aider Harry à sauver le monde!

- Cinq! S'écria Hermione. J'en ai vu que deux!

- C'était une façon de parler, Mione. Moi aussi, je n'en ais vu que deux! »

La jeune fille parut soulagé. Harry, Ginny et Ron les regardèrent en souriant. Ron se calla sur un pouf à fleurs violettes.

« On va enfin pouvoir chercher les Horcruses, ensemble! Ça sera beaucoup lus facile.

- T'as vraiment le chic pour gâcher mes moments particuliers, Bilius! Le charia Drago.

- Attends, t'es au courant pour les Horcruses? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. J'essai d'aider.

- Génial! » s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Il la regarda en souriant, elle ressemblait à une gosse quand elle était heureuse.

Les cinq adolescents se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, avachis dans la salle commune, se racontant ce que les uns et les autres (et plus particulièrement Hermione) ne savaient pas. Quand ils en vinrent -par la faute de Ginny- à parler de leurs tentative pour éloigné Dreyfus, Hermione s'énerve contre Drago qu'elle pensait 'assez adulte pour ne pas s'amuser à ce genre de sottises!'. Drago se rapprocha d'elle et embrassa son front comme pour se faire excuser. Hermione lui tira la langue.

« Si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça, tu rêves! »

Il embrassa ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'en dire d'avantage. Elle se tut. Il persifla.

« Tu vois, tu ne dis plus rien. Preuve que ça marche!

- Tu es toujours aussi arrogant?

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue? »

Hermione se renfrogna, sous les rires de ses amis. Drago reprit l'air sérieux qui le caractérisait habituellement.

« En fait, je peux te poser une question, Hermione?

- C'est plus Mione ?

- Je peux ?

- Vas y.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie avec Dreyfus ? »

La brune rougie très légèrement.

« Et bien… tu promets de pas te mettre en colère ?

- C'est pas mon genre. mentit il sous leurs regards médusés.

- Très bien.. Alors, je croyais que c'était lui.

- Lui qui ?

- Le père d'Edward. »

Drago blêmit et s'étala de ton son long sur le plus grand fauteuil.

« Là, tu m'achèves. Comment as-tu pu croire ça ?

- Et bien… il est blond.

- Et tu ne t'ai pas dis que ça pouvait être moi ?

- Non. Mentit elle.

- Si, tu y as pensé, ça se voit. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Sympa. Oui, bon, d'accord j'y ai pensé. Et ensuite, il y a eut… Dray.

- Quoi 'Dray' ?

- Et bien, dans l'un de mes rêve , je t'appelais Dray. Et Drey, Dreyfus… ça m'a parut logique.

- Mais, physiquement, Edward me ressemble pas mal quand même! Je veux dire, ses yeux gris… et puis son visage en général.

- Il me ressemble pas mal aussi. Compléta-t-elle.

- Oui, la forme de son visage, et la nuance doré dans ses yeux. »

Elle retint un sourire, ravie qu'il l'ai autant regardé pour en arrivé à voir ce genre de détails. Il le remarqua et grimaça légèrement alors qu'Harry et Ron s'accordèrent un rictus moqueur. Ginny elle, dévisageait sa meilleure amie comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. En une journée à peine, elle avait complètement changé. Elle était tout simplement radieuse, rougissant de plus en plus à chaque mots de Drago, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux chocolat. Même elle n'avait remarqué la nuance doré dont avait parlé Drago.

« Bon, les garçons, si on sortait!

- Quoi, pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron. On est bien ici. Et puis il nous reste encore deux ou trois bières au beurre à boire! »

Harry perçut le regard que lui lança sa petite amie.

« Bon, on va y allé.

- Mais…

- Allez, Bilius! On y va! »

Ron comprit enfin qu'ils voulaient juste les laisser seuls.

« Ah, on dérange! C'est bon, j'ai compris! »

Ils sortirent en se bousculant un peu en leur disant au revoir.

Quand la porte se fut enfin refermé, Drago se retourna vers Hermione qui était apparemment gênée d'être seule avec lui. Elle contemplait le feu presque éteint dans la cheminée. Drago s'approcha d'elle et colla son torse contre le dos de l'adolescente. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, légère comme un papillon et l'embrassa plusieurs fois.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher? Il est tard. »

Elle se retourna, et il fut surpris de voir son regard noir.

« Bah quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis à l'infirmerie ? Je ne suis pas une fille de ce genre là! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Mione! Là, c'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné! Je n'avais aucune intention de ce genre… enfin pas dès ce soir en tout cas. Quoi qu'il faut que je te prévienne que pour avoir des enfants, il faut faire l'amour si ça ne te dérange pas trop!

- Te moques pas! Bouda-t-elle.

- En tout cas, je n'avais même pas pensé à te proposer de coucher avec moi ce soir. Bref, je te proposai juste d'aller dormir. »

Elle rougit, et il l'embrassa.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis.

- Merci. (elle rougit encore plus) Tu veux bien qu'on dorme ensemble quand même? »

Il retint un sourire, mais elle le remarqua et ajouta.

« Juste pour voir si je ne fais pas de cauchemar. »

C'était à moitié vrai. Elle avait aussi envie de ne pas le quitter. Il souriait toujours.

« On se douche. Pas ensemble, je précise avant que tu te fasses de idées. Et on dort dans mon lit.

- Pourquoi dans le tien?

- Il est bien. »

Elle allait répliquer quand il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant courir ses mains contre ses hanches, l'une d'elle glissant en haut de sa jupe, à la frontière de ses fesses.

« Je vais me doucher. » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il la laissa là, et elle fila vers sa chambre, où elle chercha frénétiquement un pyjama un minimum convenable. Elle ne dormait jamais avec qui que ce soit, et avec ses amies dans leur dortoir de Gryffondor les années passées, elles dormaient en t-shirt. Mais là.. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir garder le nuisette que sa mère lui avait offert au noël précédent. Elle finit par trouver un t-shirt blanc convenable et un boxer un peu long. Ça irait. Elle garderait un pantalon et ne l'enlèverait qu'au lit. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et elle y alla rapidement, croisant un Drago à demi nu. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, pour ne pas avoir trop envie de lui sauter dessus. Il le remarqua et ricana, moqueur en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Je t'attends! »

Elle passa une bonne demi heure sous la douche, appréciant le contact de l'eau bouillante sur son corps épuisé par sa journée. Elle avait la peau toute fripé en sortant, et se rhabilla à une vitesse folle, impatiente de le rejoindre.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà au lit, avec un livre. Elle hésita une seconde mais finit par le rejoindre. Une fois sous la couverture, elle enleva son pantalon. Elle cru l'entendre rire, et se retourna vers lui. Il cachait son visage derrière son livre.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien… C'est juste que tu aurais pu te déshabillé avant! On va sûrement se voir nus plus tard.

- Oui, Drago! Plus tard, justement! Ce n'est pas parce que nous pensons qu'on sera ensemble plus tard qu'il faut brûler les étapes!

- Alors, ça te dérange que je sois nu ? »

Elle blêmit.

« Quoi? Tu es nu !

-Bah, je dors toujours nu… je n'allai pas changer mes habitudes pour toi. »

Hermione sauta du lit, et se retrouva par terre. Il se releva et accouru à ses cotés pour voir si elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Elle ferma les yeux, et il se mit à rire.

« Mione, je plaisantai. Je suis habillé! Je n'ai même jamais été aussi habillé dans un lit! »

Elle ouvrit un œil. En effet, il portait un pantalon, et elle voyait le haut de son boxer ressortir. Elle fut soulagé. Il l'aida à se relever.

« En général, je dors juste en boxer, mais j'ai fais une exception. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire ça?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai, j'aurai pu, juste pour te voir rougir. »

Elle lui sourit en se remettant au lit, il la rejoignit.

« Je peux enlever mon pantalon, si ça te dérange pas… un jean, c'est pas très confortable. »

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il soupira, et se déshabilla en entrant dans le lit.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il fit de même et tendit sa main vers elle pour lui caressé la joue.

« Tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Je suis exténuée.

- Moi aussi. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle rougit mais se fit plutôt rapidement à l'effet de sa peau sur sa sienne…

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, collés l'un à l'autre… pour la première nuit d'une très longue série.

O0°0O

Drago se réveilla en premier, et la regarda dormir la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle faisait partie de ses gens qui respirent et expirent par la bouche quand ils dorment. Elle s'accrochait à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Ses boucles brunes s'emmêlaient autour de son visage et caressaient le torse nu du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage.

Sans qu'il puisse l'anticiper, la face de serpent aux yeux rouges de Voldemort se grava sur sa rétine. _Plus que deux semaines avant de devenir mangemort. Plus que deux weeks-ends en comptant celui là. _Il pensa qu'il voulait égoïstement profiter de la jeune fille qui partageait son lit, alors qu'il finirait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il se demanda comment avait fait son futur lui pour en arrivé à ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. Il aurait tout donné pour voir son bras vierge de tout tatouage dans quelques années…

Hermione bougea légèrement sur son torse, et se raccrocha d'avantage à lui. Il sentait ses pieds glacés près de ses mollets. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans son dos et il remarqua qu'elle transpirait beaucoup d'un seul coup, tout en étant glacé.

« Mione! Réveilles toi! » chuchota-t-il.

Aucune réaction de la part de la griffondor. Il glissa sa main sur son front bouillant, et la repoussa gentiment. Il enfila rapidement pantalon et t-shirt et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

_Seuls les cris l'accompagnaient le long de ce couloir sans fin. Et le désespoir apporté par le détracqueur derrière elle. Pour la dépassé, il la frôla de sa cape noire. Elle frémit, essayant de penser à une seule chose: Drago. Le détracqueur ouvrit une cellule. Et dans un signe de tête, la fit rentré. Elle pénétra dans ce cachot glacial et humide. Debout, près d'une fenêtre, l'homme avait le regard plongé dans le ciel où seule la lune brillait un peu. Il se retourna. _

_« Mione. »_

_Elle fut soulagé de le voir dans un si bon état. Les détracqueurs n'avaient pas encore réussit à l'avoir au moins. Elle allait se ruer sur lui, quand le détracqueur s'interposa comme pour lui signifié que les contacts avec les prisonniers étaient interdits. Elle admira soigneusement Drago - qui ne s'était pas éloigné de la fenêtre- comme pour graver chaque détails de son visage et de son corps. Il rit, légèrement moqueur. Un rire sans joie, comme autrefois._

_« Hermione, ne me regardes pas comme ça, on dirait que c'est la dernière fois… Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'espère._

_- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Dray alors enlève moi ce sourire de ton visage. »_

_Sa voix claqua l'air. Elle luttait contre les larmes. Il s'adossa au mur sans couleur, comme lui, un peu plus triste._

_« S'il te plais, Mione… dis moi que tu as trouvé une solution. Dis moi que tu vas me sortir de là… Dis moi… »_

_Il s'écroula au sol, en se tenant la tête entre les mains pour cacher ses larmes. Son corps entier était secoué de sanglots. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le détracqueur s'interposa à nouveau._

_« Laissez moi passé! » hurla-t-elle._

_Le détracqueur ne bougea pas. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et la pointa sur lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se déplaça et elle put enfin approcher Drago. Elle le prit instinctivement dans ses bras, si peu habitué à le voir pleuré qu'elle fut dérouté._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas! Harry et moi essayons de trouver une solution. __Kingsley __sait que tu n'es pas un mangemort. Il est de notre coté. Mais il n'arrive pas à convaincre tous les membres du Magenmagot… avec cette garce d'Ombrage! Mais je ferai tout ce qui est possible, même si je dois te sortir d'ici en combattant tout les détracqueurs du monde entier à moi seule!_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mione… penses aux enfants, ne tentes pas le diable. »_

_Elle se blottit dans ses bras, sentant des larmes coulés sur ses joues…._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Drago qui la serrait contre elle, en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Elle se serra dans ses bras en continuant à pleurer.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais mieux avec moi… désolé, Mione. »

Elle le serra encore plus fort, puis se détacha de lui.

« Il est quelle heure? CouinA-t-elle.

- T'inquiètes Mione. C'est samedi aujourd'hui. On peut rester toute la journée ici. Au lit… ça te dit ? »

Elle s'étala sur l'oreiller humide.

« Désolée d'avoir trempé tes draps.. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment, vu les cauchemars que nous faisons… c'est normal. Alors, tu veux flâné toute la journée au lit ? On pourrait parler de ton rêves si tu veux… proposa-t-il en se rallongeant à ses cotés.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de sujets triste ou d'affreux futurs aujourd'hui. Mais je te rappelle que c'est l'année des ASPIC! Alors, il faut que nous travaillons. »

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine sérieuse qu'elle avait arboré d'un seul coup.

« Voyons, Mione! Nous sommes en week-end. Nous aurons bien le temps de travailler demain … et puis c'est bientôt les vacances! Nous pourrons travailler à ce moment là. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, sa main sur sa joue, soutenant sa tête.

« Tu restes ici pour les vacances de Noel? »

Il blémit, et bredouilla:

« Non, je m'en vais. Et toi ?

- Je vais au terrier avec Ron et Harry.

- Au terrier ? Je croyais que ça s'appelait le Square Grimmaud votre quartier général.

- T'es aussi au courant de ça ? Ouah… Non le terrier, c'est la maison des Weasley.

- Cela doit être dans un piteux état pour avoir un tel nom.

- C'est un endroit merveilleux. Répliqua t-elle. Ne recommences pas à jouer les bourges!

- Je suis un aristocrate, Hermione, pas un bourgeois . »

Elle se mit à rire, balançant sa gorge en arrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher. Il y plaça une main, et l'attira d'un grand coup vers lui. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps -de son visage à sa poitrine- qu'il pouvait toucher. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, puis elle le poussa sur le coté et s'allongea sur lui.

« Je suis d'accord pour que nous passions la journée ici… » susurra-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

**Note de moi : Alors bonjour! **

**Pour commencer, grand merci à vous tous, et aussi aux nouveau arrivés et au retour de certains! Bref ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir toutes ces reviews trop parfaites et gentilles! et à Dame Angelique Malfoy qui m'a laissé le review le plus long du monde! (non mais sérieux allez le voir XD)**

**Bref, maintenant retour dans la fic... J'espère que vous trouvez pas que ça va trop vite, parceque là ça va continué... Le problème c'est que je vais super vite entre eux parceque après ça va un peu partir en live et le couple aussi par conséquent. Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 16. et pour ceux qui aiment les flashs (je ne cite pas de nom ... sasha maxime XD) ils vont etre servis dans le chapitre 15 qui est fait casi que de ça, et de trucs autre qui n'ont rien de joyeux... Les flash par contre j'ai bien tripé XD. Sinon, si vous avez des questions et tout le tintouin je suis toujours là! et ceux qui comme je-sais-plus-qui qui voulait avoir les 1ers pas d'Edward et bien ils y sont au chapter 15! donc si vous voulez voir des trucs dans les flash ou dans la fic en général, vous voyez je vous écoute! lol**

**Sinon, mon but c'est les 200 avec ce chapitre Non mais vous vous rendez compte que là j'ai autant de reviews avec mes 9ptits chapitres (enfin petit petit... XD) qu'avec Attirance hors norme fini et sa suite!! XD ce qui fait presque 30chapitres! bref, tout ça pour vous expliquez l'état dans lequel je me trouve XD**

**BREF MERCI MERCI MERCI!! allez 200 **

**bizbiz**

**kitty! (mon adresse toujours dans ma présentation!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! je voulais d'abord vous remerciez, mais vraiment un grand immense merci! car grace à vous je suis arrivé à 217reviews! ce que je n'avais jamais cru possible! vraiment, j'avais jamais été aussi heureuse! ça m'a fait un bien fou, et ça m'a remonté le moral! disons que ma vie est un peu merdique en ce moment, et que fanfic c'est la seule chose qui marche... donc HAPPY!! Sur ces mots: Bonne lecture! Pour ceux qui trouvent que Drago devient trop gentil, je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon ce serai trop compliqué surtout pour la suite... Mais vous verrez dans des flash futurs (chapitre 15ou 16...) qu'il n'est pas parfait, qu'il garde ses défauts. comme la jalousie XD Bref, je ne vais pas trop en dire... Lisez bien!**

La tête sur l'oreiller, Drago l'écoutait parler. D'elle. De sa vie. De son enfance. Elle avait eut une vie plutôt heureuse, contrairement à lui. Une famille unie, contrairement à lui. Des amis fidèles contrairement à lui… Il se retourna, relevant légèrement le haut de son corps, son coude sur le coussin, sa tête retenu par son poing.

Hermione arrêta de parler, remarquant une pointe de tristesse dans le regard grisé du beau blond.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Dray? »

Le surnom Dray avait naturellement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, et elle rougit. Lui, ne sembla pas s'en formalisé. Il préférait Dray à Drago. Il admira encore une fois la rougeur qui surgissait de plus en plus souvent sur le visage de l'adolescente. Il glissa sa main libre à l'arrière de la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui dans un baiser violent. Trop violent pour elle. Elle sentait ses lèvres emprisonnées par celle de Drago qui mettait toute sa frustration dans ce baiser, toute sa rage, toute sa jalousie encore… face à elle, si libre…Il lui mordillait les lèvres, s'acharnait sur elles comme si elles étaient la cause de son malheur. Hermione gémit légèrement quand il l'embrassa plus fort, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Mais quand il la mordit encore, lui faisant presque mal, elle l'éloigna. Elle manquait un peu d'air également.

« Drago… tu es… fou… » haleta-t-elle en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il retint un rire devant la mine choquée de la jeune fille.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris? » ajouta-t-elle après un long silence.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, de lui expliqué ce qu'il ressentait. Alors comme toujours, il trouva une parade.

« Désolé. Mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tu es tellement belle! »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire, franchement cette fois. Elle n'était pas stupide, et savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Drago! La prochaine fois que tu veux m'embrasser, préviens moi, que je puisse respiré avant!

- Petite nature! Et puis tout ça c'est de ta faute!

- Ma faute ?

- Oui, tu es affreusement tentante, et je ne peux pas allé trop loin… il faut bien que je m'exprime dans mes baisers… Si tu n'était pas comme tu es, je t'aurai déjà sauté dessus! » persifla-t-il.

Elle rougit, agacée qu'il ai tant d'influence sur ses émotions. Elle l'observa, se rallongeant sur son lit, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Il était apparemment ravi d'avoir réussit à la faire rougir deux fois en à peine cinq minutes. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Dis moi…

- Oui?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis plongea sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'aimerai qu'aujourd'hui, au moins… tout aille bien. »

Son ton était presque suppliant, alors elle acquiesça doucement. Elle aussi aurait voulu, rien qu'une journée d'oubli où ils pourraient tout les deux vivre dans la bulle de leur appartement. Mais son rêve et le comportement de Drago les ramenaient à la réalité, à la guerre et à la mort. C'était tout simplement impossible pour eux de mettre leur vie de coté. Leurs destins de coté. À l'esprit d'Hermione, l'expression 'Stars crossed lovers' s'insinua, et elle retint un rire. Un rire glacé s'échappa tout de même d'entre ses lèvres.

« Qui a-t-il de drôle, Mione ?

- C'est juste… Tu connais _Roméo et Juliette_ ?

- La pièce de Shakespeare? Oui je connais. Elle est dans la bibliothèque de notre salle commune. Il y a pleins de sois disant chef-d'œuvre moldus.

- Et tu l'as lu?

- Oui je voulais savoir de quoi parle un livre sans magie.

- Et ça t'as plu ?

- Non. Ils auraient du fuir tout les deux loin de leurs famille au lieu de courtisé la mort aussi prématurément. »

Elle éclata de rire. Il resta perplexe devant sa réaction, mais essaya de ne pas s'énervé. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui.

« Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ris?

- Tu parles bien, c'est tout.

- C'est mal?

- Non. C'est étrange. Mais j'aime ça. »

Il sourit, rassuré et caressa à nouveau les boucles brunes d'Hermione, sa main frôlant parfois son épaule ronde et nue.

« Et toi, qu'en as-tu pensé?

- Je crois qu'ils auraient du en parler à leurs parents.

- Tu sais qu'ils seraient sans doute mort plus tôt ?

- Oui, mais ça aurait été plus courageux que la fuite!

- Je ne suis pas courageux. Conclut Drago.

- La pièce n'aurait eut aucun intérêts si ils n'étaient pas morts. Annonça t-elle. Et puis j'aime les fins malheureuses.

- Avec moi, tu seras servie. » grogna-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant stupide d'avoir dit ça, et se releva.

« Dans les livres et au cinéma, Dray. Pas dans la vie. »

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _C'est étrange, _pensa-t-il,_ La façon qu'elle a d'être douce avec moi quand elle est triste… alors que moi je deviens violent dans ces cas là._ Elle pensait la même chose.

Ils entendirent un grincement, celui de la porte d'entrée.

« Sûrement Harry ou les autres. Chuchota-t-elle, son front collé à celui de Drago.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. On reste là.

- Flemmard!

- Je veux rester toute la journée au lit avec toi… Je n'ai pas envie de te partagé aujourd'hui. »

Elle pouffa, puis se leva en tirant les couvertures. Il frissonna quand un courant d'air froid caressa son torse nu. Elle posa son regard un court instant sur le corps de Drago, et plus particulièrement sur le boxer bleu clair de celui-ci remarquant une légère bosse, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Il lui lança un coup d'œil moqueur et elle lui tira la langue. Le regard du jeune homme changea, brusquement, et glissa le long du corps de la jeune fille. Elle suivit son regard bredouilla un 'oh, non' avant d'apprécier le regard de Drago sur sa peau nu et plus particulièrement sur ses jambes. Il la regardait, ses yeux brûlaient d'un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans aucun autre regard. Il chuchota un 'ouah' puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Rhabilles toi, Hermione, avant que je ne sois plus un gentleman. »

Elle rougit, prit sa couverture verte et s'enroula dedans.

« Je vais voir qui est là.

- Attends moi. »

Elle sortit sans l'attendre, rougissante toujours. Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle commune et …

« Professeurs! »

Son cris, car il s'agissait bien d'un cris légèrement hystérique, alerta Drago qui enfila rapidement son pantalon traînant par terre et débarqua en courant dans leur salle commune. Hermione faisait face à Rogue et MacGonagalle qui avaient l'air tout les deux sérieusement ahurit. Le regard de MacGonagalle passait de l'un à l'autre, alors que celui de Rogue restait bloqué sur le visage de son filleul qui baissa les yeux.

Soudain, Hermione se retourna vers Drago, et l'interrogea du regard. _Qu'Est-ce qu'ils devaient dire, ou ne pas dire ?_ Mais ce fut MacGonagalle qui brisa le silence.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait vous! »

Rogue grogna légèrement, comme pour montrer que lui non plus. Drago parut surpris.

« Elle qui quoi ?

- Te changerais. Répondit Hermione avant que les professeurs aient pu le faire.

- Tu étais au courant ? Pour la prophétie?

- La quoi? Demandèrent en même temps Hermione et les deux professeurs.

- Apparemment non. Dans la lettre de Dumbledore…

- Quelle lettre?

- Dumbledore m'a écrit une lettre avant de mourir où il parlait de toi et de moi dans une prophétie… »

Elle parut étonnée.

« Tu veux bien me la montré ? »

Il acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la brune seule avec les deux enseignants. Elle parut encore plus gênée. Rogue le remarqua et décida de s'amuser un peu avec la jeune fille.

« Alors, que faisiez vous dans cette chambre, Miss Granger. Si je ne m'abuse, la votre est à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Hermione sembla soudain absorbé par ses pieds nus, et MacGonagalle fusilla son collègue du regard.

« Si je ne m'abuse, Severus, ce n'est pas votre problème!

- Toutes sortes d'activités sexuelle dans l'enceinte du collège est proscrite, je vous rappelle. »

Drago revint avec sa lettre dans sa main, la tendit à Hermione et jaugea son parrain du regard.

« Même si cela ne te concerne en rien, il n'y a pas eut activités alors évites ce genre de remarques inutiles la prochaine fois!

- Drago, on ne parle pas comme ça à un professeur! Chuchota Hermione en s'asseyant pour lire la lettre.

- Je ne parle pas à mon professeur, je parle à mon parrain, Hermione. »

Celle-ci lui lança un simple sourire, et il la rejoignit, s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil. Il était toujours torse nu, et les deux professeurs eurent du mal à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Hermione lu rapidement la lettre, et regarda Drago, qui l'avait relu par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu crois que c'est Trelawney qui a fait cette prédiction ?

- Je n'y avait pas pensé… Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en ce genre de trucs… surtout avec elle.

- Dumbledore croyait en elle. Avec la prédiction sur Harry.

- Quelle prédiction ?

- Enfin un truc dont il ne t'a pas parlé! Je t'expliquerai plus tard. En tout cas… je crois qu'on pourrait allé la voir…

- Hum hum! Toussota Rogue. Désolé de briser cette échange si passionné mais qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prédiction sur vous deux? Et qu'Est-ce qui vous a amené à sortir ensemble tout les deux ? T'en qu'à Potter, depuis quand raconte t-il des choses à Drago ?

- Dumbledore a apparemment entendu une prédiction sur nous deux… Ils nous a envoyer à tout les deux des rêves. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment il a fait.

- Quels genre de rêves ?

- Sur notre futur. Avec ce petit garçon dont je t'ai parlé, Severus. »

Rogue s'assit sur un fauteuil leur faisant face, suivis de peu par le professeur de métamorphose.

« Donc, c'est votre fils à tout les deux ?

- Oui.

- Vous faites les mêmes rêves ?

- Oui, mais vu de notre point de vue à chacun.

- Je n'en suis pas si sure… chuchota Hermione. J'ai fait pas mal de rêves… moi aussi mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit les mêmes. Tu as rêvé de l'hôpital ?

- Oui.

- De la bataille où Ron perd l'usage de son bras? De celui où tu étais blessé, gravement blessé? Celui dont je t'ai parlé. Après j'en ai fait quelques uns… où il ne se passait pas grand-chose… juste des morceaux de notre vie.

- Pas celui où je suis blessé. J'ai rêvé de la mort de Ginny pendant une bataille. D'une discussion avec Edward sur la famille Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? »

Il sourit en acquiesçant.

« Et ensuite, tout les flash qu'on a eut en s'embrassant… »

Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il attendait de nous en nous montrant tout ça… »

Il regarda les deux professeurs, demandant presque une explication. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas en trouvé.

« Ainsi, Mr Weasley va perdre l'usage de son bras ? Et Miss Weasley va mourir …

- Oui. Mais peut-être pourrions nous empêché ça, désormais! » Annonça Hermione. Drago n'osa pas la contredire. Mais elle le voyait sourire.

« Tu me trouves stupide d'espéré ça, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas stupide. Naïve.

- Ce n'est pas de la naïveté, Dray. C'est de l'espoir. »

Il croisa son regard brûlant, et baissa le sien givrant. Étrangement, il savait qu'avec elle, le feu battrait toujours la glace. Il lui prit la main, comme pour s'excuser.

Le professeur MacGonagalle les regardait, légèrement émue. Si eux, ennemis de toujours, pouvaient s'aimer, tout était possible. Rogue, lui avait le regard plongé dans le violet de la tenture du mur. Il ne savait quoi penser de cette toute nouvelle relation. Il était en même temps, heureux pour son filleul… mais un autre sentiment gouvernait l'autre: la peur. Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Et ton père ? »

Cette question contenant seulement trois mots refroidi la pièce plus que la neige s'abattant avec violence sur les vitres.

« Quoi, mon père ?

- Que pense t-il de tout ça?

- Il n'a pas à en penser quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il n'est pas au courant de quoi que ce soit. Et j'espère que ça ne changera pas…

- Et pour ton inclusion dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres? »

Le silence se fit plus pesant, et Hermione se blottit plus profondément dans sa couverture. Elle sentait l'odeur de Drago avec une telle force, que sa tête lui tourna un instant.

« Ton inclusion dans ses rangs? »

Rogue ferma les yeux. _Et merde, qu'Est-ce que je suis bête quand je me met à parler, moi! _Drago se retourna vers Hermione.

« En tant que fils de Mangemort, je suis censé rejoindre Voldemort. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, et s'éloigna de lui comme si elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était atteint d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Elle lui lança un regard digne des pires Malefoy, pleins de mépris et de haine… où hélas pointait un peu de tristesse et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, qu'il l'avait rattrapé, serrant sa main autour du poignet d'Hermione.

« Eh! J'ai dis que j'étai censé le rejoindre! Pas que j'allai le rejoindre! »

Elle se figea et se retourna pour le regarder. Son visage sembla s'adoucir.

« Et tu compte faire comment, gros malin ? Décliner son invitation? »

Il sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas de solution, et il n'allait pas en trouver une en deux semaines.

« Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver. » promit il.

Rogue et MacGonagalle regardaient la scène, étonnés du ton si doux que Drago avait pris en parlant à Hermione. Une voix velouté et séductrice. Une voix d'homme.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et trois griffondors apparurent, tous en maillot de bain, entourés de serviettes.

Ginny se stoppa en voyant les deux enseignants, et se retourna vers le couple qui n'a pas bougé.

« Que ce passe t-il? » Demanda Harry.

Drago se retourna vers lui, glissant sa main dans celle d'Hermione qui l'accepta… pour l'instant.

« Je comptai pas vous en parler maintenant… Mais… »

Il ne pouvait pas leur annoncé ça comme ça. Il retourna dans sa chambre, récupéra la lettre de son père et la donna à Harry.

« Il veut que tu deviennes un mangemort! Couina Ginny qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Mais quel genre de père voudrait ça?

- Il estime que c'est un honneur, Gin. Pas une contrainte. »

Harry leva son regard émeraude vers son nouvel ami. Un regard froid et distant cependant.

« Et toi, tu estimes que c'est quoi ? »

Ron dévisagea Harry, surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé. Drago baissa les yeux. Harry était en colère, qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé avant… en colère d'avoir tant raconté au jeune blond… en colère de lui avoir fait confiance. Il avait toujours eut du mal à se confier, et avec Drago c'était venu beaucoup plus rapidement. En un mois, il avait tout raconté ou presque de sa vie… raconté des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Ron… La barrière de ses lèvres se brisa soudainement, et il laissa échappé toute sa rancœur.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, hein? Tu vas allé te faire tatouer pour noël, lécher les pieds de ton sois disant seigneur tout le reste de ta vie? Tout raconter sur ce que nous faisons pour le détruire ? Ron avait raison au début, on aurait pas du te faire confiance! On va sûrement te retrouver dans quelques années avec une cagoule sur la tête, lançant un Avada à Hermione! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Drago le tenait fermement contre le mur, par le col. Pendant un instant, Harry crut voir l'ombre du serpent dans les yeux gris de Drago. Le monde semblait s'être figé à nouveau, dans cette salle commune qui avait vécu plus de chose en un mois que pendant tout le reste de son existence. Dans les tableaux, les personnages se ruaient les uns vers les autres pour s'approcher le plus possible des deux jeunes hommes. Drago ne lâchait pas Harry qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Tu crois vraiment que je fais ça pour m'amuser ? Que j'ai choisi votre camp -car j'ai choisi votre camp quoi que tu en dises- pour rire? Pour prendre des risques? Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je suis un trouillard, d'accord! Alors je ne m'amuserai pas à jouer avec vous! Je fais ça pour Hermione! Et pour notre fils! Et pour vous! Je ne deviendrai pas un mangemort pour faire plaisir à un père que je hais profondément depuis que j'ai l'age de réfléchir tout seul! Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi peureux que moi, j'ai choisi votre camp! Je vous ai choisi vous, tout en sachant que j'ai beaucoup plus de chance de mourir! J'ai choisi le bien, et pas la facilité! Alors ne dis jamais que je ferai du mal à un seul de vous, et certainement pas à elle! »

Il lui avait cracher ses mots au visage avec une telle violence, que Harry avait cessé de respirer, trop effrayé par celui qui l'avait décollé du sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je vous aiderez, jusqu'au bout. Même si je dois en mourir. Est-ce que c'est clair, ou dois je me montrer encore plus explicite? »

À sa plus grande surprise, Harry lui sourit.

« C'est clair, Drago. »

Drago lui rendit son sourire et le lâcha.

« Bien, Harry. »

Le brun se massa le cou.

« Ouah… tu m'as fais un mal de chien. »

Malgré cette dénonciation, le ton d'Harry resta très léger.

« Très bien… Nous trouverons donc une solution. »

O0°0O

Drago s'était plongé dans un autre livre moldu: _Les hauts de Hurle Vent. _Hermione s'approcha de lui en séchant ses cheveux avec sa serviette de bain. Elle sortait de la douche, dégageant une odeur de vanille. Elle portait un jean et un long poncho rouge et noir. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le plancher de la salle commune. Mais il ne leva pas les yeux, trop absorbé par sa lecture. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la pile de livres posée sur la table basse. De toute évidence, il avait longuement hésité. Elle regarda rapidement les titres: _Jane Eyre, Le seigneur des anneaux, Tristan et Iseult, Les Misérables, _et une dizaine d'autres. Elle avait tout lu depuis son enfance. Elle avait déjà une passion des livres à ce moment là. Elle l'observa lire pendant de longues minutes. Il lisait à une vitesse déroutante, et ne laissait passé aucune émotions. Quand ses cheveux furent secs, elle se les tressa, puis osa enfin l'interrompre.

« Alors, qu'en penses tu ?

- Tout les livres moldus parlent d'amour ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant puis fit non de la tête.

« C'est l'un des sujet récurant des œuvres moldus mais… il y a d'autre sujet: la guerre, la mort, la vie…

- C'est bizarre. Ce roman, je veux dire. »

Il ne s'expliqua pas plus et se replongea dans le livre. Elle se blottit contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Il tenu le livre d'une main, plongeant l'autre dans le bas du dos d'Hermione. Puis, sachant très bien ce qu'elle désirait en se collant à lui à ce moment précis, il se mit à lire à haute voix, essayant vraiment d'y mettre le ton. Elle s'endormit contre lui, se laissant bercé par le son de sa voix. Quand il eut fini, elle était déjà plongé dans un sommeil imperturbable.

« Je te promet de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, Mione. » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il posa le livre à coté de lui, et en essayant de la brusquer le moins qu'il le pouvait la souleva du canapé pour allé la poser sur son lit. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille dormir avec lui, alors après l'avoir légèrement déshabillé, la laissant avec son poncho et sa petite culotte _Encore blanche!_, il la recouvrit de la couverture rouge et embrassa son front avant de commencer à sortir.

« Restes avec moi. »

Il se retourna et remarqua qu'elle avait entrouvert les yeux et le regardait. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux de moi dans ton lit ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu n'es pas encore un mangemort, que je sache… alors viens avec moi… »

Il souriait toujours et se rapprocha en enlevant sa chemise. Elle le regarda faire, rougissant mais ne pouvant retenir son sourire. Il le faisait exprès, elle le savait rien qu'à sa façon de déboutonner sa chemise. Il le faisait avec une sensualité évidente, essayant de la charmer toujours plus. Elle sentit une pointe d'excitation envahir son bas ventre. Une fois débarrassé de sa chemise, il entreprit d'ôter son pantalon. Il défit sa braguette, tout doucement et fit descendre le tissus le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur exagéré.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêché de le regarder, d'admirer ses jambes musclés, et son torse trop parfait. Il resta face à elle, laissant son regard doré se perdre dans le détail de son corps. Il avait toujours tout fait pour avoir un tel corps et être admiré… mais le regard d'Hermione était différent des nombreux ayant croisés son chemin. Plus passionné tout en restant timide. Il essayait de contrôler le désir prenant au fur et à mesure possession de son corps. Brusquement, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur son torse nu. Il frissonna, et plongea son regard dans celui qu'Hermione lui offrait. Il voyait la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Il glissa ses mains dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione, la poussant à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa doucement. Il rendit le baiser plus violent, mordillant avec douceur les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

Elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer rapidement, l'envoyant dans une dimension où son corps et son cerveau agissaient séparément. Il goûtait ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, appréciant sa chaleur. Sa main caressa la joue d'Hermione. Elle devait avoir beaucoup rougi car elle était bouillante. Il sourit sans détacher ses lèvres de celle de la jeune lionne. Il manipulait le corps de la griffondor avec une infinie tendresse, et effleura le bas du poncho d'Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le lui enlever. Elle cessa de l'embrasser et acquiesça. Il lui retira doucement. Elle s'allongea sur le lit comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Mais il se figea, profitant du moment pour la contempler.

Ses boucles brunes s'entortillaient sur ses épaules. Il eut envie de lui enlevé son débardeur blanc qui protégeait encore sa poitrine, mais ne voulait pas allé trop vite avec elle. Son regard devenu plus ardent dérapa sur les jambes nues de la jeune fille qui s'était figé, le laissant exploré visuellement son corps. Le blanc de la culotte et du débardeur contrasté avec sa peau, la rendant plus bronzée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Il effleura de ses yeux gris le ventre plat à demi nu d'Hermione, dériva vers sa poitrine ronde et ferme, puis vers son cou, ce qu'il préférait chez elle: très fin mais pas trop long. Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'allongea au dessus de la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur son front puis sur ses lèvres… il mordilla son cou, descendit encore plus bas, embrassa sa poitrine doucement. Il sentait qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, et rit tendrement en la regardant. Elle rougit encore, et il l'embrassa à nouveau pour la rassurer, ravi que ce traitement ait l'air de lui plaire. Il embrassa son ventre, sa peau nue entre le bas du débardeur et le haut de la culotte. Elle se cambra, sans s'en rendre compte, l'invitant à l'explorer d'avantage. Il ne se fit pas prier et descendit plus bas, embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et se retenant de baiser trop rapidement son intimité. Elle caressait ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait à embrassé chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il -il le pensait- pouvait toucher.

Tout à coup, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et remonta doucement en l'embrassant toujours.

« Mione ?

-Mmh mmh?

- Tu sais ce qu'on est en train de faire là? »

Elle se redressa brutalement, cognant sa poitrine contre le visage du beau blond.

« On ne devrait pas, n'Est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'en ai envie… je ne peux pas te le cacher. Mais… je … enfin, pour toi… »

Elle baissa la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, collant son visage au sien.

« Tu t'inquiète pour ma virginité maintenant? Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

- Oui. Répondit il très sérieusement. Je veux être sur que…

- Je ne le suis pas. » Coupa-t-elle.

Il était déçu, mais ne le montra pas.

« On dors quand même ensemble, n'Est-ce pas? »

Elle acquiesça, et l'attira contre elle. Ils s'allongèrent tout les deux, lui au dessus d'elle, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine lui servant alors d'oreiller.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre…

_Le vent giflait son visage de plus en plus fort… il allait de plus en plus vite. Il entendit Harry lui hurler de tourner à droite. Il regarda en bas, où Edward sur son balai accélérait comme eux. Au dessus de lui, une dizaine de sorciers fendait l'air avec difficulté. La voix de Ron lui parvint._

_« On peut descendre! » cria-t-il._

_Une quinzaine de balais se penchèrent, filant vers le sol. Des lumières multicolores s'abattaient, se mêlaient sur le champs de bataille. Ils atterrirent dans une forêt. La forêt interdite. Harry s'approcha de Drago et posa sa main sur son épaule. _

_« On forme deux groupes. Le mien et le tien. On s'occupe des mangemorts. Toi, tu essais de sauver le plus d'élèves._

_- Non, désolé, Harry. Je participe au combat. Répliqua Drago._

_- Pas question. Tu ne mouras pas! »_

_Il attrapa son bras et l'éloigna des autres sorciers qui répétaient inlassablement les sortilèges qu'ils pourraient utilisé contre les mangemorts. _

_« Je veux être certain qu'au moins un de nous deux vive encore! Je dois tuer Voldemort de mes mains, et tu le sais! Comme tu sais que je dois aussi être tué de ses mains! Donc, tu dois vivre, pour t'occuper d'Hermione, de tes enfants, et de ma fille! Je veux que tu t'occupe d'Izzie quand je serai mort!_

_- Peut être que tu ne mouras pas! Grogna-t-il._

_- Hermione t'as rendu naïf. Te rappelles tu du temps où tu n'avais l'espoir de rien? N'ais plus d'espoir pour moi. Comme je n'en ai plus depuis la mort de Ginny… Je veux que tu sois là, vivant pour ma famille, pour ta famille, pour notre famille. _

_- Mais…_

_- Je t'en supplie, Dray… Tu es la seule personne encore vivante à qui je peux confier la chose la plus importante de ma vie… je te demande juste ça… J'ai besoin d'être certain que tu seras là pour elle. Bien vivant. Je t'en supplie. »_

_Drago acquiesça, sentant le poids du monde s'écroulé sur ses épaules. Harry sans aucun signes avant coureur s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça. Quand il le relâcha, tout deux avaient les yeux légèrement humides, ce qui les fit rire. Puis, beaucoup plus solennellement, Harry tendit sa main._

_« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré la fouine._

_- Ravi également, le balafré. » répondit Drago en lui serrant la main. _

_Ils se rapprochèrent de leur troupe._

_« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, mais je suis certain que nous pouvons y arriver. J'aimerai que les plus jeunes suivent Drago. Environ cinq personnes. Les autres me suivront sur le champs de bataille. Nous allons enfin nous battre._

_- Et les plus jeunes vont faire quoi ? Interrogea Edward qui était de loin avec ses 17ans, le louveteau de la bande._

_- Vous allez évacué les élèves. Et essayez aussi d'en recruter quelques uns. Les plus âgés seulement! »_

_Harry regarda ses troupes. Ils n'étaient que seize… contre une bonne centaine de mangemorts. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit._

_« Bon… Edward, Teddy, Maddy, Lucie et … Matt. Vous suivrez Drago. »_

_Les cinq plus jeunes eurent l'air déçus. Edward s'approcha de son père et son parrain._

_« Je me bat mieux que la plupart des personnes présentes!_

_- Tu as 17ans, Edward. Répliqua brutalement Harry._

_- Avouez que je me bat mieux que la plupart des…_

_- Oui, je sais! Acquiesça Harry. Mais tu es jeune. Tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt à vivre ça._

_- Prêt? Gronda Edward. Et je dois faire quoi pour vous faire comprendre que je suis prêt ? Je connais des sorts que même les mangemorts ne connaissent pas!_

_- Je crois qu'Harry parle de tes émotions Edward. Riposta Drago. Tu ne contrôles pas tes émotions… »_

_Le jeune homme lança un regard plein de mépris à son père, qui répondit tout aussi vivement._

_« Pour les regards de ce genre, Ed, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à les lancer. L'élève ne dépasse pas le maître alors arrêtes ça. »_

_Ron s'approcha du trio, et ébouriffa gentiment les boucles blondes d'Edward._

_« T'inquiètes, Edward. Tu fais quand même partie du combat. Tu crois vraiment que les mangemorts vont vous laisser embarqué les gosses comme ça? Non, ils vont tout faire pour vous rendre la tache impossible… Alors, je peux te dire que tout ce que tu as appris ces dernières années te servira. »_

_Edward le regarda, pas très convaincu. Mais Harry le prit par le bras, et comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec son père l'emmena loin de la foule. Drago cependant, resta assez près d'eux pour entendre la conversation, qui fut plutôt courte. Harry sortit de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité et la lui donna._

_« Tu la partageras avec Izzie, d'accord?_

_- Tu nous la donnes? S'étonna Edward._

_- Oui. »_

_Edward resta silencieux, puis sembla comprendre ce que cela signifier. Drago le vit ravalant ses larmes, comme il le faisait toujours._

_« Je suppose que tu vas mourir, c'est ça?_

_- Sûrement, oui. J'en suis presque certain…_

_- Oh… chuchota le blond._

_- Et si je meurs… t'as intérêt à épouser ma petite Izzie et à la rendre le plus heureuse possible! Sinon, je te promet de revenir d'entre les morts et de te tuer de mes propres mains! » plaisanta-t-il._

_Edward leva les yeux vers lui, timidement. Puis son regard devint plus courageux, comme celui de sa mère._

_« Promis. »_

_Il serrait les dents; Harry dans un geste très paternel lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_« Tu es prêt à te battre pour un monde meilleur?_

_- Oh que oui. »_

_Harry lui sourit, et se rapprocha des autres._

_« Très bien. Vous êtes prêts? »_

_Les acclamations de leurs amis… Drago et Harry s'accordèrent un sourire, sachant très bien que c'était le dernier._

**Note de l'auteur: Je doiss d'abord dire que pour ce flash j'avais écris une autre version... beaucoup plus triste lol (je me suis mise à pleuré en l'crivant), et j'ai changé d'avis. aucune envie de vous faire pleuré XD Sinon... the scène M (enfin un peu quand meme)... Roooo j'adore XD j'aurai pas arrèté si j'étais elle, mais bon c'est ma ptite Mione. vous inquiètez pas ils vont finir pas coucher ensemble... (je ne dis pas quand, mais je le sais )**

**Voilà, sinon, les reviews xD. Mon réve: 250. Je crois que c'est possible, mais moins ça me va aussi Vous avez déjà tellemnt fait pour moi (ptite larme XD non non je blague!! ) J'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis, et vos propositions de flash!**

**Ah oui, aussi dans le déroulement de la fic... J'ai décidé de la faire en 2parties (comme ça ceux qui en aurons marre pourrons arrêter.) Parceque, comme l'avais dis je sais plus qui (dsl dsl lol) ça va être super long!! La 2ème partie, meme si elle restera un drago hermione, sera beaucoup plus centré sur Edward. Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bizbiz**

**Kitty Malefoy**

** (Ah oui, enfait, j'ai écris une ptite fic: Ginny/Harry! Oui oui vous avez bein lu, le truc trop rare! enfin pour moi qui n'aime pas du tout ce couple en général, donc si vous voulez la lire! c'est un presque oneShot, sauf qu'il y en a deux XD!)**

**(Ah oui, lol, j'ai aussi créer enfin mon blog où il n'y a que la fic gin harry pour l'instant, mais je compte en écrire d'autre. des plutot courtes, et peutêtre mettre celles que j'ai déjà fini comme je veille sur toi ou attirance hors norme. l'adresse est dans mon profil )**


	12. Chapter 12

Le souffle chaud dans sa masse éparpillé de cheveux blonds lui chatouillait les tempes. La main d'Hermione était posé sur son dos, et le caressait avec une certaine sensualité, ses ongles courant sur sa peau avec familiarité comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Son doigt s'arrêta sur -il le savait- le grain de beauté qui ornait son dos depuis sa naissance. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua la main de la jeune fille qui reposait sur la sienne. Il la serra. La voix d'Hermione susurra un vague 'Bonjour' très accueillant. Il observa quelques instants leurs deux mains liés, leurs doigts entrelacés, et répondit. Elle faisait toujours courir ses doigts sur sa peau pale. Il appuya sa main libre sur le matelas et s'en servit pour se relevé.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop écrasé ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Non, tu m'as tenu chaud. »

Il s'écroula à ses cotés, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il rit.

« Es tu certaine que je ne t'écrasais pas un peu ?

- Je n'ai pas osé te réveillé. Tu avais l'air de bien dormir alors… »

Il embrassa sa joue, elle tendit les lèvres qu'il s'empressa de baiser.

« Tu as rêvé cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

Lui, oui. _Le corps de Harry qu'il avait transporté du jardin de Poudlard à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle où étaient rassemblés les cadavres, certains semblant seulement endormis, d'autres décharnés et méconnaissables…_

« Oui. J'attendais que vous reveniez de la bataille finale avec les enfants… Et toi, tu as rêvé?

- De la bataille. »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, et le dévisagea. Elle paraissait inquiète.

« Et comment cela se passait il?

- Comme une guerre, Mione. Beaucoup de mort, de blessés… Mais comme nous l'avions vu dans le flash, nous gagnions. »

Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

« Qui meurt ?

- Comme nous le savions déjà, Harry. Et puis, pas mal d'élèves, quelques professeurs… Bref, pas mal de monde…

- Et Ron? Notre fils ? Luna, Neville?

- Je ne les ai pas vu, Mione. Mon rêve n'a pas duré assez longtemps… Mais je te rappelle qu'on a vu Ron et Edward dans le flash que nous avons eu en nous embrassant. »

Elle acquiesça et s'appuya contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux. Elle se mit à rire.

« Tu sais… je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi…

- Aussi quoi ?

- Tendre. »

Il rit.

« En fait… je ne le suis pas en général… Avec toi, ça vient naturellement… comme des gestes que j'aurai fait mais oublié. Et qui me reviendraient avec toi, pour toi. »

Elle sourit. Si pendant les seize dernières années il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, il avait désormais décidé de le faire… jusqu'à un certain point cependant.

En effet, il savait qu'étant Malefoy, il lui serait impossible de dire certaines choses, qu'il garderait une certaine pudeur concernant des sentiments tel que ses peurs et ses craintes. Il ne se permettait pas d'avoir peur devant elle, de montré une quelconque preuve de faiblesse.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée les extirpa tout deux de leur torpeur. Elle se leva lentement.

« J'y vais. »

Il acquiesça et elle sortit après avoir remit son poncho et son jean qu'elle avait abandonné la veille. Il l'attira vers lui dans un dernier baiser et la regarda sortir.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et se retrouva face à …

« Mr Malefoy. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le regard glacé et pénétrant de l'homme blond la givra instantanément. Il avait le visage dur, ne laissant voir aucune émotion, comme son fils. Cependant, contrairement à Drago qui gardait tout de même de la vénusté, de la grâce, et une classe certaine, Lucius n'avait que la dureté et le charisme froid.

Il passa devant elle sans lui accordé un seul regard. Il observa le décors puis l'observa elle, au bout d'un long silence. Elle bredouilla.

« Bonjour ».

Il la jaugea, s'attardant sur son poncho vieilli ayant appartenu à la mère dans ses années hippie, et sur sa masse de cheveux emmêlé.

« Je vois que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est même pas capable de parler correctement. Navrant. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un ton doucereux lui demanda où était son fils. Elle senti un frisson parcourir son échine. _Dans ma chambre… Si il le voit sortir de là… Allez, respires Hermione, respires, et trouve une solution! Fais fonctionné tes méninges!_ Elle eut soudain une idée et releva la tête vers cet homme qui lui faisait réellement peur.

« Je vais allé le chercher, Monsieur Malefoy ».

Elle était d'une exquise politesse, et avait parlé d'une voix douce et posé. Lui-même fut surpris et la regarda s'éloigné vers sa chambre. Elle referma la porte, la claquant presque. Drago la regarda, étonné de voir le visage de sa lionne aussi pale et fermé.

« Mione, qui a-t-il ?

- C'est ton père! »

Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Il va venir dans ta chambre, dans cette chambre en croyant que c'est la tienne! Il faut qu'on change tout de couleur! »

Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait trouvé une solution au problème. Ils prirent tout deux leurs baguettes et changèrent rapidement les couleurs de tout les objets rouges pour les rendre vert, et l'or devint argent. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours torse nu. Elle fit apparaître des vêtements. Il les passa pendant qu'elle vérifiait les détails. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sortit, elle le suivit.

Lucius n'avait pas bougé et admirait toujours la pièce. Admirer? Non, il regardait tout avec un air de profond dégoût. Même si pour la plupart des gens, cette pièce était une vraie œuvre d'art, pour Lucius ce n'était pas assez. Drago s'approcha de lui.

« Père.

- Drago. »

L'échange resta froid, pas d'accolade, juste une poignet de main.

« Miss Granger, sortez d'ici. » Ordonna Lucius.

_Je suis dans la quatrième dimension là? Depuis quand me donne t-on des ordres comme ça ?_ Drago lui accorda un rictus, très éloigné du sourire franc auquel elle avait droit depuis quelques semaines, mais elle comprit et sortit après avoir mis des baskets. Il la regarda sortir, sentant la dernière bouffée d'espoir s'échappé de son corps. Il plongea alors son regard grisé dans celui identique de son père.

« Alors, père, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

O0°0O

Hermione parcourait les quelques kilomètres la séparant de la tour de griffondor en courant. Elle n'était jamais allé aussi vite… elle n'aimait pas le sport, et courir était une vraie torture, mais dans certaines situations, il fallait faire des exceptions.

Elle arriva, à bout de souffle devant la grosse dame qui lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

« On voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude… » pouffa-t-elle.

Hermione se retint de lui répliqué que vu sa masse, elle ne devait pas non plus souvent se bouger, et lui dit rapidement le mot de passe. Cependant, la grosse dame ne s'effaça pas pour la laisser passer. Hermione se redressa, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et bah quoi? Pourquoi vous ne m'ouvrez pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. Répondit calmement le tableau.

- Comment ça pas le bon mot de passe? S'énerva la griffondor. Je l'ai utilisé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

- Excusez moi, Miss, je rectifie. Ce n'est _plus_ le bon mot de passe. »

Hermione se retint à grand peine de la cogner, se rappelant qu'étant un tableau, elle ne ressentirait rien.

« S'il vous plais! C'est urgent! Je dois voir Harry Potter!

- Harry Potter ? Couina la Grosse Dame. Oh, c'est un charmant garçon, très poli, et très mignon… vous êtes amoureuse de lui?

- Quoi? Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Je vous rappelle que je suis préfet en chef, et que je suis à griffondor, alors ouvrez moi! »

La grosse dame l'ignora royalement, en continuant à évoquer les nombreuses qualités du survivant. Hermione la fusilla du regard et s'éloigna en pestant, sachant très bien qu'à cette heure ci, personne ne traînerait dans un couloir.

Elle marcha lentement pendant quelques minutes puis réalisa qu'un mangemort était à Poudlard, un mangemort ! Ce n'était pas Harry que ça concerner mais l'Ordre. Elle se remit à courir et s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur MacGonagalle. Elle énonça plusieurs mots de passe possibles: Dumbledore, Ordre, phoenix, Griffondor… Le portrait représentant un jeune homme brun, dont elle devina que c'était Godric Griffondor, la regardait s'acharner avec un sourire sarcastique et néanmoins attirant. Hermione lui sourit, charmeuse.

« Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider, par hasard ? »

L'homme sourit mystérieusement, et acquiesça avant d'énoncer.

« C'est une chose magique qui amène les gens à faire des choix, et à s'aimer les uns et les autres. C'est une chose encore plus indispensable en temps de guerre. C'Est-ce qui pousse les gens à vivre… et qui nous fait tenir. »

Hermione tourna en rond dans le couloir pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers le portrait qui lui dit:

« C'était trop simple pour vous, Miss Hermione Granger. J'aurais du vous expliquer cela autrement… »

Elle sourit et lui annonça la solution:

« L'espoir. »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'avança dans la pièce rouge et or.

Le professeur MacGonagalle n'était pas là, et Hermione l'appela plusieurs fois avant de la voir apparaître en haut d'un petit escalier en colimaçon sur sa gauche.

« Miss Granger ? Que vous arrive t-il ? »

Elle portait encore un peignoir d'un violet un peu passé, et ses lunettes étaient posés de travers sur son nez. Hermione se rua sur elle.

« Professeur MacGonagalle, c'est Lucius Malefoy, il est dans notre salle commune! »

Le professeur la regarda longuement, puis après un instant qui lui parut une infinité réagit enfin, semblant réaliser ce qui arriver.

« Il est ici, mais c'est un mangemort ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Qui l'a laisser entrer?

- Je ne sais pas… il était devant notre porte. Il parle avec Drago. »

Le professeur MacGonagalle s'approcha de sa cheminé et y lança de la poudre de cheminette.

« 12 Square Grimmaurd. » annonça-t-elle.

Seule sa tête flottait dans l'âtre.

Après une petite minute, le visage de Lupin leur apparut, soucieux.

« Minerva, que ce passe t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de vous, ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lucius Malefoy est ici. »

Lupin parut étonné et acquiesça.

« Nous arrivons. »

Le professeur se retourna vers Hermione, qui avait l'air inquiète.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il ne peut rien savoir vous concernant. De plus, c'est son fils, il ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Hermione essaya de parler, mais seul la syllabe 'Gni' franchi ses lèvres.

Une poudre verte s'échappa de la cheminé, et quelques personnes en sortirent, un par un: Lupin, Mr Weasley, Tonk, Bill, les jumeaux Weasley et Kingsley.

C'est ce dernier qui s'approcha d'Hermione qui avait l'air vraiment angoissée. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle pendant les vacances d'été, et appréciait la jeune fille pour son intelligence et son sens des réalités (qui selon lui manquait grandement à Harry et Ron) tout comme Lupin.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Hermione? »

Cette dernière ne sut comment expliqué la situation en faisant court. C'est son professeur de métamorphoses qui s'en chargea.

« Pour résumé, Miss Granger sort avec Mr Malefoy.

- Il est vieux! Gloussa Fred.

- Le jeune, Mr Weasley, pas le père! S'énerva MacGonagalle. Et le père est ici.

- Comment est il entré ? Demanda Lupin.

- C'Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on sache! »

Lupin acquiesça et tous sortirent d'un pas rapide et guindé.

« Nymph, Hermione, allez prévenir Rogue, Harry, Ron, et Ginny s'il vous plais! »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et tournèrent au bout d'un couloir.

Après avoir retrouvé tout le monde, ensorcelé la grosse dame, et explosé la porte du bureau de Rogue (au plus grand plaisir de Tonks), ils se rendirent tous ensemble en courant vers la salle commune des préfets.

« Vous n'êtes pas rentré? » hurla Hermione en approchant de la porte, où tous les autres attendaient toujours.

Lupin lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle écouta et entendit un vacarmes assourdissant provenant de la salle. Elle n'attendait pas plus longtemps, poussa les autres et énonça clairement:

« Horcruxes! »

Le tableau ne s'ouvrit pas. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

« C'était celui là hier soir pourtant… »

Hermione sentit des larmes de rage lui brouillé la vue.

« C'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il joue les exclus, ce crétin! Grogna-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes.

- Il a changé le mot de passe ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix timide.

- Mione ! Hurla la lionne désespérée. Harry!

- Je crois pas qu'on en soit encore là lui et moi… pouffa Harry.

- Ginny! Ron! Ordre! Poudlard ! Hermione! Espoir! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut être qu'il voulait faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre nous n'entre, Mione… il veut peut-être s'en occupé tout seul. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Il recula, instinctivement.

« S'occuper de son père tout seul! Un mangemort! Un malade! Un psychopathe! Hurlait -elle avec véhémence. Et tu crois qu'il va faire ça comment espèce de crétin fini? »

Elle allait continué quand Ginny éclata de rire en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci se retourna vivement pour faire face à Drago qui arborait un sourire sarcastique, négligemment appuyé contre le battant de la porte.

« Mon père est parti. Annonça-t-il lentement. Et j'ai changé de mot de passe… au cas où. Je me suis dis qu'Horcruses avait trop de signification pour vous savez qui. C'est Edward maintenant.»

Hermione se jeta sur lui, manquant de le faire tombé par terre. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, et dévisagea chaque personnes présentes.

« Dis, faut pas que je te laisse seule plus d'une seconde, toi dis donc… La prochaine fois, t'appellera la garde nationale! »

Elle le lâcha et lui lança un regard noir.

« Et même si c'est le cas ! Imagine qu'il ai tenté quelque chose.

- Pas à Poudlard… et puis je te rappelle qu'il croit toujours que je suis son gentil petit garçon qui rêve de devenir mangemort…

- Et il le croit encore maintenant? Demanda Ron, qui avait le teint étrangement blafard.

- Oui, désolé Ron, tu te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement. Mais… il a fallu que j'invente une histoire à dormir debout.

- Pourquoi ? »

Drago leur fit signe d'entré, se qu'ils firent tous, même Lupin, les fils Weasley, Tonks et Kingsley qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose.

« En fait, il a comprit qu'il se passé quelque chose entre toi et moi, Mione. Annonça-t-il calmement en s'installant.

- Comment ? Cria Hermione, avec une voix partant dans les aigus.

- C'est de ta faute. Soupira Drago qui retenait à grand peine un rire.

- Quoi ? Je te regardais bizarrement? Ou j'ai dis un truc qui ne fallait pas? Ou…

- Non… juste ça. » expliqua-t-il en tournant son cou vers elle.

Elle remarqua une étrange rougeur de forme ronde dans le creux de son cou: un suçon. Elle devint aussi rouge que son blason. Il éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Ron et Harry s'empêchaient de rire sous les regards de Ginny qui leur déconseillé de le faire. Les adultes se lançaient des regards courroucés.

« Et que lui avez-vous dis ? Demanda Lupin qui ne savait pas encore quoi penser de cette nouvelle relation.

- Et bien… commença Drago en essayant de recouvrait son sérieux. En fait… ça ne va pas beaucoup vous plaire… Mais bon après qu'il ai vu ceci, j'ai du rapidement trouvé une explication.

- T'as dis que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Non, sur le coup, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Surtout qu'il aurait fallu que je trouve quelqu'un acceptant de me couvrir. Alors j'ai consenti à lui dire que c'était toi.

- Quoi? Hurla Harry. T'es devenu dingue ?

- Eh! Harry calmes toi! Riposta Drago. Laisses moi finir. Bref… après un long silence, il m'a juste demandé pourquoi. Vous avez lu la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé… et bien… je lui ai expliqué que j'avais trouvé une meilleure solution que la torture pour te faire du mal…

- Quoi ?

- Te briser le cœur. » chuchota-t-il.

Un long silence suivit cette révélation. Hermione s'assit à ses cotés.

« Il t'a cru ?

- Oui. Il a même consenti à dire que tu étais pas mal pour une …

- Sang de Bourbe? Compléta-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Je suppose que venant de lui, c'est un compliment immense.

- Sans aucun doute. Bref, il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. C'est là que j'ai raconté du n'importe quoi…

- Quoi ?

- Que je te ferai tombé amoureuse de moi pour que tes amis te laissent tombé. Ah oui, parce que Ron est fou d'amour pour toi, donc il le supporte pas… Comme ça tu serais super seule quand je t'abandonnerai lachement, après avoir profité de toi, évidemment..

- Evidemment. Sourit Hermione.

- Et j'ai dis que tu étais super fragile, que tu sauterais surement du haut de la tour d'astronomie… que du coup tes amis seraient super tristes et se sentiraient coupables… Donc que ça affaiblirai Harry… Bref…

- Il a vraiment cru que je pourrai me suicidé pour toi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Je lui ai dis que je t'aiderai un peu au pire… »

Harry s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'était indéfiniment apaisé. Après un long silence, Ron demanda:

« En fait, pourquoi c'est moi qui suis fou d'amour pour elle ?

- J'en sais rien… ça m'est venu comme ça… En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, faudra que t'ai l'air amoureux.

- Et comment je fais ? Gémit Ron.

- Imites Harry qui regarde Ginny. répliqua Drago en regardant Harry et Ginny, les yeux dans les yeux. Ça devrait pas être dur… »

Les deux amoureux lui lancèrent un regard peu amène. Drago éclata de rire, puis se retourna vers le rouquin.

« Ou essai de prendre la même tête que t'as quand tu regardes un plat de lasagnes! »

Toute les personnes présentes se mirent à rire. Ron se renfrogna et se calla au fond du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Drago se leva et proposa à boire à tout le monde, sous le regard furibond de Rogue, et celui de McGonagalle qui fit semblant ne pas voir l'alcool mais l'accepta quand même.

Lupin, Tonks sur les genoux, demanda alors à Drago de raconter comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Vous voulez savoir si vous pouvez me croire ou pas, c'est ça ? Demanda doucement Drago qui n'osait pas croisé le regard de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'il avait souvent raillé sur ses vêtements vieilli et son apparence négligé.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Lupin.

- Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ?

- Tout. »

Drago regarda Hermione qui lui lança un sourire encouragent.

« Tout, tout ? Insista Drago.

- Pourquoi tu acceptes de sortir avec une sang de bourbe et pourquoi tu refuses de devenir un mangemort après tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ? »

Drago ferma un instant les yeux… puis décida, qu'en fin de compte, il devrait bien tout raconté un jour… Depuis le début. Il prit la main d'Hermione et lui caressa la paume.

« Okay… Mon père n'a jamais été un tendre. » Commença-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, étonnée. Elle croyait qu'il parlerait des rêves ou de ce genre de chose… Mais non, il parlait de sa vie. Des choses qu'elle-même ne savait pas encore.

« Il était du genre à lancer un doloris pour un rien. Parce que j'avais pris le mauvais couteau pour couper le pain… ou parce que j'avais pas bien mis ma cravate. En fait, je ne lui en veux pas trop pour ça. Ça m'a forgé le caractère. Lancez moi un doloris… je ne ressens plus rien. »

Hermione frémit. Elle ne sut pas ce qui était le pire: ce qu'il racontait, ou le ton de banalité sur lequel il le racontait. Tout les autres avalaient ses paroles, sans oser l'interrompre.

« Ma mère est différente. Elle est juste passive. Mais elle l'aime, elle m'aime aussi je crois sauf qu'elle n'est pas très doué pour le montrer. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ajouta t-il en souriant à Hermione. Mais je m'améliore. En résumé, j'ai pas eu une enfance des plus joyeuses. Ça n'excuse pas tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dis pendant ces seize ans… mais je crois que pendant les dernières années, j'ai beaucoup plus réfléchi à ce que mon père disait. J'ai réellement pris conscience qu'il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi parfois… et que finalement, il n'était qu'une minable loque qui se cachait dans l'ombre d'un sorcier plus puissant que lui. »

Sa voix frémissait de colère, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Et puis… j'attendais juste un coup de pouce pour sortir de là… un truc qui me donnerai vraiment envie de me battre. Je veux dire… je ne suis pas du genre à tout risquer pour rien. Je me serai battu pour quoi ? Et pour qui ? Pour quel genre de futur? Je n'avais rien à espérer. Et puis, cet été, j'ai fait un rêve… enfin un plus que rêve. Je l'ai tout de suite su. Il y avait un petit garçon… dans la première vision, il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait le même… dit il à Hermione.( elle fit signe que non, elle n'avait jamais vu Edward aussi jeune). Bref, il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans celui là… Mais en me réveillant, j'ai senti qu'il était différent. Sans savoir pourquoi… mais je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un… J'en ai fait un autre, ou il était un peu plus vieux, malade dans un lit d'hôpital… et là encore, j'ai vraiment eut le besoin de le protégé même si je ne le connaissais pas. J'ai compris que c'était mon fils. Ensuite, je suis revenu à Poudlard. Et bon, on était tout le temps ensemble avec Hermione… enfin je veux dire, on dormait pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle est mignonne. Expliqua-t-il, sous les rires des griffondors. Au début, c'était plus pour m'amuser, pour faire enrager Harry, pour la faire enrager elle… sauf que j'ai fini par me demander si ce n'était pas elle la mère du petit garçon. Edward. Notre fils. Et puis elle m'a parlé d'un de ses rêves un jour, et je l'ai repoussé. Parce que… Et bien, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il finisse dans un lit d'hopital comme je l'avais vu. Et elle est sortit avec Dreyfus… là je dois avouer que la jalousie a pris le dessus sur le reste… Après m'être excusé un bon millier de fois, elle m'a pardonné pour mes réflexions. Et on s'est embrassé. Et on a vu des choses.

- Des choses ? J'étais pas au courant! S'étonna Harry.

- Des flash sur notre futur. Et puis, voilà, on en est là. »

Après un court silence, Ginny demanda:

« Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas ce qui se passe dans ces visions? »

Hermione regarda Drago.

« Parce que ça changera peut être les choses.

- C'Est-ce qu'il faut faire, Mione. Changer les choses. » Chuchota Drago.

Après l'avoir consulté du regard, il annonça.

« On cherche les Horcruses. Harry et Ginny, même si tu le sais déjà Harry, vous avez une fille: Isabelle. Elle a le même age que notre fils Edward. D'ailleurs, ils sortiront ensemble un jour…

- Se marierons, Dray. Je l'ai vu.

- Le mariage?

- Non, leur fils.

- Oh… bref… on vit ensemble au quartier général. Ron, tu pers l'usage de ton bras dans une bataille. Ginny… tu … »

Il n'osa pas continué, Harry le fit à sa place.

« Meurt. »

Ginny se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« On changera les choses! Répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois pour s'en persuadé.

- J'espère. Harry… Tu meurs dans le combat final contre voldemort. »

Harry se leva d'un bond, poussant un peu Ginny.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Cette nuit… Enfin j'ai vu ce qui précédait la bataille.

- C'est-à-dire ? Merde. Merde… Et Izzie… Qui va être toute seule…

- Avant, la bataille, l'organisation et tout ça… Tu me demandais de rester hors de la bataille… de m'occuper des élèves avec les plus jeunes. Car apparemment… je n'ai pas bien compris, mais tu étais fais pour mourir. Alors tu voulais être sur que je sois là pour m'occuper d'Izzie, et d'Hermione et des enfants. Ensuite, tu arrivais à convaincre Edward de rester avec moi, de ne pas trop s'ancré dans la bataille.

- Il y est ? Cria Hermione.

- Oui.

- Comment ? Pas avec mon accord!

- Mione, si tu veux mon avis, il ne doit pas être du genre à demander la permission pour quoi que ce soit. Enfin bref, ensuite j'ai rêvé de la fin de la bataille. Je ramenais le corps d'Harry dans la grande salle où étaient tous les morts. Mais Voldemort était vaincu.

- Beaucoup de morts? Demanda Gorge dont la voix tremblota légèrement.

- Assez pour recouvrir la moitié du sol de la grande salle… plus les blessés. »

Lupin serra les dents.

Ils se regardaient tous, sans osé parler… puis Kingsley chuchota:

« Le futur me parait bien sombre.

- Il l'est. Coupa Drago.

- Alors, je serrai ravi d'avoir un membre de plus parmi nous. » Souffla le grand noir.

Le blond lui sourit, alors que Lupin se rapprocher pour lui serré la main.

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! la suite de la discussion ce week je pense! Sinon, c'est la première fois que vous m'abandonnez sur les reviews! le chapitre prècédent était si nul que ça ? snifffff lol en plus pile pour ma semaine de bac! Vous voulez que je me suicide ou quoi ? XDBref, j'espère que vous serez plus généreux cette fois **

**Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire le chapter 17 (presque fini), mais jai pleins de projets d'autres fic! D'ailleurs, plusieurs OS sont disponibles de moi lol (un scorpius/Rose que j'aime beaucoup et un Ginny/Harry), ainsi qu'une nouvelle fic Rose/Scorpius. Je suis également en train d'écrire un Ginny Harry (après le tome 7, sans compter le 19ans plus tard). j'ai fini le chapter 1, mais je ne sais pas encore si je poste ou pas... Bref, j'écris pas mal Je suis inspirationnée (oui oui je suis en L XD) Mais, je vous rassure 'Pour lui nous nous aimerons' reste ma priorité!**

**Biz biz! n'oubliez pas un ptit review please (yeux du chat dans Schrek... ça s'écrit comme ça ? XD)**

**Kitty Malefoy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur: Hello les gens! Merci pour tout vos reviews du précédent chapitre et puis, maintenant que le bac est fini (enfin moi j'ai encore une épreuve, surement comme d'autres! mais bon) je crois que j'en reverrai certains! en plus avec les vac et tout... Je vais pourvoir écrire de plus en plus trop contente d'étre en vacances XD Bref, je souhaite bonne chance à tout les bacheliers (enfin futur) pour les résultats, meme si on va surement se revoir d'ici là... Euhh sinon que dire ?? A wi! Pour ce qui est de Drago, il est peut etre un peu trop gentil c'est vrai, mais vous remarquerez qu'il n'est pas parfait dans les flash back! enfin au prochain chapitres... Et puis... Il est gentil pour l'instant, mais j'ai bien envie que ça parte en live XD la fille sadique!**

**Et sur ce Bonne Lecture! **

Les membres de l'Ordre et les cinq adolescents discutaient vivement, toujours installés dans la salle commune des Préfets. Drago posait question sur questions à propos de l'Ordre. Comment ça fonctionnait, quels étaient leurs buts, quels mangemorts pourchassaient ils… A chaque fois que Lupin lui répondait, sous l'insistance du jeune homme, il trouvait d'autres questions à poser. Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les interrogations du blondinet, qui a chaque fois qu'il cessait de parler lançait de doux regards à Hermione qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Ginny.

« Escuses moi, Drago. Mais puis je à mon tour te poser des questions? Demanda Lupin, après avoir expliqué au beau blond comment les membres de l'Ordre communiquaient entre eux.

- Je pensais vous avoir tout raconté, Professeur. »

Lupin sourit devant les manières du jeune serpentard. Il ne cessait de s'ébouriffé les cheveux, de sourire, dévoilant une rangé de dents blanches et droites, de se redresser sur le fauteuil, comme si il avait peur de ne pas se tenir assez droit.

« En fait, je me demandai si tu avais vu mon fils.

- Vous avez un enfant ? S'étonna Drago.

- Non, mais je suis marié à Tonks, ce qui n'a pas du t'échappé.

- Oui, je le savais. Harry ne cesse de parler de vous. »

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Lupin.

« Tonks est enceinte.

- Félicitation.

- Merci. Mais je me demander si vous n'aviez pas vu, toi ou Hermione, un enfant pourrant être le notre.

- Je n'en sais rien. Désolé. Je ferai plus attention désormais, mais je n'ai vu que nos enfants à Hermione et moi, et la fille d'Harry.

- Merci quand même. Et Est-ce que tu nous a vu, nous ?

- Désolé, mais je n'ai vu personne d'autre que … (il désigna les griffondors.)

- Ce n'est rien. » l'excusa Lupin.

Il était inquiet mais essaya de ne rien montrer. Tonks revint avec une bouteille de Bière au beurre et la tendit à son mari.

« Alors, Drago, on essaie de soutirer des informations à mon époux? »

Drago sourit. En bien des cotés, Tonks lui rappelait Luna Lovegood, qu'il avait plusieurs fois croisé depuis qu'il parlait avec Harry. Un peu excentrique (beaucoup dans le cas de Luna), et arborant toujours un sourire rêveur.

« En fait, aurais tu une idée de la façon dont s'est prit ton père pour rentrer à Poudlard?

- Oui. Il a utilisé le même moyen que moi l'an passé. L'armoire dans la salle sur demande. D'ailleurs, je m'y rendrais pour bloquer le passage. «

Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil où était installé Drago.

« Je viendrai avec toi.

- Je pense pouvoir me débrouillé seul, Harry. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux pas qu'on y aille maintenant? »

Le blond releva un sourcil, surpris. Le regard du brun se fit plus insistant, et il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Allons y. Tu as raison, ce sera mieux. Mieux vaut prévenir que… satanés proverbes moldus.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Rectifia Harry.

- Merci. »

Ils firent un signe aux autres et s'échappèrent de la salle commune.

Harry resta silencieux tout au long du chemin. Drago lui jetait des regards inquiets s'attendant à un quelconque discours du brun. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, se fut Drago qui se chargea de son ouverture. Puis ils entrèrent cote à cote.

« Alors, que ce passe t-il? «

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire triste. Drago pensa que c'était ce genre de sourire que lui adressait le plus souvent son nouvel ami.

« Kingsley a eu une idée. Pour… toi. » chuchota-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils, étonné que Harry n'est pas l'air plus content que ça.

« Pour m'empêcher de devenir un mangemort? S'enthousiasma Drago. Il a trouvé vite.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour que tu ne deviennes pas un mangemort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Hermione. »

Le blond l'encouragea à continué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son ami voulait dire. Harry cependant n'osait pas finir son explication.

« Allez, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça! Si? »

Il avait un peu la trouille maintenant. Harry le remarqua, et se sentit obligé de lui expliqué pour ne pas que le blond s'imagine une situation plus horrible. _En même temps…qu'Est-ce qui peut être pire? _se demanda-t-il.

« C'est qu'une idée, d'accord ? T'es pas obligé de l'accepté.

- Oui. Vas y, explique moi!

- En fait… il pense que tu pourrais travaillé en tant qu'agent double au compte de l'Ordre. Devenir un mangemort pour t'infiltré dans leurs rangs, mais faire en même temps partie de l'ordre. C'était le rôle de Rogue, mais vu qu'il a été découvert. On a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est dangereux… vraiment très dangereux. Je… je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais c'est ton choix.

Drago avait blêmit pendant tout ce petit discours. Car la vérité lui sauté aux yeux… Brusquement. Son rêve l'avait rattrapé… cette chambre d'hôpital… le regard effrayé d'Hermione en le voyant… ce plaisir qu'il avait en voyant son fils comme si c'était des moments uniques… le 'J'ai tué mon père' qui semblait avoir une signification plus profonde…l'inquiétude d'Edward à son départ… le fait qu'ils ne soit pas encore marié avec Hermione…

Il vacilla, sous la brutalité des flash s'imposant à ses yeux devenu d'un gris orageux…

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, angoissé par l'apparence du jeune blond.

« Drago, ça va ? »

Drago sortit de sa torpeur. Il réfléchit un instant.

« Je dois en parler à Hermione. Bafouilla-t-il dans une lenteur exagéré. Je dois y réfléchir. »

Harry acquiesça, silencieusement.

Ils restèrent figés, l'un devant l'autre, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger ou parler. Puis après cette longue conversation muette, Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Alors elle est où cette armoire? »

Drago s'avança dans une allée. Il connaissait cette salle par cœur, pour y avoir passé les trois quart de son temps libre l'année passée. Ils s'étaient si souvent enfoncer dans les dédales d'armoires pleines d'objets laissés là par les élèves durant des siècles, des montagnes de livres abîmés, mais rares, qu'il connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts. Après cinq minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une vieille armoire, semblable à celle qu'avait vu Harry quelques années plus tôt chez Barjow et Beurk.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'on en fait ? On ferme le passage? Demanda Harry.

- Non. Il pourra le rétablir si il le souhaite.

- Alors on… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago avait pointé sa baguette sur l'armoire. Il prononça une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Le meuble explosa, entraînant tout les objets qui étaient posés sur elle, dans une multitudes de jets de couleur et de bouts de bois. Harry en évita plusieurs qui les frôlèrent.

« C'est comme un feux d'artifice! Hurla le brun pour recouvrir le bruit des explosions.

- Pas mal, hein? » Riait Drago.

Harry semblait hypnotisé par les éclats colorés apparaissant et disparaissant devant ses yeux, illuminant l'allée où ils étaient, se reflétant sur les verres ronds de ses lunettes. Il ressentait le même euphorie, teinté d'excitation animé par le non respect des règles et le danger, qu'il avait éprouvé en 5ème année, quand Fred et George avaient lancés leurs explosifs dans le château.

Tous les objets posés sur l'armoire volèrent en une fumée blanche comme la craie, formant de petits tas de poussière sur le sol.

Drago regarda son ami, qui en cet instant, paraissait ailleurs. Un sourire simple et sincère se fixa sur ses lèvres.

« T'as l'air d'avoir 5ans, _Potter_! » se moqua-t-il en reprenant la voix traînante qui avait été la sienne.

Harry se retourna vers lui et éclata de rire.

« Et toi, _Malefoy_, t'as le nez noir de cendre! »

Drago se mit à rire également.

« Toi aussi! »

Ils restèrent là, à rire comme deux gosses, les feux d'artifices ayant eut un effet surprenant sur leurs humeurs.

Ils allaient sortir quand Drago se figea, ses yeux gris se plissèrent pour ne former plus que deux fentes. Il observait un objet sur le sol. Un objet qui aurait du explosé avec l'armoire mais qui était toujours intact. Une couronne brillante. Il se pencha, et le prit entre ses doigts tremblants.

Harry le dévisageait.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Qu'Est-ce que c'est? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, admirant l'objet, et l'essuyant dans sa manche.

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas explosé? » insista le brun.

Drago releva la tête, et Harry fut surpris de le voir. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

« Harry… C'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. »

O0°0O

Le brun et le blond arrivèrent en courant dans la salle commune des préfets, le souffle court mais le visage rayonnant.

Tout les autres s'arrêtèrent de parler, et se tournèrent brusquement vers eux. Devant leur mines déconfites, et pleines d'incompréhension, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire: un rire nerveux et incontrôlable.

Ron leva un sourcils et lança une grimace à Ginny et Hermione. Rogue s'approcha des deux garçons.

« C'est si drôle que ça de bloquer un passage magique? »

Drago cessa lentement de rire, pour s'expliqué, alors qu'Harry essayait de recouvrir son sérieux, avec difficultés.

« C'est juste que vous nous avez regarder comme si on sortait de Saint Mangouste… Et on était déjà légèrement…

- Euphoriques? compléta Rogue qui s'impatientait. Et pourquoi ça? »

Drago lança un regard à Harry, attendant son consentement. Le brun, qui était redevenu sérieux, acquiesça.

« On a trouvé un Horcruse. » annonça-t-il.

Le monde sembla se figé à nouveau, chose qui semblait souvent se produire ces derniers temps. Puis Drago sortit de son pull -qu'il avait enlevé- la couronne.

« Le diadème de Serdaigle. »

Le professeur MacGonagalle arriva vers lui en un bond.

« Mon dieu! Mais il est perdu depuis des siècles! Comment avez-vous faits? »

Harry raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Hermione s'était rapproché et admirait le diadème que Drago tenait toujours précieusement.

« Alors, c'est ça? Et comment va-t-on faire pour le détruire? »

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Drago le brisa.

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'en deuxième année, tu avais détruit le journal intime de Jedusor avec un croc de basilic?

- Oui. Répondit Harry. Mais c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on trouve si facilement.

- Il y en a peut-être encore dans la Chambre des secrets. » tenta Ginny.

Drago posa le diadème sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé. Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron s'y tassèrent avec lui. Les autres s'assirent sur les autres fauteuils.

« Nous trouverons un moyen. » dit simplement Tonks.

Harry croisa le regard de Drago soudain devenu plus triste. L'euphorie de moment était passé. Ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un seul horcruse, et étaient aussi loin de s'en débarrassé que des autres.

Mais autre chose tracassait Drago… Le corps d'Hermione était si proche du sien. Mais pour combien de temps? La conversation de Harry et l'idée de Kingsley lui revenait à l'esprit… Si il acceptait, il porterait la marque des ténèbres toute sa vie, qu'il soit un mangemort ou pas. Et il devrait sûrement tuer…. Torturer… violer… jeux préférés des mangemorts.

« Drago, ça va? » demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

Il lui saisit la main, se ressaisit rapidement et répondit d'une voix calme.

« Je vais très bien. » mentit il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Kingsley, qui avait compris la raison du trouble du serpentard.

« Si nous y allions? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui. Approuva Lupin. Ça ne sert à rien que nous restions là pendant des heures. »

Ils se levèrent un par un.

Kingsley s'approcha de Drago, et lui serra la main.

« Je suis pressé de vous revoir, jeune homme. »

Son ton sous entendait qu'il voudrait vite une réponse. Drago acquiesça.

« Je crois que nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

O0°0O

Hermione s'étala sur son lit, les bras levés. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage. Elle sentit un poids se posait à ses cotés.

« Je peux te parler? »

Elle se colla au corps de Drago avec une telle avidité qu'il hésita un instant à lui parler. _Allez, courage Drago, allez! _s'encourageait t-il. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, et il approfondi de baiser. Quand il s'arrêta, il croisa le regard chocolat brillant de pépites dorés de la lionne.

« Mione… Kingsley a une idée, pour moi.

- Pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de devenir un mangemort? »

Il embrassa délicatement ses boucles brunes.

« Non, Mione… il pense que je pourrai devenir une sorte d'agent double. Membre de l'Ordre déguisé en Mangemort. »

Lui-même sentit le corps d'Hermione se resserrait sur le sien.

« Et tu vas accepté? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il pensait qu'elle lui donnerait son avis, pas qu'elle lui demanderait le sien. Il caressa ses cheveux, et elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses. Chuchota-t-il.

-Tu es un mangemort dans le rêve de l'hôpital.

-Je sais.

- Je ne veux pas, mais c'est ton choix. »

Il resta silencieux, puis sentit une goutte tombé sur sa main. Une larme. Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Je sais que c'était dangereux… mais si je peux aider. »

Elle retint un sanglot, mais tressaillit tout de même. Il ne put s'empêché cette fois de lui faire remarquer qu'il savait qu'elle pleurait.

« Mione… je te le dis: si ça te rend trop triste, je refuserai.

- Mais …ça… serait…bien…pour…l'ordre… sanglota-t-elle.

- C'est toi que j'aime, pas l'Ordre. »

Il mordit son lobe d'oreille, comme pour illustrait son amour pour elle. La jeune fille voyait plus dans ce geste, une sorte d'acte possessif. Il embrassa sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Elle se serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dans un geste protecteur, il l'encercla de ses bras. Il était épuisé mais n'osait pas dormir, de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là à son réveil.

Dans l'esprit de la lionne se battait sa raison et son cœur. Tout lui ordonnait de dire à Drago d'accepté la proposition de Kingsley, mais l'amour que son cœur lui portait l'empêché de se prononcer. Étrangement connaître son futur, au lieu de l'aider à avancer, la bloqué, l'empêchant de prendre des décisions, ne sachant si elle étaient les bonnes. En effet, elle savait que le rôle d'agent double pour l'ordre causerait pas mal de problèmes… mais qu'est qui pouvait lui dire que ne pas le faire ne serait pas encore plus dangereux.

Le majeur de Drago entortillait quelques mèches brunes autour de lui. Le beau blond la regardait, sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait… Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. Étrangement le fait de connaître son futur l'embêtait plus que de raison. En temps normal, il aurait accepté sans hésiter, juste pour se prouver quelque chose… Mais là, il avait brusquement peur de la perdre elle, et leurs enfants. Quoi qu'il se passe, il la désirait elle, et ce fils qui lui ressemblait tant avec les qualités de sa mère, et cette fillette qu'il avait tant envie de connaître. Savoir ce qui se passerai peut-être dans sa vie lui donnait l'espoir. Et la peur. _La peur de ne plus avoir d'espoir… quelle ironie!_

Elle se releva sur lui, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Il frémit.

« T'as les pieds froids. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Puis après un silence pesant…

« Vas y. tu peux… ou plutôt … tu dois le faire. »

Chaque mots semblait lui écorché les lèvres. Il baisa son front.

« Je te promets, mon ange… Si il y a un jour un problème, ou que ça devient trop dangereux, ou trop dure de ne pas être prêt de toi… J'arrêterai. »

Elle repensa à son rêve où elle allait le chercher en prison…

« Drago… Tu sais, mon rêve de la nuit dernière.

- Oui? »

Elle lui raconta. Il resta silencieux devant son inquiétude, tant de peur, tant de sollicitude de sa part. Voyant qu'il gardait le visage impassible et n'avait aucune réaction, elle se leva le laissant seul.

_Faible, j'ai été faible devant elle… faible.. J'ai pleuré devant elle… Et son regard… elle avait pitié de moi! _Il omettait volontairement les conditions dans lesquelles il se trouvait quand il avait faibli, failli.

Elle revint vers lui, plus tard. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'était douché, avait séché ses larmes, s'était changé. Elle apparaissait beaucoup plus digne que quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Elle avait enfilé une jupe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, et un débardeur rouge sang fait comme un corset, dont les liens étaient noirs. Elle sauta sur le lit, ses boucles brunes qu'elle avait coiffé voletant avec grâce autour de son visage angélique.

« Allons y! »

Il se releva pour lui faire face. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine de la jeune fille.

« Et où allons nous je te pris? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Nous allons profitée notre week-end. Enfin de notre soirée. » se corrigea-t-elle.

Elle avait apparemment pris la décision de ne plus penser aux sujets déplaisants pour la soirée. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Je connais pleins de façons de profité de notre soirée… et aucune de demande de quitté cette chambre… ou même ce lit! »

Elle rougit, s'approchant de lui et lui donna un chaste baiser, pour le faire taire. Il ajouta tout de même, appréciant à nouveaux les rougeurs d'Hermione.

« Très jolie haut… il prend du temps à s'enlever, non? »

Elle le suivit dans sa démarche, plus pour le provoqué que pour répondre à ses attentes.

« A deux, ça doit être beaucoup plus rapide, Malefoy!

- Vraiment, Granger? »

Qu'ils s'appellent par leurs noms, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, les excita au plus haut point. Elle s'installa sur lui, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'invitant à s'approcher d'avantage. Puis l'embrassa fiévreusement.

« Sortons d'ici! » chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

« Tu veux qu'on aille où exactement?

- Je ne sais pas… Surprends moi! »

Il l'embrassa.

« T'as un moyen de sortir d'ici? »

O0°0O

« Tu me passe ta carte, s'il te plais! » supplia-t-elle.

Harry, assis devant la cheminé de la salle commune des griffondors pour faire ses devoirs, leva ses yeux d'un émeraude brillant vers elle.

« Ouah! Tu veux faire quoi? Tu cherches quelqu'un?

- Non. »

Ron s'avachi à coté d'eux.

« Mione, tu pourrais nous aider pour le devoir de potion? Tu nous a pris Drago tout le week-end! On n'a pas pu lui demander. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. » gloussa-t-elle.

Harry et Ron levèrent des yeux écarquillés vers elle, et le brun dans un geste machinal sortit sa carte de sa poche de cape. Elle la prit, les embrassa tout les deux, salua tout les autres élèves présents et sortit.

Harry se tourna vers un Ron qui semblait vraiment surpris.

« Attends, c'est moi ou Hermione a gloussé?

- Et elle a pas fait son devoir! » insista Ron.

Après un long silence, Harry éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Moi, je l'aime bien la Mione amoureuse. Elle nous a même pas engueulé quand on lui a dit qu'on avait pas travailler! »

Ron hocha la tête, pour montrer son accord avec ce que son ami disait.

O0°0O

« Tu sais transplaner?« Demanda Drago en la serrant contre lui.

Ils étaient au beau milieu de Pré-au-lard. Ils étaient sortis de Poudlard par le passage de la Sorcière Borgne. Drago avait était ensorcelé par la carte des Maraudeurs, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle acquiesça.

« Mais si je ne sais pas où on va…

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais te guider. Tu crois que j'oserai te perdre dans l'espace? »

Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

« Non, ma petite Mione, je ne te perdrais point. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son ton, si joyeux. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, il semblait étrangement heureux. Comme enfin libre.

_Libres…_

Il la serra plus fort. Il s'était bien habillé: un pantalon noir, une chemise bleu, une veste noire. Elle admira une fois encore son torse, là où la chemise ne le recouvrait pas. Elle remarqua un pendentif accroché à son cou. Un collier en maille d'argent où pendait un serpent aussi foncé que l'Onyx.

Elle le caressa du bout du doigt.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert… Il est beau n'Est-ce pas? C'est de l'Onyx.

- Il est merveilleux… susurra-t-elle.

- Chez les sorciers, l'Onyx est censé protégé des forces obscures. »

Elle sourit, lui aussi. Aucun d'eux ne croyaient en ce genre de légendes.

« Tu es prêtes? Demanda-t-il. Accroches toi à moi. »

Elle attrapa son bras. Tout devint noir, une très forte pression s'exerça sur tout leur corps, ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer, on aurait dit que des cercles d'aciers leur encerclaient la poitrine, leurs yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et leurs tympans semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de leurs crânes. Puis soudain, leurs pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais ne voyait rien. Elle sentit la pression du corps de Drago s'éloigné d'elle.

« Dray? »

Elle entendit son rire, puis 'lumos'. Elle distingua enfin le visage de son serpentard.

« Où sommes nous? »

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra. Il l'attira vers elle dans une étreinte de fer.

« Viens, suis moi ».

Elle le suivit, docile mais un peu effrayé. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient transplané dans une ruelle sombre, mais fut ravie d'en sortir.

Il baissa sa baguette quand ils arrivèrent dans une rue. Une rue illuminés par des centaines et des centaines de bougies volantes. Les vitrines des magasins étaient toutes rouges et or au long de cette route droite. Noël. Elle regardait tout ces sorciers courir de magasins en magasins pour acheter des cadeaux. Tout ici semblait fonctionné par magie. Au bout de la rue, qui paraissait être placé sur une colline, on pouvait voir le soleil se couché, disparaissant parmi les arbres fruitiers qui entouraient ce lieu magique.

« Où sommes nous? Chuchota-t-elle, encore sous le choc devant la beauté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Et bien, ma miss-je-sais-tout ne sait plus tout ? Tu cherches à me décevoir, mon ange? »

Elle lui tira la langue, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard du jeune homme. Il la couvait des yeux.

« Tu sais que nous sommes dans un lieu magique ici? Si quelqu'un te reconnaît…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma princesse, ici personne ne nous connaît. Nous sommes sur Ipswich Road. Je suppose que tu connais les sorciers d'Ipswich?

- Oui. Une des plus vieille famille de sorciers. Une des plus vielle famille accusé dans les procès de Salem.

- Exactement. Et bien, voici un des lieu les plus magiques de notre monde. Comme Pré-au-lard ou le chemin de traverse…

- Comment se fait il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé? S'étonna la griffondor.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Nous sommes au Etats-Unis, Mione.

- Ça, j'avais compris, Dray. Mais j'ai lu beaucoup…

- C'est un endroit que seules les grandes familles de sorciers connaissent.

- Les Sangs-Pur. Chuchota Hermione, amère.

- Non. Les gens riches. Précisa-t-il. Pas les sangs pur. Enfin les sangs pur sont souvent riches mais… »

Elle sourit devant son incapacité à s'expliqué.

« Il faut sûrement baigné dans l'or pour pouvoir s'acheté quoi que ce soit ici… dit elle, doucement.

- Cela tombe plutôt bien pour moi. »

Il attrapa sa main, elle se sentit toute petite…

« Tu as faim? »

Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le vendredi soir. Deux jours. _Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche…_Elle n'avait pas faim, mais maintenant qu'il lui proposer un repas, elle sentit son estomac la tiraillé.

« Oui.

- Alors, suis moi. »

Ils firent quelques pas parmi une foule de sorciers bavassant sur des sujets tel que leurs familles et leurs petits enfants, ou -plus bas- du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant: Le Sorcier Glouton. Un vieux sorcier les invita à une table, un peu retiré, pour comme il l'avait si bien dit 'un peu d'intimité pour un jeune couple'. Drago avait tiré sa chaise, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle était resté figée, un instant, devant la galanterie de son amour. Elle s'était assise, puis lui face à elle. Ils n'avaient rien dit, avaient commander (malgré les grognement d'Hermione quand elle avait vu les prix.), et n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot quand ils commencèrent à manger. Tout à coup, il posa sa main sur la sienne quand elle prit son verre.

« C'est bon ?

-Excellent. Tu es certain que ça ira pour … une bière au beurre coûte 5gallions!

- C'est donc ça qui t'a rendu muette ? Pouffa-t-il. Je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas un problème… ça ne me dérange pas de te payer un repas. J'en ai les moyens. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il remarqua que la lumière des bougies s'y reflétant les rendaient plus claires, plus brillant. Une couleur d'Agate.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre. »

Il sourit. Elle n'était pas facile à vivre.

« Je ne cherche pas à t'acheter.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? Tout est très cher…

- Parce que… Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai été élevé comme ça. J'ai été élevé à inviter des femmes dans des restaurants chics, à les courtiser comme si nous étions encore au 19ème siècle, à me lever quand elle se lèvent… Je ne cherche pas à t'acheter. »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée par le regard dévorant du jeune homme. Envoûtant. Il caressa sa main avec douceur, puis se leva, sous son regard étonné. Il se plaça derrière elle, repoussa avec délicatesse ses cheveux de sa nuque qu'il baisa avec amour.

« Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de t'acheter. Tu m'appartiens déjà. » persifla-t-il.

Elle soupira, parfaitement consciente qu'il avait raison. Chacun de ses mouvements lui étaient destinés, comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour lui. Elle était à lui…

« Je reviens. » susurra-t-il.

Il s'en alla. Et ne revint qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait fini son entré depuis bien longtemps et s'ennuyait ferme.

« Où étais tu passé? Cela fait aussi partie de ton éducation d'abandonné une femme à table?

- Qui parle d'abandon? Ricana-t-il.

- Tu m'as laissé… »

Il se replaça derrière elle. Mais c'est ses doigts qui touchèrent son cou cette fois. Un objet glacé se posa sur sa peau. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Pour que tu n'oublis pas que tu es à moi. »

Un pendentif en or blanc pendait désormais à son cou. Deux lettres: DM. Liées, écrites en italique. Drago Malefoy. Il revint s'asseoir face à elle, un sourire fier sur ses lèvres finement dessinés. Elle prit le pendentif entre ses petits doigts pales.

« Merci…

- De rien. »

Ils avaient passé près de deux heures dans ce restaurant, plaisantant, se moquant des personnes entrant dans ce lieu, des personnes à l'air coincé et bourgeois, continuant à parler de leurs rêves parfois, puis riant encore et encore…

Lui, caressait sa main, glissait ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume, suivait les tracés de ses veines sur son poignet…

Elle se permettait de piocher dans son assiette, en riant devant son air pincé, glissait ses pieds sur ses jambes, montant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à sentir la gêne palpable du garçon qui mordillait ses lèvres puis fermait les yeux avant qu'elle redescende un peu.

Il admirait inconsciemment la jeune fille, son regard s'attardant sur la nuque offerte, puis glissant jusqu'au pendentif qui tombait jusqu'au haut de son vêtement, puis sur sa poitrine serré dans son corset… il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aurait tout fait pour l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respiré.

Elle le provoquait en l'excitant ainsi mais ne pouvait se retenir… elle admirait son visage charismatique , son trop plein de désir la tiraillant à chaque instant où quelques mèches blondes caressaient le front du jeune homme, cachant parfois ses yeux gris qui riaient avec lui.

Ils étaient sortie sous une pluie battante et avaient été tremper en moins de deux. Mais peut leur importait. Ils étaient restés sous l'eau, à s'embrasser comme deux gamins, en riant… Les passants s'étaient tous réfugiés sous les devantures, et eux n'avaient pas bougés.

_Libres…_

Puis quand elle eut froid, ils entrèrent dans un magasin où -sous les regards attendris et jaloux des vendeuses- il l'avait réchauffé.

Il l'avait embrassé encore et encore…

Ils avaient flânés dans les boutiques jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ferment. Ils étaient encore resté un peu dehors, puis étaient rentrés.

« Il est tard… avait elle chuchoté dans son cou.

- Je n'ai fait aucun devoir. Pouffa-t-il en s'avançant dans un couloir de Poudlard.

- Moi non plus. »

Elle avait regardé sa montre.

« Il est onze heure passé. On ferait mieux de se dépêché…

- Je te signale que nous sommes préfets. On a le droit d'être dans les couloirs!

- C'est pas une raison! » répliqua-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Et il la serra fort, l'attirant dans une étreinte de fer vers le canapé où ils s'écroulèrent.

« Alors, cette soirée t'as plu? »

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur ses cuisses, sur sa jupe, puis sous sa jupe. Il embrassait son cou, mordillait sa peau, puis descendait vers sa poitrine. Elle le laissait faire.

« Tu veux savoir combien de temps tu mets pour enlever mon corset, Dray? »

Il s'arrêta soudainement et la regarda, l'air triste.

« Ne joue pas à ça, Hermione!

- A quoi? Minauda-t-elle.

- Tu le sais. Ne me provoque pas plus que nécessaire, je t'en pris. Je suis un garçon, j'ai besoin de …

- T'envoyer en l'air? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Arrêtes ça. Ne te moques pas de moi. Si tu veux faire l'amour avec moi… continuons, sinon, arrêtons nous là. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Tu préfères ne rien avoir qu'en avoir un peu ? »

Il ferma les siens.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle embrassa la joue du garçon, puis son cou, puis son torse. Elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et il ne résista pas. Il la prit brusquement et la souleva du canapé. Elle fut surprise mais encercla de ses jambes le corps du jeune homme. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur près de la porte de sa chambre. D'une main, il soutenait ses fesses, de l'autre il tenait fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Le souffle de l'adolescente devint hiératique. Il embrassait sa poitrine recouverte.

« Qu'Est-ce que… Drago … Il y a une fermeture éclair! Sur le coté. »

Il sourit. _Ainsi, ce n'était même pas un vrai corset._ Il lâcha ses poignets et trouva rapidement la fermeture qu'il fit glissé, puis l'aida à enlever le vêtement. Elle était toujours plaqué contre le mur, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Sa jupe était complètement retroussé sur ses cuisses. Il embrassa sa poitrine encore couverte par son soutien-gorge rouge.

« J'ai envie de toi… » grogna-t-il.

Elle haleta légèrement quand la main de Drago glissa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Un bruit sourd les fit sortir de l'âpre excitation qu'ils ressentaient. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte.

Il la lâcha.

« Rhabilles toi. »

Elle remit rapidement son haut, alors qu'il approchait de la porte, en se rajustant.

C'est à Ginny et Ron, hors d'haleine qu'il fit face.

« Harry a disparut! »

**Note de moi, the girl sadique de the world XD: Je sais je sais... Enfin, que je vous rassure tout de suite, avant de me recevoir pleins de reviews pour m'insulté (genre Sasha Maxime ou Fiind Love! Je dénonce pas du tout XD): IL VA BIEN!! quoi, ça vous est jamais arrivé à vous d'avoir envie de faire un truc tout seul? Bah, là mon ryry il avait besoin de petites minutes d'intimité! Voilà! Ou il va faire des découvertes ttrès interressantes! En tout cas au prochain chapitre... la prophétie faite sur edward... J'espère que ça vous surprendra! et que personne ne s'attendait à ce que vous allez y découvrir! Voili (encore plus sadique là hein? )**

**Sinon, vous pouvez (devez XD non non je blague!!) allé lire mes autres fics si ça vous dit bon je suis à fond dans mon harryginny en ce moment (mais vous inquiètez pas j'ai de l'avance sur celle là alors... en plus avec les vacances je pourrais avancer le tout, et aussi Tout ne nous est pas promis... parceque je l'ai promis lol mais bon, ça me motive pas plus que ça ...)! **

**Sinon... REVIEW!! (ça ça veut dire que je le hurles mdr dsl je décompresse en écrivant de la après cette journée de et et oulà, je m'emporte... xD dsl)... si j'arrive 300, je me saoule, je viens tous vous voir chez vous et je vous embrasse... Euh quand j'ai dit que j'étais folle **

**Kitty**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous!! Alors, d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir tenu parole et de ne pas être venu chez vous xD gracé à vos 313 reviews!! (je vous aime!! xD) mais bon, j'ai pas le permis lol alors bon... à pied ça aurait été dur xD Bref, tout ça pour vous remercier! En tout cas, vous savez quoi (et je vais vous le dire à chaque chapitres lol): JE SUIS EN VACANCE!! oui oui je suis contente! Bref, je ne sais pas si j'aurai mon bac, mais je redis bonne chance à tous ceux qui attendent les résultats! **_

**_Sinon, tout simplement BONNE LECTURE!! j'espère que la prophétie vous surprendra! _**

_Quand les deux plus fervents de leurs deux camps_

_Uniront leurs sangs_

_Le bien et le mal se mêlerons_

_Dans des élans de passions_

_L'enfant de sang impur menacé_

_L'enfant de sang pur démasqué_

_Tout deux changerons enfin_

_Pour le plus grand bien_

_L'enfant sera indispensable_

_Dans le combat contre le mal_

_Le premier enfant de sang aussi mêlé _

_De celui d'une grande lignée_

_Le tout premier aidera _

_Celui qui Le vaincra._

Harry se leva brusquement. _C'était donc ça la prophétie._

Il regarda le tableau où reposait son ancien directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait fouillé depuis plus d'une heure sans rien dire.

« Professeur, si seulement vous pouviez me dire comment m'en débarrassé…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon cher Harry. Certaines choses doivent être découvertes par toi-même. »

Harry hocha la tête, et recommença à fouiné dans le tas de paperasse qui reposait dans les affaires de son ancien directeur. Étrangement, rien n'avait bougé dans ce bureau. Même le professeur MacGonagalle n'osait pas l'investir.

Harry trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une page déchiré d'un livre où son directeur avait griffonné quelques mots. Il lut rapidement.

_Il y a très peu de moyen de détruire un Horcruxe. Seuls des objets possédants de très grands pouvoir magiques peuvent les détruire. __L'horcruxe possède un tel pouvoir maléfique qu'il se battra tant qu'il le pourra contre son destructeur. Sa puissance dépend bien évidement de la force de son possesseur, autrement dit de son maître d'âme. _

Dans un coin, Dumbledore avait écrit: _Basilic, GG. et feu_.

Harry ne comprenait pas le GG. Et comment le feu aurait il put détruire un objet possédant une si grande puissance? Seul le mot basilic avait une signification pour le jeune homme.

Il froissa le papier en se jurant de demander de l'aide à Hermione. _Hermione…_ il reprit le papier vieilli où son professeur avait recopié la prophétie concernant -il en était certain- le fils de son amie.

Ainsi, Edward aurait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Dans son combat.

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil du défunt Dumbledore, la tête entre les mains. Il était si fatigué. Il devait tué Voldemort, le plus tôt possible… Le plus tôt possible pour ne pas avoir à pleurer Ginny. _Ginny…_ il sentit des larmes lui brouillé la vue. Il ferait tout pour elle… Et hélas il ne semblait pas être capable de la sauver. Il était épuisé et en colère. En colère contre lui-même. Il était si impuissant face à tout ça. Il avait dix sept ans. Dix sept. Et il allait être papa, et devait en même temps se débarrassé du plus grand mage noir que l'humanité ai connu. Il se sentait si faible tout à coup… et impuissant. Après ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore… il y aurait Ginny. _Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mouraient?_ Il n'aurait su le dire… Mais apparemment, vouloir le protéger et faire partie de sa vie était un peu comme signé un arrêt de mort, désormais.

« Harry? »

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées, et il tenta de cacher ses larmes. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et n'osait pas rentrer avant qu'il le lui demande. Il releva la tête, essayant de paraître plus fort, plus brave qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Comme Drago, il avait du mal à montrer qu'il pouvait être faible, car lui-même avait du mal à accepter de pouvoir l'être.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il se serrait donné des gifles. Elle ne répondit pas mais lui montra la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle s'approcha un peu, et se glissa à ses cotés.

« Comment vas-tu ? Nous étions tous très inquiets.

- Tous ? »

Il la regardait. Elle était toute rose. Il sourit.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas interrompu dans un moment trop intime… chuchota-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Harry! Gronda-t-elle, faussement en colère.

- Tu es toute rose… et t'as l'air heureuse. Conclut il.

- Je profite… J'ai un peur pour la suite. Confia-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Pour trouver un peu d'aide… Mais plus personne ne peut m'aider… »

Son ton était glaciale, et elle se rapprocha d'avantage. Il était toujours assis, mais elle le serra contre elle. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, et se calma doucement. Il avait remarqué ça depuis sa première année. Hermione, comme Ginny, comme Madame Weasley possédait une sorte d'aura presque maternel, qui lui donnait envie de se laisser aller, de se confier. Il se disait que si Lily avait été là, c'est-ce qu'il aurait ressenti entre ses bras… mais il n'en savait rien.

« Moi, je suis là. On est tous là, Ginny, Ron et même Drago. Sans oublier tous les membres de l'Ordre qui sont près à mourir pour toi.

- Je ne veux plus que personne meurt pour moi. »

Elle le lâcha.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi… Disons… Harry, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable, tu n'y peux rien si…

- Si! Hermione, si j'avais réussit à le tuer avant… personne ne serait mort… Et Ginny…

-Harry, tu as dix sept ans! Et tu dois tuer le plus grand mage noir qui existe! Ce n'est pas simple et personne ne te demande de le faire à la va-vite. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra! Les gens se relient autour de toi parce que tu es leur symbole… Mais ils meurent pour un monde meilleur. C'est leur choix. Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est Voldemort! Pas toi! Tout est de sa faute à lui! Ne le laisse pas te mettre dans un tel état. Tu dois être fort! Tu ne dois pas laisser de telles idées s'insinuaient dans ton esprit! Est-ce que c'est clair? »

Il l'écouta faire ce petit discours enflammé sans osé l'interrompre, puis acquiesça. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais ça n'empêchait pas sa peur de prendre le dessus sur lui parfois.

« Allez, Harry, sortons d'ici. Les autres se demandent encore où tu es. »

Harry se leva, enleva ses lunettes, essaya ses larmes et mes remit sur le bout de son nez. Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Nous serons toujours là. Tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Elle allait sortir quand il l'arrêta.

« Hermione, je crois que j'ai trouvé la prophétie sur ton fils. »

Elle se retourna si vivement, qu'elle entendit sa nuque craquer.

« Quoi? »

Il lui tendit le papier et elle lut rapidement, à haute voix.

« Viens, on va le montrer aux autres. »

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle commune où quelques minutes, ils furent tous réunit.

« Non mais t'es FOU! T'aurais pas put nous dire où t'étais! Crétin! » Hurlait un Ron dont la peau était aussi rouge que les cheveux.

Hermione tendit la prophétie à Drago qui la lut aussi vite qu'elle.

« _Le premier enfant de sang aussi mêlé de celui d'une grande lignée_? Je ne comprend pas… il y a des milliers de sorciers de sang mêlé dans le monde! »

Hermione reprit le papier, et relu encore et encore comme pour vider les mots de leur substance.

« Il y a déjà eut des sang de bourbe dans ta famille?

- Bien sur que non! Gronda-t-il. (il perçut son regard et se reprit) Enfin, je ne pense pas… C'est …

- J'ai compris Dray, c'est bon. Edward sera donc le premier enfant Malefoy au sang mêlé. En tout, il semble qu'il aidera Harry à vaincre Voldemort. »

Drago soupira.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprend pas vraiment… Dans la bataille il était avec moi. Enfin, je crois, je ne l'ai pas vu … »

Elle l'embrassa doucement, sans qu'il ait pu la voir venir.

« Pourquoi ce baiser? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Pour les faire taire. »

En effet, la dispute entre Harry et Ron -enfin Ron se disputant seul face à Harry devant le regard le Ginny- avait cessé. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Beurk…

- La ferme, Ronald! » Répliquèrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

O0°0O

Drago entra dans le bureau de MacGonagalle. Un élève de poussoufle était venue le trouver en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie, car celle-ci voulait le voir. Hermione lui avait accordé un sourire, auquel il n'avait pas répondu, car Blaise le surveillait un peu trop attentivement à son goût.

« On m'a dit que vous … »

Il s'interrompit quand il vu toutes les personnes présentes. Ils étaient une dizaine: MacGonagalle, Lupin, Rogue, Tongs, Kingsley, Maugrey Fol Œil, Mondingus Fletcher, Arthur et Molly Weasley. MacGonagalle lui accorda un sourire.

« Normalement, on frappe avant d'entrer, Mr Malefoy.

- Normalement. Répéta Drago d'une voix calme.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Elle lui désigna une chaise libre, mais il ne s'installa pas. Il se tourna vers Kingsley.

« J'avais dis bientôt… Pas au bout de deux jours.

- Beaucoup de choses changent en deux jours, Mr Malefoy.

- Quoi? »

Lupin lui désigna le fauteuil, et cette fois ci, il s'assit.

« Nous avons perdu un membre de l'Ordre: Hestia Jones.

- Désolé.

- Et nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons compter sur toi. Car nous avons plusieurs plans d'attaques concernant les mangemorts, et certains ne peuvent fonctionné sans vous. Alors, vous avez réfléchi ?

- Oui. »

Molly se leva brusquement.

« Nous devrions trouver un autre moyen!

- Molly, Mr Malefoy ne nous a pas encore donné sa…

- On s'en moque, Remus! Ce garçon a 17ans! Il a l'age de mon fils! Je trouve ça trop dangereux! »

Drago se leva doucement.

« Je suis d'accord. J'y ai réfléchi, et je suis d'accord. »

Un silence pesant s'installa et Molly se rassit. Arthur remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et essuya son front avec sa manche.

« Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui.

- Et Hermione? Demanda Kingsley.

- Elle est… »

Il s'arrêta de parler, sachant très bien que dire qu'elle était d'accord était un peu trop. Il reformula donc.

« Elle comprend. »

Mondingus étouffa un rire.

« Elle ne comprendra pas bien longtemps! »

Drago se tourna vers lui, et regarda cet homme répugnant fumant du tabac dans sa pipe. Il ressemblait à Pettigrow: un trouillard, un lâche. Il se promit mentalement de ne jamais lui faire confiance. Maugrey fusilla du regard son collègue.

« La ferme, Fletcher!

- Soyons réalistes! C'est une gosse cette Hermione! Comme si elle pouvait comprendre ça. Elle va finir par s'en aller. Les filles ne choissent jamais les mauvais garçons. Elles se marient avec les gentils. Elles finissent avec ceux qui restent. »

Drago regarda le sol, conscient que ce Fletcher -même si il n'avait rien d'une lumière- avait raison à cet instant. Mais la pointe de courage, mêlé d'amertume, qu'il lui restait lui permit de répondre.

« C'est sûrement pour ça que vous êtes seul. C'est pas vous le trouillard qui avait laissé Harry pour acheter des chaudrons volé? C'est pas vous qui avait volé tout ce qui appartenait à son parrain? C'est étrange que vous fassiez partie de l'Ordre… Vous êtes comme Pettigrow. »

Mondingus se leva d'un bond.

« Je te demande pardon? »

Drago se leva à son tour, mais Lupin s'interposa.

« Mondingus, assieds toi. Drago, toi aussi. »

Mondingus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Drago non plus.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, Malefoy!

- Non, mais je connais Pettigrow, et vous avez l'air exactement comme lui.

- On s'énerve, Malefoy… Le flegme soigneusement étudié serait il en train de s'effondré? J'ai touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bruit de la porte du bureau les extirpa de leur discussion et ne permit pas à Drago de répondre.

Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé à vous voir vous trois! Répliqua le professeur MacGonagalle.

- On se chamaille avec ton ami, la Miss. Annonça Mondingus. Tu peux peut-être répondre à une question que nous nous posons! Après tout, il parait que tu as toujours réponse à tout.

- Fletcher! Gronda Maugrey.

- Tu acceptes donc qu'il devienne un mangemort? » Demanda le vieil homme en tirant sur sa pipe.

Hermione blêmit, alors que Ron poussait un cris.

« Quoi? Comment ça qu'il devienne un mangemort?

- Un agent double, Ron. Pas un vrai mangemort.

- Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien? Gémit le rouquin.

- Désolé, j'ai pas eut le temps de vous en parler. S'excusa Drago.

- Alors, Miss, vous acceptez ? » Répéta Mondingus d'une voix rauque.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago.

« Oui. J'accepte.

- Et pour combien de temps ?

- Le temps que ça durera. » Répliqua Hermione d'une voix forte.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Drago. Il crut rêvé. Elle était si courageuse tout à coup, car même si elle avait douté quelques jours auparavant, là elle ne le montrait pas et faisait comme si elle était de tout cœur avec lui. Même Ron et Harry parurent surpris. Mondingus éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Ne rêvez pas! Ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Ces rêves…oubliez les. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

« J'espère pour vous que ça durera, Mondingus! Sinon vous pourrez rejoindre Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- _L'enfant sera indispensable/Dans le combat contre le mal/ Le premier enfant de sang aussi mêlé / De celui d'une grande lignée/ Le tout premier aidera / Celui qui Le vaincra._ Récita la lionne. C'est un morceau de la prophétie faite sur notre fils. »

Un silence de mort s'installa. Lupin s'approcha d'Hermione.

« C'est vrai?

- Oui. Harry l'a trouvé. »

Mondingus se remit à rire.

« Vous avez dix sept ans. Ma petite Miss, tu ne tiendras pas sans ton amoureux près de toi! Ce sera très dur!

- Je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait simple. » conclut Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers les autres, ignorant complètement Mondingus.

« Alors, vous avez une idée pour qu'il coure le moins de risques possibles? »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Drago dit.

« Je prendrai les risques nécessaires… à certaines conditions cependant.

- J'en étais sur! » Grogna Mondingus

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers lui et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« Stupéfix! »

L'homme se figea instantanément.

« Miss Granger! Couina le professeur de métamorphose.

- Désolée professeur, mais encore un mot de sa part et je lui lançait un sort de toute autre nature! Menaça la brune; Oh toi, tais toi! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago qui avait rit doucement.

- Alors, ces conditions, Mr Malefoy? Demanda Kingsley.

- Si un jour, je veux me dévoilé au monde en tant que membre de l'Ordre, je le ferai. Sauf si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi. Mais je ne passerai pas les dix sept prochaines années à jouer un rôle. Je veux avoir un moyen de rejoindre l'Ordre quand j'en ai envie. Je veux dire… aller au quartier général quand j'en ressens le besoin.

- Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de venir au quartier général? S'étonna Ron. Pour nous voir ?

- Entre autre. Répondit Drago. Et pour évité d'avoir envie de me faire sauter la cervelle tout les matins en me réveillant. (il sentit Hermione se crisper contre lui). Si je joue le mangemort, je serais obligé de faire certaines choses… dont je ne serais pas très fier. Je sais comment vivent les mangemorts. Je sais que le quidditch n'est pas leur sport préféré.

- Comment ça? Demanda Tonks qui ne saisissait pas le sens de ses propos.

- Disons que la chasse aux moldus… et la pratique de sortilèges interdits est beaucoup plus divertissant pour eux.

- La chasse au moldus ? Répéta Hermione.

- Tout les samedis soirs. De 23h au petit matin. Le but est de tuer le plus de moldus possible. »

Tout les membres de l'Ordre fermèrent les yeux instinctivement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Rogue.

- Peu après ton départ… Début août. C'est devenu leur _sport_.

- Ils tuent des moldus pour s'amuser ? Chuchota Hermione. Tu as déjà participé ?

- Non; j'ai juste vu… et je peux t'assurer que même pour moi le spectacle était … disons que mon estomac n'a que très moyennement apprécié. Ils ne font pas que tuer. Il torturent… violent… »

Il resta silencieux. Ses yeux devenant plus sombre, comme si il voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Puis il se ressaisit.

« En tout cas, je veux avoir droit à des vacances… si on peut dire ça comme ça . »

Lupin acquiesça.

« Tu en auras le droit, tant que ça ne pose pas problème pour un de nos plans. Et que ça ne met pas l'ordre en danger.

- Merci. Alors, j'accepte sans hésiter. »

O0°0O

Drago plia son dernier pull et le déposa sur toutes ses affaires extrêmement bien rangés qui emplissaient sa valise. Il la ferma, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il avait préparé ses bagages pour le lendemain afin de pouvoir passé sa dernière soirée avec ses amis, et avec Hermione. Surtout avec Hermione.

Ils avaient profités de leurs deux semaines ensemble, de chaque minutes où ils pouvaient être ensemble, allant jusqu'à se cacher dans des salles vides entre deux cours. Il avait vécu les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie, et étonnamment elles étaient passés trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy chevrotait de peur.

Le lendemain, il serait au manoir Malefoy et dans quelques jours: 5 exactement, il deviendrait un mangemort. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Quand Voldemort lui apposerait la marque il souffrirait beaucoup. Il avait vu quelques mangemorts en devenir vraiment, et aucun n'avait tenu. Ils s'étaient tous évanouit, accompagnés par le rire glacé de leur tout nouveau seigneur.

Il s'approcha du miroir sur pied de sa chambre et s'observa rapidement. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et son teint toujours pale l'était encore plus lui donnant un air maladif qui ne lui allait pas.

Il boutonna sa chemise bleu turquoise, ses doigts tremblant le ralentissant un peu, puis sortit enfin.

Hermione avait déposé ses vêtements au fond d'une male, puis ses livres, encore plus que d'habitude: des livres pour comprendre les prophétie, des livres sur les Horcruxes qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Harry et ses livres de cours. Elle boucla les crochets de sa male, et se rapprocha de son lit où elle avait déposé une robe. Une robe magnifique que lui avait offert Ginny. Elle lui avait simplement dit: _Ton cadeau de Noël en avance… Enfin pour que Drago puisse en profité._

Elle se tenait là, en sous vêtements, et hésitait à mettre la robe blanche brodé de fils bleu turquoise formant fleurs et étoiles sur le tissus. Elle tremblotait légèrement quand elle prit la robe entre ses doigts, mais fini par la mettre. Elle se regarda dans son miroir, étonnée elle-même. La robe bustier serrait sa poitrine, la remontant légèrement, moulant son ventre plat puis le tissus se lâchait sur ses hanches, et voletait, léger sur ses jambes. Elle enfila des ballerines bleu, puis coiffa ses cheveux. Les boucles tombaient sur ses épaules, légères. Elle se couvrit un peu plus avec une veste bleu pâle.

Après s'être regardé une dernière fois, elle osa enfin sortir.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps. D'un bout à l'autre de leur salle commune, les deux préfets en chef s'accordèrent un sourire. Une pointe de tristesse perçait dans le regard d'Hermione. Il avait l'air si mal que cela lui fit mal à elle aussi. C'est une pointe de frustration qui s'inscrit sur la rétine de Drago. Si il avait pu la déshabillé doucement, faire glissé sa magnifique robe le long de ses cuisses, embrassé chaque parcelles de son corps, et lui faire l'amour encore et encore toute la nuit…

« Dray, ça va ? »

Il devait avoir l'air rêveur car elle lui sourit, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, il fit de même. Quand ils furent enfin proches l'un de l'autre, il serra fermement son corps frêle dans ses bras puissants.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien. » Mentit il.

Elle sourit, embrassant le cou de son petit ami. Il desserra son étreinte et embrassa ses lèvres.

« Les autres arrivent quand ?

- Ils n'arrivent pas. Je leur ai demandé de nous laissé seuls tout les deux. »

Il sourit tristement, et elle eut peur.

« Tu veux qu'ils viennent ?

- Non, ma petite Mione. Je veux être avec toi… »

Elle frémit.

« Alors que faisons nous ? »

O0°0O

Hermione sentit des larmes lui brouillé la vue quand elle vit la silhouette de Drago s'éloigné du quai où le Poudlard Express avait séparé les deux préfets. Le jeune blond tourna une dernière fois son visage vers celui d'Hermione, lui accorda un rictus qui aurait pu ressemblé à un sourire puis disparut par le passage de la voie 9 ¾.

Hermione sentit une main se posé sur son épaule.

« T'inquiètes pas, Mione. Il va s'en sortir. » tenta de la rassuré Ron.

Les quatre griffondors avaient regardé, impuissants, la carrure blanche s'éloigné d'eux comme happé par la mort…

**Note de l'auteur: Alors ? oui, je sais, c'est tristeuhh snifffff Mais bon, je suis désolé mais fallait bien que ça commence à se dégrader xD sinon, y 'aurait pas d'histoire! Le prochain chapitre est très long (pour moi: 15pages works... pour comparaison, celui là en fait 8) et ceux qui aiment les flash vont être servi! dans le chapitre d'après aussi d'ailleurs! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira**

**J'espère aussi que vous avez été surpris par la prophétie... Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus sur le sujet avant la deuxième partie de cette fic (donc quand j'aurai fini celle là xD) bref, vous pouvez attendre **

**Bref... tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est REVIEWS!! (pas de nombre cette fois, vous avez tellement dépassé mes espèrances déjà lol enfin, vous relacher pas non plus, hein ?? xD)**

**Biz biz**

**Kitty**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais je me suis laissé déborder, plus les sorties Soldes+ciné xD ça m'a prit du temps... xD Bon, j'adore ce chapitre personnellement! Enfin, y a pleins de Flash surtout et puis, le ptit discours d'Hermione aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira xD. Sinon, résultat du bac demain!! lol alors bon bonne chance à tous! **

**Et sur ces mots: BONNE LECTURE!! (super long en plus!!)**

Hermione était resté muette ou presque depuis son arrivé au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, 12 Square Grimmaud.

Les membres de l'ordre passaient et repassaient depuis quatre jours. Lupin avait vainement tenté de réconforté l'adolescente et de la rassuré… Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup marché, étant donné que lui aussi était inquiet.

Ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelles de Drago depuis le début des vacances, et commençaient tous à être effrayé par ce silence prolongé.

Le lendemain, jour de Noël n'apportait pas non plus de réconfort. Car ce jour saint était désormais celui où le jeune Malefoy recevrait la marque des ténèbres et rencontrerait Voldemort.

À table, les chuchotements s'étaient interrompu avec l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait participé à aucun repas depuis son arrivée, et tout le monde fut surpris de la voir s'installé.

Harry et Ron multipliaient les petites attentions envers leur amie. Lupin et Tonks parlaient vivement, et Hermione percevait quelques morceaux de leur conversation. C'est quand elle entendit le nom de Drago qu'elle leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

« Nous avons peur que Drago pense à toi pendant son 'ascension', et que Voldemort lise dans son esprit. » concéda Lupin.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, s'attendant à la voir pleurer, mais la jeune fille n'en fit rien et se leva simplement. Avant de quitter la salle à manger, elle se retourna et les défia.

« Il n'est pas si stupide! Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Néanmoins, quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle éclata en sanglots.

O0°0O

Drago se faufila dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, le souffle court. Dans quelques heures, il deviendrait officiellement un mangemort. _Joyeux Noël…_pensa-t-il, ironique. Il avait senti le regard triste de sa mère sur sa nuque. Elle semblait de plus en plus faible, ne plus en plus maigre. Elle l'observait avec pitié. Il avait compris que toute sa vie, elle avait attendu de lui qu'il se rebelle contre ce père trop autoritaire qui était le sien pour qu'enfin elle puisse elle aussi être libre. _Si tu savais maman, si tu savais…_

Il regarda longuement les secondes passaient sur son horloge, dans un tic-tac trop régulier et impossible à arrêté. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever le visage d'Hermione de sa tête. Quatre jours auparavant, elle avait été si belle, à moitié nue sur le canapé… il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette image immortelle.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, en rêvant d'elle…

Il était 20h39...

Dans cinq minutes, il descendrait. Et à 21h pile, il serait face au seigneur des ténèbres. Il se leva, et s'habilla comme son père le lui avait demandé. Mais le plus dure à mettre fut son masque froid et ne montrant aucun sentiments. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il réussirait pour _elle._

Dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, une dizaine de mangemorts étaient déjà présents, et quand il se faufila parmi eux, ils le saluèrent et le félicitèrent comme si il avait gagné le premier prix d'une tombola. Il acquiesça simplement, mais rejoignit les sous sols où devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément.

Une voix ressemblant aux sifflements d'un serpent l'accueillit.

« Drago… Drago… Aussi ponctuel que ton père. Il doit être fier de toi. »

Drago s'inclina légèrement face à Lord Voldemort.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Les autres mangemorts arrivaient. De ses longs doigts pales, le seigneur des ténèbres l'invita à se rapprocher. Drago prenait garde à ne pas croiser le regard rouge du serpent, effrayé que ce dernier puisse découvrir dans le sien quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du y découvrir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres parla… parla encore et encore, vantant ses qualités, mimant la joie de voir le jeune Malefoy rejoindre ses rangs. Drago gardait le visage rivé vers le sol. Son maître devant sans doute prendre ça pour une démonstration de respect.

« Nous pouvons commencer. »

Drago releva la tête. _Alors, ça y est … courage Drago. Courage. _

Il s'approcha de Voldemort, et croisa le regard de son père. Il était rempli de fierté. Il eut envie de vomir. Il tendit son bras, et regarda la baguette de Voldemort l'approchait. Il sentit alors une douleur fulgurante sur son avant bras. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui chauffait la peau à blanc. Mais il ne fléchit pas, gardant son visage fier et digne. Il voyait la marque des ténèbres marquait sa peau au fur et à mesure, se peignant pour l'éternité sur sa peau couleur lait.

Autour de lui, des murmures inaudibles montraient qu'ils étaient tous très étonnés qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais il resta debout. Quand il vu le serpent sur son avant bras se tortillait, il sut qu'il avait réussit.

« Félicitation, Drago. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. » siffla Voldemort.

Il avait gagné son respect… _son respect…_

O0°0O

« Joyeux noël, Hermione!

- Merci, Madame Weasley. »

Hermione se glissa dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais vu le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud aussi rempli. Hélas, la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir n'était pas là. Elle observait les membres de l'Ordre s'agitaient. Harry caressait amoureusement le ventre un peu plus arrondi de Ginny. Entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, elle avait abandonné ses vêtements trop lâches et arborait un jolie petit ventre. Ron et ses frères riaient dans un coin de la pièce, en parlant des cadeaux que leur feraient sûrement leur mère: encore de sa composition, des pulls ou des écharpes…Lupin et Tonks papotaient avec Kingsley et MacGonagalle. Rogue sirotait son whisky pur feu, le regard rivé sur elle. La brune lui sourit, consciente qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Il était près de minuit, et ils n'avaient toujours pas eut de nouvelles.

Harry s'approcha timidement d'elle.

« Mione, ça va ?

- Oui… Oui. Je vais bien.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je peux te l'offrir maintenant? »

Elle sourit, et acquiesça. Elle avait toujours aimé avoir ses cadeaux en avance. Il s'approcha du sapin de noël qu'ils avaient décoré la veille et y prit un paquet de taille moyenne et tout mou. Elle le prit, s'assit sur un fauteuil libre et ouvrit doucement le papier cadeau (qui apparemment avait été fait par le garçon lui-même). Elle y découvrit un maillot de quiddité griffondor numéro 7 - atrappeur- dans une toute petite taille. Edward était écrit en dessous du numéro. Elle sentit les larmes lui brouillé la vue et serra Harry contre elle.

« Merci. Drago va te tuer!

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un maillot Griffondor! » pouffa Hermione.

Il éclata de rire.

« Il va me tuer! »confirma le brun.

Un hurlement suraigus résonna dans l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaud. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius semblait en proie à une de ses nombreuses crises de folie.

Lupin partit en courant vers l'entrée, suivis par d'autre membres de l'ordre.

« Drago! »

Hermione entendit la voix de Tonks crié le prénom de Drago et se rua dans l'entrée, le cœur battant à une allure folle.

« Appelez Pom-Pom, Minerva. »

Hermione retenu un cris quand elle vu le corps de Drago sur le sol. Il semblait mal en point. Sa sueur recouvrait son corps, et il était secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violent.

« Mon… Mon… Bras! » hurlait il avec véhémence.

Rogue déboutonna rapidement la chemise trempé du jeune homme et lui enleva. Hermione retenu un haut le cœur. Sur son avant bras, tout autour de la marque des ténèbres, ses veines avaient gonflés. Son avant bras semblait complètement infecté.

« Drago. »

Elle se mit à genoux auprès de son corps, et sans s'en rendre compte, apposa sa main sur son tatouage.

_...Son corps glissait dans le sien, lentement. Il aimait la faire attendre…_

_« Dray… plus… vite… »_

_Il accéda à sa demande sans plus de prière de sa part… _

_...« Harry, je t'en pris… »_

_Le survivant frappait les murs, en pleurant. Drago lui-même retenait ses larmes. Il s'approcha de son ami._

_« Harry… Arrêtes de te faire du mal…_

_- Ginny… » pleurait le brun._

_Drago sentait les larmes lui brouillé la vue et se rapprocha encore. Harry tenta vainement de s'éloigné mais Drago l'empoigna et le serra dans ses bras. Le survivant se débattit quelques instants puis se laissa aller._

_« Ginny… »_

_...La bouille blonde marchait vers lui. Et tomba encore. Mais, la mine fière, se releva et marcha vers ses parents en dodelinant un peu. _

_« Allez, mon ange, encore un effort »._

_Le petit garçon d'un an à peine fronçait les sourcils -signe de concentration- et avança encore. Il allait tomber à nouveau quand son père le rattrapa et le souleva dans les airs._

_« Bravo, Edward! »_

_...« Bonjour Edward!_

_- Tonton Sév! »_

_Le bouille blonde courut se réfugié dans les bras du maître des potions qui l'enlaça._

_« Alors, joyeux anniversaire! 7 ans, c'est ça ?_

_- Huit! » Brailla l'enfant._

_Rogue ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son petit filleul, et s'approcha de la mère de ce dernier pour l'enlacé._

_« Bonjour, Hermione. Drago n'est pas là ?_

_- Non, en mission pour l'ordre. »_

_La bouille de l'enfant se renfrogna ostensiblement._

_« Il a jamais manqué un seul de mes anniversaire… Il sera là, hein maman ? »_

_Hermione sourit doucement, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Rogue, sentant sa gêne, changea de sujet._

_« Alors, où est la petite Sarah ? Et l'autre, là… la Potter! »_

_Edward se mit à rire._

_« Pas la peine de faire semblant, Sév. Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes bien._

_- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire ça, petit monstre ?_

_-Elle a les yeux de Lily. C'est Harry qui l'a dit! » Dénonça-t-il._

_...« Mr Malefoy. Je suis venue ici pour vous demander la main de votre fille. »_

_Drago leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui tremblait un peu._

_« As-tu peur de moi, Teddy ?_

_- Un peu._

_- Tu es plus vieux qu'elle._

_- Je sais, Monsieur. »_

_Drago sourit, dévoilant une rangé de dents blanches. _

_« Teddy Lupin, je serais ravi que tu épouses ma fille. »_

_...« Papa, ne fais pas cette tête. On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu un bébé. »_

_Drago s'assis sur le lit d'hôpital où sa fille portait un nouveau né. _

_« Papa… Tu veux le prendre ? »_

_Elle lui tendit le bébé. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu profond comme son grand père, et ses cheveux changeaient de couleur toutes les cinq minutes. _

_« Je te présente Drago Remus Lupin. »_

_...« Mamie ? »_

_Hermione releva la tête vers son petit fils: Drago. En fait, face à elle, il y avait tout ses petits enfants, qui la regardaient, attendant quelque chose._

_« Qui a-t-il ?_

_- Tu peux nous raconter encore? L'histoire de papi et toi? » insista la petite Jane aux cheveux violet._

_Le plus petit, les cheveux d'un bleu marine écarquilla ses grands yeux bleu: Gabriel. Deux autres petits garçons, des jumeaux avaient cessés de jouer: Killian et Ethan. Une petite fille de deux ans, blonde s'installa sur les genoux de sa grand-mère._

_« Alors, Lyra… Je racontes?_

_- Oui! _

_- Il était une fois … »_

Hermione le lâcha.

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé, Hermione? Tu as vu quelque chose? »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un petit sourire faible, et il chuchota.

« Remus… votre fils… il… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s'évanouit. Pomfresh arriva en courant et s'approcha du malade. Lupin aida Hermione à se relever. Il était bien pale.

« Qu'arrive t-il à mon fils, Hermione ? Il est malade? Il meurt ? Il …

- Il va très bien, Remus. Assez bien pour avoir trois enfants avec notre fille en tout cas. »

Tonks reprit des couleurs qui l'avaient quitté en voyant le corps de Drago.

« C'est vrai ? »

Hermione acquiesça, puis inquiète, se retourna vers Drago.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a?

- Je n'en sais encore rien. Aidez moi à le déplacé!

O0°0O

Hermione s'assit doucement sur le tabouret près du lit de Drago. Il était plus pale que jamais mais ne tremblait plus. En fait, il était profondément endormi. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné dix minutes. Ensuite, elle voudrait s'occuper de son patient. Elle sentit des larmes lui brouillé la vue.

« Tu sais, Dray, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tout ça, c'est une question de volonté. Et je suis sur que tu as de la volonté. Penses à moi, et à ses crétins de griffondors comme tu les appelais qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Et Edward. Tu sais… on aura six petits enfants. Deux filles et quatre garçons. Il y en a un qui porte ton prénom. Tu aurais vu leur bouilles… enfin peut-être que tu les as vu. Ils te ressemblent tous. Il ont tous les yeux bleu gris, comme toi. Sauf Lyra. La plus petite. Elle a les yeux d'Harry. Et … (elle rougit) j'ai vu autre chose aussi. Le premier flash. Tu sais, si tu meurs on ne vivra pas tout ça. Ni les enfants, ni les petits enfants… ni… le sex. (elle rit, se moquant d'elle-même) t'as vu à quoi je suis réduite à cause de toi ? Je te fais du chantage au sexe! Oh non, je rêve, je l'ai dis deux fois. Bref… je sais que tout les deux on se connaît pas trop… Et je me demandai, tu crois que si on avait pas eut ses flashs, on serait ensemble tout les deux ? J'aimerai savoir comment on en est arrivé là dans notre futur… enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais, j'ai l'impression de vivre deux histoires à la fois: notre présent et notre vie futur. Et c'est étrange. Je crois qu'on est allé trop vite tout les deux… Parce que… je suis là et que j'ai l'impression que si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. Et c'est stupide, complètement stupide parce que je te détestai il y a encore quelques mois. Bon, ok j'avoue que je te trouvais déjà super mignon. Mais d'une arrogance folle, et d'un mépris total… Bref. Tout ça pour dire que t'as intérêt à vivre, parce que ça n'aurait plus vraiment de sens tout ça sans toi… Et je t'aime. »

Elle cessa de respirer momentanément, puis reprit.

« T'es pas obligé de me répondre. Enfin en même temps, tant que t'es dans le coma, t'auras du mal, tu me diras. J'espère vraiment que tu vivras, Drago Malefoy parce que autrement, je te jure que je te tue. »

Elle se leva, prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et avec toute la douceur possible l'embrassa, essayant de mettre toute sa force, toute sa vie et de la lui donner.

« Je reviens plus tard. »

Elle sortit, dans le couloir du deuxième étage du 12 Square Grimmaurd où une dizaine de personnes attendaient. Madame Pomfresh rentra à nouveau dans la chambre qu'ils avaient attribué au jeune serpentard.

« Mione, ça va ? » Demanda Ron.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rogue avait répliqué à sa place.

« Weasley, vous êtes stupide. Non, elle ne va pas bien. Alors pourquoi lui posez vous la question ? »

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, et se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Hermione, sortant de sa torpeur, s'approche de Rogue et l'enlace. Rogue surprit arrêta de respirer avant de resserré son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

« Vous pouvez allé le voir, je crois. »

Elle le lâcha, sous les regards étonnés de tous. Même Rogue prit quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

« Ne me touchez plus jamais de cette façon Miss Granger. Je suis votre professeur. »

La griffondor retint un rire.

« Mais bien sur… Tonton Sév. »

Elle s'éloigna.

« Tonton Sév ? Vous devenez folle ? »

O0°0O

« Professeur Lupin, vous vouliez me voir? »

Dans la plus petite chambre du deuxième étage de quartiers de l'Ordre, Remus Lupin semblait passionné par sa lecture. Il releva la tête et regarda longuement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours et semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu plus, Hermione. Ça ne l'aidera pas à se réveiller plus vite. »

Hermione acquiesça et se rapprocha de son ancien enseignant pour s'asseoir face à lui sur une chaise libre.

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

- C'Est-ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu le souhaite. La taquina-t-il.

- Je me demandais… Lucius et les mangemorts ne vont pas se demandé où est passé Drago ?

-Non, le Professeur MacGonagalle a résolu ce problème. Les devoirs de préfets en chef de Poudlard ont amené Mr Malefoy à rentrer au collège.

- Ils vont y croire, vous pensez?

- Nous l'espérons. »

Hermione soupira, et s'installa plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

« Alors, pourquoi souhaitiez vous me voir ?

- C'est à propos de vos visions…

- Oui ?

- Je me demandai si ça vous dérangerez de nous les montrer? »

Hermione parut surprise, mais ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Lupin.

« Comment ça, vous les montrer? Comment ? Avec la légimensie ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Enfin il y a un moyen qui nous permettrait de comment dire… être dans vos vision, dans votre tête sans vraiment y être. Ça s'appelle le sort de reflet de pensée. Il est plutôt dur à réaliser mais je crois que ça pourrait marcher. Severus… enfin Tonton Sév (il rit) l'a déjà fait. Sinon, nous pourrions simplement demander à Severus de pratiquer la légimensie sur Drago et vous et d'ensuite les mettre dans une pensine pour que nous puissions les voir. »

Hermione réfléchit un court instant.

« Mais quel est l'intérêt de voir nos visions et nos rêves pour vous ?

- Peut être que nous comprendrons certaines choses, verrons certains détails que vous n'avez pas remarquer. Et puis… j'aimerai voir Teddy. Je crois que cela nous donnerai tous un peu d'espoir de voir ce qui nous attend. Qu'on se rende compte qu'il y a bien un futur. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Alors, je suis d'accord. Mais … enfin vous croyez que je pourrai choisir ce que je vous montre?

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle rougit violemment et bredouilla.

« C'est que nous voyons… euh des choses que j'aimerai garder pour nous. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Oui, je crois que nous pourrons. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est d'accord alors. Mais il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Nous pourrons nous contenter de tes visions pour le moment. »

O0°0O

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient installés sur des fauteuils en cercle: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, MacGonagalle, Rogue, et Molly et Arthur.

Hermione était à l'écart dans le salon, et tremblait un peu. Rogue s'approcha doucement.

« Vous êtes certaine, Miss Granger ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste que c'est bizarre.

- Vous allez sûrement vous sentir très fatiguée et un peu… comment dire comme violé psychologiquement. Ce sera peut être un peu douloureux. »

Elle acquiesça, pas très rassurée.

« Très bien. Asseyez vous. Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas debout au cas où vous vous évanouissez. »

Elle suivit son conseil.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration, et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« Pensytimens! »

Un halo blanc illumina alors tout son corps, et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la tête, que des milliers de couteau s'enfonçaient dans son crâne.

Des images se bousculèrent dans son esprit, des images cependant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle eut l'impression qu'on explorait une partie de son cerveau qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas.

_Ils étaient tous installés sur une longue table qu'elle avait elle-même dressé pour noël. Arthur et Molly. Bill, Fleur et leurs deux filles des jumelles: Kyra et Délia. Fred avec Angelina Johnson et leur fils: Fantin. George et Alicia Spinnet enceinte. Ron et sa petite amie du moment: Li Su (une ancienne serdaigle qu'elle avait déjà aperçu). Harry et Isabelle. Drago, Hermione, Edward et Sarah. Hagrid et Olympe. MacGonagalle, Maugrey, Rogue et Kingsley. Lupin et Tonks avec Teddy. Luna et Neville avec leur fille Azénor. Seamus et Padma. Dean et Parvati. _

_Tous bavardaient gaiement. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de peu par Drago. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail, sous son regard moralisateur._

_« Que tes enfants s'assoient là, c'est une chose mais toi…_

_- Je déteste ce genre de repas. »_

_Elle sourit en sortant le gâteau de frigidaire._

_« Et ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire la vaisselle. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent comme si ils s'attendaient à ce que je les tu tous._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu t'imagines des choses. »_

_Il haussa les sourcils. Elle sourit._

_« Bon ok… peut être que certains… »_

_Isabelle entra en claquant la porte._

_« Je peux sortir de table ?_

_- C'Est-ce que tu viens de faire. Se moqua Drago._

_- Je peux allé dans ma chambre?_

_- Tu me prends pour ton père ? Pouffa le blond._

_- Il dit que vu que c'est Hermione qui a tout préparé, c'est à elle que je dois demander. »_

_L'adolescente de quinze ans paraissait très énervée. Hermione lâcha ses assiettes pour la regarder._

_« Bien sur que tu peux… Mais c'est noël. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas…_

_- Certaine. Je peux alors ? »_

_Hermione acquiesça et l'adolescente sortit par la porte de derrière qui amenait directement au couloir de l'entré. Hermione se tourna vers son mari._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui lui prend?_

_-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sait plus tout._

_- Arrêtes de dire ça à chaque fois que je te pose une question. _

_- C'est évident, c'est tout._

_- Qu'Est-ce qui est évident?_

_- Elle est jalouse._

_- De quoi ? »_

_Drago sauta du plan de travail, piocha dans le plat de fraises qu'elle préparait et commença à sortir._

_« Je dirai plutôt de qui. _

_-Et de qui?_

_- Kyra. »_

_Hermione se retourna._

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

_Drago éclata de rire._

_« Parce que notre fils est sur le point de lui sauter dessus. J'y retourne. »_

_Hermione ferma les yeux et grogna._

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai. Izzie! »_

_L'adolescente réapparut en quelques minutes._

_« Quoi? »_

_La brune lui tendit un plat._

_« Apportes ça._

_- Mais… je croyais que je pouvais retourner dans ma chambre._

_- J'ai changé d'avis. Vas y._

_- Mais…_

_- Izzie!_

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais. La fille de Ginny Weasley n'est pas une trouillarde. Dépêches toi. On ne recule pas devant une bataille. »_

_La jeune fille la fusilla du regard. Un regard émeraude légèrement humide. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle prit le plat._

_« Très bien. »_

_Hermione la regarda s'éloigner, prit la viande au four et retourna dans la salle à manger._

_Edward était assis entre Kyra et Isabelle. Et semblait légèrement gêné. Sarah était en grande discussion avec Azénor. Elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée que ses dix ans. Kyra éclata de rire à une blague d'Edward. Bill leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à Hermione comme pour dire: 'un vrai tombeur ton fils'. Edward mit le gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche et un peu de la crème à la vanille s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres._

_« Attend, tu as une tache! Gloussa Kyra. Je m'en occupe. »_

_La main d'Isabelle se serra autour de sa fourchette. Elle contrôlait apparemment difficilement sa colère. Harry lança un coup d'œil à Hermione._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Chuchota-t-il._

_- Pour Kyra tapez 1. Pour Izzie tapez 2. »_

_Harry haussa les sourcils. Drago mit du gâteau dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Sarah regardait les trois adolescents, un peu agacée apparemment. Kyra allait prendre sa serviette de table pour essuyer la vanille à la commissure des lèvres d'Edward quand Isabelle lâcha bruyamment sa fourchette._

_« Laisses moi faire. »_

_Mais au lieu de prendre sa serviette, elle prit le visage d'Edward entre ses mains et approcha son visage sur sien. Le silence s'imposa brusquement quand elle l'embrassa. D'abord surprit, Edward ne réagit pas puis quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui se passait il approfondi le baiser glissant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Puis brusquement, la lâcha. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et avant que quiconque ait pu bouger quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre. Un silence gêné pesa pendant quelques minutes. Puis tout à coup, Sarah se leva, et fusillant son grand frère du regard hurla._

_« Et bah! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore à table gros crétin? T'attend quoi pour monter ? Le messie? _

_-Mais… _

_- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne! Monte la haut! »_

_Edward se leva à son tour._

_« T'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça! _

_- Quand tu te comportes comme un débile mental si!_

_- Edward, Sarah. Asseyez vous! Ordonna Drago._

_- Edward Jean Malefoy! Cria Sarah. Montez moi vos fesses là haut, tout de suite! »_

_Edward se figea pendant un instant, où tout le monde s'attendait à le voir hurler plus fort et partir en courant. Mais non, calmement, il poussa sa chaise et digne et droit monta doucement à l'étage. Tout le monde le suivit du regard puis Ron siffla._

_« Sarah… félicitation._

_- Merci. » déclara fièrement Sarah en se rasseyant._

_...Le visage dans se mains, Drago était appuyé contre le mur du couloir avec Hermione. Il saignait abondamment à la jambe._

_« Dray… Tu ne veux pas que je te guéri…_

_- Non. Ça va. »_

_Elle soupira et entendit les sanglots redoublé dans la chambre la plus proche._

_« Pourquoi nous n'y allons pas, déjà ? Grogna-t-il._

_- Laisses Edward s'en occuper._

_- Edward a 17ans et tu crois qu'il va savoir la consoler? »_

_Hermione ricana amèrement._

_« Son père est mort, Dray. Personne ne pourra la consoler. » _

_La porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit et une fillette s'approcha, à moitié endormie._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Il y a du bruit dehors. »_

_Sarah frotta ses grands yeux bleu gris avec ses petits poings._

_« Et il y a des feux d'artifice. »_

_Drago ferma les yeux, puis regarda sa femme. Elle acquiesça._

_« Je m'en occupe, Dray. Viens là, mon ange. » _

_Elle prit la main de sa fille et l'attira dans sa chambre. L'enfant de douze ans à peine s'assit sur son lit, les jambes croisés._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »_

_Hermione s'assit face à elle, et serra un peu plus sa veste autour d'elle._

_« Tu sais la bataille, ce soir…_

_- Oui?_

_- Voldemort a disparut. »_

_L'enfant regarda sa mère puis un immense sourire illumina son visage._

_« Tu veux dire disparut ou mort ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même, soupçonneuse. _

_- Mort._

_- C'est vrai ? » Couina-t-elle. _

_Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre où des milliers de feux d'artifices brillaient dans le ciel._

_« Alors pourquoi papa a pas l'air heureux? »_

_Hermione ravala ses larmes. _

_« Disons que pas mal de personnes sont mortes. Engagea-t-elle. Des mangemorts et des gens de chez nous._

_- Qui de chez nous ? Demanda la voix tremblante. Teddy? Lupin? Tonks? Sév? Tatie Mimi ? _

_- Plus proche de nous… Sarah. »_

_Elle ne trouvait pas les mots et son regard se posa sur une photo sur la table de nuit de l'enfant. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Edward, Izzie et elle souriaient à l'objectif et se lançaient des clins d'œil. Sarah suivit le regard de sa mère et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement quand elle bredouilla._

_« Harry. »_

_Elle fondit en larmes. Et Hermione bloqua à nouveau les siennes pour s'occuper de sa fille._

_...Hermione ferma violement la porte de la chambre et fit voltigé plusieurs meubles contre elle pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Les pleurs d'un enfants l'alertèrent et elle se retourna brusquement pour voir la bouille blonde de son fils de deux ans en larmes._

_« Edward… chut… »_

_Elle le serra contre elle. Un hurlement strident résonna au premier étage. Le garçonnet pleura plus fort. Le bruit d'une explosion. Elle respira lentement, puis se mit à chantonner, la voix chevrotante pour calmer l'enfant. _

_Plus un bruit. Elle cessa de chanter et l'enfant cessa de pleurer._

_« Mam'. pleura-t-il. _

_- Chut, Edward. Ne parle pas. Ne fais pas de bruit. »_

_L'enfant se tut. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et posa l'enfant dans son berceau. Elle colla sa tête contre la porte. _

_« Elle est où? Gronda une voix . Je l'ai vu monter! Le gosse doit être en haut._

_- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il veut le morveux, le Seigneur. Après Potter, il en veut un autre. Je comprend rien. »_

_Les mangemorts approchèrent de la porte, et abaissèrent la poignet. Ils allaient passé leur chemin quand Edward se mit à pleurer. Hermione se rua vers lui et le fit taire. Mais c'était trop tard. La porte derrière elle explosa, et elle reçut plusieurs morceaux de bois des meubles qu'elle avait collé derrière. Elle s'était placé devant l'enfant pour le protégé. Elle entendit une voix rauque derrière elle, et tourna dos à l'enfant qui pleurait toujours pour faire face aux deux mangemorts. Ils étaient deux. Et elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle chercha des yeux un objet à utiliser mais ne trouva rien. Le plus grand s'approcha._

_« Pousses toi et on te laisse tranquille. On veut juste l'enfant. »_

_Elle ne bougea pas._

_« Dégagez d'ici. »_

_Le plus gros éclata de rire. Un rire sadique qui lui glaça le sang._

_« Allez Amycus… Maintenant qu'on est là, on va s'amuser un peu. Endoloris! »_

_Hermione s'appuya contre les barreaux du berceau pour ne pas tomber. Ils ricanèrent alors que l'enfant pleurait toujours. _

_« Endoloris. »_

_Il lui lancèrent une dizaine de doloris. Elle crut mourir. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Seuls les cris de son fils résonnaient encore dans son esprit. _

_« Allez, on essaie autre chose… Sectusempra! »_

_Elle hurla cette fois. Puis entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier… son esprit s'embrouillait doucement. Elle entendit alors une voix grave prononçait deux fois le sortilège de mort. Puis une présence près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que c'était un mangemort. Il enleva son masque quand il vu qu'elle était effrayé._

_« Mione. »_

_Elle soupira de soulagement. _

_Il la serra dans ses bras._

_« Je suis désolé… désolé de ne pas avoir été là avant._

_- C'est… pas… grave. »_

_Il lui lança plusieurs sortilèges de guérison. Tout à coup, elle réalisa vraiment sa présence._

_« Dray… Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça… Ils vont savoir pour toi… que tu n'es pas un mangemort… tu n'aurais pas… _

_- Un simple merci aurait suffit. Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'ils croiront. Tant que tu vas bien. »_

_...Edward lança un sort que son père évita avec difficulté. Mais celui que Drago lui envoya, le lança par terre. Drago éclata de rire alors que son fils, vexé, se relevait._

_« Tu n'anticipe pas assez les mouvements que je fais, Edward. Il faut que tu arrives à réfléchir et aux sorts que tu lances, et à ceux que je vais te lancer. »_

_L'adolescent s'avachi sur le fauteuil le plus proche sous le regard de sa mère qui quitta son livre des yeux._

_« Ne boudes pas, et continue. »_

_Le jeune homme se leva._

_« Et vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi ça sert que j'apprenne à utiliser la magie dans ce foutu salon si vous ne me laissez jamais sortir, hein ? »_

_Il lança sa baguette dans un coin et monta en courant dans sa chambre. Drago allait monter quand Hermione l'arrêta._

_« Non, Drago. Laisses moi y aller._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu n'as jamais été doué en relations humaines. »_

_Elle l'embrassa doucement et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils et entra avant qu'il ait pu répondre. Il était allongé sur son lit et jouait avec un vif d'or, le laissant voleté autour de lui et le rattrapant quand il s'éloigné trop. Elle s'assit à son bureau._

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_Il grogna pour seule réponse. Elle engagea alors la conversation._

_« Tu sais… C'est normal que tu te sentes un peu seul en ce moment. Je veux dire… _

_- Laisses tomber, mam'._

_- Izzie va bientôt revenir. _

_- Je ne veux pas être méchant mais ça ne changera rien du tout. J'aimerai bien allé à Poudlard. »_

_Elle échappa à son regard. Il continua donc._

_« Et puis, ça changerai quoi que j'y aille, hein ? Poudlard est ultra sécurisé! J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou en restant enfermé comme ça! Même papa sort plus que moi! J'ai besoin de voir des gens… De me sentir un peu normal pour une fois. Parce que là c'est … tellement bizarre. »_

_Elle acquiesça._

_« Quand Izzie sera là, ce sera déjà mieux. Et puis… les autres vont bientôt arriver. Il y aura tes cousines et tout les autres. »_

_Il soupira. Mais avant d'avoir pu répliqué autre chose, un cris résonna dans l'entrée. Hermione se leva d'un bond et descendit en courant, suivit de peu par son fils. Dans le hall, Izzie s'engueulait avec le portrait de Madame Black. Quand elle vit les nouveaux arrivant, elle cessa de crier et se rua vers Edward._

_« Tu m'as manqué! »_

_Il sourit en encerclant sa taille fine dans ses grand bras. Hermione s'éclipsa pour allé voir son mari qui en bas regardait les retrouvailles des deux amis, attendri. Sarah arriva, embrassa Izzie puis revint vers ses parents._

_« Dites, je pourrai être la demoiselle d'honneur à leur mariage, vous croyez? »_

_Drago lâcha le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qui s'éclata en petits morceaux sur le sol._

_« Dis plus jamais un truc de ce genre, Sarah! »_

_La mère et la fille se mirent à rire._

_...Dans le salon, Hermione et Drago parlaient vivement avec Lupin et Tonks. Ils regardaient du salon les enfants faire une mini partie de Quidditch. Hermione retint un rire en voyant Teddy aider sa fille à se redresser sur son balai après un violent coup de son grand frère. Tonks et elle échangèrent un regard plein de sous entendu. Les adolescents entrèrent peu après. Teddy s'avachi auprès de son père qui lui lança un regard peu amène. Le jeune homme de 22ans sourcilla un peu, mais reposa un sourire sur son visage en voyant Sarah se débarrasser de son pull et s'étalé sur le fauteuil près de lui._

_« J'en peux plus… Je vais mourir… Edward a failli me tuer. »_

_Izzie éclata de rire, alors qu'Edward tirait la langue à sa petite sœur. Teddy se moqua gentiment._

_« Dis, t'as bien 22ans hein? »_

_Edward leva les yeux au ciel et voyant le regard de son ami se posé à nouveau sur sa sœur, il répliqua, protecteur._

_« Toi aussi, je crois. »_

_Il y eut un court silence, interrompu par Sarah qui se leva et annonça brutalement._

_« Je vais dans ma chambre. »_

_Hermione se leva, tapa doucement le haut de la tête de son aîné et suivit sa fille. Elle retrouva celle-ci qui se remaquiller devant le miroir de sa chambre._

_« Il y a un problème ?_

_- Selon Edward, oui. »_

_Hermione se mit à rire._

_« T'inquiètes, ça lui passera. Il veut juste bien jouer son rôle de grand frère. _

_- Si il pouvait évité. Non, mais c'est vrai! Me suis déjà mêlé de sa relation avec Izzie? Non, jamais alors… »_

_Elle s'interrompit en voyant le sourire de sa mère._

_« Quoi? Grogna-t-elle._

_- Tu te mêle toujours de la vie de ton frère. Et puis, qui est le garçon dans le cas présent? »_

_L'adolescente rougit violement comme sa mère le faisait si souvent._

_« Oh… personne. »_

_Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire, puis taquine, provoqua un peu sa fille._

_« Personne? Teddy serait ravi d'entendre ça. »_

_La jeune fille lâcha brutalement le tube de mascara qu'elle tenait et le produit laissa une marque noir sur le miroir, le t-shirt de la jeune fille et le sol. Elle se retourna vers sa mère._

_« Quoi, Teddy? _

_- Euh… rien. Comme ça… J'avais l'impression que c'était lui, la personne, c'est tout._

_- Et qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_- Oh rien…_

_- Maman! _

_- Ok… Ne hurles pas. Le regard mielleux que vous vous lancez toutes les deux minutes… »_

_Sarah rougit encore. Puis, avec apparemment l'impression d'avoir un truc énorme en travers de la gorge. _

_« Mielleux? Comment ça regard mielleux? De ma part ? ça se voit beaucoup ? _

_-Qu'Est-ce qui se voit beaucoup ? _

_- Que… je craque un peu pour lui. »_

_Hermione sourit._

_« Un peu?_

_- Beaucoup. »_

_Un léger toussotement se fit entendre, et Sarah retenu un cris. Un jeune homme brun avec quelques reflets bleu apparut un sourire timide aux lèvres._

_« On va rentrer. Je voulais te dire au revoir. »_

_Sarah émit un son bizarre. Hermione ferma les yeux. Vu le visage de Teddy, elle comprit qu'il avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, embrassa rapidement ses deux joues._

_« A plus tard, Hermione. »_

_Celle-ci acquiesça et se faufila dans le couloir, restant devant la porte. Le jeune homme embrassa rapidement les joues de la petite blonde qui rougit violement, sans se rendre compte que les lèvres du jeune homme restèrent sur ses joues un peu trop longtemps._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, un violent mal au cœur la tiraillant. Elle avait vu tout les rêves et les visions qu'elle avait déjà eut, en plus d'autre qui lui étaient inconnus. Tout le monde la regardait, figés. Puis Molly s'avança.

« Comment vas-tu, ma puce ? »

Avant d'avoir pu répondre… elle sombra...

**Note 'encore':Voili voulouu j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne vous inquiètez pas trop pour mon dragouninouchet d'amour (arg on dirait pansy xD)! Bref, si vous pouviez lacher vos reviews!! Pleaseeeeuuhhh! Et me donner vos avis! **

**Bref, je vais de ce pas poster la suite de mes autres fics! Enfait, j'en écris une nouvelle qui je pense plaira à ceux qui aime 'Pour lui nous nous aimerons'. Elle s'appelle 'Across the universe'. Alors, bon... pour ceux qui n'ont plus le lecture! C'est une Drago Hermione avec un soupçon d'harry/gin et un soupçon de Ron/ une invention de moi, et un autre couple encore (dont je ne dis rien, mais c'est des persos de moi aussi)... Bref, c'est un peu le meme genre: changer le monde.. alors. voilà, je me fais un peu de pub xD**

**Sur ces mots, Je vous aimes!! (XD), gros bisouusss, bonne lecture des fics, et écriture pour ceux qui écrivent! lol Un ptit review en bas à gauche! **

**Biz**

**Kitty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! Alors résultats? moi rattrapage xD (philo, hist/géo ... euh no coment xD) Bon, re-pleins de flash à nouveau cette fois, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre des flashs mais moi c'est là dedans que je m'amuse vraiment alors ... Bonne lecture:!**

« Elle se réveille? » chuchota une voix rauque.

Hermione reconnut la voix de son ami, Ron. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil où elle était installé avant de s'évanouir… S'évanouir? Elle se rappela soudainement de ses visions et surtout de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans l'une d'elle. Le doloris envoyé par les mangemorts, tout ses muscles se durcirent instantanément et elle regarda tout les visages de ses amis, et professeur l'observant.

« Vous allez bien, Miss Granger? »demanda le professeur MacGonagalle.

Hermione sourit doucement.

« Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Harry approcha et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« C'était génial de voir le futur… ça donne un peu d'espoir »

Elle lui sourit. Rogue lui tendit un verre contenant une mixture bleu ciel. Elle but sans poser de question et se sentit soudain très soulagée, comme si tout se remettait en place dans son esprit.

« Merci… »

Ginny, assise dans un coin semblait avoir pleurer. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione la regardait.

« C'est juste qu'elle n'était dans aucune de tes visions. Ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup d'espoir. Peut être qu'avec Drago, on aura plus de chance. »

Elle sourit, puis à l'idée de Drago qui dormait toujours profondément, elle soupira un peu.

« Il y a des visions que je n'avais jamais eut. Confia-t-elle. Celle du repas de noël, celle avec les mangemorts, celle avec Edward adolescent, celle avec votre fils Remus.

- C'est normal. Annonça Rogue. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'avait fait le professeur Dumbledore. Mais pas encore comment. En tout cas, il a saisit un certain nombre d'informations dans une partie non utilisé de votre cerveau. Ces informations se traduisent par des rêves ou visions. Quand votre cerveau au complet est prêt à accepter la vérité, tout ce déclanche. Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas encore tout vu… Votre esprit était trop fatigué pour que nous puissions en voir d'avantage.

- Désolée.

- C'est normal. C'est surtout ces histoires de doloris qui vont ont fatigué. En tout cas… cette fillette, quel caractère. »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« Oui. Un peu à la Malefoy quand même. »

Ils rirent. Ginny s'approcha.

« Elle est magnifique. Notre fille. Merci.

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait. Pouffa Hermione. J'ai rien à voir la dedans. Remus… votre fils aussi est très beau…

- Et trop vieux pour ta fille. Conclut brusquement Lupin.

- Pas tant que ça… Ils vont bien ensemble en plus. »

Lupin haussa les épaules. Et un peu sévère, Hermione lui dit

« Remus, vous avez déjà perdu du temps avec Tonks parce que vous étiez sois disant trop vieux pour elle. Et vous êtes heureux maintenant, alors arrêtez donc de vous préoccupez de ce genre de choses. L'age, la condition sociale et ces trucs là n'ont rien à voir avec l'amour…Alors, ne faites pas de complications alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore nés. »

Tonks sourit devant la mine déconfite de son époux, et passa amoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Elle a raison, Remus. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne ne dis rien, puis Rogue annonça doucement.

« Quand Drago ira mieux, nous regarderons ses pensées aussi. Il a du voir autre choses… Et peut être verra-t-il encore d'autres visions avec nous, comme tu l'a fait. »

Hermione acquiesça et tenta de se relevé. Mais sa tête lui tourna et elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Rogue l'aida à se tenir debout.

« Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer, Miss Granger. »

O0°0O

Hermione passa toute la semaine qui suivit au pied du lit de Drago qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil, malgré les sortilèges et les enchantements dont Madame Pomfresh l'assommait constamment.

« Vous croyez qu'il va se réveiller? Demanda Hermione pour la énième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

- Oui, Miss Granger, je le crois. Ça dépend de lui. Il faut qu'il se batte. »

Hermione serra la main de Drago plus fort dans la sienne. Puis, soudainement une idée lui vint, poussé par on ne sait quelle partie de son cerveau où vivait encore un peu d'espoir. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit en criant.

« Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! »

Elle déboula, à bout de souffle dans la cuisine où Molly préparait le repas, aidé par Rogue et par ses fils. Rogue la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, alors que Molly qui avait lâché son couteau se blessa le doigt.

« Je sais comment faire pour le réveiller!

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry qui s'était rapproché de son amie. Hermione, t'es sure que ça va?

- L'espoir! » répliqua Hermione.

Ron se pencha vers Fred et George pour annonçait fièrement ce qu'il pensait de la santé mentale de sa meilleure amie.

« Pas de doute! Elle est sérieusement dérangé. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard et se retourna vers son professeur de potion.

« Il faut qu'il se batte pour se réveiller! Il faut donc qu'il ai envie de se battre, et donc qu'il ai une sorte d'espoir. Alors peut être que nous pourrions, comme avec moi, lui faire revoir toutes ses visions. »

Rogue resta silencieux, puis s'accouda à la table de la cuisine où personne ne disait mot.

« Miss Granger… C'est très dangereux pour lui. Vous avez vu dans quel état de fatigue vous étiez … Il est déjà très faible. C'est d'autant plus dangereux que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'état de son cerveau actuellement. »

Hermione sentit des larmes lui obscurcir la vue. Et, ses nerfs qu'elle contrôlait bien depuis deux semaines craquèrent enfin. Elle se mit à hurler, comme elle n'avait jamais hurler, sentant les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Et bien quoi, alors? On ne va pas rester là comme des idiots sans rien faire! Si il y a le moindre espoir qu'il se réveille un jour, il faut la tenter! Est-ce que c'est clair? Et c'est de votre faute tout ça! Avec vos idées stupides de l'envoyer se faire tatouer! Si il meurt? Je ferai quoi moi, hein ? Il … il… »

Sa voix s'évanouit dans un sanglot déchirant, et avant que quiconque ai pu faire un seul geste, Ron se leva et la serra dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mione… Ne t'inquiètes pas… il va s'en sortir… C'est même grave de ma part de dire ça… mais il est fort pour une fouine. Il va s'en sortir! »

Hermione hoqueta. Alors que Ginny s'était levé avec Harry et que tout trois la serraient contre eux, lui passant autant d'amour qu'ils en avaient en réserve. Rogue les observa un instant, puis acquiesça.

« D'accord, on prend le risque. Mais je veux avoir le plus de personnes possibles sous la main. Il aura besoin de forces.»

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là: les membres de l'Ordre et les amis de Drago. La petite chambre dans laquelle on l'avait installé était bondé. Rogue jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui paraissait toujours aussi déterminée. Il s'avança un peu plus du lit et face à son filleul leva sa baguette.

« Pensytimens! »

La pièce se mit à trembler, et les lumières à clignoter. Hermione eut l'impression que son cerveau était coupé en deux, une partie d'elle, et une autre étrangère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Comme tout les autres.

_Elle regardait son fils de douze ans tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage._

_« Je veux y aller. »_

_Elle le jaugea du regard, entendant les cris provenant du premier étage. Dans un coin de la pièce Isabelle et Sarah l'observaient, pleurant un peu. Elle se retourna vers son fils._

_« Non, Edward._

_- Mais on ne sert à rien à rester ici comme des imbéciles! _

_- Tu as onze ans… tu n'as pas à te battre. »_

_Edward la fusilla du regard. Un regard aussi méprisant que celui que lançait son père parfois. Elle retint à grand peine son envie de le gifler. Sarah se mit à pleurer. Hermione s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, sans plus porter attention à son aîné qui s'était mit à grogné. Elle s'occupait de sa fille quand elle entendit la porte claqué. Elle se retourna, baguette en main s'attendant à faire face à un mangemort. Mais non. La seule différence c'était que son fils n'était plus là._

_« Edward… Non mais c'est pas vrai! »_

_Drago était dans le salon, se battant avec acharnement contre un mangemort qu'il connaissait bien: Bellatrix Lestrange. La femme échappait facilement à tout ses sorts. À l'autre bout, il voyait Harry combattre Goyle et Ron se battre avec Crabbe. Les autres aussi lançaient des sorts contre les mangemorts présents. Puis d'un coup, son attention fut attiré par une tête blonde apparaissant en haut des escaliers et courant vers eux. Bellatrix le remarqua et éclata de rire._

_« Tu es prêt à l'enterré, Drago? Mignon! Mais il dégage une odeur désagréable de traître à son sang! »_

_Drago lança un doloris qui la manqua de peu. Celui que lui lança sa cher cousine ne manqua pas. Il ne ressentit presque rien, mais entendit le cris de son fils._

_« Papa! »_

_Quelques mangemorts de mirent à rire en continuant leurs combats. Ron qui s'était rué sur Edward pour le protégé fut terrassé par un doloris très puissant. Il s'écroula dans un bruit sourd à quelques pas de l'enfant. Bellatrix empêcha Drago de rejoindre son fils en lui lançant de plus en plus de sortilèges. Crabbe, maintenant libre s'approcha de la bouille blonde qui courageusement avait levé sa baguette. Crabbe se mit à rire grassement._

_« Tu vas me lancer un sort, bébé Malefoy? »_

_Edward tiqua l'emploi du mot 'bébé'. Le regard de son père oscillait entre Harry qui paraissait épuisé sous les sorts de Goyle et d'un autre mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas et son fils. Mais il ne pouvait aider ni l'un ni l'autre. Bellatrix s'acharnait, ravie. Il vu le corps d'Harry s'écroulé brutalement contre un mur, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa tête. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient vaincu se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'enfant qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué contre le mur. Rogue essaya de l'aider mais n'y parvint pas, bloqué par des mangemorts. Les membres de l'ordre n'étaient définitivement pas assez nombreux. Un homme lança un sort à Edward. Un doloris. Drago lança le même sort à Bellatrix qui fut touché mais répliqua rapidement. Il entendit son fils hurlait, puis un autre cris différent. Lupin avait hurlé à son fils de se défendre. L'enfant sembla alors réagir et se releva, pointant sa baguette contre Crabbe._

_« Endoloris! »_

_Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. L'enfant, animé par une puissance incommensurable lança d'autre sorts: stupéfix, expelliarmus, endoloris… _

_Drago, distrait reçu un doloris en pleine poitrine et fut lancé à l'autre bout de la pièce et traversa la fenêtre. Edward cria. Bellatrix se dirigea en courant vers lui._

_« Endolo… »_

_Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir son sort. Drago s'était relevé et vu la baguette de son fils pointé sur Bellatrix._

_« SECTUSEMPRA! »_

_L'éternel sourire sadique de Bellatrix se figea sur son visage et elle s'écroula dans un bain de sang. Les mangemorts, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient perdu déjà trop de membres transplanèrent brusquement. _

_Drago accourut vers son fils qui les larmes ruisselants sur son visage venait de lâcher sa baguette, sa main tremblant trop pour la tenir plus longtemps._

_Drago le prit brutalement dans ses bras et quand il le lâcha se mit à crier._

_« Non mais tu es fou! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans une bataille! C'est trop dangereux! »_

_Le corps frêle de l'enfant semblait être secoué par les spasmes tant ses sanglots prenaient possession de lui. D'une voix décousu il pleura._

_« Je … Je suis dés-désolé pa-papa. »_

_O0°0ORon, prit sa tête entre ses mains, sous les rires d'Edward. Le rouquin se tourna vers Drago qui observait la partie d'échec version sorcier où son fils battait son ami à plate couture._

_« Je déteste ton fils, Drago. C'est un vrai monstre._

_- Merci. »_

_Le rire d'Edward se fit plus fort, et fut rapidement suivis par celui du père. Ron, semblant boudé se tassa plus encore dans son fauteuil. Harry revint de la cuisine avec un paquet entier de bonbons de chez Fred et George._

_« Où est Hermione?_

_- Avec notre vampire préféré! Répliqua Ron._

_- Je croyais que maman était avec Tonton Sév! Dit naïvement Edward._

_- Bah oui, c'Est-ce que je viens de dire! » Pouffa Ron en engouffrant plusieurs bonbons._

_Edward dégoûté regarda son 'tonton' manger. Il prit un des bonbons et le mangea consciencieusement. Drago éclata de rire._

_« Ron! Manges proprement. Tu fais peur à mon fils!_

_- Pou'choi? »_

_Un morceau de bonbon tomba sur la table, et l'enfant de 5 ans se leva en hurlant._

_« T'es vraiment beurk! Tatie Gin' avait raison! C'est dégueu! »_

_Harry se mit à rire, suivit par Drago. Ron les fusilla du regard. Edward s'installa sur les genoux de son père et appuya sa tête contre le torse musclé. Drago caressa les mèches blondes ondulés de son fils._

_Une fillette de cinq ans déboula des escaliers et sauta dans les bras d'Harry qui s'était installé sur la banquette avec Drago. Harry l'enlaça gentiment et lui colla un baiser sur le front. _

_Ron les regarda et à son tour se mit à rire._

_« Vous pouvez toujours vous moquez… Mais soyez réalistes, j'ai quelque chose que vous n'aurez plus jamais! »_

_Drago et Harry se lancèrent un regard étonné._

_« Quoi ? Finit par demandé Drago._

_- La liberté. Soupira Ron. Vous allez passé toute votre vie avec la même femme… ennuyeux à mourir. »_

_Drago posa ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils et invita Harry à faire de même avec sa fille. Puis lentement mais sûrement, Drago démolit l'annonce de Ron._

_« Tu sais, Bilius… Je ne t'envie pas pour ma part! tu sais pour quoi ? Parce que pendant que tu passes tes nuits dans cette maison glacée en étant seul dans ton grand lit… Moi, je suis avec Hermione. Et je peux t'assurer que ce manoir n'a plus rien de froid quand elle est là … »_

_Ron devins aussi rouge que ses cheveux alors que Harry s'était remis à rire. _

_O0°0ODrago poussa un soupir, suivit de peu par Harry. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard amusé._

_« Je déteste ça._

_- Moi aussi._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'emmène à l'abattoir. _

_- Moi aussi._

_- Je la déteste. Elle passe son temps à couiner._

_- Je trouve aussi._

_- Quelle nunuche._

_- Je confirme._

_- T'es vraiment con._

_- Je sais… Drago! »_

_Le blond se mit à rire._

_« Quoi ? Tu étais d'accord avec tout ce que je disais. »_

_Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. _

_« Non mais sérieusement… Qu'Est-ce qu'il peut leur trouvé! À croire que plus elles sont stupides, plus il les aime. Mais celle là elle bat tout les records! Il l'a déjà supporté en 6__ème__ année et là il recommence!_

_- Peut être bien… »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil. Et grimaça._

_« Quoi que… Tu devrais le comprendre._

_- Et pourquoi ça, Potter?_

_- Mais pour rien, Malefoy! »_

_Ils avaient insisté sur le nom de famille, et cela les fit rire._

_« Disons que t'avais une sacré réputation à Poudlard._

_- Fondée, hélas… Mais j'avais 15ans! Là c'est grave! Il a 20 ans, faut peut-être qu'il réagisse!_

_- Quinze ans? Répéta Harry._

_- La ferme, Potter! Ou je te fais bouffer ta cravate! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce truc immonde? »_

_Harry haussa les épaules, et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. _

_« Ginnym'aobligéàlaporté. dit il très rapidement._

_- Euh pardon, mais je comprend pas le bulgare!_

_- Une allusion à Krum? Jaloux?_

_- La ferme, le balafré!_

_- Tiens, ça m'avais manqué ce petit surnom._

_- Essaie pas de changer de sujet!_

_- Toi non plus. Ça t'embête pas qu'il soit là, Viktorrr? »_

_Drago haussa les épaules. Harry ricana._

_« Qu'Est-ce que je disais…_

_- Un peu. Mais pas tant que ça… mentit il. Bon, on change de sujet! Pourquoi tu portes une cravate?_

_- Une idée de Gin. »_

_Drago compatit silencieusement._

_« Elles nous rendrons dingues… »_

_O0°0ORon s'étala de tout son long sur le fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui imperturbable lisait toujours la Gazette. Après quelques fausses toux bien placés, Drago consentit enfin à lever les yeux._

_« Quoi?_

_- Je te dérange?_

_- Oui. »_

_Il retourna à son journal. Mais Ron racla à nouveau sa gorge. Drago soupira._

_« Tu veux faire concurrence à Ombrage?_

_- Eurk! Parle pas de ce vieux crapaud! »_

_Ron lui sourit, rougissant, et Drago posa enfin son journal._

_« Ne souris plus jamais comme ça. C'est effrayant! On dirait que tu me dragues!_

_- Désolé. Bref… T'as déjà plaqué des filles? »_

_Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux._

_« Il y a exactement 28morts dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal aujourd'hui! 28! Et toi tu parles des filles! Qui a notre age ne sont plus des filles, mais des femmes en plus. »_

_Ron éclata de rire. Drago lui-même sourit un peu._

_« Oui. Mais je l'ai jamais fait en douceur… Alors demande à quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu dirais si tu devais plaqué Hermione? »_

_Drago leva les yeux aux ciels._

_« Je la plaquerai pas._

_- Je sais… Mais imagines!_

_- J'ai aucune envie d'imaginé! » Grogna Drago._

_Ron s'arrêta et Drago put reprendre sa lecture, jusqu'à ce que …_

_« J'ai une idée! Tu sais où est Krum en ce moment ?_

_- Dans le labo._

_- Oui, avec ta femme! Enfin vous êtes pas mariés, mais tu vois l'idée! Donc imagine, que t'y ailles et que tu les trouves…_

_- Ron, pour une fois dans ta vie… Fermes la! »_

_Ron ronchonna un peu, mais cessa immédiatement en voyant une jolie brune d'une 20aines d'années entré dans la pièce._

_« Oh, Ron-Ron, je te cherchais! _

_- Gné… »_

_Drago cacha son fou rire derrière son journal._

_« J'y vais… bonne chance, Bilius. »_

_Ron gémit encore. Mais Drago se retourna brusquement à mi chemin entre Lavande et Ron. _

_« Tu sais Lav-Lav… Ron-Ron a parfois du mal à exprimé ce qu'il ressent…_

_- Oh, je sais! Couina Lavande, qui apparemment n'était pas contre ce petit problème._

_- Et en ce moment… il ressent quelque chose de très fort pour toi! »_

_Ron poussa un gémissement très bizarre. Lavande, elle retint à grand peine un hurlement de joie. Drago continua._

_« Alors, vu qu'il a du mal à te l'exprimé… Je vais le faire à sa place. (il prit une grande inspiration.) Il ne peut plus te supporter parce que tu es collée à lui comme du velcro! Et que c'est Ron Weasley, l'homme le plus changeant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Alors on se demandait si tu ne pourrais pas …rentrer chez toi! »_

_Le sourire de Lavande s'évanouit brusquement et elle se rua sur Ron en hurlant. Drago partit en cachant son fou rire. Il arriva finalement dans une sorte de labo. De dos, il vit Hermione et Krum. L'homme tentait apparemment de se rapproché d'elle. Il sentit une bouffée de jalousie prendre le dessus sur le reste._

_« Drago! » _

_Severus se dirigea vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Tu ne viens jamais ici! Il y a un problème?_

_- Aucun. Je venais juste …dire bonjour. »_

_Rogue lui accorda un sourire entendu._

_« Essaie de dire bonjour sans que ton poing s'approche trop de son visage. »_

_Drago sourit doucement._

_« T'inquiètes, j'ai beaucoup mieux. »_

_Drago se dirigea vers le 'couple' et sans se soucier de Krum enlaça Hermione, collant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta puis quand il posa ses lèvres dans son cou comprit enfin qui il était._

_« Dray! Tu m'as fait peur. »_

_Il la lâcha et elle se retourna. Ils entendirent très bien le grognement mécontent de Viktorrrr et Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire._

_« Tu voulais quelque chose?_

_- Juste te voir. »_

_Elle haussa un sourcil, visiblement compréhensive._

_« Tu n'est pas venue ici en trois ans et d'un coup, tu débarques… Tu es malade ?_

_- Oh, mais si… Je suis déjà venu… »_

_Elle rougit violement, se souvenant très bien de l'unique fois où il était rentré dans le labo. Et Viktorrr grogna à nouveau. _

_« Errrmione, on a encorre du trrravail. »_

_Drago le jaugea du regard et se retourna vers Hermione. Elle sourit, rougissante toujours._

_« A plus tard, Dray. »_

_Elle embrassa chastement ses lèvres mais il approfondi le baiser, en glissant une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça en public. Il l'embrassa pendant une longue minute, puis quand il la lâcha enfin, réalisa qu'elle était rouge comme jamais. Il entendit un rire, celui de son parrain, derrière lui. Viktor regarda le couple, et sans rien dire retourna à son travail. Elle l'observa puis chuchota._

_« Tu es venue pour quoi, exactement ? »_

_Elle paraissait partagé entre le rire et la rage. Il fut surpris._

_« Te dire bonjour. »_

_Son ton ironique ne plus pas du tout à la jeune femme qui leva les yeux aux ciel._

_« Quand tu faisais ce genre de choses au début, ça n'avait pas d'importance Dray, mais là! Ta jalousie excessive, ça allait… Mais là ça va au-delà! »_

_Elle parlait entre ses dents, ce qui assurait que les autres, trop éloignés, ne l'entendraient pas._

_« C'est un acte un peu trop possessif, si tu veux mon avis! Alors arrêtes ça! On dirait Ron dans ses mauvais jours! »_

_Elle lui tourna le dos, et il se sentit totalement stupide. Il glissa sa main dans son cou, et embrassa sa peau nu. Elle frémit un peu, puis se retourna._

_« A ce soir, Drago! »le repoussa-t-elle._

_Il sourit, embrassa son front avec la même délicatesse que si elle avait été en porcelaine et s'éloigna. Rogue lui lança un sourire compatissant. Il ferma la porte du labo quand une rouquine arriva vers lui avec deux bébés dans les bras. Elle lui tendit le bout de chou blond, et garda sa fille près d'elle._

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu as encore fait, Drago?_

_- Rien, Gin'._

_- Si, tu as ta tête de coupable. C'est Krum, c'est ça ? »_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa le front de son fils, remarquant qu'il était bouillant._

_« Il est malade ? »_

_Ginny haussa les épaules._

_« Je crois… Mais avec lui difficile à dire. Il ne pleure pas. En tout je voulais l'emmené à Hermione, histoire de l'éloigné d'Isabelle au cas où il serait contagieux. »_

_Il acquiesça. Embrassa la petite fille qui était toujours dans les bras de sa mère._

_« Je m'en occupe. »_

_Ginny acquiesça et s'éloigna. Le blond souleva un peu plus son fils pour remarqué quelques petites tâches rouges sur son corps._

_« Merci d'être malade aujourd'hui… Elle va me pardonner beaucoup plus rapidement! »_

_L'enfant de deux ans éclata d'un rire chevrotant. Drago soupira._

_« T'as vraiment l'air mal, toi! »_

_Il retourna dans le labo. Hermione le foudroya du regard puis en apercevant son fils s'adoucit. _

_« Il est malade, apparemment. »_

_Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel. _

_« T'as pas trouvé mieux pour que je te parles?_

_- Très drôle, comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ce genre de plan! Et puis tu finis toujours par tout me pardonner.»_

_Elle prit l'enfant sans répondre et remarqua des petites tâches rouges sur tout son corps. L'enfant se grattait avec acharnement ses petites rougeurs._

_« Oh non… grommela-t-elle. Edward, ça gratte ?_

_- Vi, maman. »_

_Elle soupira et se tourna vers Drago._

_« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ?_

_- La varicelle._

_- La quoi ?_

_- La varicelle. Répéta-t-elle. Tu as du l'avoir quand tu étais petit._

_- Non, je crois pas! »_

_Elle rit doucement._

_« Bien sur que si! Quoi, le grand Drago Malefoy n'a jamais été malade?_

_- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu la varimachinchose._

_- Un enfant dans ta famille a du l'avoir et te la refilé à un moment ou à un autre, c'est obligé!_

_- J'ai jamais eut beaucoup d'enfant autour de moi. »_

_Elle le regarda, puis quand elle comprit qu'il était sérieux, lui sourit tristement. Il haussa un sourcil._

_« Quoi? »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front._

_« Il était déjà fiévreux hier… Et tu t'es occupé de lui toute la nuit…_

_- Et alors?_

_- Il a du te la refiler._

_- Je croyais que c'était une maladie d'enfant… chuchota-t-il._

_- Tu as déjà de la fièvre, Dray. »_

_Il blêmit._

_« Et ça fait quoi, la varitruc?_

_- Des boutons partout qui grattent beaucoup. »_

_Elle semblait au bord du fou rire._

_« C'est pas drôle, Hermione! »_

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement._

_« Ne boudes pas… Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de lui.. Et de moi._

_- C'est pas contagieux?_

_- Je l'ai déjà eu. »_

_Elle l'embrassa encore puis se retourna vers son fils._

_« Alors, mon ptit chou' qui va s'occuper de vous si papa est malade?_

_- Mam'! annonça fièrement Edward._

_- Exactement! »_

_Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, prit une fiole dans une armoire, entraîna Drago vers la sortie et annonça à la volée._

_« Je prends ma journée! »_

_O0°0OAllongé sur son lit, il lisait tranquillement quand une main s'agrippa à son poignet._

_« Tu devrais dormir. »_

_Il la regarda et sourit._

_« J'ai pas très sommeil… »_

_Elle se releva, sa main soutenant sa tête, la mine triste._

_« Dray._

_- Quoi?_

_- Tu vas bien?_

_- Mmh._

_- On dirait pas. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. »_

_Il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et souffla sur la bougie pour l'éteindre._

_« Tout le monde devrait se mêler de ses affaires. »_

_D'un sort, elle ralluma la bougie._

_« Même moi? »_

_Il se leva du lit, et prit sa chemise pour l'enfilé. Elle insista._

_« Drago, même moi? »_

_Il se retourna brusquement._

_« Particulièrement toi! »riposta-t-il. _

_Il sortit en claquant la porte et s'allongea dans le salon, sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes d'une affreuse solitude, elle le rejoignit. _

_« Dray, expliques ce qui se passe!_

_- Laisses tomber. »_

_Il ferma les yeux et l'ignora. Elle s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé._

_« Arrêtes ça, Dray. _

_- Arrêter quoi exactement ?_

_- De te comporter comme un gosse de six ans. Et dis moi ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. _

_- Rien. »_

_Elle embrassa tendrement son front._

_« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que tu es revenu d'une de ces stupides chasses au moldus? Que je me moquai de ce que tu faisais tant que tu le faisais sans y prendre du plaisir… Que je serai là quoi qu'il arrive. Que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses. Alors, racontes moi ce qui s'est passé. »_

_Il se leva brutalement, et la fusilla du regard._

_« Hermione, arrêtes d'essayer de me sauver de je ne sais quoi._

_- Et toi arrêtes de croire qu'à chaque fois qu'on essaie de t'aider, c'est de la pitié! _

_- Et c'est quoi d'autre si ce n'est de la pitié? »_

_Elle se leva les larmes aux yeux._

_« De l'amour, sombre crétin! »_

_Un cris résonna à l'étage. _

_« Sarah! » dirent ils en cœur._

_Drago courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Dans son lit, la fillette se battait avec des ennemis imaginaires, en pleurant. Il s'approcha du lit et la serra dans ses bras en tentant de la réveillé._

_« Sarah! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveilles toi! »_

_Hermione regarda sur le pas de la porte. L'enfant se réveilla enfin, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il la consola autant qu'il le put, puis la berça un peu pour qu'elle s'endorme. Quand elle fut à nouveau plongé dans le sommeil, il se leva et sortit. Hermione attrapa son bras et l'attira._

_« Tu n'est pas obligé de continué. »_

_Il la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Comme je t'ai l'ai dit, il a onze ans… Si je peux servir, je sers. Et l'échec n'est pas une possibilité que j'envisage en ce moment. Alors si je dois être là et passé les dix prochaines années à regretter chaque séjours chez les mangemorts mais que cela me permet de l'aider un jour à dormir sans faire des cauchemars, je le ferai. »_

Une multitudes d'images leur parvint brusquement: le sourire resplendissant de Sarah, ses larmes, un baiser, une étreinte… Chaque gestes apparaissaient en Hermione comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme une bouffée d'amour.

Puis plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Tout était redevenu normal. Elle se sentait là sans vraiment l'être.

Rogue s'approcha du corps de Drago.

« Je suis désolé. Ça n'a pas marché… »

O0°0O

Chaque minutes semblaient duré des heures. Autour d'elle tout le monde s'agitait, préparant la fête du Nouvel An comme si c'était un événement extraordinaire. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les battements de son cœur perdre peu à peu de la vitesse. Et si elle mourait ? Cela aurait il vraiment de l'importance. Elle se promit que si il se réveillait avant la rentrée, elle ferait l'amour avec lui. Pour le remercier de ne pas l'avoir quitté. Elle se leva et aida Molly à finir de préparer son plat.

_Dans son lit, Drago sentait son cerveau se battre. Il devait se réveillé! Pour elle. Mais la fatigue, encore une fois prit le dessus. Son instant de lucidité ne dura pas longtemps. Il se battait depuis plusieurs jours… Il le sentait. Il avait failli ouvrir les yeux quand tout ses 'souvenirs' s'étaient abattus sur lui… Mais il n'avait pas eut la force de le faire._

_Il sombra encore… Cherchant la force d'enfin se relever._

Hermione s'installa à table, avec l'intention évidente de partir très vite hors de cette salle trop pleine de monde. Mondingus s'approcha d'elle, sentant l'alcool à des kilomètres.

« Il te manque déjà, je pari! Et tu regrettes qu'il ai fait ça! »

Rogue approcha et l'envoya valdingué. Le maître des potions s'installa à ses cotés.

« Tu sais, Hermione, en voyant toutes ses visions je me suis rendu compte que ce que vous ferez est extraordinaire.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne parle pas du combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui mais de votre couple. Vous paraissez si surs de vous dans ce futur. Si certains de votre amour. Et vous avez des enfants magnifiques. Alors ne te laisses pas abattre. Drago se réveillera. Il suffit qu'il trouve le chemin. »

Hermione lui sourit, attendrie.

« Merci, Severus. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom mais répondit tout de même.

« De rien, Hermione. »

Elle commença à manger timidement. Elle n'avait pas très faim. Et il fallait qu'elle s'avoue que depuis le début des vacances, elle n'avait pas mangé grand-chose et que son estomac avait du mal à reprendre le rythme.

Harry l'observa pioché dans son assiette. Ginny attira son attention.

« Harry, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il a intérêt à vite se réveillé. Elle dépérit au même rythme que lui. »

Ginny posa doucement sa tête sur épaule. Mais un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit dans la salle à manger. Hermione qui s'était levé pour allé jeter son repas avait lâché son assiette sur le sol. Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Elle courut vers l'encadrement de la porte.

« Drago! »

**Note de l'auteur:Je ne pouvais me passer de lui plus longtemps xD alors, elle va tenir sa promesse d'après vous ? de faire l'amour avec lui ? xD la réponse au prochain épisode xD euh pardon chapitre Voili voulou! sinon, bah un ptit review me ferai extrèmement plaisir j'irai regarder lundi soir genre avant le rettrapage pour me donner un peu de courage alors hein! soutenez moi xD**

**Sur ce je vous nèmmeuhh! ah oui et un ptit truc spécial pour MissCerise: Merci merci merci merci X100000 lol tu te demandes pourquoi ? bah, juste que ton review m'a mis la larme à l'oeil tellement j'étais contente! lol on se moque pas de moi svp xD mais sérieusement, j'étais devant mon ordi comme une conne à le lire 3, 4fois pour etre sur d'avoir bien vu tout ces gentils mots Alors un grand merci spécialement pour toi. **

**Voilà REVIEWS!! Bisoussssss**

**Kitty**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Note de l'auteur: J'ai eut le bac! lol pour ceux que ça intéresse. Bonne nouvelle pour moi, mauvaise pour vous! Car je vais devoir partir parfois (recherche d'appart), et sauf si mon appart compte déjà le Wifi j'aurai pas internet pendant pas mal de temps lol (bon, je pourrais toujours écrire hein!) Et il est possible que je finisse la première partie de cette fic avant donc... Je pense qu'il y aura 25chapitre maximum. Mais bien sur ce ne sera pas fini. Il y aura la deuxième partie: une dizaine de chapitres je pense. _**

**_Bref, revenons à nos moutons: le chapitre d'aujourd'hui! Evolution de relations: celle d'harry et ginny (qui devient plus officielle si j'ose dire), et hermione drago... qui deviens plus xD J'espère que cette scène vous plaira. meme si je sais qu'elle va en décevoir plus d'un: ceux qui s'attendent à des détails sur la vie sexuelle, dsl. Il y aura cependant une scène plus 'décrite' au chapitre 20 (je crois ...ou 19...). Voilà, BONNE LECTURE!_**

Elle le serait à l'en étouffer, sentant des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avaient glissé une main dans le bas de son dos, et la soulevait le terre, l'autre caressant doucement ses cheveux. Par-dessus son épaule, il voyait tout le monde le regarder comme on regarde un mourrant. Au bout d'un long moment il chuchota.

« Hermione, si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais sûrement mourir étouffé. »

Elle desserra son étreinte et l'observa. Il la regarda tendrement, et du bout des doigts, essuya ses larmes.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point? »

Il sourit et tendrement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout le monde regarda ailleurs.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la table, très lentement. Il ne marchait pas très droit. Rogue le remarqua et s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir, suivit de peu par Harry. Le jeune blond se moqua un peu.

« Je vais bien… Vous vous êtes inquiété à ce point pour quelques jours de sommeil!

- Plus d'une semaine, Drago. Corrigea Harry.

- Ouah… Je comprend mieux. »

Il s'assit à table à une place libre. Hermione s'installa rapidement à coté de lui. Ginny se leva et embrassa doucement le front du serpentard. Il regarda son ventre et posa tendrement sa main sur lui.

« T'as grossit dit donc.

- Merci. »

Il s'excusa du regard, et lui sourit en la regardant se rasseoir. Tout le monde était au petit soin pour lui, et le resservait. Il mourrait littéralement de faim. Hermione elle, n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle le dévorait des yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il plongea son regard dans le sien, et dit simplement.

« Mange! »

Il poussa son assiette pleine vers elle. Elle haussa les épaules

« J'ai pas très faim.

- Tu as maigri. Tu as faim.

- Pas du tout.

- Si. » répliqua-t-il.

Il piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de pomme de terre et le lui porta à la bouche.

« Si il faut que je te nourrisse, je le ferais. On dirait que c'est toi qui as passé une semaine sans mangé.

- C'est presque le cas! Cafta Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Ron, la ferme! » Riposta Hermione.

Elle eut à peine ouvert la bouche, que Drago en avait profité pour lui mettre la nourriture dans la bouche.

« J'aime pas les maigres! Manges! »

Elle avala la pomme de terre, et en lui lançant un regard très 'sympathique' lui vola sa fourchette pour manger. Il la regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Rogue interrompit cette échange silencieux pour demander.

« Drago, as-tu vu des rêves en dormant ?

- Oui. C'Est-ce qui m'a aidé à me réveiller d'ailleurs. J'ai failli le faire un jour où j'ai reçu plein de flashs. C'était bizarre, comme si on rentrait dans ma tête… Mais ça a renforcé mon désir de me réveiller.

- C'est vrai ? Couina Hermione.

- Oui. Pourquoi? »

La lionne lança à Rogue un regard qui disait 'je vous l'avez dit!'. Rogue sourit et expliqua à son filleul tout ce qui s'était passé.

Drago écouta tout en continuant à manger.

« Donc, vous avez vu nos visions?

- Oui. »

Drago sourit à Hermione.

« T'as toujours envie d'être avec moi… Après cette histoire avec Krum ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, crétin! N'empêche, c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Je savais pas que t'étais si jaloux.

- Si tu savais… ricana-t-il. Alors, Lupin, vous avez vu votre fils?

- Oui. Surtout dans les visions d'Hermione.

- Il épouse ma fille.

- Oui. »

Les deux hommes sourirent doucement. Hermione s'était arrêté de manger, ce que Drago lui fit remarquer. Puis après un silence, il dit.

« En fait, j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dis…

- Quand ?

- Quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai entendu ta voix. »

Hermione rougit violemment et lâcha ses couverts sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Tu as… entendu ?

- Oui.

- Oh… »

Tout le monde les regardait, étonnés, ne sachant pas pourquoi Hermione rougissait tant, tout en comprenant plus ou moins la raison de la gêne de l'adolescente qui avait baissé la tête vers son assiette. Du bout des doigts, le beau blond la força à relever la tête.

« C'était très… intéressant. » se moqua-t-il un peu pour cacher son trouble.

Elle le fusilla du regard et se releva.

« T'étais en train de mourir! J'ai dis n'importe quoi! »

Elle sortit en claquant les pieds par terre. Il se tourna vers les autres, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dites donc, ça va pas être simple! »

O0°0O

Elle s'assit sur son lit, rouge de honte. Elle lui avait dit toutes ces choses, toutes ces déclarations, et puis son petit commentaire sur le sex. Elle n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de sa vie.

La porte grinça un peu, et un visage angélique et fatigué apparut. Il avait l'air un peu désolé également.

« Je peux rentrer, _mon cœur_?

- Mon cœur ? Répéta-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

- C'était pour que tu dises oui! »

Il rit et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa à ses cotés, puis très tendrement embrassa sa joue.

« Je suis désolé d'en avoir parlé devant tout le monde…

- C'est juste que je ne pensai pas que tu m'entendrais.

- J'imagine. Et puis, j'étais presque mort, alors c'est normal que tu te sois inquiété et que tu ais dis des choses que tu ne pensais pas. »

Hermione s'avachit sur le lit et chuchota.

« Le truc, que c'est que… je pensais tout ce que je dis. »

Il sourit et s'allongea à coté d'elle, glissant sa main sur son ventre sous son t-shirt, et les montant un peu plus haut. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact des mains glacés de Drago sur sa peau nu.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'ai pensé… car je pense aussi tout ce que tu as dis. »

Elle frémit, il se releva et s'allongea sur elle, posant ses bras sur le matelas afin de ne pas l'écraser. Il l'embrassa.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. » susurra-t-il.

Il mordilla son cou, descendant de plus en plus bas, embrassa sa poitrine puis son ventre nu. Il ne se serrait pas arrêté là si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Dray ?

- Oui.

- J'ai fait une promesse quand tu étais malade. »

Il se releva et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient.

« Et à qui l'as-tu faite ?

- A toi. »

Il fut surpris mais n'en montra rien.

« Et qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette promesse ? »

Elle caressa ses cheveux qui s'était emmêlé pendant son long sommeil.

« Faire l'amour avec toi au cas où tu te réveillerais avant la rentrée. »

Il se releva, appuyant à nouveau ses avant bras sur le matelas. Il plongea alors son regard d'un bleu presque surnaturel et l'embrassa.

« Nous ferons l'amour quand tu en auras envie, pas parce que tu as eut peur pour moi, et que tu t'es fait une promesse sans grand intérêt. »

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir dit ça. Il avait envie d'elle, c'était certain. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ça devienne une simple histoire de promesse. ça serait aussi stupide qu'un pari...

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, faisant céder la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant à se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à se qu'il faisait. La seule chose existant encore était Hermione. Sa poitrine contre son torse, ses jambes l'encerclant, et ses lèvres scellés aux siennes. Son odeur musqué lui faisait tourné la tête. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Il passa une main sous ses fesses, la relevant un peu, l'autre sous son t-shirt. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'admiré.

« Tu es magnifique… » dit il doucement.

Et elle l'était. Ses yeux rendus brillants à cause de l'excitation, et sa peau rosé. Elle sourit et scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Mr Malefoy, vos médic… »

Mme Pomfresh se figea sur le seuil. Hermione s'écarta brusquement de Drago, le projetant presque hors du lit. L'infirmière sourit, gênée.

« Excusez moi, je repasserais plus tard… » dit elle avant de partir en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

Elle descendit rapidement dans la cuisine où tous prenaient un dessert.

« Il a prit ses médicaments? Demanda Rogue, soucieux.

- Non. Il n'en a pas besoin, il a l'air en pleine forme. Et puis, Miss Granger s'occupe de lui. »

Il y eut un court silence, avant que Molly demande:

« Comment ça, elle s'occupe de lui?

- Molly, je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas savoir! » dit elle en riant.

O0°0O

Le 12 Square Grimmaud était entièrement endormi, sauf Hermione qui ne pouvait s'y résoudre, trop obsédée par le visage si angélique de Drago quand il s'était excusé après l'avoir embrassé, oubliant que c'était elle qui avait commencé. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveillé Ginny qui dormait dans le lit d'à coté, la main posée sur son ventre. Même si elle était enceinte, Molly avait refusé que sa 'petite chérie' dorme avec Harry, estimant qu'il en 'avait déjà assez fait!'.

La jeune brune prit sa veste et sortit dans le couloir glacé, puis se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, et referma la porte derrière elle avant de se rapprocher du lit de son serpent.

« Dray? » chuchota-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

Il grogna puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'es tu fais là ? » bafouilla t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Elle lui accorda son plus beau sourire, et enleva sa veste avant de se plongé sous la couette avec lui. Il eut quand même le temps d'entrevoir son pyjama qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle se colla contre lui, respirant son odeur comme pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Le lit une place ne leur permettait pas de s'éloigné l'un de l'autre, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement à tout les deux. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle posait les siennes dans son dos. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, voulant être certaine de ne rien manqué.

« J'en ai envie… » chuchota-t-elle simplement.

Et il sut que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une simple promesse. Il la déshabilla lentement. Elle fit de même avec lui, de ses mains hésitantes et discrètes.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, et pour la première fois il avait peur de faire souffrir. Il caressait et embrassait chaque parcelles de sa peau nue, détaillant du regard chaque taches de rousseur, chaque cicatrices, voulant s'en souvenir pour toujours, oubliant soudain que si leur destin se réalisé il pourrait l'avoir et la voir encore des dizaines de fois… Lui en général si brusque et violent, l'avait fait attendre pendant un temps infini… lui disant qu'il voulait se faire désiré, alors qu'il voulait être certain qu'elle le voulait.

Elle l'avait laissé exploré sa peau nue, et sa honte avait disparut, laissant place à un sentiment complètement différent: le désir. Elle frémissait sous chaque caresses, s'amusant à le voir s'arrêter à chaque défauts de la peau d'un blanc laiteux et le baiser. Elle si douce en toute circonstance avait été empressée, avait griffé sa peau nue quand le plaisir l'avait envahit.

À chaque fois qu'elle avait été tenté de crier, il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire, anticipant chaque failles chez sa partenaire.

Il s'était écroulé en elle, le souffle court, et avait chuchoté, un peu fier

« Je crois que ça t'as plu. »

Elle avait soufflé un « je t'aime » plus éloquent, et s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Il n'avait trouvé le sommeil que beaucoup plus tard, quand épuisé il n'avait pas pu résisté… Mais il l'avait contemplé longuement, voulant s'imprégné de cette nuit comme pour s'en souvenir toute leurs vies.

O0°0O

Molly Weasley préparait le petit déjeuner depuis si longtemps que c'était devenu une sorte de routine, mais avec ces dizaines de personnes, elle avait un peu de difficultés. À table, tout le monde papotait de tout et de rien, plaisantant sur n'importe quoi. Fred et George avaient même inventé des blagues sur Voldemort…Ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup rire les adultes.

Ginny arriva la dernière, et s'installa à table après avoir embrassé Harry. Pour la dixième fois depuis le début des vacances, Mr Weasley tonna, plaisantant à moitié.

« En fait, Harry! C'est quand tu veux que tu la demandes en mariage! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lupin qui lui chuchota:

« C'est très mal vu dans le monde des sorciers d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Il s'inquiète juste des on-dit. »

Ginny s'énerva un peu.

« Papa! Harry et moi, on se mariera quand on le souhaitera! Et pas parce que ça fera plaisir aux autres! Et puis vraiment, tu crois que dans quelques années les gens s'inquièterons de savoir si nous étions mariés ou pas ? Non! Parce qu'on sera mort! »

Un silence morbide s'installa à table. Puis Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« Donc, tu ne veux pas te marié ? »

Elle le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

« Non!

- Oh… »

Elle l'observa bizarrement, comme si il venait de lui exprimé son désir de devenir danseuse de ballet.

« Tu veux, toi ? »

Il fit non de la tête, mais ce non là ne convint personne. Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et d'une voix méconnaissable chuchota.

« Je ne veux pas si c'est pour les gens. Ou pour mon père. Si c'est pour nous par contre… Je … ne serai pas contre. »

Elle avait même l'air sacrément pour… Harry releva la tête vers elle, et sur le même ton répondit.

« Génial, parce que… »

Il sortit une petite boite tout abîmé de la poche de son pantalon et la lui donna.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Sirius. Je crois que c'était la bague de ma mère. »

Un silence religieux accueillit cette nouvelle. Ginny semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes alors que Molly elle pleurait déjà.

« C'est une demande, Harry? Ou juste une information ? »

Il lui sourit, hésitant.

« Je crois que ça dépend de ta réponse.

- Tu n'as pas posé la question… »

Il reprit la boite, et l'ouvrit en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley, accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ? »

Elle lui accorda le plus éblouissant des sourire et l'embrassa.

« Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux visiblement soulagé, et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant décollé du sol. Molly les embrassa tout les deux, en pleurant à moitié. En fait, excepté Rogue et Lupin, tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux.

Après ce moment d'euphorie, où tout les frères de Ginny -y comprit Ron- promirent à Harry de lui 'faire la peau' si il lui faisait du mal, ils se remirent tous à table. Après une première tournée d'omelette au bacon, Ginny demanda.

« En fait… Maintenant que nous sommes fiancés… On a le droit de dormir ensemble? »

Harry s'étouffa à moitié avec son jus d'orange, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale, et une petite blague de la part de George:

« Et bien, si ça te met dans cet état quand elle parle de dormir! Qu'Est-ce que ça a dut être quand vous avez conçu ce bout de chou! »

Harry devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, alors que Ginny avait fusillé son grand frère du regard. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire, suivit de peu par Fred.

« Bah quoi Gin? C'était qu'une simple remarque sur l'incapacité de Harry à garder le contrôle! Ça a dut être dur… quand… (il rit encore en faisant un mouvement des plus explicite.)

- Fred! Couina Mr Weasley.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Freddy! Cria Ginny, hors d'elle alors qu'Harry essayait vainement se disparaître sous la table sous le regard compatissant de Lupin. Pour ça, Harry n'a aucun problème! Je dis bien aucun! Contrairement à certain! Selon les dires d'Angelina Johnson.

- Elle a dit ça ? S'étonna George, en regardant son frère jumeaux. Tu crois qu'elle parlait de toi ou de moi? »

Un silence gêné s'installa, alors que Molly s'agitait de plus en plus comme pour dilué l'ambiance. Ginny répéta alors sa requête.

« On peut dormir ensemble alors ? »

Arthur et Molly se regardèrent, et Arthur finit par dire.

« D'accord. Mais pas de bêtises!

- Papa, elle est enceinte. Annonça Bill. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent de plus ? »

Molly sourit au jeune couple et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Mais Hermione dormira où? »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la place qu'elle occupait habituellement.

« Où est elle, en fait ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Fit remarqué Tonks. Elle est toujours la première levée. »

Ginny parut gênée, et avoua, confuse.

« Elle n'était pas dans son lit ce matin.

- Mince! Grogna Ron. Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? »

Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement et le regardèrent comme si il était un vrai demeuré. Ron rougit et se mit à rire.

« Et bien pour quelque chose, c'est quelque chose! »

Ginny le fusilla du regard. Molly poussa un cris quand elle se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai! C'est quoi cette maison? Tout le monde va dans les lits de tout le monde! Tout le monde parle de… Enfin bref! »

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce mais fut stoppé par son mari ce qui surprit tout le monde. En général, c'était plutôt elle qui portait le pantalon dans le couple.

« Molly, voyons, tu ne vas pas débarquer comme ça et leur gâcher leur réveil! Hermione est une fille intelligente, et ils sont grands! Ils descendrons quand ils descendrons! Laisses les… »

Il cessa de parler en voyant Hermione apparaître.

« Bonjour! Désolée, j'ai eut du mal à me réveillé. Vous avez besoin d'aide Molly? »

Voyant que tout le monde la regardait, elle s'arrêta de parler.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

Ron était tout rouge et la regardait de haut en bas. Elle vérifia si elle n'avait rien oublié sur elle. Non, tout était là.

« Bon sang, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a à la fin? »

Ron arriva enfin à bredouillé:

« Ta robe. »

Hermione le regarda, et un peu moqueuse lui demanda.

« Bah quoi, Bilius, tu ne m'as jamais vu en robe?

- D'où elle vient? Couina Ginny. Elle est splendide! »

Hermione leur sourit, un peu gênée désormais. Sa robe noire était d'une classe sans égale, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça les mettrait dans un tel état.

« A croire que je m'habille en guenille tout le temps! C'est le cadeau de Noël de Drago. »

Elle s'assit à table en s'empourprant. En fait Harry remarqua que ce matin là, elle était toute rose, tout simplement. Elle illuminait involontairement tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Même lui ne put s'empêché de l'admiré. La robe noire était plutôt sobre, peu décolleté, les manches trois quart, très serré à la taille et serrant sa poitrine. Elle se terminait par une foule de volants noirs lui arrivant au genoux. Elle dessiné parfaitement toutes les formes de la jeune femme comme si elle avait été faites sur mesure. Molly interrompit l'accueil fait à Hermione et annonça simplement.

« Très bien. Aucune fille ne dormira avec aucun garçon dans cette maison sans m'avoir prévenu au préalable, Est-ce clair? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Même Harry et moi ?

- Oui. Tant qu'à toi, Hermione, même si je ne suis pas ta mère, je voudrais que tu te plis également à cette règle. »

Hermione chuchota un oui avant de se replongé dans son chocolat au lait. Drago arriva à cet instant, tout pimpant, et salua tout le monde. Il avait l'air en bien meilleur état que la veille. Il s'assit directement auprès d'Hermione, et l'embrassa doucement, sans se soucier de ceux qui les observaient.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour! »

Il sourit avant de lui piquer son bol.

Molly le fusilla du regard.

« Cette règle compte également pour vous, Mr Malefoy!

- Quelle règle? Demanda ce dernier surpris.

- Si vous voulez dormir avec une personne du sexe opposé, vous devez d'abord me demander la permission! »

Drago éclata de rire, puis voyant qu'elle ne riait pas demanda

« Non, mais vous parlez sérieusement?

- Oui.

- Vraiment? Insista Drago.

- Oui, mec, elle parle sérieusement. » Confirma Ron d'un ton grave.

À la surprise de tous, Drago sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé madame Weasley, mais je vous demanderez la permission que dans un certain cas. »

Molly parut surprise, et demanda

« Lequel, Drago?

- Et bien, ça me parait évident. Si c'est vous cette femme. »

Il ne sut pas si il était allé trop loin, et personne ne put l'aider à le savoir. Tous guettés la réaction de Molly qui était passé de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en moins de dix secondes. Puis elle éclata de rire. Drago parut soulagé. La femme se rapprocha de lui, et déclara

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné! »

Drago sourit, et bu la fin du bol de chocolat de sa petite amie sans la quitté des yeux.

Puis, Lupin très sérieux tout à coup leur demanda à tout les deux de les rejoindre dans le petit bureau qu'il s'était aménagé à l'étage. Après avoir aidé Molly à tout ranger, ils montèrent dans les quartiers du Loup Garou qui les attendait avec Rogue, Tonks et Kingsley. Ils s'installèrent tous sur des chaises.

Madame Pomfresh arriva rapidement, et commença

« Alors, je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ça doit être une sorte de test, cette marque. Ceux qui sont considéré comme traîtres à Voldemort ne peuvent supporter sa présence quand on l'appose. Je crois que sans des soins, vous seriez mort. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il souhaite en faisant ça.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Quoi que personne n'a jamais été malade à ma connaissance. annonça Rogue.

- Même vous ? Demanda Hermione, en regrettant ses paroles.

- Non, car j'étais du coté de Voldemort quand il m'a tatoué. C'est ensuite que... »

Drago acquiesça

« Et il ne peut pas savoir que je n'ai pas supporté sa présence ? Et pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien, maintenant ?

- Ton corps s'est habitué à sa présence, j'imagine. Expliqua Kingsey. Et en général, les mangemorts restent près de leur maître, donc il le sait. Mais là… je ne pense pas cependant qu'il puisse se douter de quelque chose.

- J'espère… » susurra Hermione.

Drago prit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra très fort. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée. Lupin continua donc.

« Vous savez que nous n'avons pas vu vos visions pour un simple plaisir… même si ça nous en a procuré beaucoup. Très bien, donc première chose. Rogue a vu un calendrier accroché au mur le jour où il allait à l'anniversaire d'Edward. Il est né le 23 Novembre. Donc, vous l'avez conçu en mars, si mes calculs sont exacts.

- Oui. Approuva Hermione, embarrassée qu'ils parlent de la conception de leur enfant comme d'un calcul mathématique.

- Bien, donc il serait préférable que vous ne… (il semblait légèrement gêné lui aussi) enfin que vous fassiez attention, si vous…

- Si on couche ensemble ? Compléta Drago avec un sourire sarcastique. Dis donc, Tonks est enceinte, et vous n'osez même pas le dire? »

Tonks se mit à rire devant la réflexion de l'adolescent. Lupin reprit, rougissant.

« En effet. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes enceinte, d'un autre enfant avant… Car la présence d'Edward est obligatoire apparemment. (ils acquiescèrent). Ensuite, pour ce qui est des autres événements… comme la mort de Ginny, ou les doloris que tu reçois Hermione…

- Quels doloris ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Je t'expliquerai.

- Donc, pour ce genre de choses,continua Lupin, il faudra simplement faire très attention. On sait que Ginny meurt entre les deux ans -avec le rêve sur la varicelle- et les 5ans- quand Harry en parle pendant une bataille- de vos enfants. Nous devrons donc essayé de la protéger du mieux pendant cette période. »

Pendant de longues heures, ils discutèrent des meilleurs moyens d'éviter telle ou telle catastrophes, puis vers midi ils purent enfin sortir, épuisés.

« Alors ? Demanda Drago en avançant dans le couloir de l'étage sa main accroché à celle d'Hermione.

- Alors, quoi ?

- On va suivre leur conseil?

- Le quel ?

- Devine! »

Elle éclata de rire, alors que la porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrait.

« Hermione, tu veux bien venir, s'il te plais ? » demanda la rouquine.

Hermione savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parlé, embrassa Drago et disparut dans la chambre.

« Alors? » couina Ginny.

Drago enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, et s'avança dans le couloir, ronchonnant qu'il avait été lâchement abandonné. Il fut brusquement attiré dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron qui cote à cote demandèrent.

« Alors? »

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou! J'espère que vous etes pas déçus xD sinon bah... dsl dsl dsl dsl xD_**

**_Voilà, sinon merci pour vos reviews du précédent chapitre! J'espère arrivé à 400 avec celui là lol, et arrivé à 500 à la fin (bon vous me direez, ça dépendra du nombre de chapitres... lol) Bref,... à vous de jouer! j'espère vraiment que ça vous a pas déçu... pffff lol (limite de la dépression si vous avez trouver ça nul xD)_**

**_Bizzz_**

**_Kitty_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Note de l'auteur: Je vous préviens, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit! mdr Plus long que le 15, et oui bref, j'espère que vous allez pas vous endormir mdr_**

**_sinon, mauvaise nouvelle, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant la semaine prochaine: mardi ou mercredi! parceque je vais chercher un appart et j'aurai pas internet snifff ça va me manquer plus qu'à vous xD sinon, dans ce chapitre, des discussions purement adolescentes! xD j'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir eut mon bac, donc j'étais un peu dans les vapes de psychédélique mdr dsl Et les flash, c'est les premiers que j'ai écrit, avant meme de commencer la fic xD donc, ça remonte, je les ai retrouver dans mes idées (oui oui, j'ai un document où je met toutes mes idées et des trucs commme ça xD organisée la file xD) et je les ai mis, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont... Bonne lecture!_**

« Quoi, alors ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblotante.

Ginny leva les yeux aux ciel et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, dont elle n'avait toujours pas remit les draps.

« Drago et toi ? La nuit dernière ? Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Hermione rougit violement, et s'installa sur son lit à elle en croisant les jambes.

« Bah… Rien. Mentit elle.

- Allez, Mione! Dis moi! Supplia-t-elle. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis exactement douze jours à cause de mes parents qui vérifient toutes les trente secondes si Harry est toujours dans sa chambre avec Ron! Alors, je veux des détails! Je veux vivre par procuration! D'accord! » dit elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

La brune retint un rire.

« Ok…

- Alors… Vous l'avez fait ?

- Oui. Avoua Hermione.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Oui. Enfin, je crois.

- Tu crois ? Attends, ça t'as plu ou pas ?

- Oui! Bien sur! Enfin, ça me plais à chaque fois. »

Ginny sursauta brusquement.

« Comment ça à chaque fois ? Vous l'aviez déjà fait sans me le dire ?

- Non. Mais… ce qu'on faisait avant, ça me plaisait. Et t'auras pas de détails, alors me regarde pas avec ces yeux là!

- Okay… souffla la rouquine. Alors… tu l'as rejoint parce qu'il te l'avait demandé.

- Non, j'ai pris l'initiative.

- Ouah! Bien! Ensuite ?

- Bah… on l'a fait.

- Vous avez pas parlé avant ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Non. Il fallait ?

- C'est incroyable! Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu as drôlement changé. Je suis sure que si t'avais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, t'aurais passé trois heures à parler et tu l'aurais laissé faire après. »

Hermione éclata de rire, se rendant compte que son amie avait certainement raison.

O0°0O

« Alors quoi ? Grogna Drago en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

- Vous l'avez fait ? S'écria Ron.

- Ron, t'aurais pu demander ça plus subtilement! Proposa Harry.

- Ok, toi et Mione vous avez joint vos entre jambes? Répéta Ron avec un sourire.

- Ron! Hurlèrent Drago et Harry en même temps.

- Quoi? C'était pas plus subtil ? »

Ils se mirent à rire, puis Drago répondit enfin en rougissant un peu, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais.

« Oui. »

Ron souffla avant de grogner

« Super, maintenant je suis le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait! Génial! Même Hermione. »

Harry lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

« Et c'était bien ? »

Drago sourit en acquiesçant.

« Génial.

- A ce point ? Rit Harry. On dirait que t'as prit un coup sur la tête.

- Vraiment génial! Ajouta Drago.

- Merde… gronda Ron. Je regrette de pas avoir couché avec elle maintenant. »

Drago le fusilla du regard.

« La ferme.

- Donc, c'était bien ? Hermione et tout c'était bien ?

- Tu veux vraiment des détails ?

- Oui. »

Drago reposa un de ses rictus fier qui le caractérisait si bien.

« C'était bizarre: Hermione était très différente de d'habitude.

- Plus nue. Pouffa Ron avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête de la part d'Harry.

- Très drôle, Ron. Non. Elle était disons… plus… »

Il faisait des moulinets avec ses bras, ce qui inquiéta grandement Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état.

« Plus quoi, Drago ?

- Plus… brusque. Enfin, violente. Enfin, pas violente dans le sens de violence.

- Hein ? Émit Ron. C'est pas très lo…

- Ron, tais toi. Demanda Harry. Plus passionnée. » Conclut il.

Drago le regarda et acquiesça vivement.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Euh… t'es sure que c'était Hermione ? T'as pas rêvé ? »

Drago se mit debout et releva son t-shirt pour montrer son dos où quelques griffures dut à la nuit de la veille rougeoyait encore. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire sous l'effet de la surprise.

O0°0O

Ginny regarda Hermione avec un regard pénétrant.

« Alors… les rumeurs sur lui sont vrais ?

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- Tu sais bien. »

Hermione rougit brutalement.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Allez, Mione! S'il te plait! »

La brune rougissait de plus en plus et à l'aide de ses mains, elle montra une certaine longueur. Ginny écarquilla les yeux, si bien qu'on aurait dit deux cercles parfaits.

« Ouah! »

Hermione baissa à nouveaux les mains en souriant, honteuse.

« Les filles, vous êtes là ? »

La voix de Madame Weasley interrompu leur discussion, ce qui soulagea grandement Hermione.

« On arrive, Madame Weasley! »

Elle se leva et avant de sortir dit à son amie:

« Et pas un mot à Drago ou aux garçons! »

Molly frappa à la porte de la chambre des garçons et fut surprise de les retrouver avachis sur les lits, hilares. Elle les observa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant quelle mouche les avait piqué, avant de laisser tomber. Elle n'avait jamais compris ses fils, pas la peine de s'essayer avec les autres. Surtout que quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait sûrement aucune envie de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, s'en doutant trop largement.

« Les garçons, on va manger!

- Il est tôt ! S'exclama Drago en riant toujours.

- Je sais. Allez, venez! »

Ils se levèrent, en riant toujours et suivirent la femme dans la salle à manger.

Ils s'assirent sous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêté de rire bêtement. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Les garçons, vous allez bien ? » Demanda Hermione avec une grimace étrange.

Quand Ron croisa son regard, une image des plus déconcertante lui vint à l'esprit et il rit de plus belle en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

Molly et Arthur observèrent leur fils.

« Bon, Vous arrêtez! » demanda Molly après un certain temps.

Hermione dévisagea Harry, Ron et Drago. Ces deux amis n'osaient apparemment pas la regarder et elle crut comprendre ce qui les faisaient rire.

« Drago.

- Oui ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle, essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Ce qu'il vu dans le regard de sa griffondor lui coupa toute envie de rire. Il grimaça. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Désolée, Madame Weasley, on revient dans deux minutes. Vous pouvez commencer sans nous. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant des talons, et Drago le leva avec une moue si peiné et surtout craintive que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Harry l'arrêta

« Drago, un conseil: laisses la crier sur toi, et approuve tout ce qu'elle dit. »

Le blond se figea

« Quoi ?

- C'est Hermione, on la connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi. Si t'essais de te défendre elle va te tuer. Ajouta Ron. Une fois, elle m'a balancé des oiseaux dessus. J'ai encore des cicatrices dans le cou. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ginny soupira

« Les écoute pas. Fais comme tu le sens. »

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Non, non! Ne répond pas! Vraiment! Après le bal, en quatrième année, elle a failli tuer Ron.

- Oui! Confirma ce dernier. Et puis l'an dernier toute cette histoire avec Lavande.

- En en troisième année, avec Croutard.

- Croutard ? Répéta Drago.

- Oui, mon rat qui en fait n'était pas un rat… Mais Pettigrow, celui qui a révélé à Voldy la cachette des parents d'Harry. »

Drago les regarda bizarrement, hésitant entre le rire et l'inquiétude. Alors qu'Harry continuait

« Et avec l'éclair de feu… Ou en première année, elle a entendu quand Ron a dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis parce qu'elle était folle.

- Tu lui as dit ça ? S'étonna Drago.

- Oui. Mais après, y a eut l'histoire avec le troll, et on est devenu amis. »

Hermione revint dans la cuisine.

« Et bien, qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il lui accorda son adorable sourire en coin qui en général la faisait craqué, mais ça ne marcha pas.

« Et merde…

- Drago. »

Elle ressortit, et cette fois il la suivit. Harry et Ron lui dirent en même temps

« Bonne chance! »

Hermione monta dans la chambre où Drago et elle avaient passé la nuit. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et lui s'appuya négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Alors…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu leur as dit ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

Il ferma la porte.

« Et bien… ils m'ont demandé si on l'avait fait, et j'ai dit la vérité.

- Et ? »

Drago baissa la tête. Elle se leva et mis ses mains en coupe autour de son visage angéliquement séduisant.

« Dray… dis moi…

- J'ai dit que t'étais différente. »

Elle rougit, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure sentant des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

« C'était si nul ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant de quoi elle parlait et sourit, attendrie

« Non, Mione… tu as été parfaite. Tu t'es juste emballée et j'en garderais des séquelles. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement et il se retourna pour lui montrer son dos.

« Remontes mon t-shirt. »

Elle fit ce qu'il disait et fut surprise de voir que son dos était marqué de quelques griffures encore rouges.

« Oh mon dieu. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

- Mmh. »

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, et il se retourna vers elle, pour l'embrasser.

« C'était parfait. Vraiment… même pour moi qui, désolé de le dire, ai connu plus d'une fille… je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je … »

Il sentit les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Pour lui dire ce qu'il était certain de ressentir.

Elle sembla comprendre, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser légèrement amer de larmes.

« Je t'aime, Dray… Moi aussi, j'ai aimé hier soir, même si je ne m'y connais pas. C'était… désolée de t'avoir fait mal.

- Je te rassures, tu m'as fait plus de bien que de mal. »

Elle sourit, puis d'un coup son visage prit une étrange couleur

« Mais… tu leur a montrer tes griffures aux garçons ?

- Oui. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment naze. »

Il éclata de rire devant son visage soudain boudeur.

« Et toi, qu'as-tu dis à Ginny ? »

Elle rougit d'avantage et grommela un vague 'Pas grand-chose'.

« Hermione ?

- Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Alors..?

- Elle m'a posé des questions… et puis… j'avais pas le choix de répondre.

- Elle voulait savoir quoi ?

- Si les rumeurs sur toi sont vrais ?

- Quels rumeurs ?

- Et bien, à Poudlard, il y en a pas mal qui courent sur toi… Sur toi et le sexe.

- Et ?

- Elle voulait savoir si c'était vrai qu'elle… était de taille plutôt respectable. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Vraiment ?

- Mmh. Et bon, je m'y connais pas vraiment, mais d'après ce que je lui ai montrer… les rumeurs doivent être vrais! »

Il retint un nouveau rire, et l'embrassa.

« J'ai envie de toi… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui ne dénotait aucune ambiguïté sur ce dont il avait envie.

Il glissa ses main sur ses hanches, l'attirant vers lui.

« T'ai dit à quel point tu étais tentante dans cette robe ? Affreusement tentante. »

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau. Il sentait déjà le souffle de sa lionne devenir plus haché. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond, collant d'avantage son corps au sien.

« Dray…

- Mmh ?

- Ils nous attendent en bas. »

Il grogna un peu.

« Es tu toujours aussi …

- J'aime beaucoup les Wealsey. Et Madame Weasley est très gentille de nous accepter ici. Je ne veux pas la décevoir en faisant des choses avec toi alors qu'elle nous l'a interdit.

- Ok.

- Et on retourne à Poudlard dans trois jours. À ce moment là, on repartagera nos appartements… et le même lit si tu veux bien. »

Il sourit devant la voix extraordinairement séduisante qu'elle avait prise. Ça ne lui ressemblait presque pas. Mais après ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il savait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur sa belle griffondor.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne; la porta à ses lèvres et susurra

« Si tels sont tes désirs…

- On y va, donc ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et l'attira vers la cuisine où tous avaient commencé à manger. Ron et Harry le regardèrent bizarrement

« Quoi, t'es encore vivant ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit

« Sérieusement… vous voulez bien arrêter de me faire passer pour un monstre. Comme si j'étais du genre à m'énervé. »

Harry et Ron firent mine de s'étouffer, et Drago pouffa en s'asseyant. La brune le fusilla du regard

« Si tu commences à rire de moi avec eux, tu t'occuperas des premières années avec eux à la rentrée. Et je peux te dire que leur capacité d'autorité est à peu près la même que celle d'Hagrid. Alors bonne chance… »

Drago se servit de pomme de terre, en souriant. Ron soupira

« Non, mais vraiment comment t'as fait ? Tu l'as empêcher de parler? Ou quoi ? Tu lui as dis des trucs super niais comme Harry avec Ginny quand ils s'engueulent ? »

Harry et Ginny rougirent brutalement et toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Premièrement Bilius: je ne dis jamais des trucs niais.

- Je confirme. Approuva Hermione avec un demi sourire.

- Merci. Deuxièmement: Harry ne dit rien de niais à Ginny. C'est des trucs romantiques.

- Merci! Coupa Harry

- Bon ok, c'est pas un pro… ajouta Drago avec un sourire.

- Pas merci finalement. Corrigea le brun.

- Mais bon, on peut pas lui en vouloir… On a pas tous la chance d'avoir de l'imagination Malefoynienne.

- Arrête de te vanter, Dray. Soupira Hermione.

- Désolé. Mais je dis ce qu'il en est. Troisièmement: je n'avais rien fait de mal. Elle n'avait aucune raison de m'engueuler.

- C'est Hermione. Elle trouve toujours. Répliqua Ron.

- Quatrièmement: arrêtes tes réflexions débiles sur Hermione dès maintenant. »

Les Weasley se mirent à rire en voyant Ron blêmir.

« Ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il courageusement.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir puis d'une voix menaçante prononça

« Et bien, disons que ton bras ne sera plus la seule partie dont tu pourrais perdre l'usage. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire même Drago qui perdu de fait le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait sur la véracité de sa menace. Ron sourit, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir cru à sa blague.

Puis soudain Drago remarqua que Ginny portait un anneau à son annulaire.

« Vous êtes fiancés ? » dit il d'une voix forte.

Ginny sursauta.

« Euh… oui. On a oublié de vous dire. Ça s'est fait ce matin. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand, étonnée comme jamais.

« Comment vous avez fait pour oublier que vous vous étiez fiancés!

- On a pas oublié! Grogna Harry. On a oublié de vous le dire, c'est pas pareil!

- Quand même! S'écria Drago.

- On était un peu obnubilés par votre vie, en fait ce matin… »

Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné puis le blond soupira

« Vous devriez peut être revoir l'ordre de vos priorités. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si méprisant qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ginny gloussa. Le serpentard releva la tête

« Bah, quoi, qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est juste… t'as repris ta voix d'avant! C'était trop …

- Bizarre. Conclut Ginny.

- Ma voix d'avant ? Répéta Drago avec un rictus.

- Oui. Tu sais le ton: je suis le meilleur, je suis cent fois mieux que vous… bla bla bla, laissez passer le sang pur! » Expliqua Ginny avec un rire.

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde, et Drago rougit.

Harry demanda brièvement

« En fait… et vous ?

- Quoi, nous ? » répéta Drago.

Harry le regarda comme si il était un demeuré.

« Bah… Le mariage. »

Hermione qui buvait s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Ginny lui tapa dans le dos. Drago leva les yeux au ciel

« Et tu veux qu'on invite les mangemorts ou pas ? » demanda Drago d'une voix calme où perçait cependant une nuance de tristesse que seule Hermione et peut-être Rogue perçurent.

Hermione rougit, se rendant compte qu'il y avait déjà pensé apparemment. Il lui accorda un sourire. Harry fit la grimace.

« Je voix que t'y a déjà pensé. » grommela Ron, la bouche pleine.

Drago ferma les yeux, comme pour se demander si il devait tuer le rouquin ou pas. Finalement, Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiètes, c'est un crétin, il fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. »

Drago sourit.

« Ouais, je le pardonne pour son intellect de basse condition. »

Ron prit un morceau de pain, et le lança sur Drago. Le blond lui jeta un regard étrangement effrayant avant de s'emparer avec sa fourchette d'une pomme de terre. Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux

« Tu oserais pas! »

Il se reçut le bout de bout de pomme de terre en plein visage. Drago éclata de rire.

Ron se leva pour allé s'essuyer le visage. Drago se moqua

« Allez, reviens Bilius! »

Ron lui tira la langue dans un accès de gaminerie ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Rogue qui n'avait surtout jamais vu son filleul aussi jeune qu'en cet instant.

Finalement, ils finirent tous le repas tranquillement.

« Hermione, Drago ? » appela Lupin.

Les deux jeunes qui allaient sortir se retournèrent brutalement

« Oui ?

- On souhaiterait, si vous vous en sentez capable… revoir vos visions… avec l'espoir d'en voir d'autres étant donné que vous êtes ensemble. Enfin, réveillés tout les deux. »

Le couple se consulta du regard puis acceptèrent. Comme avec Hermione, la première fois, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Mais cette fois, George, Fred et les autres insistèrent pour rester.

Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil, et Hermione s'assit sur ses genoux. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, mécaniquement, et elle lui sourit. Ils sentaient tout les deux que leurs vision allaient certainement être différentes maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble et réveillés tout les deux et ça les effrayait autant l'un que l'autre.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Rogue.

Ils acquiescèrent, même si ils n'étaient pas prêts du tout.

« Pensytimens. »

Ils se sentirent aussi mal que la première fois, et des milliers d'images les frappèrent de pleins fouet comme lors de leur premier baiser.

..._Il referma la porte et avec un sourire charmeur…_

_« Enfin seuls__…__ »_

_Il la poussa sur le lit dans un grand éclat de rire._

O0°0O_L'enfant l'imitait avec une facilité déconcertante._

_« Edward, arrêtes de me singeait!_

_- Je le fais inconsciemment! Répliqua la bouille blonde, moqueur._

_- Tu veux que je te punisse inconsciemment? »plaisanta-t-il._

O0°0O _« Je déteste ton fils. Grogna Harry._

_- Qu__'__Est-ce qu__'__il a fait?_

_- Si il touche ma fille__…__ je le tue._

_- Désolé, mais je crois que c__'__est déjà__…_

_- QUOI? »_

_O0°0O__« Je suis désespéré. _

_- Désolé, Ron mais je coucherai pas avec toi. _

_- Je parlais pas de ça._

_- Pour une fois._

_- La ferme. »_

O0°0O_« Un Malefoy qui a une fille, on aura tout vu. »_

_Il prit le tout petit corps entre ses mains. Et lui accorda un de ces magnifique sourire, rare__…_

O0°0O_« Bonne nuit, papa._

_- Bonne nuit, Sarah._

_- Je t__'__aime. »_

_Elle colla un baiser baveux sur sa joue mal rasé._

_« Même si tu piques! »_

O0°0O _« J__'__en peux plus. Dit il en s__'__écroulant sur le lit. J__'__ai qu__'__une envie: dormir! »_

_Elle fit glissé son jean le long de ses jambes._

_« Moi aussi. Je suis morte. »_

_Il admira encore quelques minutes la vision qu__'__elle lui offrait._

_« Enfin, finalement je suis peut-être pas si fatigué que ça. »_

_Elle se retourna et éclata de rire._

_« Drago Lucius Malefoy!_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non, pas ce regard là, crétin! J__'__ai dis que j__'__étais crevé! »_

O0°0O _Il entra dans la chambre. Hermione bordait les deux enfants._

_« C__'__est là bas, Wendy! Troisième étoile et tout droit jusqu__'__au matin! »lut elle._

_Edward écarquilla de grands yeux gris._

_« Le pays imaginaire? On peut le trouver, alors ? »_

_Hermione haussa les épaules, et sourit._

_« Peut être__…__. La suite demain. Allez, au dodo._

_- Enco__'__e un peu! » Supplia Sarah du haut de ses deux ans._

_Hermione l__'__embrassa, le leva et s__'__approcha de Drago. Il ricana._

_« Le pays imaginaire?_

_- Peter Pan. (il acquiesça.) Tu connais? »_

_Il prit le livre des mains de sa femme et rejoignit le lit. _

_« Elle en était où maman?_

_- Troisième étoile et tout droit jusqu__'__au matin! répondirent les deux enfants en chœur._

_- Troisième étoile et tout droit jusqu__'__au matin, alors! » rugit il en imitant parfaitement la voix du capitaine Crochet dans le dessin animé._

O0°0O _« Papa__…_

_- Oui?_

_- Tu crois que je pourrai faire un truc important ou c__'__est pas le moment? »_

_Drago dévisagea son fils._

_« Quel genre de truc? »_

_Le jeune homme sortit une bague de sa poche. Drago sourit._

_« Je crois que tu peux. »_

O0°0O _« Papi._

_- Oui?_

_- Killian il a dit que c__'__était pas bien d__'__être à Serpentard__…__ Tu crois que si j__'__y vais, c__'__est mal? » demanda l__'__enfant._

_Elle avait des yeux d__'__un vert brillant, un peu plus clair que celui d__'__Harry._

_« Tu seras à Gryffondor._

_- T__'__es sur?_

_- Avec des yeux pareils, t__'__as pas le choix. »_

O0°0O _Elle se réveilla et se tourna sur le coté, remarquant qu__'__elle était seule. Elle se leva d__'__un bond avant d__'__enfiler quelques vêtements puis couru hors de la chambre. En bas de l__'__escalier, elle le vit lassant ses chaussures, et lui sauta dessus._

_« T__'__allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? »_

_Il sourit et l__'__embrassa tendrement._

_« Au revoir. »_

_Elle sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue avant qu__'__elle ait pu songer à les arrêter. Il le remarqua et doucement, essuya une goutte du bout des doigts._

_« S__'__il te plait, ne pleure pas. _

_- Désolée. S__'__excusa-t-elle en reniflant._

_- Je serai revenue avant que t__'__ai pu te rendre compte de mon départ. _

_- Mmmh. »_

_Il l__'__embrassa à nouveau en se levant des marches, balança son sac par-dessus son épaule, et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, et en la voyant là assise sur les marches des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il ne put s__'__empêcher d__'__avancer brusquement et de l__'__embrasser avec tout l__'__amour qu__'__il lui portait. Quand il la lâcha, il se permit un de ses petits rictus made in Malefoy, et chuchota._

_« Je t__'__aime. Je ne t__'__abandonne pas. Je reviendrai._

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis. »_

_Il glissa ses doigts dans son cou où trônait la chaîne en argent et les deux lettres: D et M. Avec un sourire, il ajouta_

_« Et puis, tu m__'__appartiens, tu as oublié ? »_

_Avant qu__'__elle ait pu répondre, il sortit._

O0°0O_Harry faisait les cents pas en parlant. _

_« Tu sais que tu parles tout seul ? demanda Drago avec une affreuse moue moqueuse._

_- Drago._

_- Oui ?_

_- La ferme! Je réfléchis!_

_- C__'__est tellement rare__…__ je comprend que ça te mette dans un tel état. _

_O0°0OGinny et Hermione s'assirent à table, seules avec leurs deux enfants de trois ans. Hermione regarda une dernière fois sa montre._

_« Je crois qu'on devrait commencer sans eux…_

_- Joyeux Noël… » soupira Ginny ironiquement._

_La porte d'entrée claqua et les trois hommes arrivèrent et s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient un peu sales, mais elle firent semblant de ne rien voir. Ils commencèrent à manger en se lançant des sourires en coin, puis Ginny grogna_

_« En fait… vous avez vu l'heure ? »_

_Ils baissèrent la tête vers leurs assiettes. Hermione sourit. Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'Edward pousse le plus long soupire qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu. Ils se mirent tous à rire. _

O0°0O _Drago lâcha son journal et regarda Harry avant de rire. Le brun le dévisagea_

_« Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Devine la nouvelle invention de la fille Lovegood pour son magasin de magie._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Des figurines à ton effigie. »_

_Le brun blêmit._

_« Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Non! Regardes, ils font de la pub! »_

_Harry s'empara du journal et jura environ milles fois. Isabelle qui dessinait allongée par terre._

_« Papa, t'as dit des gros mots! »_

_Harry continua de plus belle._

_« Luna est folle! Dingue! Ça sert à quoi en plus ?_

_- À rien, je crois. C'est juste des jouets. Les enfants, ça vous direz de jouer avec un Harry miniature ? »_

_Edward et Izzie les regardèrent bizarrement. _

_« Comme des poupées ? Demanda Izzie._

_- Oui. » _

_Il se retourna vers Harry et ajouta_

_« T'as déjà vu la tête des poupées de ta fille ?_

_- Euh… non pas vraiment._

_- C'est normal… elle les a arraché. Tu finiras avec des cheveux roses, et des gribouillis sur le corps. Pour ensuite être décapité. Y a des gosses qui ont de l'imagination pour les trucs horribles tu sais… »_

_Harry s'étala sur le fauteuil en regardant la photo animé. Izzie se leva et regarda par-dessus son bras._

_« Il est drôlement gros ton mini toi. Non ? »_

_Drago éclata de rire, alors qu'Harry se cachait la tête entre ses mains._

O0°0O _Il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher les cris de lui percuter les tympans comme les lames. Il cessa de respirer, appuyé contre un arbre. L'odeur du sang était trop forte aussi. Du sang mélangé à la transpiration. Il rouvrit les yeux, la vue légèrement brouillée. _

_Il vu Greyback arrachait littéralement la tête d'une moldu très âgée. Plus loin, un homme tentant vainement de protéger sa femme et ses enfants d'une bande de Mangemorts hilares du spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Il serra son poing sur sa baguette. Il tourna la tête en voyant le cadavre d'une fillette s'écroulait au sol. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Sarah. Il eut envie de vomir, mais inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui se consolida dans ses poumons. _

_Les cris de désespoirs des gens l'oppressaient. _

_Il se leva un peu, décollant son dos de l'arbre, et avança d'un pas incertain parmi les arbres et les cadavres._

_À quelques mètres, il remarqua son père, accosté à un arbre. Une jeune femme… fille… elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans était coincée entre le corps de l'homme et la cime de l'arbre._

_Il sentit une rage telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des années lui monter à la gorge, l'étouffant presque. Alors, sans l'avoir anticipé, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il leva sa baguette, sa main tremblante, et chuchota d'une voix aussi brisé que lui_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_Le jet de lumière verte toucha le dos de son père qui s'écroula brutalement sur le sol. La jeune fille poussa un cris, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait peur de lui, ça se voyait et il se dégoûta lui-même. Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Blaise._

_« Vas y._

_- Quoi ? »_

_Il se retourna rapidement. Blaise lui sourit_

_« Vas y. Rentres chez toi. Je dirai que j'ai foiré et que je l'ai tué en me trompant de cible._

_- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_- Vas y juste. T'as plus à perdre que moi._

_- Ils te…_

_- Tuerons. Je sais. Vas y Drago. »_

_Sans savoir comment, il comprit que Blaise savait plus de choses sur lui qu'il ne le pensait, qu'il savait pour ses enfants, et pour tout le reste. _

_Le regard de Blaise semblait vraiment certain de ce qu'il faisait. Alors il transplana sachant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais._

O0°0O_Hermione s'étala sur le lit, et prit un livre auquel elle tourna violement les pages. Drago entra, refermant doucement la porte, et la regarda, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres._

_« Qu'Est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »_

_Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffé en se rapprochant du lit. Il s'assit doucement et la regarda._

_« Mione ?_

_- On va en rester à Hermione pour ce soir, si tu veux bien._

_- C'est venu tout seul. Tu sais …quelque fois…_

_- Tu l'as frappé, Drago! » hurla Hermione en balançant son livre pour voir Drago._

_Il baissa la tête, cachant un sourire. Elle l'observa, furieuse._

_« Tu as quel âge, déjà ? Non parce que là, vraiment ça pose problème! Viktor m'a simplement complimenté. »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Même Ron a trouvé ça douteux._

_- Ron? Le Ron ? Celui qui croyait que j'étais amoureuse de toute les personnes à qui je parlais ? Dont Harry! Tiens, c'est bizarre, t'es pas jaloux d'Harry, ni de Ron. Pourtant il leur arrive aussi de me faire des compliments, t'es au courant ?_

_- C'est différent._

_- Et en quoi ? »_

_Il la dévisagea. Elle était belle quand elle était en colère. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il passait son temps à la chicané du temps de Poudlard. _

_« Et bien… je sais que tu n'es pas très douée pour remarquer ce genre de détails… mais il craque pour toi. Et pas qu'un peu. »_

_Elle respira bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes._

_« Tu vas dormir ailleurs ce soir._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Canapé. Avec Harry même si tu veux. Ou Ron. Quoi qu'il est avec la nouvelle fille avec qui il sort…_

_- Mélanie._

_- Oui, bref… dors même avec Edward ou Sarah si tu veux mais dégages. »_

_Il soupira, et se leva quand on cogna à la porte. _

_« Errmione ? Tu peux venir ? J'ai besoin de toi au labo. »_

_Drago serra les poings._

_« Tu trouves ça normal toi qu'il veuille te voir à onze heures du soir ?_

_- T'es parano. »_

_Elle se leva et enfila une veste par-dessus son pyjamas pour ouvrir la porte. Viktor lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui la laissa de glace. Il avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir. _

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Oui, ma potion de sommeil a rrraté. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais faire une chose pour moi ?_

_- On pourrait voir ça demain ? »_

_Il parut déçu, et elle soupira_

_« Ok. Je viens. »_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Krum était déjà partie. Hermione se retourna_

_« Toi, tu m'attends! On a pas fini._

_- Ta bonté te perdra. Répliqua-t-il._

_- Ta jalousie me perdra. » soupira-t-elle en sortant._

_Il resta sur le lit plusieurs minutes, puis elle revint, le visage rouge de colère. Il haussa les sourcils._

_« Qu'Est-ce que t'as?_

_- Ok. T'avais peut-être raison à propos de Krum._

_- Tu l'appelles Krum maintenant ?_

_- Il m'a embrassé. »_

_Il serra les dents. Elle enleva sa veste et se rapprocha de lui_

_« Je l'ai giflé, stupéfixié. Et ensuite, je lui ai jeté un sortilège Chauve furie qui aurait fait pâlir Ginny d'envie. »_

_Il sourit, alors qu'elle se calmait doucement. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement comme pour goûter ses lèvres. _

_« Et bien… susurra-t-il. Tu voulais vérifié si t'avais fait le bon choix ?_

_- Je devrais peut-être retourner voir Krum finalement, Monsieur-Je-Suis-Sur-De-Moi. »_

_Il la prit par la taille et la fit basculer sur le lit avec lui en l'embrassant._

_O0°0ODrago posa son journal sur la table._

_« T'as pas vu Izzie et Edward, Sarah ? »_

_La fillette fit non de la tête et se replongea dans son bol de céréales. Hermione haussa les épaules_

_« Tu devrais peut-être allé les réveiller? »_

_Harry et Ron parlait à l'autre bout de la table. Il se leva et monta à l'étage. Il entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de sa filleule. Elle n'était pas dans son lit. Il grimaça, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Sur le lit, Izzie était blottit contre Edward. Il referma la porte, en jurant._

_Harry arriva vers lui._

_« Ils sont où alors ? »_

_Drago cessa de respirer._

_« C'est-à-dire… euh… »_

_Il prit la décision de mentir._

_« En bas._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Dans le salon. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_« T'es sur que ça va ?_

_- Oui oui. »_

_Harry haussa les épaules et redescendit. Drago frappa brutalement à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il entendit un vacarme assourdissant puis un _plop_. Apparemment Izzie avait transplané dans sa chambre. C'est Edward qui ouvrit la porte, son t-shirt de travers, et son pantalon à l'envers. Il sourit bêtement_

_« Salut, pa. »_

_Drago lui lança le regard le plus assassin qu'il avait à sa disposition, et le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Son père le poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre et referma la porte. _

_« Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ?_

_- De quoi ? Demanda bêtement Edward._

_- De faire ce que tu fais! Parce que au mieux c'est que tu fais je ne sais quelle crise d'adolescence. Et au pire tu as de graves tendances suicidaires._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Arrête de te faire plus con que tu ne l'es. Izzie! Izzie! Sérieusement! T'es malade! _

_- Papa… Je vois pas de quoi… »_

_La porte s'ouvrit et Izzie entra_

_« J'ai.. Drago. Ça va ? »_

_Elle s'était figé en voyant son parrain, et rougit un peu. _

_« Je repasserai plus tard. »_

_Drago retint un rire._

_« Non, Iz' c'est bon. »_

_Il lui lança son soutien gorge qui traînait par terre. Elle le rattrapa au vol._

_« C'Est-ce que tu étais venu chercher, non ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire froid._

_Elle rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais vu rougir._

_« Oui… merci. » bredouilla-t-elle avant de sortir._

_Drago se retourna vers son fils. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête. Quand il releva la tête, il avait regagné le masque froid digne des plus anciens Malefoy. _

_« Et bien quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Tu vas me punir? »_

_Drago le fusilla du regard_

_« Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi, Edward._

_- Quel ton ?_

_- Le ton Malefoy. Il ne te va pas du tout._

_- Je peux descendre déjeuner ? »_

_Drago ferma les yeux pour se calmer._

O0°0O_« Papa… »_

_La voix d'Izzie était plus basse qu'un murmure. Harry et Drago levèrent la tête en même temps. La jeune fille fit la grimace._

_« Tu veux que je partes ? Proposa Drago._

_- Non, c'est bon. C'est à propos de la bataille prévue. Celle de la semaine prochaine._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je … des gens disent que ce sera peut-être la dernière._

_- C'est possible. » Admit Harry._

_La jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis annonça_

_« Je veux participer. »_

_Harry se figea. Drago baissa la tête, ce n'était pas lui de donner son avis._

_« Pas question. Dit simplement le brun._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu as 17ans._

_- Et alors ? Edward y sera lui!_

_- Ce n'est pas encore décidé, ça! Coupa Drago. _

_- Y n'empêche._

_- Tu ne viendras pas, Izzie. »_

_Le ton d'Harry était sans appel, et il se replongea dans son journal. Drago vit les jointures de l'adolescente blanchir quand elle sera les poings. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient déjà empli de larmes. Elle tourna les talons, et il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Après quelques mètres, et se retourna_

_« Pourquoi pas ? C'est autant mon combat que le votre ! C'est autant votre liberté que la notre ! On n'est plus des enfants! À notre age vous aviez déjà combattu !_

_- Ce n'était pas par choix; coupa Harry._

_- D'accord. Mais … je ne resterai pas là une fois de plus à me demander si vous rentrerez ou pas, et dans quel état! C'est autant notre vie que la votre; notre vengeance._

_- Vengeance ? Répéta Harry en levant les yeux de son journal._

_- Oui._

_- Ce n'est pas par vengeance, Izzie._

_- Laisses moi rire. Répliqua Izzie. Et c'est par quoi, alors ? Sois réaliste papa, tu ne tuais pas avant! Les mangemorts, tu les amochais juste assez pour qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité de combattre. Maintenant si._

_- Les temps ont changé._

_- Non. La mort de maman a tout changé. Répliqua l'adolescente. C'est mon combat aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir ce plaisir._

_- Plaisir ? » Cria Harry en se levant de son fauteuil._

_Ron, Hermione, Sarah et Edward débarquèrent de la cuisine en entendant ce cris. _

_« Ce n'est pas un plaisir de tuer, Izzie!_

_- Alors, regardes moi dans les yeux et dis moi que ça ne te soulage pas rien qu'un peu quand tu tues les mangemorts qui étaient là quand maman est morte! »_

_Elle pleurait vraiment à présent. _

_« On n'a pas 17ans. On n'a jamais eut 17ans. Et on aura jamais 17ans. On a rien d'adolescent normaux. Alors quand je dis que je veux me battre et être là pour la bataille finale, c'est que je sais ce que je veux. »_

_Harry serra les poings._

_« Tu n'iras pas, Izzie. »_

_Il sortit de la pièce, et plus personne ne bougea, craignant de rompre le peu d'équilibre qu'il restait dans la pièce. _

_Puis, lentement Edward s'approcha d'Izzie et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil triste, et il finit par se lever._

_« Je m'en occupe. »_

_Il sortit de la pièce, suivit par Ron. Sarah retourna dans sa chambre. Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil. Izzie chassa ses larmes et s'assit derrière le piano du salon, appuyant distraitement sur les touches. Edward lança un regard à sa mère._

_« Laisses. » chuchota-t-elle. _

_Il baissa la tête, inutile et s'assit sur le canapé, alors que les notes jouées par l'adolescente formaient lentement une mélodie. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Edward ferma les yeux, il détestait la voir comme ça…_

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it, too  
Doesn't means that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Till they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

Les images devinrent de plus en plus imprécises dans les esprits de tous. Puis, tout à coup, sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi ou comment, des flash leur apparurent, n'appartenant pas à leur avenir, et plus ou moins à leur passé. Mais surtout à un présent qu'ils n'avaient pas connu.

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais pas si vous avez compris cette phrase xD mais je l'adore. Oui, je sais c'est grave d'aimer une phrase mais là j'avoue que je la trouve belle ( je sais pas pourquoi hein xD on se moque pas)...il est tard on me comprend!**

**Sinon, les paroles de la musique, je sais que je le fais jamais, mais j'ai imaginer cette scène de dispute entre izzie et harry en l'écoutant, et j'avais déjà prévu qu'Izzie jouerait du piano (deuxième partie xD), alors... j'ai voulu la mettre. c'est une chanson magnifique qui passe à la fin de Narnia: le prince caspian (quand ils quittent narnia): Régina Spektor _The call !_**

**Euh... que dire d'autre ? ah oui! xD j'espère que ça vous a plus! Et je voudrai dire un grand merci à tout les reviewer xD parceuq j'ai atteint le chiffre magique de 400! Alors, vraiment un grand immence merci pour tout... voilà! ;) je vous nèmeuuhhh xD**

**Bref, j'espère que vous me direz si ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas... Et si vous en avez marre des flashs ? Enfait, le prochain chapitre n'est fait que de ça xD mais c'est pas vraiment des flashs... (enfin,je vous laisse comprendre par rapport à la dernière phrase), ensuite il y en aura très peu! vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre! enfin, non celui d'encore après xD**

**Sinon... MERCI, et pleaseuuhh REVIEWSSSSSSSS!! 420 ? est ce possible ? lol (je pense mais bon, c'est vous qui voyez xD) ou plus... 430 ? bref, c'est votre travail maintenant! J'essairai de faire vite la suite en revenant chez moi (de toute façon, j'enmène mon ordi -c'est un portable- donc je pourrais écrire)!**

**bizbiz**

**kitty**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! désolée pour le retard mais ma vie part en live en ce moment xD je crois que c'est ce qu'on appele 'grandir'... **

**Sinon, bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre arrivera avant lundi prochain! Mauvaise nouvelle, je vais en vacance à la Réunion où je suis née. bref, je pourrais emprunter l'internet de ma tante pour poster une fois ou 2 max... mais pas plus j'essairai un max. donc pas de new peut etre du 29 au 12aout (enfin 13 le temps que je revienne xD)**

**Autre chose, j'ai changé quelques éléments du livre pour ce chapitre... enfin c'est des choses possibles xD surtout pour une scène. le reste... vous verrez bien... vous voyez ce chapt comme vous voulez: tout ce que leurs futurs eux ont vécus, ou tout ce qu'ils ont vécu et auraient pu vivre... bref c'est vous qui le voyez xD si vous avez des questions allez y !!**

**Bonne lecture!! et merci pour les reviews du chapt précédent**

_Elle se souvenait exactement de la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Il se tenait très droit près du mur sur la voix 9 ¾. Contrairement à tout les autres élèves qui semblaient très excités, lui était fier et gardait un visage impassible. À ses cotés, un homme lui ressemblant un peu avait adopté la même posture. L'enfant blond tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit amicalement. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna son regard froid vers le train. Elle baissa la tête gênée._

_

* * *

_

« Père. »

_Lucius, derrière son bureau lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il obéit. Comme toujours. _

_« Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ton … comportement. Hier soir. »_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucius._

_« Arrêtes ça, Drago. Je ne supporterai pas ton insolence très longtemps. »_

_Drago acquiesça, et se leva._

_« Endoloris. »_

_Il l'eut pas le temps de se préparer et poussa un cris déchirant qui résonna dans tout le manoir avant de s'évanouir._

_Il se réveilla dans son lit, et se leva un peu, sa tête lui tournant. Sa mère, assise au pied de son lit lui jeta un sourire censé être tendre auquel il ne répondit pas._

_« Comment te sens tu ? »_

_Il se rallongea sans répondre. Elle tenta à nouveau de lui parler._

_« Il fait ça pour ton bien, tu sais. »_

_Drago la fusilla du regard, sentant tout les muscles de son corps se bloquer._

_« Pour mon bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée._

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_

* * *

_

« Au moins, aucun joueur de Griffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis! »

_Il perdit un peu du calme et de la classe des Malefoy qui le caractérisait si bien et cracha:_

_« Personne de t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. »_

_

* * *

_

Il claqua brutalement la porte de la véranda du manoir, et grimpa sur le rebord du muret. Il s'assit, les pieds dans le vide.

_« Drago ? »_

_Il tourna rapidement la tête pour faire face à son père. Il pensa qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: sauté ou poussé Lucius Malefoy dans le vide. Sauf que du haut de son mètre cinquante et de ses treize ans, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il soupira._

_« Drago. Nous t'attendons._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de venir._

_- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demander ce que tu voulais. »_

_Drago ricana amèrement et se leva._

_« Je ne crois pas non plus. Ce jour aurait été à marqué d'une pierre blanche si ça avait été le cas. »_

_Il remarqua que son père se tenait de plus en plus droit, comme pour l'impressionné. Comme si il avait besoin de ça. _

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_Drago serra les dents, et d'une voix blanche dit simplement_

_« Père. »_

_Avant de s'enfoncer dans le manoir._

_

* * *

_

« Harry, tu es un grand sorcier. »

_Elle le vu rougir. Il n'acceptait pas facilement les compliments_

_« Pas autant que toi…_

_- Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes... »_

_C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle comprennait que les livres n'étaient pas les choses plus importantes au fond... Elle s'était rendu compte que cette année, cette amitié avec Harry et Ron l'avait changé et l'avait fait grandir._

Elle marchait dans le couloir, tremblant un peu, et s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et sortit son miroir pour vérifier si… Elle n'eut que le temps de voir deux grand yeux jaunes dans le reflet et tomba, stupéfié.

* * *

_Elle prit une pile de livres. Elle savait que Lupin cachait quelque chose, mais ne trouvait pas quoi. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponses. Soudain, une main pale posa un livre sur sa table de la bibliothèque. Elle releva la tête et vu Drago continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit le livre: Les loups Garou. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, et se plongea dans le livre._

_Elle n'en sortit que quelques heures plus tard et se leva pour rejoindre la table où Drago était assis, seul et faisait ses devoirs._

_« Merci. »_

_Elle posa la livre devant lui. Il la regarda, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Il cherchait une insulte ou une réflexion désagréable, mais rien ne lui vint. Il se rendit compte que des yeux pareils auraient pu faire fondre un iceberg. Il se ressaisit et dit d'une voix froide et cassante_

_« Tu l'as désinfecté j'espère ? »_

_Elle fit la grimace._

_« Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à tout le monde pour le professeur Lupin ? »_

_Il mentit avec une facilité déconcertante_

_« Il est déjà assez minable pour qu'en plus je lui fasse perdre son travail. »_

_La brune fronça les sourcils._

_« Je pense plutôt que tu ne le trouves pas si minable que ça, finalement. C'est un bon prof. »_

_Il haussa les épaules. Elle continua_

_« En tout cas. Merci. »_

_Il ne répondit pas, et elle s'éloigna, n'entendant pas le vague 'de rien' qu'il avait murmuré._

_

* * *

_

Avec Ron et Harry, ils regardèrent Hagrid rentrait dans sa cabane en se mouchant. Les voix de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle retentirent derrière eux. Celle de Drago se fit plus forte, pour les provoquer.

_« Regardes le pleurnicher! Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école! »_

_Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers lui pour le frapper mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Sa main s'abattu violement sur la joue de Malefoy qui vacilla sous le choc._

_

* * *

_

Rogue l'entraîna rapidement, après avoir tué Dumbledore. Il se sentit bizarre, mais suivis son parrain. En bas, la bataille faisait rage. Il croisa Granger se battant contre un mangemort qu'il ne reconnut pas. Et sans savoir pourquoi, le stupéfixia. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui l'avait aidé.

_

* * *

_

« Je rêve… grommelait Ron. Choisir Malefoy comme préfet. Faut être maboule. »

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte qu'Harry et Ginny n'écoutaient pas un mot de la conversation. Elle redirigea son regard vers Ron qui avalait goulûment son repas._

_« Ron, tu n'arrêtes jamais de manger ? _

_- J'ai faim._

_- Bref… peut-être que le professeur Mac Gonagall a raison. Il est possible qu'il ait… changé. »_

_Même Harry la regarda comme si elle était une demeurée. _

_« Tu sais, Mione, il arrive même aux professeur de dire des bêtises… Regardes le. Il a toujours sa tête de fouine! répliqua Ron._

_- Une jolie fouine alors. Gloussa Lavande qui s'était incrusté dans leur conversation._

_- Hein ? » grogna Dean._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Là n'est pas la question._

_- Oh si!_

_- Lavande! Cria Ginny. C'est bon, on a comprit… il est beau bla bla bla. Bref… la question est de savoir si on peut lui faire confiance._

_- Dans tout les cas, commenta Neville. Si il essaie de faire du mal à Hermione on le tue. »_

_Ils approuvèrent tous._

_

* * *

_

Ils faisaient leur ronde. Elle marchait bizarrement droite. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui commençait un peu à lui taper sur le système.

_« Granger ?_

_- Quoi ? »_

_Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches._

_« Non, rien. »_

_Elle se retourna virulemment, et le fusilla du regard_

_« Alors, pour une fois, Malefoy tais toi! Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes réflexions de demeuré de sang pur! Alors, la ferme. »_

_Elle retourna les talons et s'avança dans le couloir. Il hésitait entre le rire, et la colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça, et encore moins venant d'elle. En même temps, il faisait un peu tout pour la provoquer à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. _

_D'un pas rapide, il la rejoignit_

_« Et bien, on est de mauvaise humeur ? Problème de fille ? Ou de mec ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que Weasmoche n'a ni argent, ni cerveau ? »_

_Elle le fusilla du regard_

_« Pourquoi te sens tu obligé -à chaque fois que tu ouvre la bouche- de dire sois quelque chose de macho, sois de raciste, bref de ségrégatif ? »_

_Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard flamboyant de rage. D'une voix volontairement séductrice, il susurra_

_« Je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas, Granger. »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Et il continua sur sa lancée_

_« Le balafré et Weasmoche ne veulent plus être tes amis ? »_

_Elle retint à grand peine son envie de le gifler._

_« Et si tu retourner te cacher dans les robes de papa Malefoy, hein ? »_

_Elle tourna les talons mais il fut plus rapide, la rattrapa et la poussa contre le mur._

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu as dis ? »_

_Il semblait dans une fureur incontrôlable maintenant, et même elle en courageuse griffondor sentit le duvet de ses bras se hérissé. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près. _

_Il sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil en voyant la peur dans ses yeux. En général, elle n'avait pas peur, elle se défendait. Mais là… _

_Sans réfléchir il baissa son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa, doucement. Et sans réfléchir… elle y répondit. _

_

* * *

_

Elle posa brutalement tout ses livres sur la table, et Ginny sursauta

_« Hermione, ça va ? »_

_Celle-ci ne répondit pas, et s'assit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Harry s'assit face à elle, à coté de Ginny. _

_« Salut. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? »_

_Ginny haussa les épaules, et Hermione se plongea dans son livre. Harry et Ginny se lancèrent des regards étonnés._

_« Hermione… tu vas bien ? Insista Harry avec un sourire encouragent. _

_- Quoi ? Euh oui. »_

_Elle rougit brutalement alors que Ron s'installait. _

_« Devinez quoi ?_

_- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione, ravie qu'ils trouvent un autre sujet de discussion qu'elle._

_- Luna et Neville. Ensemble. Tout les deux. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils_

_« Quand tu dis ensemble ?_

_- Il avait la langue au fond de son …_

_- Ronald! S'indigna Hermione. T'es vraiment dégoûtant._

_- Désolé, Mione. Bref, y a d'autres gens aussi qui s'embrassent en ce moment à ce qu'on m'a dit. »_

_Hermione devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, et couina d'une voix étrangement enroué et aigu_

_« Qui ?_

_- Tout le monde! Maman l'avait dit, avec la guerre, y a pleins de couples qui se forment à droite à gauche. Mais, Hermione… tu vas bien ? T'as l'air toute drôle ? »_

_Hermione se leva d'un coup_

_« Pas du tout. Je vais… me coucher. Enfin, me doucher. Enfin… je vais dans ma chambre. Au revoir. À plus._

_- En fait, avec Malefoy ça va ? »_

_Hermione se figea un instant, de plus en plus rouge_

_« Euh… oui… il est charmant. Enfin, pas méchant… euh… on en parlera plus tard… »_

_Elle sortit en courant presque sous leur regards surpris._

_

* * *

_

« Promets moi de pas hurler. »

_Ginny plia ses jambes sous ses fesses, et acquiesça avec un sourire._

_« C'est si grave que ça ? Tu veux devenir une mangemort ? T'es enceinte ? Ou pire ? »_

_Hermione fit la grimace._

_« C'est peut être pire. Enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. _

_- Vas y! Hermione, là tu commences à me faire peur._

_- Ok. J'ai… enfin… il… j'ai embrassé Malefoy. »_

_Ginny baissa la tête, et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Hermione soupira_

_« J'aurai préféré que tu hurles finalement._

_- Ouah. »_

_Ginny la regarda bizarrement _

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu entends par embrasser ? _

_- Bah, y a pas miles façons d'embrasser. Maugréa Hermione._

_- Bien sur que si. Enfin, selon Lavande. Et … bref… y a 'bonjour, on se fait la bise', 'ça te dirait un bisou',… un tas. Et y a celui 'où est le lit?'._

_- Où Est-ce qu'elle va chercher des trucs pareils ?_

_- Magasines moldus. Mais là n'est pas la question. Bref… c'était une erreur. C'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Enfin non… tout le monde n'embrasse pas Malefoy. Mais bon, c'était une erreur, c'est pas grave. T'as cas oublier. »_

_Hermione commença à se ronger les ongles. _

_« Le truc… c'est que… _

_- Quoi ?_

_- L'erreur en question s'est produite… plusieurs fois. »_

_

* * *

_

Drago entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il ne restait plus que les dernières années. Ils étaient tous installé avec des bouteilles d'alcool et semblaient jouer à un jeu d'argent. Il s'approcha.

_« Vous devriez lancer un sort à la porte quand vous vous faites ce genre de soirée._

_- Tu participes ou pas? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire mielleux._

_- Non, ça va allé. _

_- Moi non plus alors. »_

_Elle se leva et commença à l'embrasser. Il la repoussa virulemment, et s'assit avec Blaise._

_« Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ? Demanda Drago en s'emparant d'une bouteille._

_- La cohabitation avec la Sang de Bourbe Granger ? »_

_Drago serra les poings sur sa bouteille et but plusieurs gorgées d'un coup sec._

_« Disons que ça peut allé. »_

_Blaise haussa les sourcils. Théodore Nott, un élève qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, proposa d'une voix grossière_

_« Tu pourrais en profiter… elle est pas mal roulée la Granger. »_

_Drago se leva brusquement et colla son poing dans la mâchoire du garçon. Elle craqua. Drago sortit sans un regard de plus. _

_

* * *

_

Elle s'assit dans la Grande Salle. Et fut surprise de voir Lavande et Parvati se lever brusquement et sortir en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Neville n'osait pas la regarder. Dean la fusilla du regard. Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent et s'assirent avec elle. Ginny lui accorda un timide sourire, alors que les deux garçons semblèrent immédiatement attirés par leurs assiettes.

_« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi les griffondors me regardent comme ça ?_

_- Laisses tomber, Mione. Ça n'a pas d'importance. » La rassura Ginny. _

_Harry et Ron consentirent enfin à la regarder. Et ce qu'elle vu dans leur yeux ne lui plu pas du tout. Ils semblaient affreusement déçus. Seamus s'approcha d'eux et dit à Hermione_

_« Si j'étais toi, je n'oserai même pas m'asseoir à cette table._

_- Dégages, Seamus! Gronda Harry._

_- Quoi, vous la défendez ? S'étonna Dean. Depuis quand Malefoy est il ton grand ami, Harry ? »_

_Hermione comprit soudain tout ce qui se passait depuis son réveil, se leva et sortit de table, sentant les regards de tout les élèves lui vrillaient le dos. Dans les couloirs, les commentaires déplacés la percutèrent violement. _

_Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, et referma rapidement la porte. Drago dormait toujours profondément sur son lit. La simple vision la calma un peu. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit, et caressa timidement les mèches blondes qui cachaient ses yeux fermés. Il bougea un peu._

_« Encore cinq minutes… »_

_Elle embrassa sa joue_

_« Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de descendre. Il est moins dix. »_

_Il ouvrit les yeux, et quand il vu ses yeux rougis, se redressa un peu_

_« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? On dirait que t'as pleuré. »_

_Elle grimaça et s'allongea à coté de lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle. D'une voix qui se voulait détaché, elle lui annonça_

_« Disons que je suis devenu en une nuit la fausse griffondor, catin de surcroît qui couche avec le vilain serpent. J'ai été traité de traître, de garce -par Pansy-, de mangemort plusieurs fois… _

_- Tu plaisantes ? »_

_Elle fit non de la tête et il la serra plus fort._

_« Désolé._

_- Aux dernières nouvelles, on est deux, non ? »_

_Il sourit, puis la recouvrit des couvertures. _

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Je reste là. Et toi aussi. On sèche. Pas question de les affronter aujourd'hui._

_- Quel courage! Se moqua-t-elle._

_- C'est toi la griffondor, et même toi tu t'es échappé. »_

_Elle le bouscula un peu et sortit du lit._

_« Allez, viens._

_- Pas question._

_- Tu vas pas me laisser passer cette journée toute seule ?_

_- Non. Donc restes avec moi. »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Et si c'était toi qui faisait des compromis pour une fois ? Et je voudrais parler à Harry et Ron. Leur expliquer. Pour toi._

_- Et je suis obligé d'être là, j'imagine ? _

_- Oui, monsieur. »_

_Il prit l'oreiller et se cacha dessous. Elle se rallongea avec lui. _

_« Ils doivent savoir. Quoi que… je pense qu'Harry se doute un peu que tu travailles pour l'Ordre. Mais Ron… _

_- Et on est obligé de leur dire ?_

_- Oui. Maintenant que tout le monde sait pour nous, je sais bien qu'il va falloir que tu t'éloigne un peu de moi. J'aimerai éviter de me retrouvé abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette. Et j'ai besoin d'eux. »_

_Il soupira_

_« Et nous ne pourrions pas faire ça plus tard… genre après avoir passé une journée entière dans cette chambre. Il me faudrait aussi une bonne dose d'alcool pour supporter une discussion civilisé avec le balafré et …_

_- Drago!_

_- Désolé. Avec Harry et Ron… ça te va ? »_

_Elle éclata de rire devant son air ronchon._

_« Bon, allez!_

_- Plus tard, je t'en pris! »_

_Elle fit semblant de réfléchir _

_« D'accord. »_

_Elle se leva, et il parut surpris de la voir céder aussi vite_

_« Vraiment ?_

_- Mmh. Par contre, temps qu'on ne leur aura pas dit, tu dormiras dans ton lit, et moi dans le mien si tu veux bien. »_

_Elle le défia du regard, alors qu'il affichait un rictus très Malefoyien et particulièrement sexy. Il finit par sortir du lit_

_« T'aurais du allé à Serpentard avec un esprit pareil. »_

_Il l'embrassa, glissant ses bras autour de ses hanches._

_« Je vais me doucher et j'arrive. »_

_Il commença à sortir quand il entendit son rire._

_« Tu n'aurais jamais mit ta menace à exécution, n'Est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et avec une moue volontairement innocente chuchota_

_« Bien sur que non… »_

_Elle sortit, en l'entendit grogner_

_« Serpentard! »_

_

* * *

_

Elle sortit de la salle de bain du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle entendait le bébé pleurait. Miss Potter avait un caractère abominable depuis quelques jours. Elle entra dans la chambre de bébé. Harry et Ginny étaient en bas. Elle prit la petite fille de quelques jours à peine dans ses bras. Elle était magnifique avec ses yeux vert. La griffondor la berça un peu et la reposa dans le berceau.

_Elle sortit doucement, et rejoignit sa chambre._

_Drago était allongé sur son lit. Elle le réprimanda _

_« Si Madame Weasley te voit dans cette chambre, elle se servira de certaines parties de ton corps dans un ragoût. » _

_Il leva les yeux au ciel_

_« Je prend le risque. _

_- Tu risques tes bijoux de famille pour passer la nuit avec moi ?_

_- Ah tu parlais de ces parties là de moi ? »_

_Il fit la grimace._

_« Bon, alors je vais partir. »_

_Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle sourit, un peu moqueuse. Il paraissait sérieusement ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir passé ses nuits avec elle. Il tendit sa main vers elle et elle le rejoignit sur le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de la main libre de Drago -l'autre trop occupée à caresser ses cheveux. _

_« Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle accepte qu'on dorme ensemble, ça devient ridicule. »_

_Elle se releva un peu et éclata de rire face à l'expression de franche réflexion qu'il affichait._

_« Dray, on est là depuis deux jours! Tu peux quand même te passer de moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois._

_- Oh! Alors qu'Est-ce que c'est monsieur ?_

_- J'aime pas dormir tout seul. »_

_Elle fit la moue, se moquant de lui_

_« Pauvre bébé._

_- Eh, te moques pas! J'aime pas ça du tout. Surtout que je me suis habitué à toi. Et que dormir dans la même chambre que Ron…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il ronfle et parle. Et parfois ronfle en parlant. Je vais manquer de sommeil, et finir par mourir._

_- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu mélodramatique ? Et je suis presque vexée. Moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi… »_

_Il sourit, et l'embrassa doucement._

_« Je ne peux pas me passer de toi… Bref, ce qui m'amène à sollicité une entrevue avec ton incroyable intelligence de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour que nous puissions dormir ensemble. Tu as réussit à sauver tes deux crétins de copains des milliers de fois. Alors… Madame Weasley ne devrait pas être si effroyable à affronter. Si ?_

_- Non, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ne le fais tu pas alors ? »_

_Il plissa le nez_

_« Bah, disons que tu as quand même l'air plus innocente que moi._

_- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un rire._

_- Bon, moi je sais que tu n'as rien d'une innocente petite fille comme la plupart des personnes habitant cette maison le pensent mais … moi tout le monde me prend pour un vrai… _

_- Salop. Conclut elle._

_- Exactement. Alors, si tu pouvais demander à Madame Weasley…_

_- Tu es ridicule. Je ne demanderai pas ça à la mère de Ron. C'est débile. Si tu tiens tant à passer tes nuits avec moi, demande le toi-même. »_

_Elle se leva. Il ne put retenir un rire devant sa mine énervée. Elle continua _

_« De toute façon, tout le monde saura bientôt que je ne suis pas si innocente comme tu dis. »_

_Elle regretta derechef ses paroles. Il se leva un peu;_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Ça y est… Elle prendrait ça comme un examen de passage. Si il s'énervait, semblait déçu ou même sérieusement dégoûté, elle s'arrangerait pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Si il le prenait bien, elle serait certaine de vouloir passer sa vie avec lui… Elle envisageait tout de même la seconde possibilité avec plus de joie. Sa première lui donnant plutôt envie de vomir._

_« Je… »_

_Il lui sourit comme pour l'encourager._ Dieu qu'il est beau quand il sourit… Non, Hermione on se concentre! Allez, juste trois petits mots… tout petits… pourquoi les mots les plus courts semblaient les plus importants ces temps ci ? Je t'aime… je suis enceinte. Allez Mione, c'est pas le moment de philosopher.

_« Hermione ? Ouh ? Toujours avec moi ? »_

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et se ravisa._

_« Je meurs de faim, tu viens ? »_

_Elle allait partir mais il la rattrapa._

_« Hey, dis moi! »_

_Hermione semblait se dégonfler à vue d'œil._

_« On pourrait demander à Madame Weasley de nous laisser dormir ensemble ? »_

_Elle espérait bêtement que ce sujet effacerait celui qui la préoccupait. Mais c'était sans compter l'effroyable caractère du Serpentard qui avait toujours eut ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le voulait. Même elle… _

_« Ne change pas de sujet. Bien que celui me tente aussi pas mal… Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Il paraissait drôlement inquiet en cet instant. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Surtout pour un sujet de ce genre. _

_« Je… suis… »_

_Elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à le dire, comme si le fait de prononcer ces mots rendrait la réalité plus … réelle. Finalement, elle choisit une autre solution, intermédiaire entre dire et pas dire. Elle prit la main de Drago et la posa simplement sur son ventre. _

_Il mit du temps à comprendre tant ça lui paraissait impossible. Il gardait un visage si impassible. Et elle avait l'air si tourmentée. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas , elle le lâcha et sortit, luttant contre les larmes. _

_Il mit du temps à réalisé qu'elle n'était plus là, mais la suivit dans le couloir et l'attira vers lui dans ce qui lui sembla être le baiser le plus étrange qu'il n'ai jamais donné et reçut. C'était une sorte de question. _

_« Désolé. Chuchota-t-il après l'avoir lâché. J'ai toujours été un peu long à la détente pour ce genre de stress. Je déteste les surprises. (en voyant son regard, il se reprit). Même quand elles sont bonnes._

_- Et celle-ci l'est ?_

_- J'en sais rien, ça dépend de toi. »_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux._

_« Quoi ?_

_- Je risque ma vie toutes les trente secondes en étant hors d'ici. Et avoir un enfant ce serait prendre le risque que tu doives l'élever seule. Alors, ça dépend de toi… de ce que tu penses avoir la capacité de faire… sans moi. Et même peut-être sans Harry et les autres.»_

_Elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ça._

_« Tant que tu es là dans les moments où tu es en vie, ça me va._

_- Dans ce cas-tu peux compter sur moi. Conclut il avec un sourire._

_- Vraiment ? »_

_Il acquiesça et elle parut soulagée. Il l'embrassa doucement puis avec un rire chevrotant _

_« Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en blottissant sa tête dans son cou._

_- Je crois que Madame Weasley va nous laisser dormir ensemble. »_

_Elle lui donna un cou de coude dans le ventre_

_« Tu es irrécupérable! »_

_Il éclata d'un rire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de lui, et elle se serra d'avantage, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi vivant._

Soudain, des multitudes d'autres images leur revinrent, des images de leur vraie vie, celle qu'ils avaient finalement vécu. Comme si leur cerveaux voulaient se réhabitué à la réalité.

Dans un sursaut, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

Tous les regardaient, avec la même expression de franche stupéfaction. Puis Ron maugréa

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Hermione appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago, qui lui caressa les cheveux

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle se sentait étrangement brouillée. Rogue lui donna la même mixture bleu qu'il lui avait offert la première fois. Elle but et donna la fin à Drago qui fit de même.

« Je crois qu'on a vu… ce qu'on aurait du vivre si on n'avait pas eut ces visions. »

Elle paraissait étrangement euphorique, bien que très fatiguée. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne.

« Pourquoi Est-ce que ça te rends si heureuse ? Moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze vies à force.

- Tu ne te demandais pas comment ça s'était passé la première fois ? Comment on en était venue à se fréquenter ?

- Pas vraiment…ça a été bien assez compliqué pour nous, pour en plus se préoccupé de nos possibles présents. »

Harry sourit bizarrement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Drago aussi tendre avec Hermione. Il ne se laissait jamais allé en général. Les autres paraissaient surpris de le voir s'adresser à elle avec autant de délicatesse. Sauf Ginny qui avait eut l'occasion de voir le couple plus d'une fois.

Les plus vieux, les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient parfois eut des doutes sur les volontés de Drago parurent étrangement soulagés. Ron grogna

« En tout cas, moi je leur casse la gueule à ces crétins de Griffondor quand on retourne à Poudlard. Comment ils vous ont traité. Enfin, ont traité vos possibles vous.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air ravi non plus! » Se moqua gentiment Ginny.

Drago posa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione qui frémit. Elle se sentait vidée. Harry interrompu ce câlin en jurant

« En fait, Drago. Si tu me caches la connerie de ton fils dans le futur, je te tue.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Drago

- Oui, avec Izzie! Dans la chambre. »

Ginny se mit à rire.

« Sérieusement, c'était trop marrant quand tu lui as lancé son soutien gorge.

-J'ai plutôt eut honte pour elle, moi. Plaignit Hermione. Si ça se repasse, essaie d'être plus gentil, Dray.

- Ils couchent ensemble et tu veux qu'on soit gentil ? Éclatèrent Drago et Harry d'une même voix.

- Oh là! Après tout, vu l'age où vous les avez eut, vous avez rien à dire! Ricana Ron. Et puis, ils finissent mariés alors bon… tôt ou tard… autant que ce soit tôt.

- Je suis d'accord. Conclut Fred avec un sourire. Vaut mieux commencer tôt ce genre de choses. »

Molly lui frappa le haut de la tête avec un livre qui traînait là. Rogue prit la parole, coupant à tous l'envie de rire

« Et la chasse aux moldus… Nous devons trouver un moyen d'empêcher ce massacre. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Il avait tout ressenti comme si il y était, et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Combien de gens avait il vu mourir ? Combien de femmes et de jeunes filles s'étaient faites violés sous ses yeux ? Combien sans qu'il réagisse ?

Hermione le sentit se raidir, et d'une voix rassurante chuchota

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Harry se rapprocha du couple

« T'as eut raison de le faire. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour tenir si longtemps.

- C'est pas ça… chuchota Drago. C'est Blaise.

- Moi aussi, ça m'a surprise. Soupira Ginny. Vous… je veux dire… peut être que nous devrions lui faire confiance.

- Je ne crois pas. Coupa Drago d'une voix ferme. Mais je sais que je pourrais lui faire confiance au moment où je le sentirai prêt.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron, sans comprendre.

- Le Blaise de 17 ans n'aurait pas fait ce sacrifice. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. »

Rogue approuva

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Mais dès que tu penseras qu'il peut nous rejoindre, tu le lui proposeras. »

Drago fit un signe de tête. Hermione soupira

« Je suis morte… je vais me coucher. »

Elle se leva. Drago aussi. Molly admit brusquement

« Je crois que vous pouvez dormir ensemble. Prenez la chambre de Drago. Harry et Ginny dormiront dans celle des filles. »

Drago fit la grimace

« Merci. Mais vous nous rendez la chose encore plus difficile. »

Lupin éclata de rire.

« Drago… je crois que vous pourrez attendre quelques mois. »

Hermione sourit, prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta se coucher. Elle entendit Ron demander

« Attendre quoi ? »

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! et surtout que vous avez compris xD parce qu'il faut avouer qu'entre les flash back, les flash futurs, les flashs possibles présent et tout le tintouin xD enfin quasi plus de flash bientot! j'espère finir cette fic avant septembre. enfin la première partie du moins! xD l'autre sera plus courte: une dizaine de chapt donc ça devrait allé fin sept j'aurai fini... et il me restera plus qu'across the universe. j'espère ne plus avoir d'idées de nouvelles fics parce que va vraiment falloir que je bosse l'an prochain xD**

**bref... juste un mot: REVIEWS!! j'espère atteindre le chiffre 450 avec le 20ème pleaseuuuhh xD et le 500 avant la fin (ça je crois que ça ira)**

**sinon... dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez que les visions de nos 2 tourteraux n'ont pas laisser le futur intact je vous laisse cogiter là dessus lol**

**bizbizZZ**

**kitty**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coup de gueule d'auteur: ça ne m'arrive jamais mais là je peux pas rester calme. Je comprend que certains soient en vacances et ne soient plus vraiment sur fanfic, normal vraiment... et puis y en a qui laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre alors qu'il en laisse pas parfois c'est pas génant. Mais bon... j'ai reçu pas mal de mails disant que machin ou bidule venait de rajouter ma fic à ses favoris! Et recevoir ce genre de mail sans que la personne en question ne laisse de review, désolée mais ça m'énerve! ok, ne laissez pas de review à chaque chapt, je comprend! mais quand vous avez passé un long moment à lire les 19 chapitres d'une fic sans laisser un seul petit mot, je trouve ça vraiment d'une exquise gentillesse! Sérieusement! on dit tous qu'on écrit pas pour les reviews, mais c'est faux! on écrit que pour ça, pour savoir ce que les gens pensent sinon je vous assure que les fics resteraient bien sagement sur mon ordi ce qui m'apporteraient beaucoup moins de complication (pas besoin de me pressée à écrire, pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qui plairait aux lecteurs...) ! Alors, arrêtez votre égoisme 'je lis pour mon plaisir sans en donner un peu (ce qui prend 30s) à l'auteur' et dites vous que si vous aimez lire mes fics, j'aime autant lire vos reviews ce qui m'encourage vraiment, et j'aime autant vous répondre! Voilà, c'était un coup de gueule dont ceux qui ne review pas se moquerons surement... Mais voilà... **

**Je tenais aussi à vraiment remercier ce qui continuent à suivre, qui m'explique ce qui aiment -ou aiment pas-, qui m'encourage à continué (même si j'ai du mal parfois)... J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic jusqu'à la fin! (qui devrait arrivé avant fin aout en tout cas pour la première partie)**

**Note de l'auteur: Après ce petit intermede... Bonjour xD Je pars en vacance à la Réunion mardi! Donc plus de nouvelles de moi pendant deux semaines... sauf si j'arrive à emprunter internet. Dans tout les cas, j'enmène mon portable (ordi) donc je pourrais vraiment écrire (je me suis donné le but d'un chapitre par jour! xD enfin un chapt d'across, le lendemain celle la, le lendemain across... lol)! Et dès mon retour, je pense envoyer un à deux chapitres par semaine! pour rapidement finir. J'aimerai avoir juste 'Across the Universe' à écrire a partir de Septembre. donc il faut que je finisse Pour lui ns ns aimerons! enfin, après y aura la 2nd partie donc...Bref... :p**

**Et une petite info, pour ceux qui lisent les fics de Manelor! Elle a un problème de virus et ne sera pas là pendant quelques jours (ou plus)! Donc, c'est un pause indépendante de sa volonté!**

**Dans ce chapitre, une scène M donc hein ouste ouste les enfants (XD je blagounette!) Bonne Lecture!! (et certains seront ravi car j'ai réalisé un de vos souhait! la chose la plus demandé en ce qui concernait leur futur...)**

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoint rapidement Drago qui s'était douché juste avant elle. Il était étalé sur le lit, son regard grisé figé au plafond. Elle s'allongea à ses cotés après avoir refermé la porte.

« Re bonjour, toi. »

Il sourit et la regarda. Elle posa sa main sur son torse nu. Harry lui avait passé quelques vêtements, mais il aimait dormir peu habillé. Il avait fait ses valises si rapidement en voyant qu'il se sentait mal qu'il n'avait rapporté que l'essentiel. Les cheveux d' Hermione dégageaient une adorable odeur de lavande, et il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son visage dans ses boucles brunes légèrement humides.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-elle.

Il se fit plus hardi et glissa sa main sous son t-shirt, la caressant doucement. Il posa ses lèvres, légères comme un papillon sur son visage puis sur ses lèvres.

« Drago…

- Mmh ?

- On ne devrait pas. Tu sais bien. »

Il grogna légèrement et se redressa, plongeant son regard givrant dans le sien. Ça lui provoqua une foule de frissons incontrôlables. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Lui. Son adorable moue moqueuse et ironique parfois. La tendresse de ses mains fines sur son corps. Ses lèvres. Son regard incroyablement expressif quand il le voulait, et si froid et dur à certains moments.

« Tu veux vraiment que nous ne couchions pas ensembles jusqu'à mars ? »

Elle savait elle-même qu'elle en serait incapable tant elle avait déjà envie de le sentir à nouveau en elle. Mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Il respecta son choix avec un soupire.

Il se leva un peu sur le lit pour poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle le suivit, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il l'encercla de ses bras. Ils étaient un peu serrés sur ce lit une place. Il sentait chaque fibres de son corps réagir à chacun des mouvements de sa partenaire. Elle passa sa jambes sur les siennes. Ils étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre à ne plus pouvoir respiré. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient plus conscients de l'autre à chaque secondes qui passaient. Ils s'endormirent collés, s'accrochant au corps de l'autre comme pour se raccrocher à leurs dernières secondes d'existence.

Molly envoya tout le beau monde au lit, alors qu'ils restaient entre adultes dans le salon.

« C'était étrange non ? Soupira MacGonagall. Je pensais à quelque chose…

- Oui ? Demanda Lupin en passant son bras autour des épaules de Tonks.

- Peut être que… maintenant qu'ils ont vu leur vrai passé… ils verront leur vrai futur. Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez… »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Molly se leva d'un bond

« Zut, j'ai oublié d'agrandir leur lit. »

Elle allait monter quand Tonks la devança

« Molly, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, je crois. »

Molly sourit en acquiesçant, et Tonks rejoint la chambre de Drago et Hermione. Elle entrebâilla doucement la porte et sourit. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que sous les couvertures, on ne pouvait voir où commençait l'un et ou finissait l'autre. Elle referma doucement la porte et revint au salon.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus de place si vous voulez mon avis. dit elle en s'asseyant avec son mari.

- Devons nous comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas suivis notre conseil ? Gronda Rogue.

- Oh non. Ils sont très sages! Répliqua Tonks avec un sourire. Ils sont juste accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'est plutôt mignon. »

Lupin éclata de rire.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas sur que ce jeune homme apprécie ce genre de réflexion. Ça m'a surpris son comportement tout à l'heure. Je doutait un peu de lui, même si je crois qu'Hermione est une fille assez intelligente et que les rêves ne pouvaient être faux… Mais sa façon d'agir avec elle a fini de me convaincre. »

Ils approuvèrent tous, montrant leur accord avec les paroles du loup garou. Rogue reprit

« En tout cas, je comprend ce que voulais dire Minerva. Maintenant qu'ils ont pu voir la vie qu'ils auraient du avoir, je crois qu'ils verront peut être leur vrai futur, celui qui aura été modifié par leurs visions et par les changements que celles-ci auront opérés.

- De toute façon, nous verrons bien… bailla Arthur en se levant. Je vais me coucher. Cette journée a été éreintante. »

Ils finirent par tous se mettre au lit.

Drago se leva vers trois heures du matin. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, où tout était floue et déformé. Il sentait toujours la jambe d'Hermione sur les siennes, et il eut envie de s'amuser un peu. Il cajola doucement sa hanches, soulevant son t-shirt. Elle gémit quand il passa une main sur sa poitrine, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il parut déçu mais s'afféra davantage à l'ouvrage. Il mordilla sous cou, caressant sa poitrine d'une main, l'autre s'aventura dans les plis du bas de pyjama de l'adolescente. Le souffle d'Hermione se fit plus haché. Elle pensait sans doute qu'elle rêvait. Il glissa sa main sous le short pyjama qu'elle portait, et câlina d'une main experte la culotte de la jeune femme, qui mécaniquement écarta les jambes. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux

« Dray, qu'Est-ce que tu fais, bon sang!

- Devines! Se moqua-t-il en appuyant plus fort son majeur contre son sous vêtement.

- Arrêtes ça! Ils ont dit qu'on avait pas le droit!

- Je connais des sorts de contraception. Et je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas protégé hier. Et tu sais… Edward, c'est le destin! Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. Il naîtra comme prévu. »

Le bassin d'Hermione se souleva légèrement quand le doigt de Drago insista d'avantage sur un point sensible.

« Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuté! »

Il rit en enfonçant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux bien alors ? »

Son ton était légèrement suppliant, et ça la fit rire, d'un rire chaud et sensuelle qui lui arracha un rictus. Elle soupira près de son oreille

« Bien sur… mon ange. »

Ce nom lui allait si bien… Il n'était pas de cet avis, mais apprécia le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit. Il embrassa chaque partie de son corps, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort et lui retira son t-shirt. Il allait à une allure inimaginable ce qui provoqua un rire chez Hermione.

« Et bien…que ce passe t-il ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu as un train à prendre ?

- J'ai envie de toi. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il titilla son téton gauche à l'aide de sa langue. Son souffle était hiératique. Il sourit en enfonçant un doigt sous la barrière de coton. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Regardes moi, Mione. J'aime te voir comme ça…

- Comme quoi ? Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour voir son visage.

- Tu es toute rose… et tes yeux pétillent. C'est drôle. »

Elle adorait l'entendre parler comme ça. C'était tellement… Drago. Il ne disait pas les choses comme tout le monde. Il ne disait pas: tu as l'air excité. Mais 'tu es belle quand on fait l'amour'. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Dray ?

- Mmh.

- Je peux ? »

Elle avait poser sa main sur son érection déjà présente. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu me demandes ? »

Elle rit devant son air moqueur, en glissant sa main dans le boxer du garçon. Il gémit au contact de sa main glacé sur son membre brûlant. Elle fit quelques vas et viens alors qu'il continuait à embrasser sa poitrine, et à titiller quelques points sensibles qu'il trouvait au fur et à mesure. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus il lui retira son short, et sa petite culotte. Elle était blanche, ce qui le fit rire.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque

- Blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Toutes tes petites culottes sont blanches… c'est tellement…

- Tellement quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Innocent. »

Elle sourit, en glissant ses doigts sur les cotés du boxer, le baissant un peu, dévoilant le sexe de Drago. Elle le balança par terre. Il se mit au dessus d'elle, sans l'écraser, sa bouche triturant toujours sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main sur son membre, le conduisant doucement vers son entre jambe. Il entra un peu en elle, et elle ferma les yeux.

« Mione… regardes moi. »

Elle figea son regard chocolat aux nuances de miel dans le sien qui était plus bleu en cet instant ultime. Il s'enfonça en elle dans un unique mouvement de hanche. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque, presque animal et il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse gronder ? » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'était figé en elle, l'emplissant complètement. Il ne semblait pas disposé à bouger, ce qui la frustra un peu. Il le savait, mais jouait avec son impatience. Elle se serra sur lui. Il l'embrassa doucement en commençant quelques lents va-et-vient. Il la regardait dans les yeux, captant chaque poussée de désirs, chaque peur quand il allait trop vite… Il finit en un brusque mouvement, et se déversa en elle. Il s'étala sur son corps tremblant d'excitation, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle ne respirait quasiment plus. Il était presque déçu pour elle. Il embrassa sa poitrine comme pour s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussit à …

- Dray! Ça me plait beaucoup. C'est normal que je n'ai pas d'orgasme. C'est que la deuxième fois. Mais c'est bon quand même. Excellent … parfaitement excellent… Je t'aime… »

Elle s'endormait un peu. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses cotés.

« Il vaut mieux que tu t'habilles un peu, au cas où on viendrait nous réveiller demain. »

Elle soupira brutalement, comme d'ennuie. Il sourit, se leva et prit une chemise dans sa valise, l'aidant à l'enfiler. Il lui remit sa culotte alors qu'elle sombrait déjà dans un profond sommeil. Il passa rapidement son boxer et se rallongea, la poussant un peu avant de l'allonger sur lui. Il s'endormit peu après.

_Hermione sourit en voyant Ginny tressé les cheveux de sa fille. La fillette de six ans grimaça légèrement quand sa mère tira trop fort sur ses cheveux d'un roux éblouissant. Contrairement à sa grande sœur, elle avait hérité de la chevelure Weasley. Izzie débarqua en courant. Elle avait tout juste dix ans. _

_« Edward a gagné son pari… » grommela-t-elle en faisant la moue._

_Le dit Edward entra dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione lui sourit_

_« Et qu'as tu gagné ?_

_- Elle doit faire tout ce que je veux pendant deux jours! »_

_Izzie leva les yeux aux ciel, en s'approchant de sa mère._

_« Papa n'est pas rentré ?_

_- Non. Suzanne, arrêtes de bouger! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la plus jeune._

_La fillette bouda un peu. Une petite bouille brune accourut vers Edward. Le petit garçon de quatre ans, nommé Simon avait toujours plus aimé son 'cousin' que ses deux sœurs. En même temps, dans cette maison où les hommes étaient le plus souvent en vadrouille, Edward était le seul à pouvoir joué à des vrais jeux de garçons avec lui. Sarah se blottit contre Hermione. Du haut de ses trois ans, elle observait le monde avec un grand sourire étrangement suspicieux. Comme si elle s'attendait à un drame à chaque secondes._

_Tout à coup, des verres de jus de fruits posés sur la table basse se mirent à trembler, et une énorme explosion pulvérisa la moitié du mur derrière elle. Hermione serra le corps de sa fille dans une étreinte de fer, alors que les cris des autres lui percutaient les tympans. _

Le cris d'Hermione raisonna dans toute la maison, et tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut. Drago la serra dans ses bras en tentant de la réveillé.

« Mione, réveille toi! Chut… ce n'est qu'une rêve… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Rogue entra en courant.

« Qu'Est-ce qui… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione avait ouvert les yeux, et dans un dernier sanglot se blottit contre Drago qui la berça doucement.

Tout le monde débarqua dans la chambre. Molly se rua sur Hermione, l'instinct maternel prenant le dessus et l'enlaça alors que Drago la relâchait. Il était encore plus pale que d'habitude.

« Tu as vu quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Rogue les observa

« Vous avez rêvé ?

- Oui. Répondit Drago. Et c'était… différent… »

Il croisa le regard de Ginny et lui sourit

« Tu étais vivante. »

La rouquine vacilla

« C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

- Oui. Et … vous aviez trois enfants. Izzie, une autre fille et un garçon. Et on venait de trouver un horcruse… la coupe… il y avait un truc par rapport à Gringotts. Et … »

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Alors… on était vivant, hein ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Il y a eut une explosion. Dans la maison. Et je ne voyais plus rien… et … »

Il prit sa main.

« Non, je t'assure que nous étions tous vivants. Sans exception. Enfin, toi, Edward, Sarah, Ginny, Harry, Ron… tout le monde. »

Elle parut rassurée, mais se figea

« Et toi ? Tu étais vivant? »

Il fit la moue

« Ouah !

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas censé être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu veux que j'ai fait comment pour voir une vision d'un futur où je serai mort ? »

Elle rit, sanglotant toujours un peu. Ginny était blottit contre Harry.

« Donc, je suis vivante ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui! Répéta Drago avec un sourire. Oh, ces griffondors, ils posent des questions stupides! »

Harry prit le coussin du fauteuil de bureau et lui lança au visage avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

« Trois enfants donc ?

- Izzie, Suzanne et Simon. »

Ginny sourit en rejoignant tout le beau monde sur le lit.

« Dis donc, vous devez être drôlement serrés pour dormir là dedans. Bref… et c'est quoi ces histoires d'horcruxes ?

- La coupe est à Gringotts. »

Harry plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bon… faut déjà trouver comment on va les détruire!

- On s'y remettra à la rentrée. Répliqua Drago. Là, on est en vacances! Et après, on travailleras sur les horcruxes et tout ça. »

Ils approuvèrent d'un comme un accord, voulant profiter des derniers jours tous ensembles.

O0°0O

Les cheveux d'Hermione chatouillaient son nez, et il le fronça en soufflant. Il l'entendit rire de sa gêne. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux entrouverts le dérangeant un peu. Sa main se posa sur la hanche d'Hermione, et elle bougea un peu sur lui.

« Bonjour. »

Il embrassa la seule partie de son corps qui pouvait atteindre sans trop bouger: son front. Elle se releva et l'embrassa

« Je crois que tout le monde est déjà debout.

- Tu as envie de te lever ? Dit il d'une voix rauque et chaude.

- Non… mais je meurs de faim. »

Il sourira, l'embrassant à nouveau, passant ses mains sur la peau si douce du magnifique visage de sa griffondor.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es trop bien pour moi. »

Il cessa de respirer. Il avait dit ça à haute voix ? Il devenait fou. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu es si…

- Si quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle en se redressant.

- Tu es trop… fragile. Et innocente. J'ai l'impression de faire de toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle parut triste. Il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse, mais elle avait interprété le sens de ses paroles. Elle ce qu'elle avait compris ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais uniquement une miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Non, bien sur que non… j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois. Corrigea-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu changes juste pour moi. »

Elle sourit, rassurée.

« Je grandis, Drago. C'est normal. Je change. Comme tu changes. Comme nous changeons tous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Quoi que… un peu… sûrement. Parce que je t'aime. Et que, je grandi plus vite avec toi… »

Il sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se leva un peu, et sortit du lit. Elle était drôlement belle avec juste sa chemise blanche trop grande, et mal boutonné. D'une sensualité étonnante.

« Mione ? »

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air un peu frustré.

« Oui ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas que nous restions au lit aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix coquine.

- Drago! S'écria-t-elle. Non! Et puis, je meurs de faim! Allez, nous nous amuserons plus tard. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à mon corps. »

Elle lui tira la langue, et enleva sa chemise, doucement. Il avala difficilement sa salive;

« Tu vas te déshabiller devant moi, et partir ?

- Non! Je vais me rhabiller d'abord! Corrigea-t-elle, taquine.

- Sympas, vraiment! » Grogna-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa, retira sa chemise, le laissant admirer sa peau entièrement nu. Seule le pendentif DM ornait son corps. Elle prit des sous vêtements dans sa valise et les enfila le plus lentement possible sentant le regard de Drago lui brûlait la peau. Elle mit un jean. Il mordit douloureusement sa lèvre, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis, tristement il vu les dernières parties de peau qu'il reluquait disparaîtrent sous un pull noir en cachemire. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et d'une voix douce

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'éloigna

« Tu me rejoins en bas ? »

Il acquiesça, las.

Dans la cuisine, tous mangeaient. Ginny et Harry avaient l'air plus heureux que d'habitude.

« Salut, Mione! » marmonna Ron en mâchouillant sa tartine.

Hermione sourit, embrassa rapidement tout le monde -sauf ses professeurs et Lupin- et s'assit.

« Drago est où ? Demanda Tonks.

- Il arrive. Monsieur a dut mal à se lever. »

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et Drago s'assit en lui faisant la tête.

« Et bien, on dit du mal de moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

- Avoue que le réveil était difficile! »

Il baissa la tête en prenant une tartine dans l'assiette de Ron.

« Bah, vas y, sers toi! Grommela de rouquin.

- J'ai pas attendu ta permission, t'inquiètes. »

Harry retint un rire.

« Alors, comme ça tu es comme Ron ? Faut lui taper dessus avec un oreiller pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

- Sympa, Harry!

- Non, Drago sait se réveiller en fait, corrigea Hermione avec un sourire. C'est bouger du lit qui lui pose problème. »

Drago se pencha vers elle, et chuchota si bas qu'elle fut la seule à entendre, même si Ron s'était penché vers elle.

« C'est sûrement parce que tu es dans le lit… »

Elle aurait pu rougir, mais préféra lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes. Il avala son morceau de pain de travers et se mit à tousser. Elle étouffa un rire. Il la fusilla du regard.

« Dis donc, tu commences déjà à me frapper alors qu'on est ensemble depuis quoi… trois semaines ?

- Quatre. Rectifia-t-elle.

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il, penaud.

- Et soyons réalistes, mentalement on sort ensemble depuis 17ans. »

Il fit la grimace.

« C'est glauque quand tu le dis.

- La ferme. »

Il retint un rire, et lui servit son café. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis quand tu sers le café ?

- T'en voulais pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis se retourna vers Harry et Ron

« Dites moi que je vais finir par la comprendre et que je vais pas devoir expliqué chacun de mes mouvements quand je suis avec elle ?

- Désolé, Drago. Dit Harry en riant. Mais Hermione ne fait pas partie des personnes auxquelles on s'habitue. Et tu ne la comprendras jamais. Ça fait sept ans qu'on essaye en vain. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Ginny.

« Vous voudriez bien arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

- Oh, on sait que tu es là, répliqua Ron, mais on adore faire comprendre à Drago que t'es pas si formidable que ça… qu'il sache dans quoi il s'embarque! »

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, presque digne d'un Malefoy.

« Oulà! Il t'a appris à faire ça! »

Drago glissa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je sais qu'elle est folle!

- Drago!

- Désolé. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Bref, je crois savoir dans quoi je m'embarque. Je me demandai juste si je m'y habituerai. »

Elle lui sourit

« Je n'espère pas. Ça deviendrait beaucoup moins drôle. »

Harry et Ron éclatèrent d'un rire franc devant la mine décousue de Drago.

Rogue engagea alors

« Nous avons besoin d'allé chercher des ingrédients pour des potions sur lesquelles je travaille. Quelqu'un veut y allé ? Ou j'y vais ? »

Harry, Ron et Drago se levèrent d'un bond.

« Nous! »

Lupin se mit à rire:

« Vous avez à ce point besoin d'air?

- Oui!

- Très bien… Mais Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on te voit en compagnie d'Harry Potter. »

Drago se rembrunit en se rasseyant. Il paraissait définitivement abattu. Le regard d'Harry oscilla entre Lupin et Drago puis il dit

« Je peux te passer la cape. Tu resteras avec nous comme ça. »

Drago interrogea Lupin du regard, lui demandant la permission, le suppliant un peu également. Lupin soupira

« Très bien. Mais faites attention tout de même. Je veux dire… »

Les adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Pro de défense contre les forces du mal! Répliqua Harry.

- Et pro en magie noire. » Marmonna Drago pour lui-même.

Ginny posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry

« On peut venir ?

- Non. Répondit Harry d'un ton sans appel. J'ai lu la gazette la semaine dernière et il se passe de drôles de choses sur le chemin de traverse depuis quelques temps. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. »

Hermione fit la grimace en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous m'avez vite remplacer dites donc! Avant c'était moi que vous emmeniez en vadrouille, et maintenant c'est Drago. »

Le blond embrassa son cou, rapidement comme pour demander des excuses. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Harry rit doucement

« Et bien… Hermione qui ne passe pas dix minutes à nous gronder! On aura tout vu.

- J'ai des arguments plus convainquant que les tiens, il faut croire. Soupira Drago avec un rictus fier.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas non plus le droit de venir avec vous ? Demanda la brune.

- Non. »

Il lui sourit, un peu moqueur. Puis fronça les sourcils

« Tu m'obéis ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiettes et piocha rapidement un morceau de bacon.

« Il faut croire. »

Harry, Ron et Drago se consultèrent du regard, et se mirent à rire.

Lupin lui-même étouffa un rire, puis redevant plus sérieux expliqua

« Donc, Drago reste sous la cape. Allez chercher ce qu'il nous faut. Ne traîner pas trop…

- Ne parlez pas au inconnus! Railla Drago avec une moue innocente.

- Drago!

- Excusez moi, Remus. Donc…on fait quoi d'autre ? »

Lupin sourit

« Drago, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi, mentit Drago.

- Bien. Après tout, vous êtes des grands garçons! Vous savez ce que vous faites. »

Rogue se leva

« Alors, je vais vous faire la liste. Il faudra peut-être que vous fassiez un tour dans l'allée des embrumes. Drago ?

- Je m'y connais, t'inquiètes.

- D'accord. »

Ils préparèrent un plan très précis de ce qu'ils devaient faire ou pas puis les trois jeunes hommes s'en allèrent.

**Note de l'auteur: J'avoue que ce n'est pas un chapitre très... xD mais bon, il en faut bien quelques uns qui calment le jeu! Et qu'il est très court (comme le prochain)**

**Bref, vous aurez la suite (où la relation drago hermione prend un tout autre tournant... :p) le 12 (quoi que je sais plus à quel heure j'arrive) ou le 13 au matin :p Donc, bonnes vacances à tous... **

**Reviewez (enfin... bref...)**

**bizzz**

**kitty**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Alors, je commence par un grand immense Merci pour tout vos reviews (même si j'ai eut peur en voyant le nombre de mails en rentrant chez moi... xD j'ai frolé la crise cardiaque! vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? lol) J'ai racourci l'histoire... Je sais... lol c'est mal! Mais en fait, je ne sais quoi écrire pour cette fic depuis pas mal de temps! Enfin, pour sa premiè partie. j'avais l'impression de stagner alors... Il reste ce chapitre et un autre (qui ne sera fait que de courtes scènes allant jusqu'à la naissance d'Izzie et par conséquent la grossesse d'Hermione)! Bref, plus grand chose! Mais rassurez vous, la 2nd partie arrivera assez rapidement. Je voudrais l'écrire entièrement avant le 15 Septembre (date de ma rentrée), mais je commencerais à la poster début septembre (ou très fin aout xD)! Vous aurez donc quelques jours avant de vous y remettre... Mais je vous en parlerez d'avantage au dernier chapitre!**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

Harry et Ron parlaient un peu, entendant parfois Drago faire des réflexions de sous la cape. Il était plus grand qu'Harry, par conséquent la cape était un peu trop petite pour lui et il devait plié les genoux pour ne pas se faire voir.

Harry pouffa derrière sa main quand Drago se cogna contre quelqu'un. La personne -une veille femme- regarda autour d'elle d'un air hagard. Ron l'aida à se lever

« Désolé, Madame.

- C'est vous qui m'avez bousculé ? S'étonna cette dernière d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oui. » Mentit Ron, ses oreilles rougissants bêtement.

La femme partit en grommelant des insultes à l'adresse des jeunes qui 'de nos jours, ne respectaient plus rien'.

« Quelle vieille taupe! L'insulta Ron.

- Merci, dit simplement Drago.

- Fais plus attention. Lui conseilla Harry. C'est vraiment embêtant que tu sois obligé de rester sous la cape… »

Drago soupira.

« Je sais… Nous pourrons allé ailleurs pour acheter ce qu'il nous faut.

- Où ça ?

- Un endroit que je connais. Mais, avant il faut que je passe à Gringotts.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron. Pour nous montrer à quel point tu es richissime ?

- Entre autre, il faut que je prenne de l'argent pour vous acheter quelque chose. »

Ron fit une étrange grimace

« Mais nous, on t'a pas fait de cadeaux…

- Et alors ? Bref… faut que je trouve quelque chose pour Ginny aussi. Et j'aurai besoin de vous pour son cadeau. Je vous expliquerez plus tard. De plus, je veux savoir à qui appartient le coffre 13.

- Le coffre 13 ? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- C'est là dedans qu'est caché la coupe, l'horcruxe. »

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil angoissé.

« Et tu veux qu'on aille la chercher comme ça ?

- Bien sur que non. Il nous faudra un plan! Mais, savoir à qui appartient le coffre nous aidera à imaginer comment faire pour y pénétré.

- C'est si dure que ça, tu crois ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

- Oh oui. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. Les coffres portant des chiffres inférieurs à 100 sont ceux des grandes familles de sorciers, donc ils sont extrêmement bien surveillés.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mon coffre est le coffre 7. Celui de ma famille pour être exacte. Mais ma partie est assez conséquente. Si nous y allons, nous pourrons voir où se situe le coffre 13. Ils sont dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Et il y a des dragons qui les surveillent. »

Ron sursauta et gémit

« Des… dr…dragons ? »

Drago acquiesça

« Je crois que ça aidera d'avoir ton frère sous la main. »

Harry sourit

« Oui, Charly pourra nous aider. »

Ils se retournèrent vers Gringotts en parlant, Drago leur expliquant où il les emmènerait quand ils auraient prit de l'argent.

Avant d'entré à Gringotts, Drago retira la cape dans une ruelle.

« Je vais allé à mon coffre, seul. Vous ne pourrez pas y pénétré.

- Même sous la cape ?

- Non, ils ont un détecteur de ce genre de truc. Bref, Harry tu as qu'à allé à ton coffre si tu en as besoin avec Ron. Moi, je vais au mien. On se retrouve ici à la sortie. J'y vais en premier. »

Il quitta la ruelle et entra à Gringotts. Ron et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« Dis donc… il réfléchit vite. Conclut Ron avec un sourire.

- C'est sur. Si on l'avait eut pour ami ces dernières années, ça aurait changé pas mal de choses… »

Ils souriaient, heureux.

Drago demanda à un gobelin d'ouvrir son coffre, et ils rejoignirent les sous terrains de Gringotts.

Il repéra le coffre 13, juste de l'autre coté du vide et de la voix de fer.

« Excusez moi. Dit il d'une voix forte au Gobelin.

- Mr Malefoy ?

- A qui appartient le coffre 13 ? »

Le gobelin hésita.

« Désolé, Sir, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Drago serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas au gobelin. Drago, prenant le ton le plus méprisant et glaciale possible répliqua

« Le sortilège Doloris vous délierait peut-être la langue ? »

Le gobelin baissa un peu la tête. Les Malefoy faisaient partie des plus grandes familles de sorciers, et il les respectait plus que les autres.

« Aux Lestrange, Sir. »

Drago sourit, et d'une voix toujours aussi froide le remercia.

Il entra dans son coffre remplit d'or, prenant une certaine somme qui aurait sûrement fait tourné de l'œil aux Weasley, mais qui lui ne lui procura pas plus qu'une minuscule joie à l'idée de ce qu'il allait offrir. Il détestait faire des cadeaux en général mais là il était plutôt ravi de le faire. Surtout pour Ginny, il devait se l'avouer. C'était le cadeau d'Harry à Hermione qui lui avait donné cette idée. Cadeau qui -malgrè ses fausses protestations- avait trouvé parfait pour son futur fils.

Il sortit dans la neige. Après la chaleur des sous terrains bouillant à cause des Dragons, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il revint dans la ruelle où Ron et Harry l'attendaient déjà.

« T'en as mit du temps, on est gelés. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On transplane ensemble. Je vais vous guider. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Drago prit leur bras à chacun. Harry fit la grimace

« Je déteste transplaner…

- Tu veux faire Londres - Massachusetts en balai ? Tu sais, on sera sûrement pas rentré pour le dîner à ce rythme là! »

Ils rirent face à cette réflexion et transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit où Drago et Hermione étaient quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Trop beau! » s'écria Ron en découvrant la rue.

Il était vrai que même de jour, la rue était étourdissante de classe, comme ces rues bourgeoises des quartiers chics dans les grandes villes.

Il les amena dans une petite rue adjacente où une foule de magasins de magasins d'ingrédients ou de matériels pour les potions ou autres pratiques de la magie. Ils achetèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Puis Drago les emmena vers les magasins, celui de Quidditch -son préféré- où il offrit un tout nouveau balai à Ron; puis dans une boutique de défense contre les forces du mal où le blond offrit un nécessaire complet à Harry. Ensuite, il les conduisit à une boutique pour enfants. Ron se moqua

« Dis, elle est pas encore enceinte Hermione! T'as encore le temps.

-C'est pas pour Hermione, mais pour Ginny. »

Ils entrèrent. La boutique n'avait rien des boutiques moldus, et ça inquiéta un peu Harry. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment pensé à ce qu'il devait faire quand le bébé serait là. Il venait à peine de réalisé que Ginny portait réellement un être vivant dans son ventre rond. Drago lui sourit

« Avoue que t'as pas du tout pensé que tu aurais besoin de ce genre de choses. »

Il montra les objets et jouets alentour. Les berceaux était légèrement différent, et avait des options. En appuyant sur un bouton, une bulle de protection se formé autour du lit pour enfant. Les jouets pouvaient parler et consoler le bébé, les livres avaient une fonction 'lecture' pour se lire tout seul. En fait, comme dans le monde moldu, tout fonctionnait afin de permettre aux parents de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de leurs enfants.

Drago éclata de rire quand Harry lui dit ce qu'il pensait.

« C'est sur… mes parents passaient leur temps à m'offrir des trucs qui s'occupaient de moi à leur place. Mais bon, un berceau qui protége l'enfant, c'est pas mal, non ? »

Harry le regarda bizarrement

« Pourquoi on est ici ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter du superflu surtout qu'on ne travaillera pas pendant les presque 20 prochaines années… alors…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est mon cadeau à Ginny. Bon et un peu à Izzie aussi!

- Je peux pas te laisser faire ça… payer pour moi des trucs que normalement je devrai acheter. C'est ma fille après tout. »

Drago balaya ce que dit Harry d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers une vendeuse toute pimpante d'une vingtaine d'années qui lui lança un sourire dragueur.

« Bonjour. Minauda-t-elle. Je peux vous aider peut être ?

- Oui; on voudrait tout le matériel nécessaire pour un bébé.

- De quel age ?

- Euh… moins quatre mois. Elle n'est pas encore née en fait.

- Ah, d'accord. Donc un berceau, une table à langer, ce genre de chose…

- Exactement. »

Elle les conduisit vers les plus gros meubles. Ron grommela les prix très rapidement en devenant très rouge. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, choisit. C'est ta fille après tout. » pouffa t-il en reprenant la phrase qu'avait dit le futur papa quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'éloigna vers les jouets, regardant surtout ceux pour garçons, tout en sachant qu'il lui en fallait pour fille. Il entendit Harry bafouiller le prix d'un berceau qui apparemment lui plaisait. Il soupira

« C'est quoi ces gens qui acceptent pas les cadeaux… »

Il prit une peluche dans sa main: un serpent. Il pensa à la réaction d'Harry si il offrait ça à sa fille, et retint un rire. Finalement, il prit un énorme ours blanc magnifique, et un poupée, ainsi que pleins d'autres petits jouets. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup l'occasion de faire les magasins de jouets dans quelques temps…

Il revint vers Harry et Ron.

« Alors, vous avez choisi ?

- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on le construise! C'est pas déjà assemblé.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Et puis, faudra choisir une chambre à l'Ordre et la mettre à neuf. Mais bon… vous avez choisi ?

- Drago… bredouilla Harry. Je voudrais pas…

- Harry, soit tu me dit lequel te plait, soit j'achète celui là! » s'écria-t-il en montrant un berceau atrocement laid avec des fanfreluches roses partout.

Ron éclata de rire, et finit par montrer du doigt le berceau qui plaisait à Harry. Il demanda à la vendeuse l'ensemble de meubles qui allait avec et elle mit de tout dans un sac après l'avoir rapetisser.

« Dites 'Grandenormablé' pour qu'ils redeviennent à taille normale. »

Il acquiesça, et prit le sac avant de payer. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer 'Nom d'une bouse de dragon' en le voyant sortir son porte monnaie bien garni.

Ils sortirent, s'abonnant à une bataille de boules de neiges débuté par Ron. Harry s'arrêta devant une bijouterie, et y entra sans les attendre. Ils le suivirent tout de même, couverts de neige.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

- Une bague.

- Elle en a déjà une, Ginny.

- Pour le vraie mariage, crétin! » Répliqua Harry.

Drago expliqua

« Y a la bague de mariage, et celle de fiançailles. »

Ron acquiesça

« Désolé, me suis jamais marié moi! »

Drago traîna parmi les vitrines, Ron sur les talons. Harry lui était figé devant les bagues. Ron regarda les colliers en riant

« Tu dois même pas pouvoir te lever avec un poids pareil autour du cou! »

Drago le suivit dans son rire, conscient que c'était vrai. Sa mère, par exemple ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter de tels bijoux tout en se plaignant de leur poids qui lui causait des maux de têtes.

« Mione t'a offert quoi, en fait ? »

Drago leva son poignet et montra un bracelet, une gourmette en argent. Sur la plaque, Dray et Mione étaient gravés. À son dos, un seul mot: espoir. Comme elle le savait, c'était la seule chose qui leur resterait dans peu de temps. Mais qu'Est-ce qui comptait autant que ça finalement ?

Ron sourit.

« Dis…

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »

Drago parut surpris par la question, mais finalement acquiesça. Ron se tourna vers lui, soudain très sérieux.

« Alors… tu sais… dans une de tes visions, tu dis que tu vas enfin pouvoir la demander en mariage. Quand elle te dit qu'elle a trouvé le dernier horcruxe.

- Oui, en effet je m'en souviens.

- Tu devrais lui demander maintenant. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que ce serait un compliqué de se marié comme ça… dans un tel monde… je veux dire, surtout pour nous. Harry et Ginny, c'est simple. Les gens qui les aiment sont du même coté. Mais nous…

- Je ne pense pas que ça ai une réelle importance. Tu veux l'épouser ou pas ? Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Après quand la guerre, la vraie, commencera, vous ne pourrez plus! »

Ron avait l'air extrêmement grave. Drago baissa la tête. Il y avait beaucoup pensé, sans hésité un seul instant sur ces sentiments ou ceux d'Hermione. Le problème c'était les détails: la bague qu'il ne pourrait porté en public -chez son père, avec les mangemorts- ou encore le nom d'Hermione qui ne pourrait changé en Malefoy. Les deux points importants du mariage ne seraient donc pas respectés. Pourtant, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle lui appartienne vraiment…

« J'y réfléchirais. » conclut il.

Ron détourna la tête, visiblement déçu. Drago lui demanda

« Pourquoi Est-ce si important ? »

Ron le regarda, l'air un peu plus triste

« Parce qu'elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et que… avant même d'avoir réellement commencer, cette guerre nous atteint déjà… alors… je me demande ce que ce sera dans quelques semaines… dans quelques mois… et surtout dans quelques années. »

Drago respira bruyamment, sachant très bien ce que Ron ressentait. Parce qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Harry les appela et ils le rejoignirent

« Qu'Est-ce que vous avez ? » les interrogea Harry.

Ils devaient avoir l'air étrangement remués, et haussèrent négligemment les épaules coupant court à toutes discussions. Harry leur montra une bague. En or, avec une pierre, de l'émeraude. Drago approuva. Elle était magnifique.

« Très jolie » approuva Ron.

Harry fit signe au bijoutier.

« Bague de mariage ? Demanda celui-ci avec un accent purement américain.

- Oui.

- Il vous faut un anneau aussi.

- Tout simple. Répliqua Harry.

- Or ou argent ?

- Argent.

- Fin ou épais ?

- Moyen. »

Il posa ainsi quelque question puis donna une bague à Harry.

« Et pour votre fiancée ? celle-ci ? »

Harry acquiesça. Drago se pencha vers les bagues, les observant sans vraiment faire attention. Si il avait un coup de cœur, il demanderait à Hermione de l'épouser. Sinon, il ne le ferait pas. Il n'aima particulièrement aucune d'entre elles et finit par quitté la bijouterie suivant Harry et Ron.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue, Harry beaucoup plus pimpant. Ils flânèrent dans les boutiques qui leur paraissaient intéressantes, dont une boutique d'antiquité très bizarre, où je vendeur chantait à tue tête des chants de noël. Ça provoqua un fou rire chez les trois jeunes hommes. Ils se baladèrent entre les rayons.

Drago se figea devant une vitrine. Et éclata de rire. Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers lui, l'air légèrement inquiets pour la santé mentale de leur ami.

« Drago, ça va ? »

Drago appela le vendeur, qui arriva en chantonnant.

« Vous pourriez me sortir cette bague s'il vous plait ? »

Ron sourit, alors que Harry paraissait étonné. Le vendeur lui donna la bague.

« C'est de l'onyx. Précisa le vieux vendeur.

- Je sais. Elle coûte combien ? »

Le vendeur hésita, regardant la bague en argent très lourd mais si fin taillé par les gobelins où était incrusté une pierre d'onyx.

« Mille cinq cent gallions. »

Drago comprit de suite qu'il venait de haussé de prix en voyant que le bijoux lui plaisait.

« Le vrai prix s'il vous plait. Insista-t-il avec un voix légèrement menaçante. Je rajouterai un peu si vous…

- 1000. Coupa le vendeur.

- 800. Marchanda Drago.

- 1000. » Répéta l'homme, ne voulant pas céder.

Drago regarda le bijoux. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait pour Hermione. Le bijoux était aussi parfait qu'elle. Il finit par acquiescé.

« Okay. 1000. Je veux une boite.

- Oui, monsieur. »

L'homme se dirigea vers le comptoir. Harry et Ron lancèrent un coup d'œil à Drago.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il te roule, là ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'en fiche, je veux cette bague. C'est celle là ou rien. »

Il paya, le vendeur se remettant à chanter et sortirent à nouveau. Le soleil se couchait sur les pommiers au bout de la rue.

« On devrait rentrer. Déclara Harry. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la chambre d'Izzie en plus. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard. »

Drago acquiesça. En effet, ils avaient deux jours pour préparer la chambre, avant de retourner à l'école. Ils transplanèrent, Drago sous la cape, devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, et rentrèrent. Dans le hall, Drago enleva sa cape. Ron lui demanda en chuchotant

« Tu vas lui demander quand ? »

Drago lui lança un coup d'œil amusé. Le rouquin paraissait surexcité.

« Tu verras bien, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je verrai quand je le sentirai. »

Harry sourit, et ils montèrent poser leurs paquets avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Tous étaient déjà assis.

« Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps! Vous avez braqué Gringotts ou quoi ? »

Ils s'installèrent en s'excusant.

« On a visité Ipswich Road après être passé à Gringotts.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- En fait, Drago, tu nous as pas dit. À qui appartient le coffre 13 ? Demanda Harry.

- Lestrange. »

Harry serra les dents. Ainsi, la coupe était dans le coffre de la meurtrière de Sirius. Rogue les interrogea

« Et pourquoi vous intéressez vous au coffre 13 ?

- La coupe, l'horcruxe est dans ce coffre. Je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Il faudra qu'on s'en occupe. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué… » expliqua Drago.

Molly leur mit des pommes de terre et du poulet dans leurs assiettes. Elle donnait toujours aux trois garçons plus à manger qu'aux autres, avec Ginny bien sur. Ils étaient encore en pleine croissance selon elle. Drago la remercia rapidement.

Pendant un certain temps, seul le raclement des couverts sur les assiettes résonna dans la cuisine. Hermione leur demanda finalement

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

- Magasins… dit Ron en piochant dans l'assiette de Drago qui avait arrêté de manger.

- Quels magasins ? »

Les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules.

« Surprise. » Finit par dire Ron avec un sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils

« Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Je suis un pro des bonnes surprises… chuchota Drago avec une moue affreusement craquante. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle sourit, légèrement rassurée. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises en général. Elle aimait tout savoir en avance pour se préparé mentalement à ce qui allait arrivé. Il paraissait étrangement euphorique depuis sa sortie. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid extérieur, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait un air enfantin qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il releva son regard bleuté vers elle et avec un rictus fier lui demanda

« À quoi pensez vous, Miss Granger ? »

Elle rit, et répliqua sur le même ton

« Mais à vous, Mr Malefoy. »

Il rougit et Ginny éclata de rire.

Drago et Harry aidèrent Molly à faire la vaisselle, puis les garçons s'éclipsèrent au premier. Ils cherchèrent une chambre libre. Ils finirent par rejoindre celle occupé par Sirius pendant son adolescence.

« Elle est bien, celle là. » soupira Ron, qui en avait un peu marre d'ouvrir toutes les portes depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

C'est surtout la grande fenêtre éclairant la lumière qui imposa leur choix. Ils décidèrent de s'occuper de la chambre dès le lendemain.

Il s'étala sur son lit en sortant de la douche. Hermione était assise près de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur.

« Mione ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un sourire pleins de larmes. Il se retrouva à ses cotés en moins de deux et l'enlaça

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Je ne sais pas trop… chuchota-t-elle. Juste… j'ai peur que ça ai changé trop de choses… en dehors de la vie de Ginny… »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis brusquement mais avec douceur il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit. Il s'allongea avec elle, et réfléchit un instant.

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu ais à t'inquiété de tout ça. Peut être que nous avons changé des choses parfois en bien, parfois en mal… mais quel que soit le futur qu'on voit, c'est à nous de forger notre destin. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement et finit par lui adresser un sourire tordu. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, et décida de lui offrir la bague.

Il se leva, et prit le bijou dans sa male où il l'avait rangé un peu plus tôt.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà décidé de changer quelque chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Quoi ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à genoux face au lit. Elle se figea, le souffle court et se mit debout entre le lit et Drago. Il ouvrit la boite et elle sourit en voyant le bijou. La bague était parfaite, et de l'onyx… comment pouvait il savoir exactement ce qu'elle aimait ou pas alors qu'il la connaissait vraiment depuis quelques semaines seulement.

« Hermione ? »

Elle le regarda bizarrement

« Quoi ?

- Je t'ai posé une question! Pouffa-t-il en ayant l'air en même temps, un peu stressé.

- Désolée.

- Tu ne veux pas ? »

Elle l'embrassa

« Bien sur que si… »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, et glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau

« Alors, ça veut dire oui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Cent fois oui. »

Il la poussa sur le lit et l'embrassa, glissant sa main sous son t-shirt. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa le doigt qui portait la bague.

« Elle te va bien… »

Elle l'aida à retirer son t-shirt.

« Je t'aime… »

Il se releva, posant ses mains sur le matelas et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il eut l'impression que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine pour flotter entre eux deux. Hermione lui adresse le plus beau sourire qu'il n'eut jamais vu, et il se sentit plus heureux que jamais… Il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Il embrassa Hermione, doucement, amoureusement. Il lui fit l'amour sans se soucier du monde autour. Comme lors de leur premier baiser, ils furent enfermés dans une bulle… Il s'endormit contre elle, laissant une larme s'échappé de son regard azur. Elle l'effaça d'un baiser avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou! Il en aura mit du temps quand meme hein! xD Bref, j'espère que vous vous étes pas trop ennuyer... xD C'est vrai que c'est pas particulièrement excitant les chapt maintenant, j'avoue lol Mais y a certaines scènes que je voulais vraiment écrire: la demande en mariage, la naissance d'un des enfants... Bref, des tas de trucs comme ça... :p Donc bon... J'espère quand meme que ça vous a plu :p **

**500 reviews peut être ?? xD (l'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles... Et pour certains qui souhaiteraient faire des reflexions: Ce n'est pas du chantage aux reviews! alors avant de critiquez -je ne dis pas ça pour ma fic, je précise mais pour celle d'une fille que j'aime beaucoup qui a reçu des reviews de cons- réfléchissez.) **

**J'enverrai la suite... euh... Lundi je pense :p **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Je vous nèmmeuuuhh xD**

**Kitty**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous... Dernier chapitre (je vous ais déjà dit qu'il est minable ? xD)Je vous laisse lire! On se retrouve à la fin :p **

Hermione se réveilla tôt. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever derrière les rideaux et effleuraient le visage angélique et endormi de Drago. Elle caressa lentement ses cheveux. Elle sentit une joie immense s'emparait de tout son corps. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Spontanément. Elle porta sa main à son regard et admira sa bague.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé être fiancée à 17ans. En même temps, elle serait maman dans onze mois, alors…

Elle remonta un peu les couvertures sur sa poitrine et se colla à Drago en posant ses paumes sur son torse. Elle soupira

« Je t'aime… »

Il bougea légèrement, et passa son bras autour de son épaule pour la rapprocher. Il dormait toujours, et elle eut l'étrange impression de lui servir de doudou. Elle rit en glissant sa tête dans son cou.

Elle rit à nouveau en sentant que le corps de Drago réagissait à son contact. Elle passa sa main sur son bas ventre et il grogna dans son sommeil. Elle hésitait entre le fou rire, face à la situation, et un désir croissant. Elle réalisa qu'en trois jours ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en avait encore envie. Tout le temps envie pour être plus exacte. Elle caressa doucement l'intimité de Drago, qui gémit à nouveau. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et lui sourit en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

« Bonjour. Dit il d'une voix rauque.

- Bonjour… » Susurra-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa, alors qu'elle continuait à le caresser. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce doux réveil. Elle se releva un peu, et il parut inquiet. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il avait une vision complète de son corps. Il la laissa faire, mener le jeu pour une fois. Il eut l'impression qu'elle lui faisait l'amour, et ça le fit sourire. Il se consuma en elle, dès qu'elle eut finit… pour la première fois. Il l'avait senti jouir vraiment. Elle se reposa sur lui, terrassé par un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle respirait mal, et il câlina son dos pour la détendre.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mmh » répondit elle, complètement épuisée.

Il sourit, et glissa sa main dans les boucles brunes de la femme de sa vie.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé la position qui te convient. Pouffa-t-il, euphorique.

- Mmh… je crois aussi… »

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa doucement, faisant courir sa langue sur les lèvres de son amour.

« Je t'aime… soupira-t-elle.

- Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle se rendormit rapidement, et il l'observa.

Au bout d'une longue heure, elle rouvrit les yeux

« Tu veux qu'on descende ? Je crois avoir entendu les autres. »

Elle acquiesça en se blottissant d'avantage. Elle murmura d'une voix ensommeillée

« J'ai peur …

- De quoi ? S'angoissa-t-il.

- Qu'à notre retour à Poudlard, tout change à nouveau… que cette semaine disparaisse aussi vite que les six dernières années où on s'est détesté… »

Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux avant de promettre

« Je serai toujours là… quoi qui se passe… »

O0°0O

Les deux derniers jours de vacances passèrent à une allure inimaginable pour les cinq adolescents, et Ginny craignait de plus en plus son retour à Poudlard. Drago rentra avant tous par le conduit de cheminé du professeur MacGonagalle pour ne pas être vu dans le train.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Ginny n'osait pas sortir de sa cabine. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville discutaient avec elle.

« J'ai entendu Pansy faire une remarque!

- Pansy fait toujours des remarques, Ginny! Fit remarquer Hermione. Calme toi, ok ? Quand on sera à Poudlard, tout le monde saura que t'es enceinte, alors respire un grand coup! Faudrait pas que tu fasses une crise bizarre, et que ça cause des problèmes au bébé. »

Ginny éclata en sanglots, et Harry fusilla Hermione du regard. La brune rougit brutalement

« Désolée! Je ne voulais pas dire que le bébé allait avoir un problème. »

Ron se cacha le visage entre ses mains pour ne pas rire. Luna soupira

« Ça arrive, il parait. Un jour une femme enceinte s'est fait dévoré par un Bablotus à pois verts.

- Un quoi ? Rit Hermione.

- C'est une énorme bête bleue qui se nourrit les femmes enceintes et des bébés. »

Ginny se mit à rire, séchant ses larmes. Ron était tout rouge à force de se retenir de rire. Luna haussa les épaules.

« En fait Hermione, tu t'es marié pour Noël ? »

Harry fit la grimace et son regard se reporta à la bague d'Hermione.

« Oh, j'y crois pas!

- Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas te le proposer, qu'il était trop tôt! Faudrait savoir. » S'étonna Ron.

Hermione sourit en rougissant.

« Et bien… il me la demandé hier soir… »

Ginny lui lança un sourire. Elle était heureuse pour elle, ça se voyait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir Lavande et Parvati. Elles se figèrent en voyant la main d'Harry qui était posé sur le ventre arrondi de Ginny.

« Tu es enceinte ? » Articula Lavande.

Ginny acquiesça, et les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard étrange avant de ressortir. Hermione soupira

« Là, on peut être sure que tout Poudlard sera au courant. »

Tout le reste du voyage, des dizaines d'élèves passèrent intentionnellement devant leur cabine. Harry contrôlait difficilement son désir d'aller leur dire sa façon de penser.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans la même ambiance de constante surveillance de la part de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Une élève enceinte, c'était déjà rare. Mais enceinte d'Harry Potter, c'était la nouvelle du siècle. Le couple était devenu le centre de toutes les discussions.

* * *

Drago déambulait dans les rayons de pavés de la bibliothèque. Hermione passa derrière lui et l'attira dans un coin sombre avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors ?

- Le seul truc qui commence par G.G c'est Godric Gryffondor. »

Elle soupira

« Si il faut faire ressusciter Godric Gryffondor pour détruire les horcruxes, ça risque de pas être pratique. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'imagine que c'est pas ça… Peut être un objet lui aillant appartenu. »

Elle acquiesça, mais il changea de sujet

« Et le feu, je crois que j'ai compris. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il la conduisit à une allée

« Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on est les deux seuls à travailler sur les horcruxes ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Si. Enfin, Harry essai de passer le plus de temps possible avec Gin, et Ron fait je ne sais quoi avec Lavande.

- Il ressort avec elle ? » S'écria Hermione.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la réserve et il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

« Tu veux que Pince nous vire ou quoi ?

- Désolée.

- Et je ne crois pas qu'il ressorte vraiment avec elle… Il a juste envie de… »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Attend, il va coucher avec elle ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est déjà fait. Il a pas très envie de savoir que nous on le fait, et que lui non.

- Et tu trouves ça normal ? » Gronda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, l'attirant plus loin, et sortit un livre de la bibliothèque.

« Ce n'est pas normal mais en même temps je le comprend. Tiens, c'est ça! » Conclut il en changeant de sujet.

Il lui montra un passage du livre

« C'est un feu magique. Mais… c'est très dangereux. On pourrait le faire, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse l'arrêter ensuite. »

Elle parcourut l'article du regard.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je crois qu'on va devoir aller chercher des crocs de basilic dans la chambre des secrets.

- Ou trouver ce que veut dire G.G. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Ils avaient l'étrange impression d'avancer à reculons. Soudain, un cri retentit dans la bibliothèque.

« Il est dix heures, personne a le droit d'être là! S'exclama Hermione alors que Drago sortait sa baguette.

- Reste ici. »

Il s'avança baguette en main vers les multiples dédales de livres de la bibliothèque, quittant la réserve.

« Il n'y a personne. Souffla Hermione.

- Je t'avais dit de rester là bas! Remarqua-t-il.

- Et depuis quand je t'obéi ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il retint un soupir, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il se figea en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux qui devinrent d'un gris orageux. Ginny était encerclé par une bande de Serpentard. Il fit signe à Hermione de rester dans la bibliothèque et cette fois, elle obéi.

« À quoi vous jouer ? » gronda-t-il.

Ginny parut soulagé ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaise. Crabbe rit grassement

« On s'occupe du futur môme de Potter. Le maître sera content.

- Dégagez. Dit simplement Drago.

- Tu veux t'en occuper ? Elle est mignonne la Weasley… » Chuchota Théodore Notts en caressant la joue de Ginny qui se tendit sous le geste.

Même si il avait déjà vu pire, Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Ginny ou parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais il trouva ce geste aussi abominable que si il l'avait violé. Il attrapa brusquement le poignet de Théodore.

« Il y a un truc que t'as pas compris quand j'ai dit que vous deviez dégager. »

Crabbe fronça les sourcils et d'une grosse voix pâteuse dit

« Bah quoi, Drago ? On veut juste s'amuser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit d'atteindre Potter par tous les moyens. C'est pas…

- J'ai dit dégagez! » Répéta Drago, la voix tremblante de rage.

Théodore prit le poignet de Ginny et le tordit violement. Elle serra les dents mais Drago vit des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux chocolat. Il ne put se retenir et colla son poing dans la mâchoire de Théodore comme lors de la vision de son ancien présent. Les Serpentard se figèrent.

« T'es devenu malade ? Hurla Théodore.

- J'ai dit: DEGAGEZ! »

Ils s'enfuirent tous en courant, Théodore jurant milles insultes à l'égard de Drago. Ginny s'appuya contre le mur et ses genoux flanchèrent. Il la soutint avec force

« Ça va maintenant… Tout va bien, Ginny… Tout va bien. »

Hermione arriva à leur cotés, alors que Ginny semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh? »

Drago fit signe que non avant de soulever Ginny dans ses bras. Il la porta avec quelques difficultés jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il l'allongea sur un lit.

« Madame Pomfresh! »

Celle-ci arriva et poussant un cri en voyant Ginny aussi pale qu'une morte

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

O0°0O

Plus d'une heure plus tard, MacGonagalle, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago étaient réunit autour du lit de Ginny.

« Je crois que tu devrais retourner au QG de l'Ordre. » Chuchota Harry.

Le professeur MacGonagalle s'exclama

« Non mais vous êtes devenu fou! Et ses études ? »

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son professeur

« Personnellement, je préfère qu'elle perde une année d'étude que le bébé. »

L'infirmière acquiesça

« Je crois que Mr Potter a raison. Encore un stress de ce genre et elle n'arrivera pas au terme. »

Hermione soupira

« Je pourrais continuer à lui faire prendre des cours. Et puis de toute façon, dans le monde dans lequel nous vivrons, je ne crois pas que savoir en quelle année a commencé la chasse aux sorcières nous servira beaucoup. »

Son professeur lui accorda un sourire et se retourna vers Harry. Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Je veux vraiment que ça se passe bien. Et de toute façon, un mois de cours de plus ou de moins…

- Et Harry ? Demanda Minerva.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comptes arrêter aussi ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait, et Harry fit la grimace

« Et bien, quand elle aura accouché oui. En attendant, je reste ici. On a besoin des livres de Poudlard pour nos recherches. Mais dès qu'Izzie sera née, je quitterais Poudlard.

- Tu es sure ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mione, le seul cours qui me sera utile dans la vie qui nous attend, c'est la Défense contre les Forces du Mal! La Métamorphose et les Potions aussi un peu. Mais j'ai déjà l'impression que je ne passerai pas beaucoup de temps avec elle… alors je serai là dès le début. »

Ginny serra sa main dans la sienne. Le professeur souffla

« Bon… alors d'accord. Mais que ce soit clair: dès cet été, quand je serai en vacances, je vous préviens que je vous ferez des cours intensifs de Métamorphoses. Clair ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, je voudrais vous parler. »

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau où ils s'installèrent.

« Je me demandais si vous comptiez faire la même chose. Dit elle simplement.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand vous serez enceinte… Allez vous quitter Poudlard ?

- Je passerai mes ASPIC en étant enceinte de quatre mois, Professeur. Et j'ai trouvé une potion qui me permettra de ne pas trop prendre de poids. Ça ne devrait pas ce voir. »

Drago se tourna vers elle, surpris

« Tu as pensé à tout.

- Bien sur! Répliqua-t-elle, presque offensée. Je ne prends pas ça à la légère. J'arrêterai de prendre la potion dès que je pourrais quitter Poudlard. »

Le professeur lui accorda un sourire.

« Très bien alors. Et Mr Malefoy, ce serait bien que vous évitiez de montrer votre rapprochement envers Miss Granger ou Miss Malefoy… enfin, vous voyez.

- Bien sur, Professeur. »

* * *

À la fin du mois de Janvier, la naissance de Teddy Lupin et le départ de Ginny changèrent un peu leur façon de voir les choses. La naissance de Teddy -la nouvelle génération- rendait leur futur un peu plus réel, alors que le départ de Ginny semblait être la première épreuve à surmonter.

« Il est trop mignon! » couina Hermione ce qui arracha un rire à Drago.

Ils étaient tous penchés sur une photo du bébé de Tonks et Lupin. L'enfant -dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur toutes les deux secondes- agitait ses petits bras vers le photographe. Harry souriait bêtement.

« Et dire que c'est mon filleul…Espérons que je passe plus de temps avec lui que j'en ai passé avec Sirius. »

Ron admira un instant la photo, et cassa la magie de l'instant

« C'est vachement petit ces trucs là!

- Ron! Hurlèrent en chœur les trois autres.

- Quoi ? »

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

* * *

Harry s'assit au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles. Il avait l'étrange impression que cet endroit était devenu un lieu sacré où il pouvait se recueillir. Comme quand il avait des problèmes que seul Dumbledore pouvait résoudre, il venait le voir… Et même si son propriétaire était décédé, le lieu semblait encore apporté son lot de réponses. Il s'appuya contre le siège, la tête lourde. Il était pressé que Ginny accouche pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Le mois qu'il devait passer sans elle paraissait abominablement long. Février était passé rapidement avec les nouvelles de Teddy et du monde extérieur mais plus le mois de Mars défilait, plus il trouvait le temps long. Plus la date de la naissance d'Izzie se rapprochait, plus les minutes se rallongeaient. Il se pencha un peu, la tête entre ses mains et son regard fut attiré vers la vitrine de son défunt professeur. Les objets les plus précieux qu'il avait possédé y étaient réunis.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il murmura pour lui-même

« L'épée de Gryffondor… »

O0°0O

Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune des préfets. Le diadème de Serdaigle était posé sur la table basse. Harry tenait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Et si ça marche pas… Vous croyez qu'il va se passer quoi ? Grelotta Hermione.

- On verra bien. » Persifla Drago.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui tendit l'épée. Drago fronça les sourcils

« Quoi ?

- C'est à toi de le faire. C'est grâce à toi qu'on l'a trouvé. »

Il souriait. Drago prit l'épée en lui rendant son sourire et pouffa

« Si il y a un problème, c'est moi qui vais mourir! Sympa! »

Harry éclata de rire

« Tu ne peux pas croire que je fais ça par gentillesse ? »

Drago acquiesça, soudain plus sérieux, souleva l'épée au dessus de sa tête. Il serra les dents quand un abominable sifflement lui transperça les tympans. Les pires souvenirs de sa vie défilaient dans sa tête

« Détruis le! » Hurla Harry.

Il savait que l'horcruxe de se laisserait pas détruire sans se défendre, et en voyant Drago perdre le peu de couleur qui colorait en général ses joues, il comprit que l'horcruxe savait comment tourmenter son futur assassin.

Drago se concentra, chassant l'image d'Edward dans un lit d'hôpital, et se souvenant de sa première nuit avec Hermione. Il ferma les yeux et abattit violement l'épée contre le diadème avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. L'épée explosa dans un nuage de fumée et un cri transperça le silence morbide installé. L'Horcruxe mourait comme un être humain serait mort.

Hermione s'assit avec Drago, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle embrassa sa joue et il retrouva un peu de couleur.

« C'est comme un détracqueur… grommela-t-il.

- Les pires moments de ta vie ? » Demanda Harry en observant l'objet fracassé.

Drago acquiesça.

« Je vais me coucher… » chuchota-t-il en se levant.

Harry approuva

« On va vous laisser. »

Il tira Ron avec lui et après de brefs 'bonne nuit' quittèrent la salle commune.

Drago et Hermione s'allongèrent sur le lit du Serpentard.

« Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il simplement en caressant ses cheveux.

- De quoi ?

- De l'avenir… »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Oui, un peu. Mais en même temps, je l'attend avec impatience. Je suis pressée de vivre ce que nous avons vu… De voir notre fils, et notre fille. De les voir grandir. De nous voir vivre tout simplement. «

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser.

« Moi ça m'effraie. Je me demande si… »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Si quoi ?

- Si j'en serai capable.

- Capable de quoi ?

- D'être père déjà. Et puis d'en être un bon… J'ai pas eut un très bon exemple à prendre… »

Elle sourit

« Et bien, tu fais tout le contraire de ce qu'il a fait.

- J'ai peur de te faire du mal.

- Tu m'en feras forcément un jour ou l'autre si on passe notre vie ensemble.

- J'ai peur de faire une connerie…

- Tu en feras aussi forcément. Personne n'est parfait. »

Il embrassa sa nuque.

« On est le 14. Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu as vérifié si tu étais enceinte ?

- À chaque fois.

- T'es certaine que le sort marche?

- Oui. C'est celui que Ginny a utilisé. »

Il se pencha vers elle et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres

« On pourrait peut-être se remettre au travail alors…

- Oh, si ce n'est pas trop contraignant comme travail. »

Il se glissa vers sa poitrine, l'embrassant doucement. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime. »Chuchota-t-il.

Elle rit. Il avait l'habitude de le dire maintenant. C'était même devenu une habitude avant le lui faire l'amour, juste avant de lui faire l'amour, jamais dans d'autre circonstances.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Elle se leva près d'une heure plus tard et se fit couler un bain. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son nombril

« Relevabétus. »

Elle failli faire tomber sa baguette quand une lumière bleu turquoise illumina son ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler cette découverte que des tambourinements frénétiques à la porte d'entrée la firent sortir en courant.

Drago était déjà devant la porte et Ron entra -haletant.

« Elle… bébé… maintenant… »

Drago fronça les sourcils

« Quoi ? »

Hermione, elle avait compris

« Ginny accouche ? »

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement. Hermione fila vers la salle de bain, enfila un jean alors que Drago prenait une chemise

« Je peux venir vous croyez ?

- Oui! Tu rentreras avant que les cours reprennent lundi. »

Elle prit sa main et tous trois partirent en courant vers le bureau du professeur MacGonagalle. Harry les attendait déjà, en faisant les cents pas. Drago attrapa son bras

« Harry. »

Le brun claquait des dents, et le blond hurla

« Harry! Calme toi! Respire! »

Ron pouffa et Hermione le fusilla du regard

« Tu arrêtes oui ?

- Quoi ? Même avant un match de Quidditch, il est pas dans cet état. »

Drago se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme si il avait une case en moins.

« Rassure moi, tu trouve ça plus important qu'un match ? »

Minerva interrompit la discussion et leur donnant de la poudre de cheminette.

« On a ouvert un passage! Allez y! Dépêchez! »

Ils écoutèrent son conseil et entrèrent un par un dans la cheminée en disparaissant. Molly les attendait à la sortie, prit Harry par le bras et le mena à l'étage -d'où s'échappaient des cris.

Ron bredouilla en blêmissant

« Ça a l'air de faire mal. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Arthur apparut

« Vous avez faim ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il était tout pale mais transpirait à grosses gouttes. Étant donné que Ginny -sa fille cadette- était la première à faire de lui un grand père, il avait le droit d'être stressé. Hermione fit signe que non. Ils s'installèrent au salon et attendirent. Les cris de Ginny résonnaient dans toute la maison, et Hermione eut une envie incroyable de vomir. Elle se saisit de la main de Drago, se rappelant qu'elle était -enfin- enceinte. Elle avait envie de lui dire, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le moment. Après près d'une heure d'attente où tout les frères Weasley débarquèrent, ainsi que MacGonagalle -pour 'savoir comment ça se passe'- Lupin et Tonks arrivèrent. Le loup garou tenait un petit bébé avec une touffe de cheveux orange -cette nuit là.

« Tu veux le prendre ? » proposa Tonks à Hermione.

Elle accepta avec joie et recueillit la petite bouille. Elle le berça un instant, et Drago l'observa le sourire aux lèvres.

Molly descendit les escaliers en courant et tous se levèrent

« Alors ? dirent ils en chœur.

- Tout va bien. Harry veut que vous montiez, Hermione, Drago et Ron. Ils verront la famille après. »

Les trois jeunes montèrent à l'étage après qu'Hermione ait rendu Teddy à son père. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ginny, et se figèrent en voyant Harry tenir une toute petite fille dans ses bras. Il leur fit signe d'avancer et Drago s'approcha de lui. Madame Pomfresh épongeait le visage de Ginny qui somnolait. Drago se pencha sur Harry et sur sa fille

« Elle est magnifique… »

Et elle l'était.

« On l'a appelé Isabelle, comme prévu » souffla Harry alors que l'enfant touchait ses ongles en babillant.

La fillette était toute maigrichonne et petite. Deux grands yeux verts envahissait son visage pale, et quelques taches de rousseur ornaient ses joues. Une masse de cheveux noir s'exposaient déjà fièrement sur le haut de sa tête. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, et caressait le visage fin de sa fille du bout du majeur, traçant le contour de son nez, de ses lèvres et de ses yeux comme si il voulait la connaître par cœur.

Hermione et Ron penchés eux aussi en haut du bébé et de son père.

« Elle te ressemble tellement que c'en est flippant. Rit Ron.

- On dirait toi en fille. Elle est si mignonne. » rajouta Hermione.

Harry sourit et lança un coup d'œil complice à Drago

« T'imagine que dans quelques mois, tu vivras ça toi aussi. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Dans neuf mois… »

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant si elle voulait bien dire ce qu'il avait comprit. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ginny se réveilla

« Hey! Je voudrais voir ma fille… »

Harry rit en se levant et donna sa fille à Ginny qui pleurait à moitié.

« Elle est tellement belle… »

Harry s'assit sur le lit à ses cotés et l'embrassa avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ron détourna le regard, un peu gêné. On frappa à la porte et Molly, Arthur, leurs fils, Lupin, Tonks et même le professeur MacGonagalle entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Oh, c'est tout petit. » remarqua Fred.

Harry rit doucement alors que Molly essuyait ses larmes, et qu'Arthur cachait les siennes.

« Alors, vous l'appelez Isabelle, comme prévu ? Demanda Bill en observant le petit bout de chou.

- Isabelle Molly Potter. Conclut Ginny avec un sourire.

- Oh merci ma chérie! » Pleura Molly.

Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes à détaillé le bébé du regard. Isabelle s'était endormie, les doigts entortillés dans les cheveux roux emmêlés de sa maman. Harry se tourna vers Drago

« Tu veux bien être le parrain ?

- Bien sur! » S'exclama Drago.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et Ginny souffla

« T'es déjà l'oncle. »

Il rit

« Encore heureux. Faut qu'elle ait plus de Gryffondors autour d'elle. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux Weasley

« Là, aucun problème! »

Harry se tourna vers Lupin

« Et si il arrive un truc à Drago… Professeur Lupin ? »

Remus ne put retenir un immense sourire.

« D'accord, avec joie Harry. »

Ginny se tourna vers sa meilleure amie

« Hermione ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça avec fougue.

« On demandera à Luna aussi. »

Tous rassemblés autour du couple et d'Izzie, les Weasley et leurs amis semblaient enfermés dans une bulle incassable.

Soudain Hermione prit la main de Drago et l'attira dans le couloir. Ginny fronça les sourcils et Harry soupira

« Je crois qu'elle est enceinte. »

Lupin se figea

« De combien ? »

Ginny éclata de rire

« De quelques heures sûrement. Elle vérifie à chaque fois. »

Ron grimaça, tentant de chasser des images de son esprit. Lupin parut soulagé. Ron sembla se rappelé de quelque chose

« On a détruit un horcruxe. Enfin, Drago l'a détruit!

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Ginny. C'est magnifique. »

Hermione poussa Drago dans la chambre qui avait été la leur pendant les vacances. Il s'assis sur le lit et elle s'appuya contre la porte

« Tu es enceinte ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa

« Tu es content ? »

Il rit contre ses lèvres et l'attira contre lui dans le plus fougueux des baisers qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné. Quand il la lâcha, il avait les yeux légèrement plus clairs et surtout plus humides. Il embrassa son ventre, et elle alla rapidement fermer la porte à clé. Elle s'allongea au dessus de lui en lui retirant sa chemise.

Ils ne sortirent de la chambre qu'une heure plus tard. Les autres étaient encore dans la chambre avec le bébé.

« On leur dit ? Demanda Drago en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- Oui… enfin je crois… »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa une dernière fois

« Je t'aime… »

Elle soupira contre ses lèvres

« Moi aussi »

Ils rejoignirent les autres et se remirent à leur place. Izzie avait été mise dans son berceau et tous papotaient. Le professeur MacGonagalle leur lança un coup d'œil étrangement suspicieux, comme si elle savait qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour et Hermione rougit brusquement. Il était dans son dos et embrassa rapidement sa nuque en passant ses mains sur son ventre pour la serrer d'avantage.

« Alors ? Demanda Ron.

- Ron! S'écria Ginny.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le rouquin.

- Attend qu'ils nous le disent, imbécile! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils

« Qu'on vous dise quoi ?

- Bah tu sais bien… » bafouilla Ron.

Drago maugréa

« Je t'avais bien dit que les Weasley étaient de vraies fouines… Et après, on dit que c'est moi!

- En attendant, c'est toi qui a été une fouine pendant quelques courtes minutes de ta misérable existence! Pouffa Harry.

- Tais toi, le balafré. » Riposta Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione s'appuya contre le torse de Drago, heureuse qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et surtout qu'il lui appartienne. Ron répéta

« Alors ? »

Et cette fois toute la famille Weasley le fit taire. Drago esquissa un sourire

« Et bien… disons que le futur mari de ce ptit bout de chou d'Izzie est en route. »

Tous les félicitèrent et avec un sourire, Ron conclut

« J'espère que je serais le parrain de celui-ci. »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient bien le temps d'y penser…

Ils savaient tout deux que le monde dans lequel ils vivraient ne serait pas des meilleurs pour accueillir un enfant. Ils savaient que leurs vies seraient faites d'une multitudes de complications et de problèmes qui leur paraîtraient insurmontables. Mais il savaient aussi que leurs rares moments de joies, de bonheurs et d'amours seraient pour eux des bouées de sauvetage, et qu'ils compenseraient leurs peines. Et ça leur donner envie de vivre tout ça… tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Leurs visions du futur avaient changés leurs vies, les avaient fait grandir plus rapidement, leur avait donner une image du genre de personnes qu'ils seraient en évoluant.

De toutes les manières, Edward -avant même de naître- était devenu l'élément le plus important de leurs vies.

**Note de l'auteur: Hey!! :p alors, nul hein ? xD (quoi que j'aime bien les dernières phrases... sauf que ça fait pas vraiment fin xD)**

**Bref, je vais rajouter une note d'auteur ensuite pour vous poser tout un tas de questions sur la suite! Et j'aimerai vraiment que vous y répondiez... ça m'aiderai beaucoup à avancer pour l'écriture de la partie 2... sur ce que vous voulez ou voulez pas... bref! Un ptit sondage xD**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la fin de cette Partie 1! Je voudrai bien que chaque personnes ayant lu cette fic (sans reviewer meme) me dise si ça lui a plu! (ou dans ma note d'auteur du chapt d'après si vous étes un flemmard qui veut pas répondre aux questions et mettre un review en plus xD) Je voudrai vriament avoir les avis de tous... :p **

**En tout cas, je voudrais vraiment dire un grand MERCI à vous tous qui avaient suivis cette fic depuis le début, et j'espère continueraient à la suite! Pour lui nous nous aimerons aura été la première vraie fic qui m'a fait connaitre en plus Youpy xD Et la première avec laquelle je ne me suis pas ennuyé (ou si parfois surtout pour la fin étant donné que je veux écrire la partie 2 depuis deux mois xD) et où j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir et me suis amusée!! :p**

**Je vous aimeeeeeeeuuuuuhh**

**Kitty :)**


End file.
